


Memento mori

by MillicentCromwel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Danger, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Monsters, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCromwel/pseuds/MillicentCromwel
Summary: „Ty-víš-kdo?“ Její obočí vystoupala vysoko do čela „Proč bych mu tak měla říkat? Já se ho přeci nebojím! Takto ho nazývají jen lidé, kteří se ho báli, a jejich strach v nich zůstal zakořeněný dodnes.“„Ale měla bys,“ Mínila druhá „málem nás sežral!“
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Nad vysokými, nyní pochmurně potemnělými hradními věžemi, obklopenými černočernou bezhvězdnou temnotou, se zlověstně leskla vyčarovaná bariéra. Všudypřítomnou beznaděj, zmatek a tíseň, lesknoucí se v hrůzou rozšířených očích nebožáků, natolik odvážných či hloupých, aby zde zůstali a čekali na nevyhnutelný konec, byla ještě více umocněna, když se z husté temnoty až na samém okraji školních pozemků, vynořila první z mnoha postav zahalených v kápích – UŽ TO ZAČALO…  
Křik pln děsu, odhodlání, pláč a šelest nespočtu hlasů se nesl vysoko nad davy studentů, kteří byli připraveni bojovat za svůj domov - svoji rodinu. Vysoko na Astronomickou věž, se však donesl jen jako pouhá ozvěna. V relativním tichu, stranou ode všech ostatních, na stejném místě, kde vyhasl život legendárního ředitele – Albuse Brumbála, nyní stály čtyři postavy.  
,,Je to nádhera.“ Upírala zářivě modré oči na neustále se vlnící a formující bariéru dívka s tak tmavými vlasy, že splývaly s okolní temnotou. Celá bariéra vypadala, jako by byla tvořena masou blankytné vody, která tak byla jediným světlým bodem široko daleko.  
,,To dole, už ne.“ Popošla blíže okraji mladší a vlnité vlasy se jí zalily září. Všechny sledovaly, jak se na samém okraji Zapovězeného lesa seskupuje obrovská armáda, která má jen jediný úkol – zničit je!  
,,Memento mori.“ Špitla tmavovláska slova, která byla odnášena větrem směrem k oběma  
armádám a shonu tam dole.  
,,Máš v nás velkou víru.“ Protočila blondýnka, která se k nim právě připojila, své oči, jakmile její slova dozněla. Obě dívky se na ni s údivem otočily. Bylo snad možné, že špatně slyšely?  
,,Jsme spolu už skoro sedm let.“ Na světlo se vynořila i poslední dívka, která se postavila vedle  
o hlavu vyšší blondýnky a položila jí ruku na rameno.  
,,Za tu dobu jsme se i my naučily nějaká ta slovíčka.“ Utvrdila obě, že skutečně slyšely správně. Na obličeji černovlásky se objevil široký úsměv, takový, který žádná neviděla od převratu.  
,,Od začátku do konce.“ Natáhla k nim bledou ruku a její úsměv pohasl, jak se vrátila tíživá realita tohoto posledního okamžiku. Žádná si nedělala plané naděje. Dobře věděly, že je to poslední chvíle, kterou si mohou vychutnat ve své hřejivé společnosti.  
,,Memento mori,“ Otírala si rukávem zarudlé oči hnědovláska, které se draly slzy ven. I přesto však ruku své kamarádce stiskla „třebas to celé dopadne jinak? Třebas to přežijeme“ Její slova s rostoucím počtem protivníků ztrácela význam. Všechny tři se otočily na poslední dívku, která jako jediná stále nehnutě zírala na protivníka… Jako by váhala… jako by přítomnost její rodiny tam dole na straně nepřítele, podkopávala její přesvědčení. Nakonec však i ona odtrhla oči od masy těl a otočila se. Přeci nebyla jediná, kdo je na jiné straně než její rodina a smutné průzračně modré oči její kamarádky, jí v tom jen utvrzovaly.  
„Celé ty roky jste to věděly.“ Po bledé tváři jí stekla první z mnoha slz „Věděli jste, že zemřeme… To debilní pořekadlo nás mělo připravit na to, co přijde.“ Odvrátila zrak od temnoty  
a i ona konečně stiskla ruku ostatním.  
,,Memento mori.“ Zašeptala.  
...MEMENTO MORI…  



	2. KAPITOLA1.: VIA AMICITIA   (Cesta přátelství)

Všechny nejrůznější barvy duhového spektra se míhaly sem a tam podle toho, jak se do nich oblečení kouzelníci všeho věku, prodírali davy lidí ve stejných dlouhých hábitech. Byl pozdní konec letních prázdnin, což znamenalo, že Příčná ulice byla zaplavena rodiny s dětmi i jednotlivci v hojnější míře, než-li tomu bývalo v jiném ročním období. Slábnoucí slunce, které zářilo vysoko na bezmračné obloze a zalévalo všechen ten shon a zmatek zlatavou září, bylo tak jedinou připomínkou, že vytoužené prázdniny jsou již u konce a nový školní rok se kvapně blíží.   
Nastalo hektické období posledních pár týdnů, kdy se na poslední chvíli urychleně dokupovaly a sháněly všechny školní pomůcky nadiktované v dopise, který byl odeslán z největší školy čar a kouzel na území Británie a Skotska ꟷ Bradavic.   
Unavení rodiče se trpělivě tahali s těžkými učebnicemi, kotlíky a jinými potřebami pro své děti, které se jim věšely na ruce i nohy a neustále žádali navštívení nových a nových obchodů, které Příčná ulice nabízela a že toho nebylo málo. Z té nádhery a prapodivnosti všude kolem se novému návštěvníku, až točila hlava a připadal si, jako by se dostal do opravdu podivného snu. Z pečlivě naaranžovaných výkladních skříní prodejen se na návštěvníky vesele culila nejrůznější zvířata všeho druhu i barev, ale i knihy, které se vrhaly jedna na druhou, košťata, kotlíky všech velikostí a jiné nejprapodivnější věci, které zde byly k dostání. 

Před jedním takovým obchůdkem se zastavila drobná sotva jedenáctiletá dívenka, která se s vypětím všech sil snažila udržet rovnováhu, aby se mohla vypnout na špičky a zahlédnout tak alespoň kousek výlohy. Obchůdek to nebyl ani velký ani v dobrém stavu, ale i přes to měl pro tak malé dítě osobité kouzlo. Ty ztrouchnivělé vratké stěny, zažloutlé knihy jdoucí si po krku a v neposlední řadě i velký nápis nad ní oznamující: Krucánky a kaňoury, kouzelnické knihkupectví, byly jedním slovem kouzelné! Dívčiny elektricky modré oči se vzrušením rozšířily, když sledovala, jak se jedna z knih právě pokusila rozcupovat druhou. Někdo vedle ní si hlasitě odfrkl, a když vzhlédla, zjistila, že drobná blondýnka v rudém hábitu táhne stranou svého synka, zřejmě znechucená celou scénou. Chlapec se však urputně bránil a vypadal, že byl stejně zaujatý, jako dívka samotná. Kitalpha si hlasitě povzdechla a znovu obrátila svoji pozornost k výloze. Ona sama tohle nikdy nezažije. Už dávno zjistila, že rodiče se o ni starají jen, když je poslušná holčička, což ona v jejich očích již dlouho nebyla. A tak nebyla vůbec překvapena, že po obdržení dopisu z Bradavic dostala přístup k rodinnému trezoru peněz a žádných rodinných nákupů se nedočkala. Popravdě by o ně ani nestála. Proto nyní postávala před knihkupectvím a nahlížela do svého seznamu. 

1\. tři jednobarevné pracovní hábity (černé) 

2\. jednu jednobarevnou špičatou čapku (černou) pro každodenní nošení

3\. jeden pár ochranných rukavic (z dračí kůže nebo podobné)

4\. jeden zimní plášť (černý, se stříbrnými sponami)

Upozorňujeme, že žáci by měli veškeré oblečení mít opatřeno jmenovkou!

Předepsané knihy:

Každý žák bude potřebovat tyto učebnice:

Miranda Jestřábová - Příručka kouzelných slov a zaklínadel (1. ročník)

Batylda Bagshotová - Dějiny čar a kouzel

Adalbert Waffling - Teorie kouzelnického umění

Emeric Cvak - Úvod do přeměňování

Phyllida Výtrusová - Tisíc kouzelných bylin a hub

Arsenius Stopečka - Kouzelnické odvary a lektvary

Mlok Scamander - Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít

Ouentin Trimble - Černá magie - příručka sebeobrany

Další vybavení:

1 hůlka

1 kotlík (cínový, standardní velikost 2)

1 sada skleněných nebo křišťálových lahviček

1 dalekohled

1 mosazené váhy

Žáci si sebou mohou rovněž přivézt sovu NEBO kočku NEBO žábu.   
Upozorňujeme rodiče, že žákům prvního ročníku není povoleno mít vlastní košťata!!!!

Při pohledu na svůj seznam nahlas vzdychla a znovu se zadívala na výlohu. Kapsu ji obtěžkával stále přetékající váček plný galeonů. S dalším povzdechem se konečně odlepila od výlohy a vstoupila do prodejny. Při vstupu se rozcinkal zvonek umístěný nad vchodovými dveřmi a do nosu jí zasáhla vůně zatuchliny a starých knih, kterou byl krámek přímo nasycený. Dle spousty prachu a typického zápachu, zde musely být některé knihy ponechány pěknou řádku let a při pohledu na Obludná obludária, která se pokoušela sníst jedno druhé, se ani nedivila. U kasy se na ni vesele usmíval pohublý stařík, kterému zřejmě krámek patřil.   
„Učebnice na první rok, že ano mladá dámo.“ Nebyla to otázka, dobře věděl, co potřebuje a proto byl hned u ní. Ruce se mu nepatrně chvěly, když si od ní vzal seznam nákupu a spěšně začal hledat ve spoustě regál. Měl strach. Snažil se to maskovat, ale v Kitalphině přítomnosti se bál. Dobře věděl, kdo do jeho krámu vstoupil. Jakého rodokmenu je součástí.   
„Počkejte minutku, hned vám všechno seženu.“ V hlase mu zněla úzkost, jak se spěšně přehraboval těmi spousty a spousty knih. Opravdu nebyl dobrý nápad, aby sem Kita chodila. Nyní nad tím mohla jen pokrčit rameny a trpělivě doufat, že to vše bude mít, co nejrychleji za sebou ꟷ nesnášela, když se k ní lidé chovali jinak, jen proto, koho byla dcera. Nechápala, proč se její rodina těší takové úctě a strachu jen proto s kým to tehdy táhly. Neměla by je společnost spíše zatracovat? Právě tak si přála, aby se k ní okolí chovalo. Aby byla jen jednou na krátký okamžik neviditelná. 

Z jejího myšlení jí probral prudký náraz do jejich zad, až bolestivě sykla, když se jí těsně nad třísla zabořil do těla ostrý roh čehosi. Když se pohotově otočila, zjistila, že do ní narazila … hromada knih s nožičkama? Naproti ní stálo cosi, co vypadalo, jako obrovský komín z nedbale naskládaných knih, které se nebezpečně svažovaly na levou stranu, a hrozilo, že co nevidět spadnou. Dole k nim pak byly připojeny dvě hubené nožičky, které se pod jejich vahou klepaly a prohýbaly.   
„Omlouvám se, ale neviděla jsem vás.“ Promluvila na ni ta hromada dětským jemným hláskem.   
„Můžete mě prosím nasměrovat k pultu, jaksi nevidím, kam jdu.“ Požádala jí znovu.   
„Jistě.“ Párkrát zamrkala Kita, nežli si uvědomila, že naproti ní stojí člověk. Pult zavrzal a nepatrně se prohnul, když na něj byla umístěna taková hromada. Až nyní Kita zjistila, že naproti ní stojí stejně stará holčička jako ona sama a vypadá velmi úlevně, že se s nimi již nemusí tahat na svých roztřesených rukách a vratkých nohách.   
„Moc děkuju.“ Její velké oči vypadající jako dva smaragdy, na ní vděčně zhlížely. Kithalphy oči putovaly od dívenky stojící před ní k velkému sloupci na pultu.   
„Na co všechny tyhle knížky? Většinu nemáme ani předepsanou.“   
„Já vím.“ Přitakala dívka a v očích se jí rozplanuly veselá světýlka „Jdeš také do prvního ročníku?“   
„No jistě.“ Znovu si ji prohlédla od hlavy, až k patě. V potemnělé prodejně vypadala, její pleť skoro porcelánově, kdyby se postavila o něco blíže k zašlé zdi za ní, splynula by. Hezký obličej ji lemovaly dlouhé vlnité vlasy barvy hnědo-zrzavých odstínů, které jí spadaly po pás.   
„Jsi mudlovská šmejdka.“ Konstatovala při pohledu na její letní šaty s květovaným vzorem, které mezi všemi hábity přímo byli do očí.   
„Mudla,“ Opakovala po ní dívka s jasným zamračením „nevím, co to znamená, ale říká mi to tady spousta lidí.“   
„Znamená to, že tvoji rodiče nejsou čarodějové. Dostala jsi dopis z Bradavic, ale jsi mudlorozená.“ Zamumlala rychle Kita, když si uvědomila, jakou urážkou jí to počastovala.   
„Mamka není.“ Opravilo jí dítě „Mám jen mamku a ta byla moc nešťastná, když mi dopis přišel. Prý urážím Boha i jí.“   
„Jsem Kitalpha Moonová.“ I proto, že se nechala unést návalem sentimentu, který ji po jejich slovech zasáhl, k ní natáhla svoji stejně pobledlou ruku. Ona dobře věděla jaké to je, když vás někdo nechce.  
„Amelie Clarkeová,“ Usmála se na ni na oplátku dívka „ale všichni mi říkají Amy.“  
„Proč né Amelie?“  
„Nevím,“ Pokrčila rameny „je to až moc pohádkové.“   
„Tak, tady jsou veškeré vaše učebnice slečno.“ Další rána je vytrhla z jejich rozhovoru. To se již vrátil stařík se všemi učebnicemi, které Kita potřebovala, a na tváři mu hrál široký úsměv. Amyiny nákupy ho velmi potěšily a Kita se nedivila. Musela snad vykoupit polovinu obchodu. Nechápala, proč si kupuje všechny ty knížky, když je nebude potřebovat. Takovou spoustu knih snad nemůže přečíst ani za celý školní rok. 

V obchodě se moc dlouho nezdržovala, i když bylo příjemné potkat někoho, kdo nemá ponětí, kdo před ním stojí a vlastně vůbec žádné ponětí o celém kouzelnickém světě, nakonec se musela chtě nechtě každá vydat svojí cestou. Na ni jistě někde čeká její matka a Kita se sama musí pohnout dál. Jako poslední položka na jejím seznamu jí chyběly pouze kotlíky. Při vzpomínce na něj však zaskřípala zuby.  
„Jako učitel lektvarů je jeden z nejlepších lidí, které známe.“ Pravila matka zasněným tónem.   
„Bude tě mít určitě rád, jako malá ses s ním často vídávala. Je to tvůj kmotr.“ Přidal se i její otec „On by měl být ředitelem a né ten dědek! Pamatuješ si na strýčka Severuse?“   
V hlavě se jí honily všechny vzpomínky na den, kdy ji přišel dopis z Bradavic. Už tehdy věděla, že toho starýho netopýra nebude mít ráda. Tehdy prvně u rodičů viděla nějaký zájem, i když se soustřeďoval spíše na jejich starého známého a ne na ni, ale přesto si alespoň na malý okamžik připadala, že je ve středu dění a někdo se o ni konečně zajímá. Pouze na malý okamžik si tak připadala jako by se celý incident s Thomasem, nikdy nestal. 

Pomalu se došourala, až ke krámku, kde se prodávaly kotlíky všech velikostí i materiálů, kde se znovu zastavila kontrolujíce svůj seznam a nahlížejíce do výlohy na všechnu tu spoustu kovu. Páni, kdo by si kupoval kotlík ze zlata posázený diamanty, když by byl díky svému materiálu při lektvarech nepoužitelný? No jistě, někdo, kdo se rád chlubí bohatstvím, přesně jako její rodina. Její tok myšlenek byl však náhle přerušen, když v odrazu výlohy zahlédla známou postavu. Ta dívka, s kterou se setkala v Krucáncích a Kaňourech ꟷ Amy, jak sama sebe nazvala, se schovávala za komínem svých zakoupených knih jen pár metrů od ní. Byla asi tak nenápadná, jako, kdyby si Voldemort chtěl koupit zmrzlinu v cukrárně Floreana Fortescuea, která je naproti přes ulici.   
„Potřebuješ něco?“ S protočením očí se obrátila na patě a rychlým krokem došla, až k ní.   
Svoji otázku musela zopakovat znovu, když Amy i nadále hrála, že je součástí knih. Po tom, co si konečně uvědomila, že není tak neviditelná, jak si zprvu myslela, konečně zpoza nich vystoupila: „Ehm… Ahoj.“ Usmála se mile a zamrkala dlouhými řasami, aby tak zamaskovala svoji jasnou nervozitu – marně.   
„Potřebuješ něco?“ Kitalphy hlas byl i přes veškeré její snahy chladný, což Amy muselo zaskočit, protože začala koktat: „No já… Myslela jsem si,“ Zakoktávala se „myslela jsem si, že bychom třebas mohly jít spolu. Ty taky nakupuješ kvůli tomu, že nastupuješ do prváku.“ Její bambiovské oči ji mlčky prosily, aby řekla ano a vzala ji na nákupy společně s ní, jako by se snad znaly roky a byly nejlepší přítelkyně. Po něčem takovém však Kita pranic netoužila.   
„Nejsem si jistá, jestli jsem dobrý společník.“ Pronesla proto se vší vážností.   
„Co to nechat na mém posouzení?“ Nenechala se Amy odbýt „prosím, neznám to tady ꟷ jsem tady poprvé, poprvé mezi…“  
„Kouzelníky.“ Doplnila její slova pohotově.   
„Ano mezi těmi všemi prapodivnými šaty a … Rouhači. “ Rozhlédla se kolem sebe znovu, jako by ani nyní nechápala, kam se to vlastně dostala a co tady dělá.   
„Být tebou vrátím se za mamkou a jdu nakupovat s ní.“ Zamračila se proto znovu černovláska.   
„Říkala jsem, že mamka byla moc nešťastná. Plakala kvůli mně.“ Zamračení jí Amy oplatila a v hlase jí zněl stejný chlad.  
„Proč bys semnou chtěla jít? Sotva jsme se poznaly.“  
„Tomu se říká socializace.“   
„Chceš se semnou kamarádit?“ Nechápala její zájem, protože opravdu nebyla zvyklá na to, aby se s ní někdo chtěl dobrovolně trávit svůj volný čas anebo se snad kamarádit.   
„Možná.“ Špitla.   
„Proč?“  
„A proč ne? Byla jsi na mě hodná a pomohla jsi mi.“  
„Pomohla jsem ti, protože je to známka slušného vychování.“ Odbyla ji.  
„Dobře,“ Přiznala, ale nenechala se odbýt nadlouho „ale i přes to jsi nemusela a teď semnou tady stojíš a bavíš se.“   
„Bavím se s tebou, protože jsi mě sledovala, až sem.“ Oponovala černovláska.   
„Zato já, ale přece nemůžu. Mohlas mě ignorovat dál. Nemusela se ke mně vracet.“ Amyino obočí zmizelo v jejich hustých vlasech, když se ji snažila přesvědčit o tom, že ona za nic přeci nemůže.   
„Ne máš pravdu, nemusela.“ Otočila se Kita na podpatku a rázovala si to pryč. Po směru, kde zanechala Amy samotnou, se otočila, až ve chvíli kdy přeběhla ulici a znovu stanula před vyleštěnou výlohou s kotlíky. Zahlédla v ní totiž, že Amy stále zaraženě stojí na tom samém místě, kde ji zanechala a tvářila se jako velká hromádka neštěstí. Mohla se mýlit, ale připadalo jí, že i na takovouto dálku viděla slzy, které se začali tvořit v dívčiných očích. A po chvíli Amy skutečně prvně popotáhla. U Merlina tahle holka je neskutečná vyděrač.   
„Jdeš nebo ne? Chtěla jsi semnou jít nakupovat, tak pohni.“ Kita protočila oči v sloup, když konečně vyhrála vnitřní boj sama se sebou a podařilo se ji na obličeji vyloudit něco, co alespoň z dáli připomínalo úsměv, který tak měl Amy naznačit, že by se co nejrychleji měla sbalit a doběhnout jí.   
***  
Nakupování s Amy nebylo tak hrozné, jak čekala. V jedné chvíli se dokonce přistihla, že pro Amyiny knihy nabízí místo ve své očarované kabele. Posléze se utěšovala tím, že si chtěla jen pojistit to, že na veřejnosti nebude vypadat jako idiot, kterého pronásleduje chodící komín knížek, ale dobře věděla, že si jen něco sama sobě nalhává. Byla ráda, že Amy může pomoci, že jí může poradit a hlavně byla ráda, že může být v její společnosti. Byla to konečně změna, kdy se nemusí bát, že člověk, který je s ní si na nic nehraje a nechová se k ní mile, jenom podle toho, jaké má za jménem příjmení. Jednou jedenkrát tak může být konečně sama sebou a neohlížet se na následky. Ale Amy samotná byla chodící záhada, která hlasitě komentovala vše, co kolem sebe viděla a za každou podivností se křižovala. 

„Kitalpho?“ Dokončily své nákupy, a Amy nyní kráčela vedle ní, když se jen tak bezcílně procházely po Příčné ulici a ani jedna nevěděla, co budou dále dělat a kam by se ještě měly zajít podívat.   
„Kita.“ Opravila ji pohotově.  
„Co?“ Nechápala.  
„Pro přátele jsem Kita. Nesnáším své plné jméno.“  
„Takže jsme už přátelé?“ Amy se rozzářila jako sluníčko.  
„Možná.“ Zabručela.   
„Jak je možné, že tohle všechno je skutečné?“ Vrátila se nazpět k nevyslovené otázce.   
„Cože?“ Zarazila se Kita ve svých krocích a nechápavě na ni pohlédla.  
„No tohle všechno kolem nás. Ty věci, knihy a … kouzla?“ Amy poslední slovo vyslovila se vší opatrností, jako by se snad bála, že se po tomto proslovu propadne do samotného pekla. A Kitě to v ten moment konečně došlo. Amyina matka i Amy samotná musí být věřící. Amy nyní vůbec nechápe, do jakého světa se to příchodem dopisu z Bradavic dostala. Zkrátka to nemělo být možné a tyto dva světy si jeden druhému navzájem odporovaly. Kita horlivě přemýšlela na těch pár příležitostí, kdy se jí do ruky dostala mudlovská bible. Kniha, která mimojiné varovala právě před jejich světem. Před světem, který odsuzovala, a podle které čarodějnictví bylo jedno z největších hříchů. A právě díky čarodějnickým procesům, které se v novověkém světě rozšířily stejně rychle jako morové epidemie, se jejich světy dodnes nespojily a čarodějové zůstávají skrytí. To proto Amy tvrdila, že její matka byla moc nešťastná. Kdo by chtěl věřit v existenci Boha a zároveň mít v rodině čarodějku? Zhluboka se nadechla, když v hlavě honem hledala vhodná slova, kterými by alespoň trochu dosud nepoznaného Amy mohla osvětlit, ale přerušil jí nešťastný řev, který se rozezněl celou Příčnou ulicí, až se lidé polekaně otáčeli a hledali zdroj onoho křiku. Těsně kolem Amyiny nohy se prosmeklo něco malého, tak rychle, že z něj byla vidět pouze rozmazaná hnědá skvrna, která stejně tak rychle, jako se objevila i zmizela, neznámo kam. Tento prapodivný stín, byl vzápětí následován dalším stejně temným, ale mnohonásobně větším, který se jim tentokrát již nestihl včas vyhnout, a všechny skončily v jedné hromadě na tvrdém dláždění ulice. 

„U svatého Merlina moc se vám omlouvám, opravdu moc!“ Ukázalo se, že to, co do nich narazilo, byl člověk. Přesněji řečeno dívka zřejmě ve stejném věku, jako i ony s velmi opálenou pletí od pobytu na slunci. Dívka, která se snažila zvednout na nohy, aby se při tom nezamotala do svého kaštanového hábitu, na ně omluvně hleděla svýma stejně zbarvenýma očima, do kterých se hrnuly slzy.   
„Proč nekoukáš na cestu?“ Vyplivla po ní Kita možná, až moc ostře, ale cítila, že si při pádu odřela koleno a nyní jí po noze stéká pramínek teplé krve. Z té vůně, která se vzápětí rozlila celou Příčnou ulicí, se jí zvedal její citlivý žaludek.   
„Ty si…“ Oči se dívce hrůzou rozšířili, když zjistila, do koho to narazila, až vypadali jako dva jídelní talíře.   
„Ano já vím, kdo jsem.“ Protočila modré oči, když vytáhla na nohy i Amy, které se naštěstí nic nestalo.   
„Ale ty…“ Nepřestávala koktat, oči stále nepřirozeně rozšířené.   
„Ty, co?“ Zamračila se Amy, která těkala pohledem od jedné ke druhé a nic nechápala. Kita křečovitě zavřela oči. Konec hodinky blažené nevědomosti.   
„Jsi Moonová.“ Konečně vydechla dívka.   
„Ne nejsem.“ Snažila se hrát hloupou.  
„Ale ano jsi!“ Trvala si na svém holčina „Dvakrát byla vaše fotka v Denním věštci v sekci čistokrevných rodin v Británii!“  
„Třikrát.“ Zaskřípala zuby, než-li jí došlo, že si právě podepsala svůj vlastní rozsudek.   
„Já to věděla!“ Vydechla holčina, jako by snad před ní nestála Kita, ale samotný Harry Potter.   
„Co je špatně s jejím jménem?“ Amy bezradně sledovala tuto výměnu názorů. Z celého rozhovoru pochopila jen to, že s Kitalphy rodinou není něco v pořádku a že je čistokrevná, ať už to znamenalo cokoliv. Připadala si, že se z tohoto úplně nového světa kolem ní rychle zblázní. Všechno to bylo nové a naprosto neznámé, až se jí z toho točila hlava. Vše, co za těch pár hodin zjistila a hlavně viděla, by si jistě nedokázal vymyslet ani ten sebelepší vyprávěč pohádek. Její mozek to jednoduše nedokázal dostatečně zpracovat a stávkoval již od příchodu na tuto magickou ulici.   
„Ty nevíš, kdo to je?“ Střelila po ni hnědovláska nechápavým pohledem. Měla za to, že, když se s ní tahá na veřejnosti, měla by vědět, o koho se jedná. Jeden pohled na její oblečení ji však prozradil vše.   
„Ach mudla. Jsou tvoji rodiče oba mudlové a nebo jsi ze smíšeného manželství, jako já?“ Amy zaskřípala zuby přesně jako před tím Kita. Nesnášela to slovo, které před ní všichni od příchodu sem pronášeli, jako by to byla urážka a ona by byla nemocná leprou. Ona na rozdíl od nich má právo na existenci.   
„Mám jen mamku a nejsem si jistá, co to přesně znamená.“ Vyšpulila proto pusu.  
„Ten, co nekouzlí, a si vezme čaroděje, tak jejich dítě je pak poloviční krve.“ Vysvětlila za brunetku Kita netrpělivě, jelikož nehodlala setrvat v její přítomnosti o nic déle.   
„Tak to nevím, mamka nikdy o tátovi nemluvila,“ Pokrčila Amy lhostejně rameny, když si nevšimla Kitino netrpělivosti „nemyslím si, že by to byl čaroděj.“  
„Neznáš svého tátu?“ Udivila se dívka, která je před tím smetla.  
„Ne.“ Jednoduše pokrčila rameny. Nevypadalo to, že osud jejího otce ji nějak tíží. Prostě to přijala, jako věc, se kterou nic nezmůže. Koneckonců proč by se měla trápit pro někoho, koho v životě neviděla a nemohla si tak s ním vytvořit žádný vztah? Byla by blázen, kdyby ano. 

„Co je tedy s Kitou špatně?“ Zopakovala svoji otázku hlasitěji, aby se znovu nemohlo odbočit od tématu.   
„No ꟷ“ Začala dívka, ale byla přerušena novým řevem, který se ulicí rozezněl, jako zvony v kostele.   
„Rosemary Agnes Bloomová, kde máš toho zatracenýho králíka! Kde je Rabík!“ Jako uragán kategorie pět se k nim hnala hubená žena s vystouplými lícními kostmi a stejně tmavými vlasy, jako mělo dítě před nimi. Na sobě měla purpurový hábit, který za ní vlál, stejně tak, jako spousta tašek, kterými byla obtěžkána a které zřejmě patřili Rosemary. Dítě, které je před tím smetlo a bylo zřejmě její dcerou, zbělalo, tak, že by klidně mohla konkurovat Amyině pleti.   
„Toho králíka sis vybrečela před ani ne půl hodinou a už je pryč!“ Pokračovala žena ve svém křiku i přes to, že se již zastavila u celé skupinky a bylo tak jasné, že ji všechny dívky musejí slyšet dostatečně.   
„Ehm mami…“ Snažila se Rosemary zachránit celou situaci „právě jsem byla v půli pátrání po něm.“  
„Ach to vidím, děláš si tajnou síť informátorů?“ V matčině hlasu zněl silný sarkastický podtón, když přejela pohledem po všech zúčastněných. Při pohledu na Kitu se jí oči nepatrně rozšířily, ale potřeba nalézt zakoupené zvířátko ji donutila zas věnovat pozornost dceři.   
„Přísahám u Merlina, že jestli ho nenajdeme, už ti žádné zvíře nekoupím a bude mi jedno, že budeš jediná, která nastoupí do prváku bez mazlíčka,“ Vyhrožovala „říkala jsem ti, že je budete potřebovat na hodiny přeměňování? Ne? Tak, už to víš a chci vidět, co budeš dělat pak.“  
„Né mami prosím! Najdu ho! Slibuju, že ano!“ Vyjekla polekaně Rosemary a byla ta tam. Stejně tak rychle jako se objevila i zmizela v mase všech těl okolo nich.   
S přáním hezkého odpoledne se s nimi rozloučila i její matka a ony se ocitly znovu ponechány na pospas samotě.   
„Páni to bylo… Zvláštní.“ Vydechla Kita, která se stále dívala na místo, kde obě zmizely v davu.   
„Její matka mi nahání strach.“ Zatřásla se Amy. Následně se její zkoumavé oči však zavrtaly Kitě přímo doprostřed jejího čela: „Proč se tě bála?“  
***  
Na vysvětlování zamotané rodinné historie neměla Kita náladu. Začínala litovat rozhodnutí, nechat jí nakupovat s ní. Kdyby řekla ne, nemusela by toto nyní řešit. Vlastně si to udělala sama, tak si to nyní musí také sama vylízat, ale upřímně, kdo by odolal tomu pohledu - byla jak Bambi a ona pohádky o zvířátkách milovala. Tohle vše však neměnilo nic, na faktu, že se jí nehodlala svěřovat se záležitostmi rodiny. Sotva se znaly. Potkaly se před pár hodinami a i když Amy působila mile a Kita měla jistotu, že by stejně nic nechápala, nehodlala se svěřovat. Alespoň ne tak brzy…   
Amy se proto musela spokojit pouze se strohou odpovědí, že to není její starost, nic by nechápala a musí počkat, až něco málo z jejího světa pochopí, až se srovná s tíhou reality a tím, že zkrátka existuje svět, který odporuje všemu, co je v Bibli napsáno. Až pozdě zjistila, že to z její strany nebyl ten nejlepší krok. Po zbytek nákupů a šmejdění na Příčné ulici u nich fungovala více méně tichá domácnost, kdy šly bok po boku, ale ani jedna z nich nepromluvila. Amy se na ni musela zlobit. Nedivila se jí, ale co jiného měla dělat, když se špínou své rodiny nechtěla zabývat. Při jejich tichém chodu ani jedna nijak nenamítala, kam zajít a do jakého obchůdku se nyní půjdou podívat, ani jak dlouho tam stráví, i proto měly za necelou hodinku všechny dostupné obchůdky v Příčné ulici prošmejděné a ani jedna netušila, co nyní budou dělat. Nakonec zakotvily na malé zahrádce se spoustou stolů, která spadala pod majetek pana Floreana Fortescuea ꟷ obtloustlého majitele cukrárny. Ten kolem nich od jejich příchodu poskakoval a snažíc se jim vyhovět ve všech jejich přáních, i když si každá objednala jeden zmrzlinový pohár a nic jiného již nechtěly. 

„Bojí se tě.“ Amyina slova byla protkána chladem. Nebyla to otázka. Začínalo jí docházet, o co tady jde. Nebyla přece slepá. Majitel sice promlouval k oběma, ale jeho oči zůstaly fixované na Kitě a po spáncích mu stékaly krůpěje potu, které mu na bílé pracovní košili tvořila tmavá kolečka.   
„Proč se tě bojí? Všichni jsou kolem tebe nervózní i ta holka, co do nás narazila. Proč?“ Kita zamrzla ve svém pohybu. Vypadala komicky, když jí ruka zamrzla v půli cesty k ústům. Její oči na kratičký okamžik střelily k hnědovlásce, která se své zmrzliny ani nedotkla a jen nedůvěřivě pohlížela na svoji „kamarádku“. Nevěděla, jak se jí povedlo odtrhnout oči od toho pohledu, ale jak mile to dokázala, dosti nevěruhodně předstírat, že její prázdný pohár od zmrzliny je zajímavější, než-li ona.   
Doufala, že dlouhým předstíráním nezájmu by zvědavou Amy odradila. Dívenka se však nehodlala vzdát, tak snadno, jak Kita očekávala. Nadále seděly v naprostém tichu, nechávajíc na sebe pařit silné odpolední slunce, které rozpouštělo nesnědenou zmrzlinu a vyšisovávalo barvy na oblečení. Ruch kolem nich ještě více zesílil, jak na Příčnou proudily nové davy rodin s dětmi, když se hodiny přiblížili k dvanácté odpolední. Kita dávno přestala předstírat, že prázdné sklo je zajímavé a po očku zkoumala Amy, která dojídala svoji porci. Nemusela se ani moc snažit, aby slyšela, jak jí doslova šrotuje v hlavě ꟷ přemýšlela nad ní a ona měla jediné štěstí, že ledová zmrzlina její myšlení alespoň trochu zbrzďovala.   
„No tak se zeptej,“ Nevydržela její pohledy tmavovláska nakonec. Její trpělivost se zmenšovala pod jejím zkoumavým pohledem do bodu zlomu „už jsi musela přijít na to, proč se ke mně všichni chovají, jak ty říkáš divně.“ Na svoji židli se zhoupla, tak moc, až se Amy polekala, že snad přepadne na velmi starého vychrtlého staříka, který seděl za nimi a popíjel citronovou limonádu.   
„Nepřišla,“ Zavrtěla však hlavou a oči se jí rozzářily, „ale mám pár teorií.“ Kita se usmála, a pokynula Amy, aby jí je přednesla. Ráda si poslechne, co si o ní dívka myslí.   
„Dobře, takže teorie číslo jedna.“ V Amyiných safírových očích se zaleskla zvláštní světýlka: „Tvá rodina musela udělat, něco, pročꟷ“ Nebylo ji však umožněno dokončit, ani první bod z její vyhloubané teorie, protože ji Kitalpha od prvních slov nevěnovala pozornost. Její azuritové oči byly zaměřené napravo od ní, do tmy pod schody. Tam, kde se mezi schody a zábradlím zračila černočerná tma stínů, které chránily před rozpáleným sluncem, byla vmáčknuta temná mezera. Z ní na ně hleděly, dvě temné oči.   
Kita v jednom rychlém pohybu byla na nohou, neodtrhávajíc oči od mezery pod schody. Amy její pohyby sledovala značně nedůvěřivě. Na rozdíl od ní si ničeho nevšimla a domnívala se, že je to jeden z posledních pokusů jak se vyšší dívka snaží vyhnout důležitému rozhovoru. Kita se drala pomalu dopředu, jako zvíře na lovu. V dostatečné vzdálenosti se vrhla vpřed a její ruce zmizely v temnotě. Amy přidušeně vyjekla, když odtamtud vytáhla cosi podivného a velmi špinavého. Věc v jejích rukách se urputně bránila, snažíc se vykroutit z jejího pevného sevření, vydávajíc při tom podivné pištivé zvuky.   
„To je?“ Přiskočila k ní Amy a vkleče zkoumala chlupatou kouli stále se snažící vykroutit.   
„Ano je.“ Přitakala Kita převracející v rukách vzpurného králíka. Byla to světle hnědá koule rozježených chlupů slepených od špíny a pavučin, dlouhých uší a černých korálkových očí, které na ně celé rozezlené zíraly ꟷ nelíbilo se mu, že byl tak snadno polapen po jeho zdařilém útěku.   
„Myslíš, že je to králík Rosemary?“ Zkoumala Amy stále se vzpírající kouli, když se znovu přesunuly ke svému stolu, kde se ho Amy jala otírat papírovými ubrousky.   
„Kolik králíků si tady asi tak pobíhá?“ Odpověděla uštěpačně Kita, která zkoumala své podrápané paže. Bylo bezpochyby, že králík, který se schovával pod schody, byl oné hnědovlasé dívky. Pochybovaly, že by po Příčné ulici pobíhalo víc chlupatých koulí. Byly si naprosto jisté, že to byl ta samá šmouha, která se kolem nich mihla těsně před srážkou. 

Měly by zkusit Rosemary najít a králíka ji předat anebo ne? V parném odpoledni se jim pobíhat po Příčné nechtělo. Ani nevěděly, jestli tady celá rodinka stále zůstala, ale vzhledem k přetrvávající absenci králíka je vysoká pravděpodobnost, že ano. Vzhledem k tomu, že koule chlupů byla i po očištění stále vzpurná, bylo rozhodnuto, že je opravdu potřeba Rosemary vypátrat a nechtěný náklad předat, protože ony se s ním nadále otravovat nechtějí. Bylo tak rozhodnuto, že Rabíka s velkou obtíží narvou do přepravky, ve které Amy přenášela svého zrzavého kocoura, kterého zakoupila ve zdejší prodejně, stejně tak, jako Kita svého černočerného krkavce. Byl přímo nadlidský úkol odtáhnout Amy z prodejny plné koťátek, sov a všeho různého zvířectva, protože se ukázalo, že dívenka je touto havětí přímo posedlá. Čím kouzelnější a prapodivnější, tím lepší a když hnědovláska zahlédla sekci s trpaslenkami musela Kita využít i veškerou svoji fyzickou sílu, aby jí od tvorečků, na které již peníze neměla, odrhla. Králíkovi se pranic nechtělo být v jedné mrňavé přepravce spolu s nevrlým kocourem, ale nic jiného mu nezbylo, a tak byl vtěsnán do temnoty vnitřku a západka za ním tichounce cvakla. Nevěděly, kde by měly začít s jejich marným pátráním a tak pomalu zamířily ulicí nahoru k místu, kde se předtím s onou dívkou srazily. Silné odpolední slunce však tuto cestu dělalo skoro nesplnitelnou. Dole před nimi se vysoko nad ostatními budovami zvedala velice křivá budova s bílou fasádou a řeckými sloupy ꟷ Gringottova banka. Amy se při pohledu na ni zarazila ve svých krocích. Kita ušla ještě jaký kus, než-li si všimla, že Amy po jejím boku nekráčí. Když se otočila, zjistila, že stále stojí na místě, zírajíc na banku. S povzdechem se k ní šouravým krokem vrátila. Nežli se však stihla zeptat, co má za problém, Amy ji svoji otázkou předběhla: „Tobě nenahání hrůzu?“ Její oči těkaly od bílé záře banky k temnotě Kitiiných vlasů.   
„Ta banka?“ Nadzvedla obočí, když nechápala, o čem to mluví „Ne, proč by měla?“  
Amy pokrčila rameny. Nechápala, že ji místo plné kouzelných opatření, zlata a hlavně skřetů nenahání strach. Ona byla strachy bez sebe, když byla nucena vstoupit na toto prapodivné místo, aby si vyměnila mudlovské peníze za ty kouzelnické. Když odtamtud odcházela, byla bílá, jako stěna a třásla se. Kita na její slova jen pohodila hlavou a tiše si odfrkla, jako by jí její strach přišel k smíchu. A možná to tak i bylo. Ona na tohle vše byla zvyklá, bylo to naprosto přirozené a nechápala, že někomu, jako byla Amy, mohly naprosto obyčejné věci jejího života připadat prapodivné a strašidelné. Co čekala, že v kouzelnické bance nalezne? Slony?

Naleznutí Rosemary nebylo vlastně tak obtížné, jak si myslely. Bylo to úplně jednoduché, přesně jako facka. Stačilo ujít jen pár metrů, když jim Rosemary doslova nakráčela do náruče. Vlastně běžela. Běžela, jako v okamžik, kdy se s ní setkaly poprvé a ona do nich stejně tak, jako tehdy, vrazila takovou silou, až všechny skončily v jedné hromadě změti oblečení, nohou a přepravek se zvířaty. Lidé okolo nich se zvědavě zastavovali a se smíchem zírali na tu změť končetin.   
„Moc se omlouvám.“ Její oči se rozšířily, když se vyhoupla zpět na nohy a táhla je s sebou.   
„Jáꟷ My, už jsme se setkaly, že ano?“ Dobře věděla, kdo před ní stojí a její hanba tak byla ještě znatelnější. Její uši byly rudé jako dvě rozpálená ucha od hrnce.   
„Ano. Za stejných okolností.“ Zabručela Kita.   
„Ach to jste vy!“ Vyjekla brunetka „Opravdu se vám velice moc omlouvám, opravdu!“ Začala blábolit nesrozumitelné mumlání, jak mluvila, co nejrychleji, aby vše, co měla na srdci, vychrlila na jeden nádech. Byla však nucena umlknout, když Kitina ruka netrpělivě vystřelila, aby ji tak konečně umlčela.   
„Ano my víme, omlouvala ses, už minule,“ Zabručela znovu „našly jsme něco, co nejspíš patří tobě.“ Amy na její slova, s velkým úsměvem od ucha k uchu, zavrtěla těžkou přepravkou v ruce. Z vnitřku se ozvalo pobouřené mručení. Rosemary nechápavě zamrkala.   
„Byla jsi to ty, kdo ztratil králíka, ne?“ Rosemariiny oči se rozšířili ještě více, když ji zasáhlo poznání.   
„Ušetřily jsme ti trápení na hodinách přeměňování a našly jsme ho za tebe.“ Amyin hlas byl plný lásky. Zřejmě byla víc potěšená, než Rosie sama.   
„Vlastně si našel on nás.“ Zabručela vyšší dívka, když Amy pracně dostávala z její přepravy Rabíka, který se nevýslovně vzpíral a snažil se znovu uniknout, jako by mu snad hrozilo, že skončí na smetaně.   
„Děkuji vám, opravdu vám moc děkuji!“ Výskla Rosie samou radostí „Ani nevíte, jak se mi ulevilo.“ Očka jí plála, když k sobě tiskla vší silou, chlupaté zvířátko, které nespokojeně vřeštělo.   
„Opravdu netuším, jak vám tohle všechno oplatím,“ Znovu se jim věnovala „mamka bude tak šťastná, že mi nemusí kupovat nového mazlíčka.“  
„Stačí, když ho znovu neztratíš.“ Rychle ji utnula Kitalpha, která poznala, kam to spěje. Neměla náladu na její vylévání citů a dlouhé proslovy o jejím vděku. Jedno ji však potěšilo, dívka zřejmě zapomněla, že by se jí měla bát.   
***  
Rosemary byla milá dívka, která si zřejmě padla s Amy do oka, když se spolu zaujatě bavily o bylinkách. Některá jména slyšela Kita poprvé v životě, což v ní probouzelo závistivé bodání a pálení. Dobře věděla, že to není pouze odrazem její nevědomosti, ale pohledem na dvě vzájemně se doplňující bytosti, které nalezly společné téma. Tak jí Amy s Rosie připadaly. Rozuměly si okamžitě, což se o Kitě a Amy nedalo říci ani nyní. Vlastně nechápala, proč se jí dívka stále držela, jako klíště. Už to nemusela shazovat na potřebu držet se někoho, kdo je součástí, pro něj nového světa. Měly již nakoupeno, tak proč se s ní Amy tahala, až sem.   
Na mysli jí vyplavaly myšlenky na to, že kdyby se nyní otočila a odešla, nevšimly by si toho. Zřejmě by zaregistrovaly, že s nimi není, až za jakou dobu její nepřítomnosti. Mohla by se prostě otočit a zmizet v davu, nechat je tady spolu, ať jsou obě spokojené a ona by mohla mít konečně klid. Rosie přece věděla, kdo je a Amy to brzy zjistí. Proč by jí tedy chtěly u sebe? Proč by jí potřebovaly? Její myšlenky brzy přešly v činy, když se s nádechem otočila a chtěla se nenápadně vmísit do davu. V jejím promyšleném plánu jí však zabránil nepříjemný hlas. Nepříjemný dívčí hlas s nádechem arogance, který způsoboval Kitě bolení hlavy, protože dobře věděla, kdo za ní bude stát, až se otočí.   
„Aleeeeee,“ Protáhl posměvačně onen hlas s předstíranou lítostí „rodiče tě nevezmou ani na nákupy?“ Kita zaskřípala zuby, tak silně, že to muselo být slyšet po okolí. Neměla náladu na NI, rozhodně né teď a tady. Chvíli bojovala sama se sebou, aby se donutila pokračovat dále v chůzi a hlas ignorovat. Musela se uklidnit! Zatnula pěst, tak mocně, že jí zbělaly všechny klouby na pravé ruce a pokusila se na tváři zformovat, ten nejvřelejší úsměv, který s ohledem na toho, kdo za ní stojí, dokázala vyloudit. Otočila se.   
„Tebe bych tady nečekala… Miro.“ Protáhla dívčino jméno, jak její oči přejeli postavu před ní. Dívka nebyla o moc menší ani mladší než ona sama. Stejně tak, jako celá trojice nastupovala do prvního ročníku. Na rozdíl od nich třech si však Kita byla naprosto jistá, kam tahle nafrněná blondýnka bude zařazena. Tak jistá, že by na to vsadila svůj život. Blondýnka vypadala nádherně, ale byla plná tmy, která se pod vší tou krásou schovávala jako shnilý vnitřek ovoce. Její platinové vlasy vypadaly na odpoledním slunci skoro bíle, stejně krásné a chladné, jako spadaný sníh, stejně jako její oči. Dva akvamarínové drahokamy, které se jí leskly z očních důlků. V odlescích očí se střídaly jemné barvy azuru, tak měkce, že si nikdo nebyl jistý, jestli jsou modré, nebo bílé. 

„Předpokládala bych, že si pošleš rodiče, aby ses nemusela obtěžovat s nákupy.“ Zamračila se.   
„A připravit se o všechnu tu zábavu?“ Jejich povrchní rozhovor přilákal pozornost Amy a Rosie, které se přestaly vybavovat o bylinkách a konečně věnovaly pozornost nezvanému hostu.   
„Rodiče jsou v bance ꟷ ukázalo se, že mé nákupy jsou nákladnější, než jsem si původně myslela.“ Pohlédla k bance, jako by narážela na něco nevysloveného, skrytého. Slova, která znamenala jediné a to, že její rodina je bohatší a uznávanější, než ostatní.   
„Ale tvé rodiče nikde nevidím.“ Posměšně se rozhlédla po okolních davech, jako by snad čekala, že se odněkud znenadání vynoří s velkým úsměvem a vřelými slovy. Dobře věděla, že zde nejsou.   
„Promiňte, ale přeslechla jsem vaše jméno.“ Ozvalo se jim za zády. Byl to Amyin hlas. Ta stála po boku Rosie kus od nich a propalovaly je pohledem. Rosiino zamračení bylo o něco větší než v případě Amy, protože ona dobře věděla, kdo to před nimi stojí a spokojeně se culí. Jestliže se o někom v Denním věštci psalo více než o rodině Malfoyových anebo Moonových bylo to právě o ní. Byla to Miracle Lemaire. Dívka, která patřila k rodině ještě obávanější, než ta Moonová.   
Miry ledové oči přejely Amy od hlavy, až k patě a okamžitě jí docvaklo, co před ni stojí a dožaduje se představení. Jen ta myšlenka jí obracela žaludek naruby a na jazyku připravovala zraňující slova. Jak se někdo jako ona, dovoluje na ni vůbec promluvit? Se znechuceným odfrknutím odtrhla pohled od Amy a znovu věnovala svoji pozornost Kitě. Jako by ji snad Amy nestála ani za odpověď.   
„Položila ti otázku.“ Rosiin hlas zněl jako tichounké zasyčení. O to více byl však strašidelný. Jen tichounké syknutí, které se doneslo, až k ostrým uším Miry, která se konečně otočila a uznala i její přítomnost.   
„Ach ano. Slyšela jsem,“ Sladkost v jejím hlase zněla, jako nejjedovatější jed „ona se zeptala a já jsem se rozhodla neodpovídat. Na to mám právo já i ona.“ Zaskřípání Kitalphiných zubů se muselo nést celou Příčnou ulicí. Při všech učitelů, kteří se kdy vystřídali v Bradavicích, přísahala, že, jestli nezavře tu svoji nevymáchanou pusinku, tak se její dokonale bělounké zoubky rozprsknou po celé Příčné ulici, že je ani pomocí kouzla Accio nenajde. Jak se opovažuje takhle o ní mluvit? Kita jasně slyšela odpor, který se skrýval pod medovým nánosem. Živě si uměla představit, co si o ní někdo, jako je Mira, může myslet. Koneckonců i ona sama, přes své veškeré snahy, někde hluboko v sobě pociťuje něco velmi podobného, jako platinová blondýna naproti ní. A opravdu se zato nenáviděla.   
„Jakož to dědic jednoho z nejmocnějších rodů bys měla mít řádné vychování a tak jistě víš, že odpověď na otázku je samozřejmostí, pro slušné lidi.“ Rosie si složila ruce na prsou a vypjala vzdorovitě hruď. Jak Kitě, tak i Amy v ten moment připomínala její matku. V očích jí žhnula stejně nebezpečná jiskra, jako její matce, když jí ztrapňovala před celou Příčnou ulicí. Ani tohle všechno však nezabralo. I nadále upírala svoji pozornosti jen ke Kitě, která jako jediná byla v téhle skupince na stejné sociální úrovni. Proč by měla tedy věnovat pozornost ostatním dvěma, když jí nesahají ani po kotníky? No dobře Rosie alespoň po kolena ano, ale Amy? …  
„Přišlas jenom zjistit moji rodinou situaci, nebo něco opravdu potřebuješ?“ Kitě přetekl pohár její trpělivosti. Již nehodlala být v její přítomnosti ani minutu a tak doufala, že tohle by Miře naznačilo, že mezi nimi není vítaná. I když by ji tuze ráda poslala, tam kde slunce nesvítí, přeci jen z toho chtěla vybruslit, co možná nejvíce taktně a tak doufala, že se po těchto slovech sebere a zmizí.   
„Moc si fandíš,“ Pohodila vlasy a na tváři jí znovu hrál úšklebek od ucha k uchu „samozřejmě o tvojí rodině vím všechno. Nezapomínej, že má rodina jsou nejbližší přátelé, té tvé. Drby se rychle šíří a ty jsi poslední roky jejich středem. Och a nesmím zapomenout ani na Thomase, jaká ostuda!“   
„Ach, řekni mi něco, co nevím.“ Kita protočila modré oči. Mira se zamračila. Zřejmě čekala, že její slova vyvolají jinou reakci, ale Kita na tohle byla zvyklá. Věděla, že tuhle kartu vytáhne. Vždycky to udělala.   
„Radím ti, abys…“ Zasyčela stejně nebezpečně, jako před tím Rosie samotná. V moment, kdy se znovu nadechla, aby pokračovala, byla však její slova přerušena.   
„Miracle!“ Její jméno se doneslo hustým odpoledním vzduchem, až k jejich uším. Všechny naráz vzhlédly po směru, odkud zvolání přišlo. Na mramorových schodech od kouzelnické banky stála překrásná žena zahalena v královsky modrém hábitu. Její bledé oči v rychlosti přelétly celou skupinku a ona vystoupila ze stínů. Slunce odrážející se od hřívy jejích bělavých vlasů jí kolem hlavy tvořilo třpytící se svatozář ꟷ vypadala, jako anděl. Modrá látka jejího hábitu se za ní vlnila, jak scházela schody. Hlavu měla vztyčenou a její studené oči každým krokem více a více tmavly, až se zdálo, že dřívější domněnka, že byly skoro bílé, není pravdivá. Dole pod schody se zastavila. Znovu si pečlivě prohlédla celou skupinku dětí, než-li si pohrdavě odfrkla: „Odcházíme, Miracle.“ Nakrčila nos, jako by snad ostatní dívky zapáchaly. I Mira vydala podobný zvuk, když pohodila svými dlouhými vlasy, div nevyrazila Kitě oko a vydala se za matkou. Ještě více vypnula hruď, řádně se nafoukla a pokračovala dále bez jediného rozloučení. U matky se zastavila a naposledy pohrdavým pohledem pohlédla na celou skupinku, kterou zde zanechala. Její oči v ten moment vypadaly stejně potemněle, jako ty matčiny. S posledním pohrdavým úšklebkem se obě dvě otočily, a vnořily se do davu kouzelníků.   
***  
„Uvidíme se ještě?“ Když se Amy konečně odhodlala promluvit znovu seděly na verandě malé cukrárny a hlasitě se smály nad čistokrevností Miřiny rodiny, která jistě sahá, až k samotnému Salazaru Zmijozelu. Amy se jako jediná nesmála, protože jí to její děsem sevřený žaludek nedovolil.   
„Proč bychom se neměly vidět?“   
„Však víte.“ Amy se jim neodvažovala pohlédnout do očí. Předstírala, že ji daleko více zajímá malý důlek, který právě hloubila svojí botou do štěrkového podkladu.   
„Víme co?“  
„Prvně jsme se potkaly, bude škola a… A tohle všechno bude normální.“ Rozpřáhla ruce, aby zdůraznila velikost prostoru kolem sebe „Vy jste v tomhle světě vyrůstaly…. Já vyrůstala v úplně odlišném. Nikoho tam neznám… A….“ Bála se. Dobře věděla, že ona je na tom dokonce hůře než průměrný mudla. Nezapadala zkrátka ani do jedné ze škatulek a u matky úplně poprvé v životě nemohla nalézt podporu. Bála se jí, štítila a hádka, kterou si musela projít, před příchodem na Příčnou ulici, ji jen utvrdila v tom, že když si zvolí tento svět, ztratí jí navždy. I přes to všechno však zněl lákavěji než všední šeď jejího dosavadního života. Škola, zuška, škola, zuška a v neděli návštěva kostela. Ach jak ten kostel a toho nudného obtloustlého kazatele nesnášela. Tohle by mohl být konečně tolik potřebný únik.   
„Ale ano znáš!“ Přerušila její tok myšlenek Kita, které vystřelila ruka a její bělavé prsty se obmotaly kolem její vlastní dlaně „Znáš nás!“ Snažila se, aby její slova zněla, co možná nejtepleji a nechávala je tak, aby teplem naplnili i Amy, ale dobře věděla, že selhala. Hnědovláska pomalu vzhlédla.   
„Myslíš, že bychom se s tebou dneska celej den tahaly, kdybychom tě nechtěly?“ Pokračovala černovláska „Myslíš, že bychom se tě zastávali před tím nafoukaným snobem s vlasy o šedesát let staršími, než ona sama?“ Pokoušela se zlehčit situaci narážkou na Miřinu barvu vlasů.   
„Tssss. Jestli si myslíš, že se nás tak snadno zbavíš, pěkně se pleteš.“ Přidala se zvesela i Rosie, která s úsměvem od ucha k uchu Amy povzbudivě poplácala po zádech, což však způsobilo jen to, že se dívka nebezpečně zakymácela dopředu, div nespadla na Kitu. Všechny se znovu nahlas rozesmály. Nyní jim bylo opravdu jedno, že se lidé kolem nich zastavovali, syčeli na ně a připomínali jim pravidla dobrého vychování. Právě si slíbily jednu moc důležitou věc! A to, že ať se stane cokoliv v příštím školním roce, jedno bude jisté: ony tři budou spolu, ať se stane cokoliv.   



	3. KAPITOLA2.: OMNE PRINCIPIUM GRAVE (Každý začátek je těžký)

Již z dáli byl slyšet, ten neutichající hluk všech strojů, lidí a zvířat. Ve vzduchu se nesla vůně páry, oleje a spáleného elektrického vedení. Hlasy, hučení silných motorů a výstražný hukot lokomotiv byl každým nejistým krokem silnější a silnější. Amy se na posledním schodu podchodu spojujícího stanici metra s nádražím King´s Cross zastavila a nejistě se ohlédla do temnoty za sebou. Pátrala po matce. Tu však v mase lidí, kteří se právě vyhrnuli z nové soupravy metra, nezahlédla. Bylo zvláštní, jak se situace změnila. Celý týden, který utek rychleji, než-li jí bylo po chuti, se přece těšila, až konečně nastane tento den. Den, kdy konečně bude moci nastoupit do školy čar a kouzel. Konečně bude moci opustit zdi jejich malého domku, které se proměnily v dusivé vězení. Amyina matka se s ní odmítala bavit, uznat její přítomnost anebo ji pouštět ven. Co, kdyby si někdo z jejich sousedů všiml, že je na ni něco jiného? Co, když ji naroste bradavice a oni poznají, co je skutečně zač? Bylo to čiré bláznovství, ale Amy neměla sebemenší příležitost, aby tuto nesmyslnost mohla jakkoliv vyvrátit. Její matka se s ní jednoduše nebavila a nic na tom nehodlal měnit ani v den jejího odjezdu. Jenže to byl jeden z důvodů, proč se nakonec přeci jen rozhodla do Bradavic nastoupit. Bála se totiž, že by nenávist její matky nepominula ani poté, co by ji oznámila, že nikam nehodlá jet. Tím, že by do školy nenastoupila by jistě nevymazala fakt, že je čarodějka – tichá domácnost a nenávist by jistě pokračovala nadále. Tak proč, se jí nyní, když je jen pomyslný krůček od jeho splnění, tak moc svírá žaludek? Ráno nesnídala, bála se, že by svoji narychlo uklohněnou snídani byla schopna vrhnout, před všemi lidmi zde. Bude to opravdu takové, jak si vysnila? Budou se k ní její nově nalezené kamarádky vůbec hlásit, i přes to, co jí slíbily? Pravda byla taková, že přesně tohoto se nejvíce ze všeho bála ꟷ to proto měla žaludek, jako na vodě. 

Až náraz a zasyčení jí probral z jejího rozjímaní. Lidé, kteří, tak brzy ráno vypadali spíše, jako chodící mrtvoly, nebyli zrovna dvakrát nadšení, když se museli vyhýbat jedenáctiletému dítěti, které se zastavilo s hromadou kufrů všech velikostí a tvarů uprostřed schodů. Žena, která do ní narazila a zasyčela, po ní hodila poslední vražedný pohled, který jí konečně probral z její strnulosti. Rychle posbírala všechny své zavazadla, popadla přepravku se svým zrzavým kocourem a s hlasitým vydechnutím udělala poslední krok a tím se vnořila do ranního světla, které zahalovalo celé hlavní nádraží. Do nosu jí tím okamžitě praštila silná vůně tolik typická pro toto veřejné zařízení. Dřívější závan motorů, kouře a elektřiny ještě více zesílil, až jí z tohoto začali slzet oči. Slabý poryv větru k ní donášel pachy nejrůznějších jídel, které se zde prodávaly v malých stáncích a pach cigaretového kouře od skupinek čekajících na přijíždějící vlaky. Amy nakrčila nos a naposledy se otočila do tmy podchodu. Ani nyní svoji matku nezahlédla a tak si jen nahlas povzdechla a pokračovala v chůzi dále. Co také čekala? Že ji matka s vřelým úsměvem doprovodí, až ke vlaku? Ach, jak se spletla. Matka se štítila jen ji doprovodit sem. Prý by jí s jejími věcmi, které s sebou táhne, dělala jen ostudu. Raději se vytratila okamžitě, co Amy vystrčila z vagónu metra. „Věřím v Boha, ne v magii.“ Stihla po ní, ještě vyplivnout, nežli se zavřely dveře soupravy a metro se dalo znovu do pohybu. Zalovila v kapse, aby našla dopis, který jí před týdny přinesl jeden ze zaměstnanců ministerstva kouzel, ať už to znamenalo cokoliv. Měla opravdu velké štěstí, že v ten den byla doma, protože matka odmítla nešťastně se tvářícího podivína vpustit dovnitř, jen co se legitimoval. Kdyby tehdy nebyla tolik zvědavá a nevykoukla by ven, třebas by se nikdy o jejím přijetí do Bradavic ani o všem tomhle podivnu, nedozvěděla. Někde na něm by mělo být napsáno, kde vlastně má nalézt do vlaku, nebo čím se to vlastně do Bradavic mají dostat. Bradavice? Nikdy podobné jméno neslyšela. Při jeho prvním předčtení se jí chtělo spíše smát, kdo by pojmenoval školu, takhle? Málem tehdy uvěřila matce, že si z ní jen někdo udělal ošklivou legraci, ale tohle vše okolo je, až moc skutečné. Na rozdíl od matky a její víry v Boha, ona již získala spousty důkazů o tom, že magie je skutečná. Odtrhla oči od úhledně napsaného písma a bezradně se znovu rozhlédla kolem sebe. Nakonec přece jen byla ráda, že se matka, tak rychle vypařila. Uměla si živě představit, jakou by měla radost, kdyby nyní stála po jejím boku.   
No neříkala jsem ti to snad? Nakonec tě nikde nechtěj, ani ti neřekli, jak se tam máš dostat. Kdyby o tebe opravdu tak stáli, věděla bys to…

„Promiňte, pane.“ Nedaleko postávající pán v tvídovém saku s deštníkem přehozeným přes svoji paži byl vyrušen ze svého ranního podřimování, když mu Amy zatahala za lem saka.   
„Nevíte, kde bych nalezla nástupiště 9 a 3/4?“ Mužův pohled byl více než komický. Oči se mu na krátký okamžik rozšířily, tak, že mu div nevypadly z důlků. Po ranní rozespalosti nebylo rázem ani památky. Tato nevinná věta zafungovala lépe, než dvojité kafe.   
„Ehm… Nástupiště 9 a 3/4?“ Podrbal se na skoro plešaté hlavě „Jsi si jistá, že jsi na správném nádraží zlato? Pokud jsem si vědom, tak zde žádné takové není.“ Jeho pomněnkové oči se odtrhly od těch jejích a muž zapátral v davu.   
„Kde máš maminku?“ Obočí mu vystoupalo vysoko do zkrabatělého čela, když si uvědomil, že malé dítě, které ho žádá o nalezení neexistujícího nástupiště, je zde samo, jen s hromadou kufrů a kocourem. Na to, kolik měla Amy s sebou zavazadel, překvapila sama sebe, jak rychle mu dokázala zmizet v davu. Zapadla za nejbližší sloup a ztěžka oddechovala. Opravdu měla dát na radu toho milého pána u turniketu, který jí nabízel vozík. Zítra nezvedne nic těžšího, než propisku. Opatrně vykoukla zpoza rohu. Muž, s kterým před chvílí mluvila, se bezradně rozhlížel kolem sebe. Zřejmě po ní pátral. Když zrakem prohledal skoro celé nástupiště, nechápavě pokrčil rameny a znovu se obrátil směrem ke koleji, kde vyhlížel příjezd, svého vlaku. Znovu si nahlas oddechla a hlavou se opřela o chladnou omítku robustního sloupu, když zůstala neodhalená.   
„Před kým přesně se tady schováváš?“ Hlas, který zazněl, až nepříjemně blízko jejímu uchu jí vylekal tak, že cítila, jak ji naskakuje husí kůže po celém jejím těle. V reakci na to poposkočila a přidušeně vyjekla. Když se rychle otočila, aby se setkala s tím, kdo jí tak nepříjemně vylekal, střetla se s povědomě elektrickýma očima a kousavým hihňáním.   
„Kito!“ Doufala, že si zdrobnělinu jejího jména pamatuje dobře a bojovala s tím, aby nepoužila její plné jméno: „Díky tobě budu mít infarkt!“ Plísnila jí.   
„Tak ty se tady schováváš, jako nějaký zločinec, ale já jsem ta špatná.“ Kita se nepřestávala hihňat.  
„Proč ses takhle na mě plížila?“ Amy ztěžka oddychovala. Cítila, jak jí její vlastní tep buší ve spáncích, když její srdce tlouklo jako o závod.   
„Ze stejného důvodu, jako ty,“ Protočila černovláska modré oči a pohlédla na místo, kde stále postával onen pán „chtěla jsem být nenápadná.“   
„Jo, tak to se ti povedlo…“ Brblala si Amy ještě jakou dobu pod vousy, když posbírala veškerá svá zavazadla a přihodila je na hromadu Kitiina vozíku, který si díky bohu pro ni vypůjčila.   
„Na co táhneš dva kufry?“ Nemohla si Kita nevšimnout druhého objemného zavazadla.  
„Knížky se mi, už do prvního nevešly.“ Pokrčila rameny, jako by to bylo naprosto normální, když pomalu kráčeli směrem ke konci nástupiště.   
Amy se nechala vést. Nahlas to neřekla, protože stále hrála uraženou, ale nesmírně se jí ulevilo. Konečně nebyla ztracená a sama. Nemusela znovu obtěžovat dalšího člověka, který by na ni jen nechápavě hleděl a kroutil nad její otázkou hlavou. Popravdě by nevěděla, co by bez Kity dělala. Černovláska ji tak znovu zachránila.   
Kita se zarazila a znovu nechápavě pohlédla na velký kufr a Amy, jako by čekala, že se každou chvílí začne menší dívka smát. Amy i nadále hleděla do poslaného dopisu a tvářila se naprosto vážně. Nedělala si legraci, myslela to naprosto vážně. Bojovala sama se sebou, aby se nezeptala, proč. Proč sakra by tahala kufr, navíc jen na knihy? Nebo proč by těch knih tahala vůbec, takové množství? Nakonec nad tím jen zakroutila hlavou. Zřejmě si na tohle bude muset zvyknout. Byl to jednoduše rys její osobnosti a tak to zřejmě i zůstane. Zavrtěla hlavou a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Byla ráda, že se její rodiče zachovali, jako naposledy a nechali ji jít na vlastní pěst. Uměla si živě představit, jak by se asi tvářili, kdyby zahlédly Amy oblečenou znovu do klasického mudlovského oblečení. Jak tak skenovala celé nádraží, zahlédla koutkem oka pohyb v jejich blízkosti a zamračila se. Ano, o řadu sloupů dále vykukovaly dvoje netopýří uši. Její zamračení se ještě více prohloubilo, když si uvědomila, že malinkatou postavičku schovávající se za mohutným sloupem zná. Unikl jí tichounký odfrk. Rodiče se neobtěžují s ní sem ani dostavit, ale její chůvu, ve formě domácího skřítka sem klidně pošlou. Co, kdyby ho někdo zahlédl? Rychle proto popadala Amy a táhla jí pryč. 

„Kde je vlastně to nástupiště? Ten pán mi tvrdil, že nic takového zde neexistuje.“ Amy odlepila zelené oči od dopisu a svůj pohled přesunula ke Kitě, která stále zamračená kráčela po jejím boku.   
„Když se zeptáš mudly, je snad jasné, že neví, o čem je řeč.“ Odfrkla si, jako by to bylo dostatečné vysvětlení. Amy se znovu zamračila. Začínala být na tohle slovo alergická. Nemusela být génius, aby přišla na to, že i když to zřejmě není nic sprostého, nebo ošklivého, většina lidí to pronáší s neúmyslným zabarvením hlasu. Jako by nemluvili o jiných lidských bytostech, ale o úplně jiném druhu.   
„Takže jak se tam dostaneme? To je schované někde v podzemí, nebo jak?“ Změnila proto rychle téma jejich rozhovoru. Zřejmě se bude muset obrnit trpělivostí, neboť se s tímto jistě bude setkávat často.   
„Jako, že po poklepání na určité místo se otevře brána do pekel a my za světel pekelných ohňů a zvuků hříšníků sténajících v kotlích sestoupíme dovnitř?“ Kita znovu vyprskla v hlasitý smích, až se Amy polekaně rozhlédla kolem sebe, jestliže jejich dosti hlasitý rozhovor někdo nezaslechl.   
„Kito!“ Amy si složila ruce na prsou a celá se nafoukla. Tohle bylo to poslední, z čeho by si někdo jako je ona měl dělat legraci. V Bibli se přeci praví, že každý hříšník se dostane do pekla a tak by si Kita z něčeho takového opravdu dělat legraci neměla. Čeká je to úplně všechny.   
„Mluvím vážně! Na rozdíl od tebe, nemám o ničem z toho ani ponětí! Nevím, jak to tady funguje.“ Začínala být naštvaná. Bol jejího břicha ještě více zesílil, dlaně se jí potili a cítila, jak jí hučí krev ve spáncích.   
„Ale no tak, lhát se přece nemá a navážet se do bran pekelných je ještě horší!“ Chytl však s hraným zděšením, někdo Amy kolem ramen a smýkl s ní směrem ke Kitě, až se chudák holka celá zatočila a zůstala, jako opařená viset v dotyčného náručí. Když se konečně rozkoukala a svět se s ní přestal točit, zjistila, že jí stále svírá neznámí chlapec s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Polední slunce se mu odráželo od hnědých očí, které zbarvoval do medova.   
„Navíc je to úplně celé špatně!“ Amy se stále ještě musela točit hlava, protože viděla dvakrát. Vedle chlapce, který jí ještě stále držel v náručí, se totiž objevil úplně identický. Jako by se koukala na odraz v zrcadle.   
„Zapomněla jsi doplnit jednu malinkou, ale důležitou informaci.“ Chichotal se i druhý hoch.   
„No jasně, každý, kdo prochází prvně, musí dostat značku.“ Doplňovalo jeho dvojče.   
„Jakou značku?“ Amy zmizela veškerá krev z obličeje.   
„Ale o nic nejde…. Jen ti vypálí malinkatý cejch, aby ses mohla příští rok vrátit.“   
„J-Jak jako vypálit?“ Hnědovláska se zajíkla a pokusila se staršímu chlapci vykroutit z objetí. Ten jí však s neustávajícím chichotáním stále pevně držel a ruku měl obtočenou kolem jejího trupu.   
„Ha ha ha…“ Z Kitalphina hlasu doslova přetékal sarkasmus „To je opravdu zábava strašit malou holku, že ano.“ Oba kluci, jako by, až nyní zjistili, že je zde i Kita. Oba k ní střelili pohledem a znovu se jim na obličeji objevil široký úsměv.   
„Hej ty jsi Moonová, že jo?“ Chlapec, který držel Amy, ji konečně neochotně pustil a ona ustoupila blíže ke Kitě, jako by u ní hledala bezpečí.   
„No jasně, že je!“ Skočil mu do řeči jeho bratr „Kdo jiný má takovéhle oči.“   
Poukazoval na atypickou barvu dívčino očích. Kita zamrkala. Ještě se nesetkala s tím, že by si jí někdo pamatoval jen podle barvy očí a né hrůzy doprovázející její rodinu.   
„Je jasné, že je toꟷ“  
„Frede, Georgi! Co tady zase děláte!“ Řev neznámé ženy byl skoro ohlušující. Dvojčata okamžitě zbledla a polekaně se otočila po zvuku hlasu. Žena se stejně rudými vlasy, jako oba chlapci kráčela rázným krokem k celé skupince. Za sebou při tom táhla malou holčičku, která se viditelně vzpírala.   
„Taťka a Ron na nás, už čekají!“ Připomenula jim, když stanula u nich „Oba dobře víte, že je to Ronův první den, tak se prosím vás snažte alespoň dneska chovat slušně! Pět minut jsem vás zpustila z očí a jste pryč!“ Žena byla udýchaná. Bujná ňadra se jí vzdouvala a znovu klesala společně s jejím splašeným dechem. Zrzavá dívenka, krčící se za její nohou se tichounce chichotala, když vykukovala a vyplazovala jazyk na své dva starší bratry.   
„Pojďte, než vám ujede vlak!“ Popadla oba chlapce za lem hábitů a otočila se k odchodu. V tom jí však zabránila Amy: „Promiňte, je pravda, to, co říkali?“ Velká zelená očka měla stále nepřirozeně rozšířené od strachu, který v ní zaseli. Žena střelila pohledem nejprve k ní a pak k oběma chlapcům. Okamžitě jí došlo, o co tady jde.   
„Tak ven s tím.“ Zatřásla s oběma „Co jste jim zas nakukali?!“ Byla naštvaná. Amy si vzpomněla na jiskřičky, které se před tím objevili v jejich očích. V bývalé škole by tihle dva jistě zastávali post třídních šašků.   
„Mluvili o nějakém cejchu,“ Vzpomínala „že budeme všichni označkováni, abychom se, až skončí škola, mohli vrátit.“ I nyní, když o tom pouze mluvila, jí projela vlna strachu. Úplně cítila vůni spáleného masa. Zrzka se na pár chvil zatvářila zmateně, nežli se jí obličej opěr zkřivil do zamračené grimasy. Znovu silně zatřásla s oběma hochy, které stále svírala za lemy jejich hábitů.   
„Ale zlatíčko, tihle dva lžou, tak, že se jim od pusy práší.“ Znovu se na oba přísně zadívala. Jak Fred, tak i George svorně hleděli do země, když se neodvažovali pohlédnout své matce do očí.   
„Nevěřila bych jim ani nos mezi očima,“ Radila „jestliže se potřebujete dostat na nástupiště, pojďte s námi. Náš Ron také nastupuje do prvního ročníku.“ Na obličeji jí hrál znovu vlídný úsměv, když se otočila na obě dívenky. 

Baculatá žena v ošoupaném hábitu je vedla zaplněným vlakovým nádražím. Neomylně postupovali davy stále dál a dál. Obě dvojčata i svoji dceru při tom táhla za sebou, Amy s Kitou pak cupitaly kousek za nimi. Kita byla nasupená, ne jenom, že si z nich dělali oba chlapci srandu, ale ještě se musejí nechat vést k nástupišti, jako by se tam nemohly dostat samy. Při pohledu na usmívající se Amy však mlčela. Ta byla očividně ráda, za nabízenou pomoc. Po chvíli chůze všichni stanuli před jedním z mnoha sloupů, mezi nástupištěm devět a deset. Žena se zastavila vedle velmi hubeného muže v téže ošoupaném hábitu a noční čepici. Jak mile uviděl svoji ženu, lípnul jí letmou pusu na čelo a otočil se k nově příchozím s vřelým úsměvem.   
Amy se od všech těch zrzavých hlav, kolem sebe dělaly mžitky před očima. Připadalo jí, jako by silné dopolední slunce na tomto malém kousku nádraží rozžehnulo požár. Celá rodina zde, mezi všemi mudly, jasně vynikala, nejen barvou svých ohnivých vlasů, ale též svým oblečením. Byli navlečeni do podobných pytlů, jako byla i Kita, která se stále mračila po jejím boku. Na rozdíl od ní však většina oblečení vypadala staře a sepraně, jako by se v jejich rodině dědila již dlouho. Nejmladší chlapec v rodině, který zřejmě musel být Ron, měl svůj hábit dokonce na několika místech vyspravovaný a látaný.   
„Také jdete do prvního ročníku?“ Mrkla na ně hlava rodiny jiskřivými očkama. Jeho vřelý úsměv se ještě více rozšířil, když obejmul u něj stojící chlapce kolem ramen: „Náš Ron a tady Harry jdou do Bradavic, také poprvé.“ Vysvětloval. Ronovi při jeho slovech rudly uši, tak moc, že připomínaly dvě rozpálená ucha od kastrolu. Okamžitě se proto pokusil svému otci vykroutit. Ve své snaze však neměl velký úspěch. Otcova velká dlaň na jeho rameni spočívala nadále i po několika takovýchto pokusech, a tak to nakonec vzdal. Naopak černovlasý chlapec se zvětšovacími brýlemi a podivně zelenýma očima Ronovu otci úsměv nervózně oplácel, jako by nebyl na takovýto druh pozornosti zvyklý. Jeho hubené šlachovité tělo, topící se v na něj velkém, pytlovitém oblečení, bylo křečovitě napnuté. Jako by v každém okamžiku čekal ránu. Amy se usmívala. Dobře poznala, že tenhle vytáhlý, hubený klučina je z mudlovské rodiny, stejně jako ona. 

„Percy, zlato, jdeš první.“ Obrátila se matka na nejstaršího chlapce, kterému slunce zvýrazňovalo pihy a byl již oblečený do rozevlátého školního hábitu. Na prsou se mu blyštil stříbrný odznak se symbolem p. Chlapcovi se nadmula hruď, a se vší pyšností se chopil svého přeplněného vozíku na, kterém měl velkou klec se sovou.  
Amy poklesla čelist. Doslova na to, co se právě stalo, zírala s otevřenou pusou a její mozek stávkoval při zpracovávání toho, čeho byla právě svědkem. Chlapec se rozběhl rovnou naproti přepážce. Dívenka se lekla, že snad narazí do tvrdé cihlové zdi. Nic z toho se však nestalo. V jednom okamžiku tu Percy byl a v tom druhém ne. Poplašeně se rozhlédla po okolí. Nikdo však nevypadal, tak překvapený, jako ona. Jako by si toho nikdo jiný nevšiml, jako by tohle vše přehlíželi. Neviděli to.   
„Tak teď ty, Frede.“ Pokynula matka svému druhému synovi.   
„Ale já nejsem Fred, jsem George.“ Ohradil se okamžitě chlapec, ke kterému vztáhla ruku.   
„To si říkáš naše matka? Ani nevíš, kdo jsem!“   
„Ah, promiň Georgi, drahoušku.“   
„Dělala jsem si legraci. Já jsem Fred.“ Ušklíbl se zrzoun a zmizel, přesně tak, jako jeho bratr. Jeho matka protočila tmavé oči. Další věc, na kterou byla zvyklá. Jejich skupinka se zmenšila a žena se rozhlédla po zbytku.   
„Tak teď vy.“ Mile se usmála na obě dívky a Harryho. Amy v tom okamžiku děsem úplně zbělala.  
„A.. Aꟷ Jak…“ Koktala.  
„Neboj se zlatíčko,“ Uklidňovala jí „stačí se jen rozběhnout proti přepážce a projít skrz.“ Amy se otočila ke Kitě. Ta ji pokynula, aby se chopila nabízené příležitosti. Amy se znovu otočila naproti přepážce a nasucho polkla. Pomalu popošla dopředu, ale nohy, jako by jí nechtěly poslouchat.   
„Ničeho se neboj zlato,“ Přistála jí na ramenu velká tlapa pana Weasleyho. Pod jeho vahou se prohnula v kolenou „stačí se nadechnout a projít přímo skrz.“ Radil jí, ale Amy nevypadala o nic odhodlaněji. Žaludek se jí scvrkl do malé kuličky a nyní byla opravdu ráda, že ráno nesnídala. Znovu se nešťastně ohlédla na svoji kamarádku, u které hledala podporu. Kita pokrčila rameny. Nakonec se jí přeci jen Amy zželelo a proto k ní přistoupila.   
„Opravdu se nemáš čeho bát.“ Setřásla velkou ruku pana Weasleyho a nahradila jí její vlastní.   
„Půjdeme spolu ano? Na tři.“ Amy se rozzářila jako sluníčko. Ostatní doslova mohli vidět, jak její obavy stoupají vysoko pod klenutý strop nástupiště a rozplývají se. Ramena jí poklesla a celé tělo se uvolnilo. Znovu mohla volně dýchat. Až nyní zjistila, že vlastně celou tu dobu zadržovala dech. Kvapně polykala doušky vzduchu, aby zahnala pálení v plicích.   
„Takže…“ Kita přesunula ruku z ramen na její záda a opatrně ji popostrčila blíže k přepážce. Sama se chopila jejich přeplněného vozíku a znovu se postavila vedle o hlavu menší dívky. Obě pomalu napočítaly do tří. Kita chtěla dát Amy ještě trochu času, aby se mohla zbavit křeče v žaludku i roztřesených nohou. Když si byla jistá, že se to alespoň trochu zlepšilo, pomalu začínala počítat do tří. Na tři se obě rozeběhly proti cihlové zdi.  
Amy křečovitě zavřela oči. Čekala, že co nevidět narazí, že se rozplácnou a přitáhnou na sebe veškerou pozornost. Nohy, jako by ji, ale odmítly poslouchat. Přibližovaly se stále víc a víc, až najednou zmizely. Amy se odvážila otevřít oči, až po jaké době, co do ní musela Kita s chichotáním šťouchat. S pusou dokořán se rozhlížela kolem sebe. Byla si jistá, že již nestojí na King´s Cross. Nástupiště bylo plné stejně divně oblečených lidí, jako byla Kita a celá zrzavá rodinka. Před nimi se v ranním slunci blyštila rudá lokomotiva hrdě vyfukující oblaky páry, které zahalovaly vše v okolí, a způsobovala, že jí znovu začaly slzet oči. Ruch davů byl ohlušující. Vysoko nad nimi poletovala hejna sov, která byla slyšet i přes ten shon okolo.   
Spěšný vlak do Bradavic, stálo na jejím leštěném boku. Amy se s velkým úsměvem od ucha k uchu obrátila ke Kitě, která jí zkoumavě pozorovala a zřejmě vyhodnocovala její reakci. Když zpozorovala její zářivý úsměv, usmála se také. Obě se chopily těžkého vozíku a vykročili směrem k lokomotivě. Je to tady! Konečně se jedou do Bradavic!!!  



	4. KAPITOLA3.: DIEM D. (Den D.)

Den D. nebyl takový, jaký si jej Rosie vysnila. Celé dva měsíce, poté, co jí konečně přišel vytoužený dopis ze školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, se nemohla dočkat, až nastane. Den, kdy jí konečně přišel, byl jedním z nejlepších v jejím životě. Bála se, že by ji snad nemusel přijít, koneckonců její otec je mudla. Nechtěla to říci nahlas, aby otce neranila, ale obávala se toho, že by mohla být po něm a nezdědit matčiny kouzelnické geny. Když nad tím tak přemýšlela, její strach nebyl tak iracionální, jak se jí dříve matka snažila namluvit. Jako malá nebyla zrovna aktivní dítě. V jejich malé ulici bylo plno kouzelnických děcek v jejím věku. Rosie vždycky byla jiná ꟷ ta divná, která neumí, to co ostatní, i když má matku čarodějku.   
Proto jí připadalo, že jí ze srdce spadl nesmírně těžký kámen, když se krátce po začátku letních prázdnin, vrátila domů a matka jí mávala zapečetěnou obálkou před obličejem. Od té doby si každý zbývající den do odjezdu zaškrtávala v narychlo vytvořené kalendáři. Nebyla to žádná sláva. Papír se na několika místech trhal, odlupoval a okýnka byla narýsována lajdácky nakřivo, ale stejně na něj byla pyšná. Po návštěvě Příčné ulice se na svoji cestu do Bradavic těšila ještě více. Těch pár dní, které do osudového dne D. chyběli i proto utekly o to rychleji. Vše, co doposud prožila, však bylo, až moc krásné. Někde hluboko v sobě zkrátka cítila, že se to prostě musí pokazit a jak si myslela, tak se i stalo. 

Z posledního srpna na prvního září Rosie nespala. Prostě nemohla od samého nadšení usnout, a tak strávila polovinu noci zíráním do stropu, který měla posetý malými svíticími hvězdičkami. Jejím polo-hyperaktivním mozkem se honilo zběsilé kvantum myšlenek, které se jí, ne vždy podařilo správně zařadit. Přemýšlela nad školou – jaké to tam asi bude? Bude to přesně takové, jaké si vysnila, když bedlivě poslouchala matčino vyprávění, nebo to nakonec bude jedna velká noční můra? Do jaké koleje bude asi zařazena? Půjde po stopách své matky a stane se studentkou Mrzimoru anebo ji Moudrý klobouk zařadí úplně do opačné koleje? Její mozek měl zkrátka na práci daleko důležitější rozbory, než aby ji dopřál tvrdý spánek a tak se ji podařilo usnout neklidným spánkem, až k ránu, kdy již oknem proudili první paprsky ranního slunce. Připadalo jí, že jakmile zavřela oči a zaplula do blaženého nevědomí, již byla vzhůru. Někdo křičel. Křičel vtíravým, naléhavým hlasem, který ji byl povědomý a ozýval se, až moc blízko. Měla problém rozlepit oči, a když se jí to konečně podařilo, zjistila, že se nad ní sklání její matka. To ona křičela a její křik byl slyšet i nyní. Její obličej byl pobledlý, oči unavené a po spáncích jí stékaly drobné krůpěje potu.  
„Rosemary Agnes Bloomová!“ Křičela a v jejím hlase zněla čirá panika „Koukej se vykopat z postele a to honem! Zaspaly jsme!“ Rosemaryinému mozku trvalo chvíli, než-li zpracoval vážnost celé situace a matčina slova jí v jejím ospalém deliriu plně došla. Jak mile se tak konečně stalo, byla okamžitě na nohou. Dřívější rozespalost byla plně zapomenuta a nahrazena potřebou dostat se na nádraží King´s Cross včas.   
„Nespolehlivej krám!“ Až nahoru do patra, jejího malého domku, byly slyšet matčiny nadávky, když za sebou Rosie pomalu vlekla těžký kufr. Jejímu králíkovy, který byl umístěn s klecí, až na jeho samém vrcholu, se to pranic nelíbilo. Neklidně stříhal ušima a podupával pokaždé, když se s ním jeho klec nebezpečně naklonila.   
„To máme proto, že jsme se jednou spolehla na ten tvůj krám, Williame!“ V matčině hlasu znělo, ještě větší podrážděnost, když kufr konečně dovlekla do haly a opřela jej o vchodové dveře.   
„Och zlato, je to budík. Moc užitečný mudlovský vynález. Vzbudí tě, když potřebuješ.“ Parodovala Grace hlas jejího manžela. Ten nevzrušeně seděl za jídelním barem a četl mudlovské noviny. Celý tento poprask šel úplně mimo něj.   
„Mno ano, takhle přesně funguje.“ Potvrzoval její slova.   
„Ten krám, ale nefunguje!“ Práskla o pult matka s narychlo namazanými tousty.   
„A nařídila jsi ho?“ William mluvil stále nevzrušeným hlasem, jako by byl na takovéto hádky zvyklý. Ticho, které po jeho dotazu nastalo ho, přece jen donutilo konečně odtrhnout zrak od novin a pohlédnout na svoji ženu.   
„Mami víš, že musíš zmáčknout to tlačítko, že ano?“ Rose bojovala sama se sebou, aby se nezačala nahlas smát. Ona vyrůstala v obou světech, které se díky svatbě jejích rodičů srazily, a né vždy se dokázaly navzájem pochopit. Byla zvyklá na věci, jako je budík, trouba, nafukovací bazén, kachnička, ale také na kouzla, nadpřirozená zvířata a domácí skřítky. To samé se nedalo říci o jejích rodičích, kteří i přes veškeré snahy, zůstali zaseklí v těch svých. To proto otec nikdy nečetl Denního věštce, nebo jiné čarodějnické noviny, v kterých se objevovaly hýbací obrázky ꟷ jak tomu rád říkával, nikdy nedovolil, aby si pořídili domácího skřítka (nejen proto, že mu prapodivná stvořeníčka naháněla hrůzu), a to proto matka nikdy nepochopila mudlovskou moderní technologii a zápasila se vším od pračky, až po budík. Každý den byl pro ně tak novým utrpením a bojem. 

Až při pohledu na talíř plný namazaných toastů si Rosie uvědomila, že jí bolestně kručí v břiše. Nedostala však šanci hlad utišit. Její matka jí při pohledu na nástěnné hodiny okamžitě chytla za nataženou ruku, snažící se dostat k chutnému jídlu a odvlekla ji z kuchyně.   
„Není čas! Poděkuj tatínkovi za to, že jdeme pozdě! Koupíš si nějaké jídlo ve vlaku.“   
„Díky tati.“ Stihla zahalekat brunetka ještě před tím, než byla násilně odvlečena spolu s kufrem a svým králíkem.   
Cestou na nádraží King´s Cross byla Rosie zklamaná. Popravdě nečekala, že by s ní jela matka mudlovskou podzemkou. První a zároveň poslední cesta, kdy společně jely na Příčnou ulici, matce naprosto stačila. Při představě, že by matka měla znovu být mezi všemi těmi uspěchanými mudly, jí vstávaly vlasy na hlavě. Rosemary asi nikdy nezapomene ten komický pohled její matky, když si k ní přisedl nevábně vonící bezdomovec a ona měla co dělat, aby pro své dobro a dobro celého kupé nepoužila čistící zaklínadlo. Rosie doufala, že by v podzemce mohla potkat Amy. Díky, tomu, že se matka však rozhodla, pro jiný způsob cestování její naděje opadly. Doufala, že ty dvě bude ve vlaku vůbec schopna najít.   
„U Merlina! Honem!“ Ruka s dlouhými prsty se jí obtočila kolem předloktí. Vzápětí se s ní svět zprudka zatočil. Nyní byla opravdu ráda, že nesnídala. Bylo to, jako by ji někdo narval do pračky a pak zapnul ždímaní. Přesně takhle se musí cítit čerstvě vypraný ručník. Když se s ní celý svět přestal točit, zjistila, že už nestojí na dvorku jejich malého domu, ale na přeplněném nádraží plné páry a kouzelníků. Velká rudá lokomotiva, na které se vyjímal zlatý nápis Spěšný vlak do Bradavic, právě vyfukovala další oblaky páry, která se snášela na peron. Lokomotiva, s kterou se má dostat do školy čar a kouzel právě odjížděla! Rosemary zamrkala a pohlédla na velké hodiny nad tepanou bránou. Kruci, bylo přesně jedenáct hodin. Nestihla ani odtrhnout oči od velké jedenáctky, když jí ruka její matky chytla dnes už po několikáté, tentokrát však s větší silou a důrazem. Vzápětí byla doslova tažena za ujíždějícím vlakem, který se každou chvílí vzdaloval a vzdaloval. Vlastně veškerou práci odvedla její matka, která jí ze všech sil táhla za sebou. Nyní už běžela. Běžela obtěžkána velkým kufrem, klecí s králíkem, který opět nespokojeně vřeštěl a samozřejmě svojí dcerou, kterou držela za hábit pod krkem a tak za ní jen neškodně vlála.   
Vše bylo rozmazané a Rosie přišlo, až snové. Všude plno páry, křiku a hluku pracujících motorů. Obloha se v rychlosti mihla, nohy se jí odlepily od země, pára se rozestoupila a další, co si uvědomovala, bylo, že sedí na železné podlaze spolu se svými věcmi a sleduje svoji udýchanou matku, která se každým okamžikem vzdalovala a vzdalovala, jak rychlík opouštěl nástupiště 9 a 3/4. I přes to všechno, co musela udělat proto, aby se její dítě dostalo do Bradavic, jí na tváři hrál pyšný úsměv. Koneckonců její milovaná holčička konečně jede do nejlepší školy v Británii!   
***  
Rosie se nemohla rozkoukávat moc dlouho. Z okýnek vlaku vykukovalo moc hlav, které se loučily se svými rodiči, nato, aby mohla zůstat takto rozpláclá na zemi. Nechtěla riskovat, že by ani ne první den školy měla takovouto ostudu. Modlila se ke všem zakladatelům, aby jejich běh nikdo neviděl. To by mohla rovnou vyskočit nyní a ušetřila by si hromadu potupy. Nechápala, jak její matka mohla být s ní a všemi věcmi, tak rychlá. Ona sama měla velký problém se s nimi jen protáhnout prvními z mnoha dveří. Pracně se do něj vsoukala a byla nesmírně ráda, že všichni studenti už zapadli do svých kupé a v malinkaté chodbičce byl klid. Klid, který byl okamžitě přerušen namáhavým hekáním a lomozem, jak se jím začala prodírat s obrovitánským kufrem a stále ještě vřeštícím králíkem. Její kufr byl tak objemný, že byl zázrak, že z otlučených stěn nesedřela, ještě více drolící se barvy. Vhození do posledního vagónu nebylo to nejlepší, co mohla matka udělat. Když se Rose prodírala uličkou a opatrně nakukovala do kupé, hledajíc své dvě kamarádky, zjišťovala, že tento vagón si vybrala spousta děcek, které byly již převlečené do školních hábitů, na kterých se vyjímal nezaměnitelný znak Zmijozelu. Jeden pohled na jejich snobské obličeje Rosie stačil a rychle se klidila dál. Dobře si pamatovala na historky, které jí vyprávěla matka, když jako malá toužila okusit trochu víc z kouzelnického světa a hlavně školy, kam se brzy dostane. Je pravda, že její máti se se šikanou často nesetkávala anebo jen nechtěla svoji dceru strašit, ale když, už o něčem takovém mluvila, vždy to bylo ze strany Zmijozelských studentů. Mrzimor, tedy kolej, ve které její matka studovala, nepatřila zrovna mezi ty nejoblíbenější, nebo nejproslulejší a tak se Zmijozelští dělily na dva tábory ꟷ Na ty, co jimi pohrdali a na ty, co ani nevěděli, že je Mrzimor ještě mezi kolejemi. 

Pospíšila si a další dva vagóny se jí podařilo projít bez povšimnutí. Když se protahovala ze zmijozelského vagónu, do druhého, nechtěně dveřmi praštila ulízlého blonďáka, který se právě snažil projít kolem ní, spolu se svými kamarády. Když ji oba dva jeho gorilovití kamarádi propalovali nenávistnými pohledy, polil ji studený pot. Nebylo těžké představit si, smrt rozdrcením, kdyby na ni jeden z nich skočil celou svoji vahou. Nesmírně se jí proto ulevilo, když je blonďák, který si stále mnul naražený nos, zavolal nazpět a všichni zmizeli ve vedlejším vagónu, mumlajíce si něco o nějakém Potterovi. Podařilo se jí prodrat se skoro polovinou vlaku bez dalších ublížení na zdraví anebo jiného podobného incidentu. Při tom potkala dokonce i pár známých. S Hannah Abbottovou si okamžitě skočily do náruče. Bylo milé ji znovu vidět po tak dlouhé době. Skoro celé prázdniny se neviděly, protože Hannah musela odjet za nemocnou babičkou do Skotska a tak se obě těšily, až se budou moci v Bradavicích vídat každý den. Další z jejího okruhu přátel byl Neville Longbottom, kterého se jí omylem podařilo srazit k zemi, svojí klecí s králíkem. Nesmírně se jí ulevilo, že brečel již před tím, díky ztrátě jeho žabáka a ne její zásluhou. 

Když však prošla další dva vagóny bez jakékoliv známky přítomnosti obou jejich kamarádek, začínala uvažovat nad tím, že vlak možná nestihly. Možná se nakonec do Bradavic rozhodly neodcestovat anebo se do nich jednoduše dostanou jiným způsobem. Přece nemohla být tak slepá a přehlédnout je. Nadávala si za to, že nepřijala nabídku Hannah, aby se připojila k ní a další asi pěti děckám jejího věku. Jistě by si ušetřila všechny obavy, aby opět netrefila další nebohou dušičku, která by ji zkřížila cestu i silnou bolest zad, kterou si způsobila taháním objemného zavazadla. A právě v době, kdy její pohárek trpělivosti dosáhl svého okraje a přetekl, jelikož se kolečko jejího kufru již po několikáté zaseklo v nerovnosti podlahy a ona se společně s ním rozplácla, jako žába přímo uprostřed uličky, je konečně našla. Po duté ráně, která se rozezněla celou mrňavou chodbičkou, se odsunuly nejbližší posuvné dveře a ven vykoukla známá tmavovlasá hlava, která si se zamračením prohlédla celou chodbu. Když její Azuritové oči nalezly zdroj onoho zvuku, nepatrně se rozšířili a na jejím obličeji se objevil děsivý, zubatý úsměv.   
„Kde se flákáš?“ Přivítala ji chladnými slovy, jako by snad Rosie mohla za to, že se opozdila. To, už se, ale objevila i druhá hlava: „Už jsem se bály, že ti to ujelo.“ Vřele se usmívala i Amy, která vykoukla zpoza Kity.   
„Matka mě nechtěla pustit při loučení.“ Zamumlala Rosie, která cítila, že jí její uši začínají opět nebezpečně rudnout a kvapně začala sbírat své věci, které se vinou pádu rozházely všude kolem. Popadla zrovna klec se svým králíkem a chtěla se i s ní vecpat do malého kupé za svými kamarádkami, když cítila, že opět někoho tvrdě zasáhla. Tupá rána, která se poté rozezněla celou malinkatou uličkou, ji v tom jen utvrdila. Když se polekaně ohlédla, zjistila, že klecí srazila k zemi černovlasého chlapce s kulatými brýlemi, které momentálně nahmatával po podlaze. Hlasitě popotahoval a na čele mu již začínala naskakovat odporně vypadající boule.  
„Moc se omlouvám.“ Zaúpěla, padla na kolena k chlapci a podávala mu jeho ztracené brýle. Chlapec po nich okamžitě hmátl a chvíli zběsile mrkal, aby si jeho zelené oči opět zvykly na tlustá skla. Jak mile jeho oči však zaostřili Rosiin vyděšený obličej, zrudl pomálu tak jako předtím její uši. Okamžitě od ní odvrátil zrak a stejně rychle jako před tím ona začal posbírávat své věci, které stejně tak jako on skončili na zemi.   
„To je v pořádku.“ Zamumlal přitom tak potichu, že mu nebylo skoro rozumět.   
Rosie jej však nevnímala. Celá zamračená před ním stále klečela a pohledem hypnotizovala rostoucí bouli, která již připomínala roh jednorožce. Na obličeji Kity, která ještě stále vykukovala z pootevřených dveří, hrálo stejné zamračení. Na rozdíl od Rosie však její pohled nesměřoval k bouli, ale k atypické jizvě, kterou měl chlapec přímo uprostřed čela – k jizvě ve tvaru blesku.   
„Takže je to pravda, co rozhlašují ta zrzavá dvojčata. Harry Potter jede do Bradavic.“  



	5. KAPITOLA4.: NEBELVÍR

Jak mohla být Kita před tím, tak slepá a přehlédnout, že chlapec, který s nimi procházel přepážkou, má na čele takovouto jizvu?   
„No a co?“ Do nastalého ticha zazněl nervózní hlas Amy. Zřejmě si nebyla jistá, jestli se na to doopravdy chce zeptat a být znovu ta, která jako vždy nic neví, ale prostě nechápala, proč se obě dívky tváří, jako kdyby místo stejně starého chlapce viděly ducha.   
„Je to něco, jako národní hrdina.“ I přes toto označení z Kitiiných slov zněla jasná nevraživost. Znovu přeskenovala chlapce od hlavy, až k patě a obrátila se nazpět do kupé:   
„Budeš na zemi ještě hodně dlouho?“ Houkla k němu před tím, než s hlasitým odfrknutím úplně zmizela.   
„Takže ten chlapec, co ho Rose sejmula, byl tedy Harry Potter?“ Amy se ujišťovala, že vše pochopila správně, když opět seděly v blažené samotě. Harrymu konečně, po Kitiiných slovech došlo, že by se od nich měl, co nejrychleji klidit pryč. S posledními letmými pohledy k Rosie a zamumláním omluvy zmizel stejně rychle, jako ho před tím Rosie srazila k zemi a ony se tak konečně mohly oddat blaženému klidu a samotě.   
„Ano, chlapec, který přežil.“ Přikyvovala hnědovláska, která si s námahou nastrkala své objemné zavazadlo do úložných prostor.   
„Přežil, co?“   
„Ty to nevíš?“ Užasla, protože ji nedošlo, že Amy o něm nemohla nikdy slyšet ani slovo. Jí samotnou provázely příběhy o něm celé její dětství. Měla období, kdy ho vyžadovala stále převyprávět místo pohádky na dobrou noc. Znala ty slova nazpaměť, dokonce i nyní.   
„Takže jsi nikdy neslyšela o Voldemortovi?“ Kita odtrhla zrak od okna, za kterým se míhaly početné louky plné krav a zemědělská pole. Rychlík již opustil Londýn a uháněl vesele dál napříč zemědělskou krajinou. V Rose v ten moment hrklo tak, až to vypadalo, že by se mohla udusit. Její klec jí vypadla z náruče a zařinčela o zem. Chlupatá koule se znovu rozvřeštěla na celé kupé a trvalo hodně dlouho, nežli se králík konečně upokojil.   
„Co?“ Nechápala Kita co provedla tak hrozného, že si tuto reakci zasloužila.   
„Řekla jsi JEHO jméno!“ Osočila jí brunetka a její hlas zněl podivně zastřeně „Nosí to smůlu! Tak to aspoň vždycky říkala mamka.“   
„A jak mu mám jinak říkat?“ Nechápala.   
„Jako všichni ostatní.“ Našpulila pusu „Ty-víš-kdo!“ Zasyčela, jako by to i přesto bylo moc zlé slovo, které skutečně nosí smůlu, tak jak před tím pravila. Jako by se po jeho vyslovení měl celý vlak vybourat, měla se otevřít země a je pohltilo peklo anebo na Zemi dopadnout meteorit.   
Amy bojovala, aby se nezačala smát. Když se však rozhlédla po obou dívkách, zjistila, že se tváří naprosto vážně. Proto neriskovala, že by se začala smát, když pro to evidentně není vhodná příležitost a rychle tak spolkla i svoji otázku, proč by si někdo kruci nechával říkat zrovna takto prapodivně. Jí tohle vše připadalo naprosto směšné. Jen nevěděla, co je směšnější, jestli označení Ty-víš-kdo anebo Voldemort. Oboje jí připomínalo spíše pohádku, než skutečný svět, který nechává za sebou.   
„Nějak rychle zapomínáš, kdo je moje rodina.“ Kitiny oči nebezpečně potemněli, když se její obočí zformovalo do velkého zamračení. Rose se okamžitě zadívala na své plátěné kecky a předstírala, že jsou mnohem zajímavější, než jejich rozhovor. Atmosféra v kupé se změnila — Zhoustla. Bylo v něm, tak nedýchatelno, že Amy sedící u okna ho musela otevřít. I ona dokázala pochopit, že o tomto tématu se již mluvit nebude. Vlastně se poté, nemluvilo vůbec. 

Další asi hodinka jízdy panovalo naprosté ticho. Nikdo z nich nepromluvil ani slovo. Amy se ze začátku sice snažila rozproudit konverzaci, ale když se jí dostávala odpovědí ve formě nespokojeného mručení, rychle to vzdala. S povzdechem se znovu obrátila k oknu a sledovala ubíhající krajinu, která se každým dalším kilometrem stávala více divočejší a drsnější. Brzy ji však přestalo bavit i to a tak se chtěla přesunout k plánu B. Tím bylo čtení. Koneckonců měla plný kufr knížek. Lákal jí především nový Bestiář fantastických tvorů, který si nedávno koupila. Byla zvědavá, jak moc se mudlovská kniha ze středověku liší od skutečnosti, kterou jistě brzy pozná na vlastní kůži. Křesťanská mytologie byla plná všech možný nestvůr a zplozenců pekla, proti kterým by měl bojovat každý dobrý křesťan. Zajímalo ji proto, jestliže na tom tento svět bude podobně. Právě to, že má však všechny knihy narvané v kufru, který již s námahou, společně s Kitou, zastrčila do úložných prostor, ji od toho dostatečně odradil. Byla prostě moc líná, aby se snažila je najít a tak jen v tichosti seděla a bezduše zírala ven na měnící se krajinu, přesně tak jako i Kita, která seděla naproti a stále se tvářila jako kakabus. 

O půl jedné se z uličky ozval hluk, jako když někdo chrastí s porcelánem a za pár chvil se objevila obtloustlá čarodějka s velkým úsměvem a dolíčky v květované zástěře. Tlačila před sebou velký mosazný vozík, který přímo přetékal nejrůznějšími sladkostmi všeho druhu. Takovéto cukroví Amy nikdy ve svém životě neviděla. Čarodějka prodávala vše od Bertíkových fazolek tisíckrát jinak, čokoládových žabek, nafukovací gumy, lékořicových hůlek, nebo dýňových paštiček. Amy však nebyla jediná, která od spousty laskominek měla oči široké, jako dva jídelní talíře. Rosemary na tom byla podobně s tím rozdílem, že jak mile se čarodějka objevila a s vřelým úsměvem se zeptala, zda by si něco nedaly, vyskočila, jako velká voda a vrhla se k ní, div s sebou nevzala futra. Za chvílí se vracela s přeplněnou náručí všeho možného, co se u ní dalo pořídit a o pěknou hromádku Galeonů lehčí. Celá spokojená si to rozsypala na svoji část sedačky a hnědá očka ji vesele jiskřila, když se zakousla do první z mnoha laskominek. Amy ve svém výběru byla daleko obezřetnější. Nebyla si jistá, co by si měla vybrat, protože nic z toho v životě neokusila. I, když jí lákala myšlenka koupit si od každého kousek, aby se tak mohla seznámit se vším, jí samotné cinkalo v kapse o poznání méně peněz. Proto si koupila pouze Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak. Jejich veselý obal jí lákal ze všeho nejvíce. Kita si nekoupila vůbec nic, i když bylo zřejmé, že to právě ona, má ze všech třech v kapse nejvíce peněz. Jen nad tím protočila oči a nadále pokračovala se zíráním z okna, aby tak Rosie dokázala, že její naštvání stále přetrvává. 

„Co to vlastně je?“ Amy informace na obalu naprosto nedávaly smysl, a tak ho jen nerozhodně obracela v rukách.   
„Tohle?“ Naklonila se k ní Rosie, která právě přežvykovala gumového hada a náramně si při tom pomlaskávala, až Amy přemítala, jestli si neměla raději koupit to.   
„Tohle jsou Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak.“ Osvětlila ji, při tom, když si nacpala dalšího, tentokrát zeleného do úst. Při tom sladkost nespokojeně zasyčela, až se Amy lekla, že je to skutečný had. Byla však ujištěna, že je to jen neškodné cukroví, které je pouze očarované, aby se takto chovalo, kdykoliv se ho někdo pokusí sníst. Jinak je, ale nejen úplně neškodné, ale i náramně dobré.   
„Není to zrovna obvyklé cukroví, tedy alespoň na mudlovské poměry.“ Pokračovala, když hada spolkla na jedno kousnutí.   
„Každá chutná úplně jinak, přesně, jak píšou na obalu.“ Informovala i Kita, na které byl konečně vidět nějaký zájem.   
„A když myslí úplně jinak, tak doslovně.“ Skočila jí do řeči znovu Rosie: „Jsou čokoládové, banánové, ale taky dršťkové, játrové, mýdlové anebo s příchutí černého pepře. Ten je podle mě ze všeho nejhorší, protože dokáže pálit až v nosu.“   
„Fuj.“ Amy okamžitě nakrčila nos a zatvářila se, jako by jednu z těchto fazolek, právě ochutnala.  
„Ale jinak jsou výborné.“ Na rameni jí přistála ruka Rosie, když ji ujišťovala o jejich bezúhonnosti.   
„Zkus jednu, třebas se trefíš a bude to něco neškodného, jako je vanilka.“ Povzbuzovala jí. Amy však zakroutila hlavou. Při jejím štěstí by si vybrala jednu, která by jistě byla ze všech nejhorší. Tím si byla naprosto jistá.   
„Klidně začnu první, jestli se bojíš.“ Naklonila se k ní znovu Rosie s hravým úsměvem.   
„Posluž si.“ Natáhla k ní proto ruku s krabičkou. Rosie se ještě více ušklíbla a okamžitě zalovila v sáčku. Vylovila jasně fialovou fazolku, která se zaleskla v záři zapadajícího slunce. Při pohledu na tak jasnou barvu ji však odvaha rázem přešla. Takto jasné barvy nikdy nevěstí nic dobrého a ona si toho byla dobře vědoma. Byla, to, ale právě ona, kdo trval na tom, aby Amy ochutnala a tak již couvnout nemohla. Opatrně ji proto strčila do úst a chvílí jen tak válela na jazyku. Vzápětí se jí zkřivila tvář do znechucené grimasy.   
„Fuj fazole a ještě k tomu vařené, ty já nesnáším!“ Vyplivla zbytek ocucané fazolky na podlahu. Po níž se okamžitě vrhl Tobi ꟷ zrzavý kocour Amy, který ji začal honit po podlaze, nežli se mu zakutálela pod jednu ze sedaček.   
„Chceš další?“ Tentokrát nabídla Amy balíček Kitě. Kita nakonec rezignovaně zavzdychala a také zalovila v sáčku. V ruce se jí tak ocitla jasně modrá fazolka, na kterou zírala stejně nedůvěřivě, jako před tím Rosie. Opatrně ji vhodila do úst a skousla. V okamžiku jí ústa zaplavila lahodná chuť čerstvých borůvek a ona slastí zamlaskala: „Borůvky… Mmmmm…“ Amy se, nerozřídl od Rosie, která se zamračila, začala smát. Rosie čekala, že když si vylosovala také takto zářivou barvu, bude mít něco podobně odporného, jako měla ona sama. Jenže na straně Kity musela být opět štěstěna.  
Nakonec chtě nechtě přišla řada na Amy, která v sáčku lovila s jasným třesem ruky. Nakonec vytáhla čistě bílou fazolku. Možná by to mohl být kokos. Takové štěstí však neměla. Jak mile ji strčila do úst a opatrně převalovala na jazyku, do chuťových pohárků jí pronikla nepříjemná chuť něčeho, co ze všeho nejvíce připomínalo chuť starých sepraných ponožek. A tak ocucaná fazolka skončila na stejném místě jako předtím ta fazolová a ona na vlastní kůži poznala, že Rosie o těchto sladkostech mluvila pravdu.   
„To je takový hnus!“ Stěžovala si, když se nechutnou chuť snažila zapít zázvorovou limonádou a nepřestávala při tom nadávat nad tím, že jsou kouzelníci úplní blázni, když něco takového považují za laskominu. 

První seznámení s klasickými kouzelnickými sladkostmi tak pro chudáka Amy nedopadlo zrovna nejlépe a opravdu netušila, co na tomto hnusu ostatní vidí. Po zbytek jízdy se zarytě odmítala dotknout, nebo nedej Bože ochutnat, cokoliv, co patřilo pod sladkosti vyrobené kouzelníky. Ach, co by nyní dala za klasickou zmrzlinu, nebo Oreo sušenky, které milovala. U nich měla alespoň jistotu, že budou chutnat přesně, tak jak tvrdí na obalu anebo se ji nepokusí utéci.   
Ukázalo se, že ta obrovská hromada cukroví, kterou si Rosie koupila je na ni opravdu moc velká. Prostě něco, co by ji spíše způsobilo cukrovku nejvyššího stupně, než-li příjemný pocit plnosti v jejím žaludku. Právě proto a také vidině brzkého doražení do cíle se nakonec trochu nuceně podělila o vše, co měla. Kita v ten okamžik ožila. Zřejmě si při pohledu na spokojeně mlaskající brunetku uvědomila svoji chybu. Zato Amy ještě víc pobledla, jako by ji spíše nabízela lahvičku jedu, než chutné cukroví. Trvalo značnou chvíli, než-li se jí podařilo přemluvit, aby ochutnala alespoň gumového hada. Po zjištění, že toto cukroví jí neukousne, nebo nechutná prapodivně byla rázem Rosie o všechny zbývající hady chudší, protože to bylo zkrátka jediné cukroví, které dokázala pozřít.   
Krajina, kterou vlak uháněl, se nepřestávala měnit. Střídaly se husté lesy, blata i bujné louky se spoustou skotu. Byla to nádhera, ale i takováto krása se brzy omrzela. Není to televize, a tak se nedalo přepnout na nějaký záživnější program. Obloha brzy potemněla a kupé zahalila úplná tma, Rosie se neustále klinkala zepředu dozadu, jak ji pomalu přemáhala únava a usínala.   
***  
Ani jedna netušila, kdy přesně v průběhu jízdy se jim podařilo usnout tvrdým spánkem, ani jak dlouho musely spát. Když konečně procitly, zjistily, že zvuk motorů již slyšet není, vlak stojí a ve dveřích jejich kupé stojí nerudně se tvářící Percy. Zaspaly. Musel na ně být opravdu komický pohled. V průběhu jízdy se Rosie s Kitou nějakým způsobem podařilo, aby skončily na jedné propletené hromadě i s Rosiinou klecí. Amy, která seděla osamocená naproti nim, zas skončila nalepená na okenním skle s ústy doširoka otevřenými.   
„Jsme na místě. Měly byste se připravit na odchod.“ Informoval je nevrlým tónem, než jeho hlava opět zmizela. Kvapně se sbalily a převlékly, nežli se konečně vypotácely ven, kde se již shlukovaly početné skupinky prváků, které byly prefekty vyzvány, aby neopouštěly nástupiště jako zbytek starších studentů. Ti již zmizeli a na peronu, tak zanechali osamocenou drobotinu. 

„Všichni prváci ke mně! Všichni prváci sem! Eště je tu nějakej prvák? Jééé nazdar Harry!“ Teprve, když všechen ten shon a nadšené hlasy prváků přehlušil mocný hlas a dupot obrovitánských nohou, si uvědomily, že vedle nich stojí Harry spolu se zrzavým chlapcem - Ronem, kterého též potkaly na nástupišti. Obr, který si k nim razil cestu davem a černá očka mu nadšením jiskřila, se zastavil těsně vedle nich a okamžitě Harrymu potřásl rukou. Chlapec s sebou smýkl a byl zázrak, že se dokázal udržet na vratkých nohách. Kita si hlasitě odfrkla. Netušila, že by byl v Bradavicích zaměstnán někdo jako on ꟷ poloobr.   
„Všichni prváci za mnou!“ Zavel a pohodil tlapou, ve které měl malou lucernu, jako by se snad domníval, že do této chvíle neměl veškerou pozornost. Někoho jako on však šlo přehlédnout jen stěží a zřejmě by se to nepodařilo ani Harrymu, kdy jej Rosie opět připravila o jeho silné brýle. Obr se dal do pohybu a oni za ním cupitali po temné pěšině, která se brzy začala zprudka ubírat do hlubin temnoty. Tma kolem nich byla tak hustá, že i silný plamen v obrově lucerně měl problém plně osvětlit cestu, kterou je vedl.   
„Všichni se pořádně dívejte ꟷ za chvíli prvně zmerčíte Bradavice!“ Zavolal a vzápětí zprudka zahl doleva.   
„Óóóóó!“ To a hlasité lapání po dechu, bylo to jediné, co dokázalo prolomit ticho, které jejich pochod do té doby doprovázelo, jako plížící se stín. Pěšina, po které se ubírali, končila. Ústila na malé pláži, které omývaly vlny černočerného jezera, od jehož hladiny se odrážela a blyštila zlatavá světla majestátního hradu na jeho samotném konci. Všechna ta zářivá okna hlásek, věžiček a hlavní lodě zářila tak mocně, že oproti nim pohasínala i světla hvězd na bezmračné obloze. 

„Do každé loďky čtyři!“ Obr musel zařvat z plných plic, aby si získal pozornost a donutil všechny studeny odtrhnout zrak od té nádhery, která se již brzy stane jejich domovem. Na obrův příkaz se všechny loďky daly do pohybu a neslyšně klouzaly po černém jezeře směrem k hradu. Přibližovali se stále více a více, až se dostali do těsné blízkosti ostrých skal a útesů. V ten moment zazněl příkaz k sehnutí a loďky se vnořili do spleti břečťanu, kterým propluly, jako pomyslnou vstupní branou. Za ní se nacházel tunel, který byl tak dlouhý, že všichni se zatajeným dechem předpokládali, že vede pod celými Bradavicemi. Na jeho konci je přivítala podobná pláž, na které se naloďovaly, jen se její písek zdál tmavší. Jako by ho tvořila drobná obsidiánová zrnka.   
„Hej ty tam! Není to tvůj žabák?“  
„Trevor!“ Nadšené zapištění Nevilla naplnilo celou prostornou jeskyni, když se nešťastné dítě konečně všimlo žabáka, který se krčil na samém konci jeho loďky a snažil se splynout s okolím.   
„Au!“ Zasyčela podrážděně Kita, když jí dívka s hustou kšticí vlasů šlápla na nohu v zběsilém tempu, při soukání z vratké loďky, kterou s nimi dříve sdílela. 

Znovu se dali do pohybu, tentokrát se museli vydrápat strmou skalní pěšinou směrem vzhůru, na jejímž konci je čekala majestátní dřevěná brána zdobená překrásným tepání, oproti níž byl i obr, který je doprovázel trpaslík. Ten zved svojí obrovitánskou pěst a třikrát zabušil na hradní bránu. Ta se s hlasitým zasténáním pantů otevřela, odhalujíc vstupní síň, osvícenou nespočtem loučí. Amy se při tom pohledu zamračila. Copak se to ocitla ve středověku? Nemají na nájem za elektřinu? Nemohla o tom však dlouze přemýšlet, protože jim právě vyšla vstříc velice přísně se tvářící čarodějka ve smaragdovém hábitu, který jí ladil s tmavými vlasy sepnutými do drdolu.   
„Nyní si je převezmu já, děkuji Hagride.“  
Žena je vedla obrovskou Vstupní síní, nad kterou se klenulo mnohopatrové schodiště. Z postranních dveří byly slyšet stovky hlasů a šeptání, které naznačovaly, že dorazili jako poslední. Při tom pomyšlení se Amy znovu roztřásla kolena, tak, že měla co dělat, aby se při chůzi po zdobených dlaždicích, vůbec udržela na nohách. Profesorka je odvedla do prázdné místnosti, kde je seřadila do dlouhé řady, nežli se znovu ujala slova: „Mé jméno je Minerva McGonagallová ꟷ ředitelka Nebelvírské koleje. Již za okamžik se zúčastní slavnostního zařazování, při němž budete rozřazení do čtyř školních kolejí ꟷ Nebelvír, Zmijozel, Havraspár a Mrzimor.“ Představila veškeré koleje, které se brzy stanou něčím, jako jejích druhým domovem. Její špičatý klobouk se jí při tom nebezpečně pohupoval. Následně oznámila, že se za pár chvil vrátí a nechala všechny vyděšené i nadšené děti o samotě. Nikdo nemluvil. Již nebylo slyšet nadšeného šeptání, hihňání a jiných zvuků hovorů. Všichni byli pouze ponořeni do svých vlastních myšlenek, nad tím, co bude za malý okamžik následovat. 

Amy si, až nyní uvědomila, že má dlaně úplně propocené a spěšně si je otírala do lemu svého hábitu. Když však vzhlédla, leknutím poposkočila dozadu, až někomu přišlápla nohu. Zdí naproti ní proplula snad dvacítka poloprůhledných zářivých duchů. Všemožné postavy si mezi sebou vzrušené povídaly a zprvu to vypadalo, že si nově příchozích ani nevšimli. Pak k nim však promluvil muž se starodávným okružím kolem krku: „Ach nováčci.“ Rozplýval se nad tou drobotinou pod nimi.   
„Doufám, že se dostanete do mé koleje. Jsem patronem Nebelvíru.“ Vypl hruď jako by to snad byla ta nejlepší kolej na tomto institutu. Osoba plující vedle něj, která svým pytlovitým oblečením ze všeho nejvíce připomínala starodávného mnicha, se v ten moment uchechtla a nadechla k odpovědi, která by ho pravděpodobně moc nepotěšila. Byl však přerušen klapnutím dveří. To se profesorka McGonagallová vrátila a v ruce držela svinutý pergamen.   
„Seřaďte se!“ Nakázala a když tak všichni učinili, vyvedla je z malinkaté místnosti a prošli dvojitými dveřmi do Velké síně.

Snad nikdo z nich nevyděl ve svém krátkém životě, tak nádhernou místnost. Obrovský prostor s klenutým stropem ozařovaly plápolající světla tisíce svící, které neslyšně pluly vzduchem, jako duchové, které před malou chvílí potkali. Vysokými gotickými okny sem skrz různobarevné vitráže prosvítalo stříbřité měsíční světlo, ve kterém se třpytily a probleskávaly drobounké prachové částečky, které ladně vířily chladným vzduchem a stoupaly vysoko ke klenutému stropu, místo kterého se nyní, jako na zrcadlovém jezeře zračila podoba temného nebe posetého miliónem hvězd.   
„Tento strop je začarovaný, aby vypadal, jako venkovní obloha.“ Amy zaslechla slova dívky, která dříve přišlápla Kitě nohu, nepřestávajíce mluvit o všem, co si za prázdniny stihla načíst z tlustých učebnic, až Amy začala bolet hlava.   
Profesorka je vedla kolem čtyř kolejních stolů, na kterých se blyštili zlatavé talíře a poháry, které byly vyzdobené kolejními barvami. Nakonec se celá skupinka zastavila, před největším ze stolů, kde byly usazeni všichni Bradavičtí profesoři. Postavila před ně malou stoličku, na kterou umístila starý klobouk, který vypadal, že již má svá dobrá léta za sebou. Látka, ze které byl vyroben, byla zašlá a vybledlá, na několika místech látaná a jeho záhyby byly celé suché a popraskané.   
Amy dlouhé týdny před tímto dnem přemítala, jak by vlastně ono zařazování mohla vypadat. Bude to nějaká zkouška? Test? Něco, podle čeho poznají, do které koleje patří? I přes nevědomost se bála. Co když do žádné nebude zařazena? Co, když vyjde najevo, že sem nepatří? Že se někde stala šeredná chyba, jak se jí snažila namluvit matka. Ale starý klobouk, který byl před nimi, ani ve snu neočekávala. A podobně na tom byli i ostatní studenti, kteří nyní nervózně přešlapovali a upínali zrak na stoličku. Na malou chvíli v celé síni nastalo ticho, než-li sebou klobouk několikrát zaškubal, jako by jím projela vlna elektřiny. Ve Velké síni to zahučelo úděsem i lapáním po dechu. Pár studentům se v úleku podařilo odskočit dozadu, tak nešikovně, že se dvě první řady skácely k zemi, jako kostky domina. Kita, stále stojící vedle o hlavu menší dívky, jen obtížně maskovala úšklebek. Amy se v ten moment plísnila, za to, že se jí dříve nezeptala, jak bude rozřazování probíhat. Ona je přece příslušníkem prastarého magického rodu, jistě ví, co bude následovat.   
Stará látka se znovu zachvěla a záhyby na ní se zavlnily. Vedle krempy se otevřela trhlina, která připomínala ústa, a klobouk s hlubokým nádechem začal zpívat:   
Zdá se vám, že jsem ošklivý –  
myslete si, co chcete,  
chytřejší klobouk, než jsem já  
na světě nenajdete.  
Nechte si svoje buřinky  
i své klobouky z plsti  
jsem moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,  
jenž vám nic neodpustí.  
Každému vidím do duše,  
vím, z jakého je těsta  
nasaď si mě a řeknu ti,  
kam povede tvá cesta.  
Možná tě čeká Nebelvír,  
kde mají chrabré srdce;  
odvaha, klid a rytířskost  
jdou u nich ruku v ruce.  
Nebo tě čeká Mrzimor:  
máš jejich mravní sílu,  
jsou čestní a vždy ochotní  
přiložit ruku k dílu;  
či moudrý starý Havraspár,  
pokud máš bystrou hlavu,  
tam důvtipní a chápaví  
vždy najdou čest a slávu.  
Nebo to bude Zmijozel,  
kde nastane tvá chvíle  
ti ničeho se neštítí,  
by svého došli cíle.  
Nasaď si mně a neboj se  
(jen vlastní strach tě leká)!  
Já, moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,  
ti řeknu, co tě čeká!

Jak mile jeho poslední slova dozněla, ticho v místnosti nahradilo hlučné nadšené tleskání, ke kterému se připojovali všechny školní koleje i profesorský sbor. Klobouk se hluboce uklonil všem přísedícím, než-li se pyšně napřímil a záhyby připomínajícími oči si prohlédl všechny nováčky. Nyní před ně předstoupila znovu profesorka McGonagallová se svitkem v ruce.   
„Po přečtení vašeho jména si nasadíte Moudrý klobouk a budete zařazeni.“ Vysvětlila.   
„Abbottová Hannah.“ S řady vyklopýtala světlovlasá dívenka, za kterou vlály její dlouhé copánky. Jakmile dosedla na stoličku a byl jí na hlavu nasazen Moudrý klobouk, spadl jí hluboko do obličeje. Zlatavé svíce byly nahrazeny temnotou.   
„MRZIMOR!“ Po vyřknutí tohoto slova se Velkou síní rozezněl burácivý potlesk od stolu vyzdobeného černými a žlutými praporci.   
„Boonesová Susan!“   
„Mrzimor!“ A dívenka opět celá rozzářená odcupitala ke svému stolu.   
„Bloomová Agnes Rosemary.“ V davu to zahučelo a Rosie postávající z druhé strany Amy ztuhla. I přes to, že musela vědět, co nyní přijde a celé prázdniny se na to těšila, i jí viditelně lomcoval strach. Strach z toho, že nebude zařazena, jako její rodina.  
Byla by to ostuda, kdyby se dostala do Zmijozelu? Zařadil by jí vůbec do některé? Nebo řekl, že se přece jen stala chyba a ona sem nepatří, že je po otci? Strach, že je přece jen po svém otci nedokázala vytěsnit z hlavy, ač se snažila sebevíc. Připadalo jí, že má nohy z želé, tak moc se jí podlamovaly, když musela ujít ten malý kousek, který jí dělil od stoličky. Vyděšeně s sebou cukla, když se na ní usadila a na hlavu jí byl usazen Moudrý klobouk, který jí jako dvěma dětem před ní, spadl hluboko do tváře a znemožnil jí tak vidění. Nastalo očekávané ticho, kdy se klobouk rozhodoval, do jaké koleje jí zařadí.   
„Ale, ale copak to tu máme?“ Rosie byla ráda, že se dokázala ovládnout tak bravurně, že nevyjekla strachy, když se jí v hlavě ozval stejný hlas, který před tím odzpíval několik táhlých melodii.   
„Další z rodiny Bloomových.“ Klobouk byl potěšen. Rosie zamrkala. Díky svému strachu zapomínala, z jaké rodiny její matka je. Rodina, která je podobná té Kitalphině a Miřine. Odlišná jen chybou, kterou udělala. Chybou, kterou byl její otec.  
„Tak to je o výsledku již rozhodnuto!“ Vibrace jeho hlasu jí projela stejně jako vlna úlevy.   
„MRZIMOR!“ Rozkřikl se z plných plic a Mrzimorský stůl již po několikáté propukl v jásot a hlasitý potlesk. V ten moment z Rosiiných beder spadla i ta poslední špetka strachu. S velkým úsměvem od ucha k uchu odcupitala i ona ke svému stolu, až jí musela McGonagallová pohotově odchytit, protože ve své euforii zapomněla, že má klobouk stále nasazený na hlavě. Po dosednutí ke svému kolejnímu stolu se na ní vrhla celá masa přísedících studentů a hlavně Susan, která jí okamžitě vtáhla do svého náručí a zmáčkla. 

Další a další studenti byli vyvoláváni a rozzařováni Moudrým kloboukem do kolejí, kam patřili. Bylo to zvláštní. U některých vyřkl klobouk své rozhodnutí okamžitě, kdežto u některých to trvalo o poznání déle. Amy netrpělivě přešlapovala. Rosie odcházela s úsměvem na rtech ꟷ byla ráda, kam se dostala. Až nyní si uvědomovala, že se vlastně nikdy ani jedné z nich nezeptala, kam by se chtěly dostat. Poté, co viděla Rosiin úsměv si byla jistá, že ona do Mrzimoru chtěla a nyní je spokojená. Sama si však uvědomovala, že ani ona nad tím nepřemýšlela.   
„Clarkeová Wey, Amélie.“ Amy se okamžitě otočila nazpět k profesorskému sboru. Slyšela dobře? Opravdu řekla její jméno? Kolena se jí roztřásla a dlaně začaly potit obavou. Hlasitě polkla. Nohy jako by jí přestaly poslouchat a ona né a né se přimět k pohybu.   
„Koukej padat!“ Na ramenu jí přistála studená ruka Kity a vzápětí byla postrčena dopředu na zrzavé dítě, které jistě bylo příbuzné s Weasleyovými. A tak s donucením vycupitala i ona. V moment, kdy usedla na dřevěnou stoličku si přála být někde hodně daleko. Všechny hlavy studentů se upíraly jen na ni, plní očekávání, kam bude zařazena. Žaludeční kyseliny jí stoupaly vysoko hltanem a naleptávaly hrdlo. Pokoušela se vytěsnit všechny ty hltavé pohledy osazenstva, ale nedařilo se jí to a ona cítila, jak jí líce začínají rudnout. V ten moment jí díky bohu, přes oči sklouzl moc velký klobouk a uvěznil jí tak v blažené temnotě.   
„HAVRASPÁR!“ Amy se nehýbala. Její mozek, jako by nezpracovával fakt, že její kolej byla již vyřknuta a celou síní se znovu rozeznělo burácivé jásání od stolu vyzdobeného modrou a měděnou barvou. Konečně jí byl klobouk sejmut a ona se mohla vydat vstříc své koleji. V ten moment byla snad nejšťastnější ve svém životě. Její obava, že nebude zařazena se úplně rozplynula, po dosednutí a záplavě rukou, které jí chtěly poblahopřát. 

„Grangerová, Hermiona.“ Dívka s huňatými vlasy, která dříve podupala Kitu, spěšně vyběhla z davu a jistým krokem docupitala ke stoličce, na kterou se nasoukala.   
„Nebelvír!“ Klobouk se ještě ani nestihl dotknout její hlavy, když mocným hlasem zakřičel jméno jejího nového domova. Od stolu vyzdobeného zářivě rudými praporci se ozval bouřlivý jásot a potlesk. Hermiona potěšeně odběhla pryč. Amy zahlédla, jak jí všichni sedící kolem ní potřásají rukou a dokonce zahlédla i Weasleyovic dvojčata a Percyho. Zamračila se. Jak Freda, tak George si neuměla představit zrovna v Nebelvíru.   
„Malfoy, Draco!“ Po vyslovení tohoto jména se Kita, která nyní zůstala osamocena zamračila. Dobře věděla, která nafrněná tvářička se s vypjatou hrudí vycpe z davu.   
„Není to úžasné? Víš s kým nastoupíš do prvního ročníku, zlato? Pamatuješ si ještě na Malfoye?“ Matčina slova přetékající pýchou se jí znovu rozezněla v hlavě, jako ozvěna. K bělovlasému chlapci, který právě vycupital z davu, chovala stejnou nenávist jako k Miře samotné. Stejně upjatá rodina, se stejně přihlouplými podmínkami a stejným členstvím ve fanklubu obdivovatelů Lorda Voldemorta. Možná proto k oběma chovala takovou zášť.   
„Zmijozel!“ Její myšlenky přerušil, až hlas klobouku, který samozřejmě poslal toho zpropadeného Malfoye do zelené koleje. Na tváři se jí objevil pobavený úšklebek. Had k hadovi. Pomyslela si, když je Malfoy míjel a s pyšným úsměvem dosedal ke kolejnímu stolu.   
„ Moonová, Kitalpha.“ Místností se rozneslo její jméno a rázem bylo ticho. Přemýšlela, že by jí bylo milejší, kdyby místností zněl veselý šum a remcání stovek hlasů, než-li hrobové ticho, které doprovázelo její kroky, než-li usedla čelem k publiku.   
„Moonová…“ hlas, který se jí rozezněl v hlavě jí bušil ve spáncích, v rytmu jejího vlastního zběsile tlukoucího srdce.   
„Následovník prastarého rodu opět v Bradavicích.“ Pomlaskával si. Kita pevně zatnula čelist. V jeho slovech zněl obdiv, ale i přes veškeré její snahy se nemohla zbavit pocitu, že v nich zaslechla stopu smíchu.   
„Co to zkrátit?“ Rychle si proto pomyslela, když se Moudrý klobouk nadechoval k dalším slovům. Opravdu doufala, že její slova zazněla v hlavě a neřekla je nahlas.  
„Ach, tak nedočkavá... Přesně jako tvá matka a otec. Stejně jako všichni nosící na prsou odznak s hadem…“   
„Tak to prrrr….“ Zarazila ho rychle, protože věděla, kam tento rozhovor bude směřovat. A ten směr se jí pranic nelíbil.   
„Proč mám být zařazena do Zmijozelu jen podle krve, která mi koluje v žilách a jména kterého nosím?“ Rozohnila se „Nemyslím si, že jsem vhodný adeptem na zařazení pod stříbřité praporce…“   
„To, že nyní odmlouváš jediné věci, která má v moci rozhodnout o rozřazení, je jen důkazem, že ano milé dítě.“ Nesouhlasil však „Proč nechceš do Zmijozelu? Je to kolej, která by ti pomohla k dosažení všech tvých tužeb a přání. Touto kolejí prošli všichni mocní kouzelníci.“   
„A také všichni zlí.“ Přerušila jeho proslov s protočením panenek. Smích, který zaplnil její hlavu po doznění jejich slov, jí až bolestivě připomínal smích její matky: „Kolej, kterou zde vychodíš a stane se tvým domovem neurčuje, v jakých stopách se pak vydáš vstříc svému osudu aniꟷ“   
„Ale doprovází tě celou dobu života.“ Znovu ho přerušila „A nikdo nikdy nevymaže, že Lord Voldemort a polovina jeho armády vychodili zrovna Zmijozel!“  
„Nehodláš do Zmijozelu jít jen proto, nebo kvůli vzdoru? Postavení se veškerým zakořeněným pravidlům v tvé rodině?“ Kita zalapala po dechu. Moudrý klobouk jí prohlédl, tak snadno, jako, kdysi poznala matka, že lže.   
„No dobře.“ Povzdechl si nakonec „Čím více se snažíme nebýt svými rodiči, tím více se jimi stáváme.“ Pronesl slova, která byla Kitě bolestně známá. Kde je jen slyšela?   
„NEBELVÍR!“ Do ticha konečně zazněl jeho výkřik a stůl s praporci se znakem lva propukl v hlasitý jásot, který se odrážel od stěn, stejně jako její nadšený výkřik. 

„Potter Harry.“ Poprvé za celou dobu, co do této místnosti černovláska vstoupila, měla pocit, že konečně není středem pozornosti, protože v moment, co bylo jeho jméno vysloveno, celá místnost utichla ještě více, než-li po vyslovení toho jejího.   
„To je TEN Harry Potter?“   
„No ano, my jsme ho potkaly na nádraží!“  
„No jasně Frede, hej kluci! Hádejte, kdo mu pomáhal s kuframa?“   
Kita nad brebentěním jejich spolužáků jen protočila své elektricky modré oči a raději se otočila k Harrymu, který již seděl usazen na stoličce s kloboukem na hlavě, a vypadalo to, že tam bude sedět stejně dlouho, jako ona.   
„NEBELVÍR!“ Hermiona, která se po vyřknutí jména jejich koleje vymrštila na nohy, tak rychle, že málem sebou sejmula Kitu samotnou, hlasitě křičela jeho jméno: „Máme Harryho! Máme Harryho!“ K jejímu křiku se přidaly další a další a za chvíli to spíše vypadlo, jako by Nebelvír vyhrál školní pohár, než-li dostal nového spolužáka. 

„Lemaire Miracle Atheris Felis!“ Když se na stupínek vyškrábala bělovláska, Kita se poťouchle uchechtla. Pamatuje si vůbec své celé jméno? Nastalo ticho, kdy mezi Moudrým kloboukem a Mirou probíhala stejná debata, jako před tím s Kitou. Kita to nechápala. O čem by se zrovna ona měla přít? Podle ní bylo více než jasné do, jaké koleje bude zařazena.   
To, co po několika minutách ticha, konečně následovalo, si Kita nemohla představit ani v těch nejhorších nočních můrách. S hrůzou si totiž uvědomila, že moudrý klobouk pronesl stejné jméno, jako u ní. Snad nikdy před tím nebyla Velká síň svědkem, tak dusivého ticha, které nastalo po vyřknutí těch pár písmen: „NEBELVÍR!“


	6. KAPITOLA5.: PRIMAE NOCTIS (první noc)

Dokonce i profesorský sbor, byl tímto vyřknutím šokován. Ani jediný ze studentů či zaměstnancům školy anebo duchů, nepochyboval o tom, že tato pyšně se tvářící dívenka se stejně prohnilým rodokmenem, jako jsou dlouhé její bělostné vlasy, je předurčena jít po stopách jejího rodu, tedy do Zmijozelu. Verdikt Moudrého klobouku byl o to šokující. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že potomek jedné z rodin nejvíce nakloněné Voldemortovi se dostane zrovna do koleje známé pro ty statečné, galantní hrdiny? Nikdo v místnosti nemusel být zrovna inteligentní, aby si uvědomoval, že dítě nosící příjmení Lemaire, nebude splňovat ani jedno z dříve uvedených kritérii.   
Uvědomovala si to i Mira samotná. Nešťastně seděla i nadále na dřevěné stoličce a očima nervózně těkala po místnosti. Nenacházela však jediného člověka, u kterého by nalezla alespoň špetku soucitu, či pochopení. Její nadpřirozeně čiré oči se pomalu začínaly zalévat slzami. Nebelvír? Slyšela snad špatně anebo je to jedna z jejích nočních můr? Stačí se jen probudit, stačí se jen probudit! No tak nepanikař! Brzy se probudíš a budeš zas ve vlaku… Uvidíš, jen jsi usnula. Jenže toto nebyla noční můra ꟷ byla to hořkosladká skutečnost. Na tváři jí něco zastudělo. Jedna ze slz, které naplnily její oči, se přehoupla přes husté řasy a stékala po tváři. Místnost byla naplněna tichem, ale ona ho neslyšela. Slyšela jen svůj vlastní zběsilý srdeční tep, který jí bubnoval ve spáncích a podrážděný křik své matky: „Seber se sakra! To si říkáš Lemaire? Tvé příjmení, tvá krev, která ti koluje v žilách je daleko lepší, než všichni ti, kteří na tebe zírají! Jsi přece Lemaire, tak se podle toho chovej dítě…“   
Mira hlasitě popotáhla. Zahnala poslední zbytky vlhkosti ve svých očích a rukou si setřela tu jedinou slzu, která jí dokázala stéci po lících. Ano, matka má pravdu. Je přece Lemaire! Znovu zamrkala a napřímila se. Proč by měla ukázat svoji slabost? A tak roztřesená vstala, nechala si sejmout Moudrý klobouk a s hrdě vypjatou hrudí se vydala ke svému kolejnímu stolu. Snad jako jediného nově zařazeného studenta jí nevítali s burácivým potleskem a jásotem ꟷ Bylo jen ticho. Až poté, co se dívenka usadila, jako by se Velká síň znovu probudila. 

„Weasley Ronald!“ Hlas se jí i přes veškeré snahy třásl, stále nevstřebaným údivem. Rozřazování pokračovalo, ale po Miřině poslání do Nebelvíru již nebylo takové jako před tím. Jako by se nad všemi nově příchozími, kteří usedli na onu dřevěnou stoličku, vznášel stín jejího jména a zřejmé chyby, kterou se Moudrý klobouk dopustil. Konečně byla dlouhá řada prázdná a pergamen dosahující až k zemi znovu zavinut. Veškerá pozornost se nyní obrátila k profesorskému stolu, kde byl ve zlaté židli usazen samotný ředitel Bradavic ꟷ Albus Brumbál. Ten se s velkým úsměvem a rozpřaženou náručí postavil, jako by chtěl všechny studenty do jednoho obejmout. Jeho dlouhý bělostný vous sepnutý zlatými prstenci, se při tom pohupoval ze strany na stranu.   
„Vítám vás v novém školním roce v Bradavicích!“ Jeho zvučný hlas se odrážel od stěn a vysloužil si tak všeobecné ticho a všechny hlavy se k němu otočily.   
„A než začneme s hostinou, rád bych vám ještě řekl několik slov, a sice: Vrták! Brekot! Veteš! Cuk! Děkuji vám!“ Toť konec jeho proslovu. 

„Co tohle bylo?“ Nechápala Amy význam jeho slov. Obzvláště poslední část slov jí doopravdy nedával smysl. Po očku se rozhlížela po tvářích ostatních přísedících u jejího stolu. Všichni se však tvářili jako by jeho konec proslovu přeslechli.   
„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ Z přemýšlení jí vytrhla slova šikmooké dívenky sedící vedle ní.   
„On je…“ Neměla odvahu vyslovit, to, co převalovala na jazyku a né a né to správně pojmenovat.   
„Blázen?“ Dokončila její slova za ní a v očích mandlového tvaru jí zahořela plápolající světýlka, která jí v ten moment až moc připomínala ty, které viděla ve Weasleyovic očích na nástupišti.   
„Tak trochu ano, ale hlavně génius! Je to jeden z nejlepších kouzelníků, kteří, kdy žili! Je živoucí legendou!“ Amy nechápala její slova ani nadšení v hlase, když o něm mluvila. Sklopila hlavu, ale úlekem jí znovu vymrštila dozadu. Dříve prázdné, lesknoucí se zlaté talíře, nyní byly plné všemožného jídla. Tolik dobrého jídla na jednom místě, snad viděla úplně poprvé ve svém životě. Stůl se prohýbal pod tíhou pečeného masa, omáček, zákusků, voňavého pečiva, ale také ovoce a nejrůznější prapodivně vypadající zeleniny. Byla to taková hromada jídla, že přes ni jen stěží viděla na dívku sedící před ní, která si nacpala obrovitánskou klobásku na jedno skousnutí do úst.   
„Fchceš… Podat…Ftaky?“ Natáhla k ní vidlici s napíchnutou klobásou, od které odkapával tuk, který se vpíjel do dřeva stolu.   
„Ne, děkuji.“ Zdvořile odmítla její nabídku a nadále sledovala, jak se cpe. Koho jí tím jen připomínala? Rychle se rozhlédla po Velké síni. Nemusela pátrat dlouho ꟷ Rosie sedící u Mrzimorského stolu její zelené oči vypátraly okamžitě. Seděla jen jeden stůl od ní a cpala se podobně jako děvče naproti ní. Talíř lesknoucích se žebírek, byl již z poloviny prázdný. Vypadala jako by jedla špíz ꟷ do úst vkládala šťavnaté maso a vytahovala jen očištěné kosti. Amy se zakabonila, kdyby jí takto viděla úplně poprvé zřejmě by se jí bála, nyní jí to pouze vykouzlilo ještě větší úsměv na tváři.   
Zapátrala dále, než-li její oči vypátraly Kitu a zamračila se. V tichosti jedla svojí porci, odsunuta dále od zbytku osazenstva Nebelvírského stolu. Když pohlédla na osobu, která seděla vedle ní a od které se tak mermomocí snažila odsunout, nedivila se jí. Kita byla nucena sedět vedle Miry, která se stále tvářila nechápavě, jako kdyby stále nemohla pochopit, jak se sem dostala a co tady vlastně dělá. Její pýcha jí však nedovolovala její obavy propustit na světlo a dát tak záminku k dalšímu výsměchu. Amy si hlasitě povzdechla. Pohled na osamocenou Kitu jí byl útěchou. Ona také byla osamělá, stejně jako se nyní cítila i ona sama. Spokojená, ale osamocená od jediných přátel, které zatím poznala. Bála se. Byla opět sama a nevěděla, vydána na pospas tomuhle podivnému světu, protože se dostala do úplně jiné koleje, než těch pár přátel, které doposud poznala. Možná i díky tomu jí lahodné jídlo před ní pranic nelákalo. Obávala se, že, kdyby něco pozřela, stejně rychle by to také vyzvrátila. Nakonec se přece jenom rozhodla něco málo ochutnat. Koneckonců noc zde bude dlouhá a ona se nehodlala vyspat jen proto, že by jí v noci kručelo v žaludku.   
***  
Hostina byla jedním slovem velkolepá. Ať, už se mluvilo o jídle, či veselení. A tak se dalo předpokládat, že, když Albus Brumbál, rozkázal prefektům, aby odvedly prváky do jejich ložnic, nikomu se pranic nechtělo zvedat a chodit všechny ty schody ke kolejním komnatám. Kitalpha však vyskočila na nohy, jako by vůbec nebyla obtěžkána vším tím jídlem. I vidina všech těch schodů byla daleko lepší, než-li sdílení prostoru s Mirou, která stále vypadala, jako by jí místo Moudrého klobouku přetáhly něčím po hlavě. V ten okamžik by dala cokoliv za to, aby mohla číst myšlenky a znát, co právě bělovlásce běží hlavou. Vypadala, jako by se měla každým okamžikem rozbrečet. Pocit zadostiučinění jí snad bude hřát u srdce po zbytek jejího pobytu zde.   
„Všichni prváci semnou prosím!“ Ronův bratr se marně snažil přehlučet všechen ten shon hlasů, které přerušily cinkání talířů a příborů. Hostina byla u konce a jídlo, které nebylo zkonzumováno, již zmizelo. Byl to nadlidský úkol shromáždit všechny prváky, které měl na starosti. I přes všechny problémy se mu to však nakonec podařilo a za malou chvíli již všichni poslušně cupitali za vytáhlým zrzkem do pater výše. Cestou míjeli další školní duchy i rozzářené obrazy, které je vesele vítaly a přály jim krásný zbytek školního roku. Kita nevěděla, kam se má dívat dříve. Dobře věděla, co jí zde bude očekávat, ale realita předčila všechny její fantazie a sny. I ten nejškrobenější a nejfantasknější sen se tomu, co za těch pár hodin zde viděla, nevyrovnal ꟷ byla to nádhera. Jak se tak rozhlížela kolem sebe, ani si nepovšimla, že se průvod již zastavil. Stáli před vysokým obrazem s podobiznou velmi korpulentní dámy v lehounkých růžových šatech, které zakrývaly méně, než-li jí bylo po chuti.   
„Heslo?“ Zeptala se zvučným hlasem protkaným láskou nad jejich příchodem.  
„Caput Draconis.“ Pohotově odpověděl Percy a již se celý nedočkavý začal soukat do zpola otevřeného vchodu. Kity bylo Buclaté dámy líto. Vypadala, že by si chtěla povídat, ale něco jí vzadu v hlavě našeptávalo, že by to neměla zkoušet. Na jeho slova se obraz vyklonil a vpustil je kruhovým vstupem dovnitř, odhalujíce kruhovou místnost s krbem a spoustou pohodlných křesel. Díky bohu nemuseli čekat, protože Percy je odvedl do komnat jako první. Zato chlapci si museli počkat. 

Pokoje byly po čtyřech. Teplé, útulné s hřejivými koberci a pohodlnými postelemi s nebesy. Na Kitu by to možná udělalo dojem, kdyby nebyla vychovávána v ještě větším přepychu. Tohle byl zlatý střed, který nenadchne, ale také neurazí. Percy konečně jejich skupinku vpustil do tepla komnat a Kita se okamžitě vrhla na nejbližší postel, která byla zaházena jejími zavazadly. Jak se ukázalo o rozložení pokojů bylo, již dávno rozhodnuto a zavazadla určovaly, kde která bude spát. Až nyní pociťovala, jak jí všechna ta námaha a teplé jídlo v jejím žaludku, pomalu ukolébávají ke spánku. Nejraději by jen zapadla do hromady jejich neuspořádaných věcí a probudila se, až ráno.   
Naštvaný vřískot jí v tom však úspěšně zabraňoval: „Ne! Ne! Ne!“ Okamžitě se vymrštila na své posteli do sedu, když poznala, kdo to křičí.   
„Nebudu tady! Né s ní!“ Mira se svýma jiskřivýma očima a rozcuchanými vlasy, které plápolající plameny obarvovaly do tekutého zlata, stála s Percym ve vchodu do pokoje a s ohněm v očích na ni zhlížela.   
„Nemůžete mě nutit spát s ní v jedné místnosti!“ Od úst jí odletovaly pramínky slin.   
„Obávám se, že ano.“ Na Percyho obličeji bylo znát, že má na starosti důležitější věci, nežli hysterii jedenáctileté žáby.   
„Je jen nešťastná náhoda, že jste byly umístěny spolu, pláčeš na špatném hrobě. Poradím ti, ale aby sis došla za vedením školy, jestli s tímhle máš takový problém. Přeji dobrou noc…“ S posledními slovy spěšně odkráčel, aby mohl odvést i chlapce do jejich komnat. Mira za ním jen nevěřícně zírala. Muselo to být poprvé, co jí někdo takto přímo prokázal neúctu a okamžitě neběžel splnit vše, co jí na očích viděl. Do očí se jí znovu draly slzy a ona se rychle vrhla do své postele, kolem které spěšně zatáhla všechny závěsy, aby na ní nebylo vidět.   
Kita se tiše uchechtla. Myšlenka, že by měla spát v jedné místnosti s Mirou se i jí nelíbla o nic více, ale byla prostě moc unavená na to, aby se i ona hádala s někým, kdo podle všeho nemá v moci cokoliv změnit.   
Když usínala při neustálém brbláním Hermiony a tichém pofňukávání, které se neslo od vedlejší postele, na které spala Mira, přece jen jí hlavou probleskla myšlenka, že to dokázala! Konečně je v Bradavicích, daleko od své rodiny a jejího vlivu a konečně je jednou sama za sebe. Dobře věděla, že její jméno jí bude pronásledovat i zde, ale měla Rosie a Amy a věděla s jistou, že i když se s ní nedostaly na jednu kolej, bude to, už jen lepší a lepší. A tak při svitu měsíce, jehož paprsky pronikaly skrz barevnou vitráž jejich vysokých oken a hřejivého pocitu u srdce se nakonec, zachumlána do teplé kolejní deky a i ona se vnořila do fantastické říše snů. 

***  
Amy si nebyla jistá, co přesně očekávala, když jí bylo řečeno, že budou zavedeni do kolejních komnat. Jediné, co v moment, kdy je odváděla jejich tmavovlasá prefekta, dokázala, bylo vyděšeně hledět na odcházející Mrzimorskou a Neblevírskou kolej s kterou mizely i její kamarádky. I proto jí její vlastní kolej skoro utekla. Nebýt Sue Li jistě by se sama ztratila. Šikmooké děvče s mandlovýma očima na ni však počkalo a při tom jí na tváři hrál pobavený úšklebek.   
„Chceš se dostat do problémů?“ Mrkla na ni spiklenecky, jako by snad měla Amy svým opožděním v plánu provést nějakou neplechu.  
„Ne já…“ Koktala rychle, ale hlas jí selhával.   
„Co vy tam vzadu děláte?“ Houkla na ně nějaká dívčina z vyššího ročníku, která se též zdržela. Zřejmě, ale jen díky nim, když si povšimla jejich zpoždění „Mazejte dohonit ostatní!“ Nakázala a se vztyčeným ukazováčkem ukázala ven z Velké síně. Amy spolu se Sue rychlým krokem vyběhly z Velké síně a pospíchaly v doprovodu starší dívky po schodech vysoko do nejvyšších pater Hradu, kde se zřejmě měli nalézat jejich vlastní kolejní místnosti. 

Když konečně celé zpocené a udýchané vyběhly všechny ty schody a další točité schodiště, stanuly před jednou z mnoha vysokých věží, do jejichž útrob vedly masivní dveře, které byly zdobené ozdobným klepadlem ve tvaru orla.   
„Kdy dveře nejsou dveře?“ Promluvilo náhle klepadlo hlasem, který nepatřil ani ženě a ani muži. Amy vypískla a poposkočila dozadu, div nepřišlápla žačce vyššího ročníku hábit. Čekala vše, ale mluvící nebinární klepadlo mezi všechny ty představy a obavy rozhodně nepatřilo.   
„Ono to mluví.“ Udiveně na klepadlo vyvalovala své zelené oči. Sue se za ní tichounce uchechtla a upravila si silné kostěné brýle, které jí sklouzly ke špičce nosu.   
„Je začarované.“ Oznamovala netrpělivě starší dívka „Každému položí hádanku, a když na ní neodpovíš dostatečně anebo špatně, nevpustí tě.“ Amy tiše zavzdychala. Proč jí před tímto nikdo nevaroval? Co je tohle za špatný vtip? Hádanky jí nikdy nešly a ona trnula hrůzou jen při představě, že by musela být několik hodin venku, protože by jí to odmítlo vpustit dovnitř. Proč jí moudrý klobouk vlastně poslal do této koleje? Nechápala to, všichni okolo ní ji připadali chytří a inteligentní, kdežto ona? Necítila se dosti chytrá, aby sem mohla vůbec někdy zapadnout a bála se, že na to brzy přijdou i ostatní. Mohou někoho vlastně vyhodit, když přijdou na to, že se Moudrý klobouk zkrátka spletl? Mohou někoho vyhodit jen proto, že nestačí svým spolužákům? Že není dostatečně dobrý anebo chytrý?   
„Když jsou otevřené!“ Dívka to skoro zakřičela. Zřejmě bylo klepadlo kapánek nahluchlé.   
„Zajímavé, zajímavé.“ Kdyby mělo ruce, jistě by se nyní drbalo na hlavě. Znovu ze sebe vydalo táhlé zamručení, ale žádné odpovědi se jim nedostalo. Starší nervózně přešlápla a Amy se opravdu modlila, aby to bylo díky tomu, že nyní přemýšlí, jestli svoji odpověď zvolila správně.   
„Probíhá rozdělení do ložnic. Jestli prefekti zjistí, že někdo chybí, budeme mít průšvih.“ I na Sue byla znát zvláštní nervozita. I přes obavu v jejím hlase v něm Amy zaslechla i zvláštní podtón radosti. Tuto dívku neznala ani den a již věděla, že to bude pěkné číslo, které se hravě vyrovná i zrzavým dvojčatům, na které natrefili před tím.   
„Velmi zajímavé, to ano mé dítě,“ Zamručelo znovu, tentokrát zahloubáno do uvažování nad její odpovědí „no budiž, pro tentokrát můžete vstoupit, ale příště se musíte víc snažit!“ Varovalo je, když zámek cvakl a dveře se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku otevřel. Přivítala je obrovská společenská místnost. Útulné místnůstce laděné do kolejních barev dominovala strhující klenutá okna, kterými šlo doslova vidět na celé školní pozemky. Ať už jste zatoužili se podívat na probíhající trénink famfrpálu, či se trochu postrašit při pohledu na Zapovězený les, anebo sledovat některou z hodin bylinkářství na školních záhoncích, stačilo jen přijít k některému z mnoha oken a podívat se na tu krásu, která se rozkládala hluboko pod Havraspárskou věží. Byl zde útulný krb a spousty pohodlných měkoučkých křesel, ale také těch nejprapodivnějších věcí, které, kdy Amy viděla a které zřejmě sloužily na studium a nejrůznější prapodivné pokusy. Když je dívka vedla kolem obrovitánské soukromé knihovny, zrovna schody sbíhala dívka, která měla na prsou připnutý odznak prefektů.

„Co tady ještě děláte?“ Rozkřikla se na ně okamžitě poté, co je zahlédla. Amy se vyděšeně otočila na dívku, která je sem přivedla, ale po ní jako by se slehla zem. Marně se otočila kolem své osy, aby se ujistila, že je zde doopravdy sama jen se Sue, která se tvářila stejně vyděšeně jako ona sama.   
„Málem jsem dostala infarkt, když jsem zjistila, že mi chybí studenti!“ Pokračovala hlasem, ve kterém krom vzteku byla znát i znatelná úleva: „Mazejte nahoru do dívčích ložnic, váš pokoj je poslední nalevo. A ať se tohle, už neopakuje!“ Mnula si nervozitou zpocené ruce, když se kolem nich prohnala jako vítr a zmizela za dveřmi vedoucími ven ze Společenské místnosti. Amy se zdálo, že na kratičký okamžik zahlédla skrz pootevřené dveře záblesk zářivě ohnivých vlasů, ale měla spousty práce, aby se na kamenných schodech nenatáhla o dlouhý lem jejího hábitu, a tak tomu nevěnovala pozornost.   
Pokoje byly po čtyřech. Světlé, laděné do bronzové a královsky modré. S postelemi s vysokými nebesy modré barvy a vysokými okny, z kterých byl výhled na famfrpálové hřiště a kousek Zapovězeného lesa. Amyina postel byla vedle jednoho z největších oken celé místnosti, přetékajíc jejími zavazadly, které se jen díky šikovnosti, toho, kdo je přinesl, vešly na jinak malou postel.   
„No, kde vězíš?“ Místo pozdravu je přivítal polonazlobený hlásek. Před nimi se objevila naštvaně se tvářící princezna. Jinak jí Amy popsat nedokázala. Jej velké zelené oči, připomínaly lanní ꟷ stejně čisté a nádherné a její dlouhé zlaté vlásky se jí vlnily v dokonalých loknách do půli zad.   
„Ahoj já jsem Lisa, Lisa Turpinová.“ Všimla si konečně, že Sue nepřišla sama.   
„Paráda další spolubydlící!“ Než-li stihla Amy odpovědět, ozvalo se zařehtání a z nebes na nejbližší posteli vykoukla černá hlava. Dívka si jí prohlížela uhlově černýma očkama, která se ve světle pochodní pokoj nádherně leskla. Na tváři jí při tom hrál vřelý široký úsměv. Amy si uvědomila, že tu dívku zná. Byla to právě ona, kdo jí při večeři nabízel kousek tučné klobásy. Jak se dostala, až tam nahoru jí však bylo záhadou. 

Její nové spolubydlící byly trochu více výstřední, to ano, ale také milé a dosti kamarádské a tak si na Kitu a Rosie vzpomněla, až když měla vše pečlivě vybaleno a již ležela zachumlaná v teple své postele s jejím kocourem Tobim, který jí spokojeně dřímal na polštáři vedle její hlavy. Když tak poslouchala tichounké chrupkání jejího mazlíčka i ostatních dívek, prvně se v jejím žaludku opět ozval ten známý nepříjemný pocit nervozity. První den zvládla, ale byl to jen začátek. Zítra již bude normální vyučování a ona se bála, že něco udělá špatně. Nebude u sebe mít ani Kitu a dokonce ani Rosie. Všechny její spolubydlící byly buď z čistého rodu anebo měli alespoň jednoho rodiče čaroděje. Připadalo jí, že je naprosto hloupá, když jí musely trpělivě vysvětlovat všechny ty věci, o kterých se bavily a smály se jim, kdežto ona jim nerozuměla. Po jednom jejím dotazu, kdy se jich zeptala na zřejmě úplnou banalitu, se všechny rozesmály, tak, že se raději vymluvila, že je unavená a rychle si zatáhla svoje nebesa, aby nebylo vidět, že jí oči vlhnou slzami. Co by nyní dala za telefon. Mohla by některé z kamarádek zavolat, postěžovat si anebo se domluvit na setkání. Nic takového však nemohla. Telefony byly v Bradavicích zakázané, stejně jako veškerá ostatní technika by zde byly nepoužitelné, protože mocná bariéra kouzel chránící hrad, spolehlivě deaktivovala veškerou technologii a odbourala i jakékoli pokusy o zachycení jakéhokoli signálu. Se všemi těmi pochodněmi, lucernami a ostatním podivném zde, jí spíše připadalo, že se ocitla v době středověku, než ve Skotsku ve dvacátém století. Hlasitě si povzdechla a převalila se na bok, aby mola zhasnout olejovou lampičku na jejím nočním stolku. Zamrzla ve svém pohybu, když koutkem oka zahlédla skoro nepatrný stín mihnoucí se dole u okraje zapovězeného lesa. Její oči přivyklé na zlatavé světlo vnitřka však v husté tmě a mlze, která jako strašidelná peřina, vylézala ze Zapovězeného lesa, nic dalšího nezahlédla. Ať to bylo cokoliv, zmizelo to stejně rychle, jako se to objevilo. Amy na malý okamžik zachvátila panika, kdy se jí při vzpomínce na ředitelův projev, kdy nabádal k opatrnosti a přísnému zákazu chození do tohoto lesa, postavily chlupy na její šíji. Zřejmě to však byl pouze hajný, ten obrovitánský obr, kterého potkaly na nádraží, nebo nějaký jiný zaměstnanec školy. Zavrtěla nad tím hlavou a konečně sfoukla skomírající plamínek, kterému by i bez jejího zásahu brzy došlo životadárné palivo. Celý pokoj se ponořil do husté černočerné tmy a utichl v pokojném spánku. 


	7. KAPITOLA6.: SNAPE

Samozřejmě, že musela znovu zaspat! Rosie připadalo, že jen co zavřela oči, pečlivě zachumlána do teplé deky a nechala se unášet vlnami poklidného spánku, byla již vzhůru a šilhala na svět velkýma rozespalýma očima. První, co jí v ten moment problesklo hlavou, byla otázka, proč je zde takové ticho? Dobře věděla, že Hannah, která s ní díky Bohu sdílela pokoj, chrápe, jako statný dřevorubec po dvanáctihodinové službě. Neslyšela ani další zvuky, které by prozrazovaly, že se dívky již chystají na první školní den. Nejdříve si myslela, že je třebas příliš brzy a její hyperaktivní mozek jí jen probudil o několik hodin dříve, ale když konečně rozlepila své oči a zamžourala kolem sebe, byl den! Skrz její hořčicově zbarvené nebesa k ní na postel pronikaly paprsky ranního slunce a tvořily tak veselá prasátka skotačící kolem ní. Znovu si promnula karamelové oči a protáhla se, až v ní ruplo. Pokoj byl stále ponořený do ticha a tak bojovala sama se sebou, aby se neotočila a znovu se nezahrabala hezky do tepla. Možná by se pokusila usnout na těch pár okamžiků, než bude budíček. Zvědavost a nepříjemné hlodání v žaludku jí však nedalo pokoje. Pomalu přehoupla nohy dolů z postele a bosky doťapkala, až k posteli její kamarádky. Opatrně odhrnula nebesa ve stejné barvě, jako byly ta její. Nechtěla jí probudit, kdyby doopravdy bylo příliš brzy. Místo chrápající kamarádky jí však přivítala jen prázdná, vzorně ustlaná postel. Rosiinu ospalému mozku trvalo značnou chvíli, než-li si uvědomil, že je něco hodně špatně a měla by jít zkontrolovat i postele ostatních dívek. Jak u postele Susan, tak i Meghan se však opakoval přesně stejný vzorec: Vždy vzorově ustlaná, prázdná postel. Rosie polil studený pot. Jeho drobné krůpěje jí stékaly po čele a spáncích, když na sebe spěšně naházela nový čerstvě vypraný hábit a popadla svoji kabelu s učebnicemi. Proč vždy ona musí zaspat? A proč jí vlastně nikdo nevzbudil? Vzápětí jí však zasáhlo poznání. No jistě Hannah! Se zaklením si ulevila, když si uvědomila, že si z ní jen její kamarádka chtěla vystřelit. A jaký je nejlepší způsob, než-li způsobit, že přijde na úplně první hodinu pozdě? 

Když se konečně vyřítila ze společenské místnosti, byla ráda za plánek školy, který dostala společně s rozvrhem. První hodina byla hodina lektvarů, až úplně dole ve sklepení, kterou vedl profesor Snape. Nevěděla, co by měla očekávat, ale dobře věděla, že i kdyby to byl ten nejhodnější profesor na světě, stejně by neskákal blahem, kdyby přišla pozdě. A to ona jde! Po spěšném kouknutí na hodinky darované od otce, zjistila, že, i kdyby dlouhou chodbu do sklepení přímo přelétla, stejně začátek hodiny nestihne. Když se konečně dostala přes Protivu a ocitla se před vstupem do učebny lektvarů, sípala a nemohla popadnout dech. V obličeji byla celá zarudlá a knihy jí ze zpocených rukou klouzaly. Neobtěžovala se klepáním a vpadla do učebny jako velká voda, až dveře třískly o kamenitou stěnu. V potemnělé místnosti se rozhostilo naprosté ticho. Všechny přítomné hlavy se otočily na nově příchozího vetřelce s jasnou zvědavostí vepsanou do tváří. Rosie ztuhla, když si uvědomila, jak asi musí vypadat ꟷ celá udýchaná, zpocená a rozcuchaná, ale nesmírně šťastná, že nepřišla tak moc pozdě, jak si zprvu myslela. Hodina pořádně ani nezačala. Ve skutečnosti tomu však bylo úplně jinak. 

„Zabloudila jste k nám náhodou, slečno? Nebo jste zaspala?“ Hlas, který se nesl místností a odrážel se od stěn, byl naplněný chladem a pohrdáním. Rosie rychle přelétla celou místnost pohledem, než-li její oči nalezly vysokého muže oblečeného do černočerného hábitu, který kontrastoval s jeho bělostnou pletí. Dlouhé mastné vlasy uhlové černi mu padaly do obličeje a zakrývaly mu tak jeho velký hákovitý nos. Měřil si jí temnýma nenávistí naplněnýma očkama. Rosie stačil jeden pohled, aby hlasitě polkla a kolena se jí rozklepala. Tenhle člověk, nebude z těch, kteří by svojí práci milovali.   
„Já ꟷ Promiňte, pane profesore, zaspala jsem.“ Podařilo se jí proto jen s obtíží vykoktat.   
„První školní den?“ Rosie zaskřípala zuby a pohledem probodla Hannah sedící kousek od místa, kde stála. Hnědovláska se tiše hihňala a její očka vesele plála. Čím si tohle zasloužila?   
Než se mohla Rosie jakkoliv obhájit, cítila, jak se jí čísi ruka obtočila kolem zápěstí a smýkla s ní do jedné z mnoha uliček mezi lavicemi. Když se konečně vzpamatovala, zjistila, že se na ní přátelsky culí Amy. Té smaragdové očka plála nedočkavostí její úplně první hodiny čar a kouzel. Na tuto hodinu budou zřejmě spojeni právě s Havraspárem.  
„Jestliže nás již nevyruší žádný jiný vetřelec, rád bych pokračoval.“ Odplivl si profesor Snape a jeho černočerná očka znovu vyhledala Rosie. Té se při pohledu do nich začínala točit hlava, ale připadalo jí, že když vyhledaly Amy, potemněly ještě více.   
„Jak jsem říkal, nežli jsem byl přerušen, dopředu vás upozorňuji, abyste se vyhnuli jakémukoliv podlézání! Už nyní vás nemám rád a pochybuji, že by se to do konce školního roku některak změnilo. Jste jen třída plná hňupů a zabedněnců a na mých bedrech leží ta nepředstavitelná zodpovědnost do těch vašich malých tupých hlaviček nastrkat alespoň špetku poznání o tajemství lektvarů, do kterých vás nechám při mých hodinách nahlédnout!“ Zaskuhral jako by to byla ta největší otrava vůbec. Třída byla ponořena do naprostého ticha, když sledovala, jak pompézně korzuje sem a tam. Všechny hrůzou vytřeštěné oči byly zaměřené pouze na něj a jeho lesklé mastné vlasy.   
„Tak doufám, že mám nyní již vaši plnou pozornost,“ Odfrkl si „přejdeme bez zbytečného zdržení k tématu dnešní lekce a já opravdu doufám, že nebudete další třída tupohlavců, jako v třídě vašich spolužáků z Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu, o čemž jsem se přesvědčil před pár hodinami. Pan Potter měl dokonce tu drzost domnívat se, že může plýtvat drahocenné školní pomůcky na osobní potřeby.“ Ulevil si. I, když to teoreticky nebylo možné třídou, se rozeznělo ještě mrtvolnější ticho. Když on otevřeně kritizuje národního hrdinu, jak se asi bude chovat k nim - obyčejným smrtelníkům?   
„Doufám tedy, že vstupní úkol, který jsem si pro vás připravil, zvládnete všichni bez sebemenších problémů, protože jestliže tomu bude naopak, je mi líto, ale v mých hodinách nebudete mít co pohledávat.“ Amy se vedle Rosie křečovitě napjala, ve strachu, že ona bude jistě mezi těmi úplně hloupými nebožáky, kteří budou velmi brzy vyraženi z těchto hodin. Ani se pořádně neuměla představit, co za předmět tohle vlastně je. Hodina Lektvarů, co to má sakra znamenat?   
„ Před vámi na pracovních místech leží přísady na jeden z nejjednodušších lektvarů, kterým se budeme tento ročník zabývat. Dokázal by mi někdo říci podle přísad, o jaký lektvar se bude jednat?“ Nedostalo se mu však žádné odpovědi. Třída nadále bezradně zírala na změť bylinek a něčeho co nejvíce ze všeho připomínalo sliz. Tyto přísady byli pečlivě vyskládané na silných dubových prkýnkách a Rosie by přísahala, že před pár minutami tam nebyly.   
„Tak třebas vy slečno.“ Snapeovy černočerné oči spěšně projeli celou třídou, nežli se zabodly do pobledlé Rosie, která se jen marně snažila splynout se svým pozadím. „Máte dostatek času, abyste mohla zaspat a přijít pozdě, takže jste jistě měla dostatek času i na nezbytnou přípravu. O jaký lektvar se podle vás bude jednat?“ Neodpustil si kopnutí do mrtvoly, když si dobře pamatoval, kdo narušil klid v jeho třídě.   
„No já … Řekla bych, že …“ Koktala nešťastně, když neměla sebemenší ponětí k čemu prapodivné bylinky, které ležely před ní na masivním prkénku, slouží. Proč jí matka nevarovala, že se zde budou muset učit i něco takového? Že je něco takového bude učit zrovna ON?   
„Ano slečno?“ Snape očekával její brzkou odpověď s předstíranou trpělivostí. Užíval si pohled na rozklepanou úplně bílou dívčinu, která se klepala jako ratlík, jen pod jeho zkoumavým pohledem, který jí naháněl strach a vůbec se své nadšení nesnažil maskovat. Naopak, na tváři mu hrál pobavený úsměv.   
„Já bych řekla, že na Verita – “   
„Máte snad pocit, že na své pracovní ploše vidíte nějaké pírka, slečno?“ Nenechal jí však ani dokončit její návrh a okamžitě ji přerušil chladnými slovy, která jí donutila, jen se více roztřást. Třásla se i Amy na kterou Snape do té doby ani nepromluvil. I přes to ji však jímala hrůza jen z představy, že by svoji pozornost mohl obrátit i k ní.   
„Já nevím, pane profesore…“ Rosemary vypadala, že se doopravdy rozbrečí. Hlasitě popotahovala a zběsile mrkala, aby zahnala první slzy, které se jí draly ven z očí.   
„Ach jaká škoda. Když máte čas na chození pozdě, očekával jsem, že na rozdíl od ostatních budete alespoň obeznámená se základy, slečno…“ Snapeův pohled byl nyní již smrtící.   
„Bloomová.“ Rychle doplnila svoje příjmení, na které Snape zřejmě čekal.  
„Slečno Bloomová… Jaká škoda tedy.“ V hlase mu zazněla falešná sladkost, nežli se jeho oči odtrhly od plačící Rosie a jeho pozornost se konečně obrátila ke zbytku třídy „Dokáže někdo jiný tedy říci nebo si alespoň tipnout, jaký lektvar budete za malou chvíli připravovat?“   
„Jaká škoda, další třída plná dutých hlav…“ Uchechtl se, když se mu ani nyní nedostalo jedné jediné odpovědi „Moje očekávání, zejména ze strany Havraspárských studentů, byla značně přehnaná. Před vámi leží levandule, standartní koření, Baldrián a sliz tlustočerva. Typické přísady pro jednoduchý uspávací lektvar.“ Třídou se rozeznělo opatrné špitání, když konečně prozradil, co bude téma jejich úplně první hodiny. Nikdo z nich totiž netušil, co by to mělo znamenat. 

„Nyní se rozdělte do skupin po dvou,“ Nakázal „každá skupina připraví malou lahvičku tohoto lektvaru z přísad, které máte k dispozici a návodu, který se nalézá po vaší pravici. Každý jednotlivý neúspěch bude znamenat stržení dvou bodů. Tak mějte na paměti, že se vás zde nachází 30 za každou kolej, což znamená, že vaše kolej může ve výsledku přijít až o 30 bodů. A jsem si naprosto jistý, že by vám takovouto ztrátu bodů, již na začátku roku, vaši spolužáci z vyšších ročníků neodpustili. Koneckonců šikana je úžasný výdobytek každé diferencované společnosti.“  
„Ach ano s ní musí mít osobní zkušenosti, co?“ Rýpla Amy loktem do stále ještě zařezané Rosie, která se jen marně snažila zastavit příval slz. Ani nevěděla, jestli více brečí díky ponížení ze strany profesora anebo její neschopnosti přijít na správný lektvar. Amy rychle odpustila od snahy Rosie alespoň trochu rozveselit, protože by to bylo jen plýtvání její drahocenné energie místo toho, aby ji věnovala do přípravy lektvaru. Snape brzy zamumlal něco o tom, že odchází do svého kabinetu vstřebat své obrovské zklamání a vrátí se, až na finální zkoušku jejich výtvorů. Jenže to znamenalo, že se s ním nebudou moci radit a správnosti jejich postupu. Byl to další podraz na již tak dlouhém seznamu, který se jistě do konce roku obohatí o spousty a spousty podobných podpásovek. Všechny dvojice se tak pečlivě snažily postupovat přesně podle návodu v učebnici lektvarů pro první ročník, aby tak zabránily ztrátě drahocenných kolejních bodů, ale popravdě jim to moc nešlo. Amy, již po druhém výbuchu, který zalomcoval s celou třídou, zahnala své dřívější obavy, že ona bude jediná, která v tomto předmětu bude propadat. Ona a Rosie se úspěšně zatím vyhnuly jakémukoliv výbuchu či prožraní kotlíku, což se o spoustě dvojic, zejména mezi Mrzimorskými, nedalo říci. Půl hodiny od zadání úkolu, tak Amy mohla, při pohledu na jejich vesele bublající kotlík, hřát na prsou aspoň pocit, že je kotlík stále celý a nikde neprotéká. 

„Takže 4 snítky levandule dáme do hmoždíře, přidáme standartní koření a vše rozdrtíme na jemný prášek.“ Odříkávala si Amy nahlas postup z učebnice, která ležela na stole před ní.  
„Proč mě nemá rád.“ Ozvalo se zafňukání vedle ní. Až nyní si Amy uvědomila, že Rosie stále ještě strnule zírá na dveře Snapeova kabinet a po tváři ji kanou velké slzy.   
„Rosie věř mi, ani nechceš, aby tě takovýhle člověk měl rád.“ Pokusila se jí hnědovláska dostat z jejího pomyslného transu zatřesením ramen.   
„Pšššš… Nebo nám všem dá ještě trest za rušení klidu při práci.“ Houkla na ně holčina, která seděla o jednu lavici před nimi se strachem jasně viditelným v jejích velkých očích. „Uslyší vás … Určitě to není člověk.“ Polovina třídy se po jejím označení tichounce rozesmála. Jejich smích však rychle následovala i Snapeova hlava, která v záplavě mastných černočerných vlasů bleskurychle vyrazila ze dveří kabinetu. Když však nenalezla nic nezákonného nebo podezřelého stejně rychle i zmizela.   
„Co musíme udělat dále?“ Rosie jako by až nyní ožila a s vyjeknutím vytrhla Amy otevřenou učebnici z rukou. „Musíme si pospíšit, jinak přijdeme o body… Přijdeme o body.“ Mumlala si pro sebe při listování správné stránky v učebnici, která se jí mezi tím zavřela, stále dokola, jako by jí ta slova měla udržet při zdravém rozumu. 

Ukázalo se, že práce podle pečlivého postupu, který byl zanesen do učebnice, nakonec nebyla zas tak hrozná. Jejich učebnice obsahovala navíc nedbale načmárané poznámky jejího předchozího majitele, takže měly o práci méně. Byly již v půlce receptu, kdy do nyní jasně hnědé kapaliny přidávaly páchnoucí sliz, když se objevil první zádrhel. Jejich recept a postup přípravy končil přidáním slizu do lektvaru a za stálého míchání se s ním mělo dělat cosi, co úplně chybělo. Další stránka jednoduše chyběla – byla z knihy vytrhnuta. Jak to, že si tohoto dříve nevšimly? Amy měla chuť si hlavu vstrčit do kotlíku a dobrovolně se tak utopit. I toto by bylo lepší než Snapeova káravá slova a stržení jejich bodů.   
„Co budeme dělat?“ Vjela si prsty do vlnitých vlasů, když konečně odpustila od lákavé myšlenky utopení se. Jak mají dodělat tento lektvar, když nevědí, jak mají dále postupovat a Snape zde není? Pochybovali, že by jim šel nadiktovat, jak mají postupovat dále, kdyby za ním došly a pěkně ho porosily. Bylo pravděpodobnější, že by je poslal tam, kde slunce nesvítí, nežli by jim řekl správný postup.   
„Proč se vlastně snažíme…“, Rosie vypadala, že se chce znovu rozbrečet a začala již hlasitě popotahovat. V ústech si při tom cumlala rukáv svého hábitu „Nemá to cenu, já za ním nejdu! Už teď mě nemá rád.“  
„Myslíš, že by nám pomohl anebo by nás poslal pryč?“ Uvažovala nahlas hnědovláska po její pravici, která si stále ještě dokázala zachovat čistou hlavu a nepropadala panice. I jí však v hlase začínal znít hysterický podtón.   
„Hej Sue, jak ten recept postupuje od stránky 13?“ Snažila se upoutat pozornost své kamarádky, která seděla o pár řad níže. Ta se po ní nechápavě otočila, ale okamžitě trhla hlavou nazpět, když se dveře kabinetu rozrazily a v nich se objevila temná postava.   
„Nevyjádřil jsem se snad jasně, že zde má být naprostí ticho!“ Přejel celou třídu káravým pohledem „Co potřebujete, slečno Clarkeová?“ Všiml si, že se Amy zběsile hlásí.  
„Promiňte, pane profesore, ale nám chybí stránka v učebnici,“ Vysvětlovala opatrně s co největší pokorou v hlase „proto nevíme, jak máme dále postupovat. Nemohl byste nám prosím říci, jak recept pokračuje?“ Snape na ni zůstal na zlomek sekundy nechápavě zírat, než se mu obličej zkroutil do odporné grimasy plné vzteku. Amy s sebou polekaně trhla a křečovitě sevřela své kolegyni ruku, když nechápala, čím si ji musela zasloužit. To jej stále trápí Rosiin pozdní příchod a ona má jen tu smůlu, že sedí vedle ní?   
„Jak prosím, slečno?“ Vyštěkl po ní zprudka „Vy máte tu drzost, mi TEĎ oznamovat, že vám chybí stránka v učebnici a tudíž nemáte hotový váš úkol?“   
„Teď?“   
„Teď při deadlinu se mi teprve zeptáte?“ Pokračoval stejným tónem „ Toto je jen krásná ukázka vaší neschopnosti slečny! Na začátku vaší práce jste si měly zkontrolovat celý recept a předešly byste tak této velmi nepříjemné komplikaci!“ Vysmíval se jim a celá třída tomu byla nucena přihlížet.   
„Ale my jsme…“ Snažila se situaci zachránit Rosie. Bylo však již moc pozdě. Jednoduše byla přerušena jeho frustrovanými slovy o tom, jak moc nesnáší svoji práci. Obě tak horlivě přemýšlely, jak je možné, že toto místo skutečně získal on, když bylo naprosto jasné, že nesnáší ani děti ani svoji práci, zatímco on odříkával již desátý důvod proč je tento ročník tím nejhorším v celé jeho kariéře. 

Po jeho velmi dlouhém střídavě plačtivém a naštvaném monologu se konečně rozhodl pro zkontrolování jejich skupinového úkolu. Nebylo žádným překvapením, že skupinu Amy a Rosie si ponechal na úplný konec, aby si je tak mohl řádně vychutnat. Při jeho systematickém postupu směrem k nim, až na úplný vrchol učebny, se u něj střídaly pouze dvě nálady, které se zračily v jeho pobledlé tváři — údiv nad tím, že někdo byl přeci jen schopen připravit tento lektvar správně a naprosté znechucení nad těmi nebožáky, kteří pohořeli. Druhá kategorie však v drtivé většině převažovala. Když se tak konečně dostal, až k nim byl ve skvělé náladě.   
„Tak co to tady máme?“ Jeho rty se zformovaly do nepřirozeného křečovitého úsměvu. Ano, na tomto člověku bylo opravdu znatelné, že úsměv pro něj není tím nejpřirozenějším. Obě zbledly, když se hlouběji naklonil nad jejich zběsile bublající kotlík, který rozhodně neměl stejnou barvu jako kotlík Sue, která od něj před malou chvílí dostala, jako jedna z mála, za výbornou.   
„Opravdu zajímavé…“   
„Pane profesore, my se opravdu moc omlouváme, ale již jsme vysvětlovaly, že nám bohužel stránka v učebnici chybí.“ I Amy samotné zněl její hraně škrobený hlas zvláštně. Úplně stejně se tvářil i Snape, který jí znovu sjel ještě temnějším pohledem a ona tak okamžitě zmlkla a sklonila hlavu.   
„Řekl bych, že je zřejmé, že jste v tomto úkolu selhaly, slečny. Ale dám vám ještě šanci, jestliže tento neškodný uspávací lektvar přede mnou nyní vypijete a bude fungovat tak jak má, gratuluji vám a vaše kolej dostane 2 body, ale jestliže nikoliv přijdete o ně, tak jak jsem dříve slíbil.“   
„Cože?“ Vyjekla Amy „Ale je jasné, že nebude fungovat, když jsme neměly šanci jej dokončit.“   
„Má nabídka stále trvá.“   
„Dobře.“ Polkla svá další slova a znovu sklonila hlavu.   
„Nu do toho…“ Pokynul jim Snape, když se ani jedna neměla k činu. Obě před ním nešťastně seděly a zíraly na svůj bublající kotlík. Dobře věděly, že úkol nemohly splnit správně a tudíž je doslova nemožné, že by tedy fungoval tak jak má. A i kdyby fungoval správně, znamenalo by to, že by po zbytek dne jednoduše spaly anebo by je Snape nechal přenést na ošetřovnu a oni by jim ho nějakým způsobem ze žaludku vypumpovali a mohly by tak fungovat normálně? Ani jedna z těchto variant se jim pranic nelíbila. 

Jako první se po další chvíli roztřeseného uvažování odhodlala k činu Rosie. Přeci jenom to právě díky ní je na ně nyní takto zasedlý, kdyby zvládla dorazit včas na tuto hroznou hodinu, neměl by proti nim žádné páky. Takto akorát jeho nenávist a evidentní zasednutí přivolala i na Amy, která s ní dobrovolně vytvořila pracovní dvojici a vysloužila si tak i ona jeho opovržení. Roztřesenou rukou tedy popadla velkou naběračku, kterou do této doby lektvar míchaly a pokusila se nabrat, co možná nejméně kapaliny. Její žaludek se jí nebezpečně zhoupl v kotrmelcích, když ji zvedla výše a její čichové buňky zasáhla ta odporná nahnilá vůně. Dokázala se však udržet pod kontrolou a pokračovat. Přeci by mu neudělala tu radost, aby se nyní před ním a celou spojenou třídou ještě pozvracela do jejich kotlíku. To by se mohla jít rovnou zahrabat, protože by to jistě znamenalo pohřbení jejího společenského života již takto na začátku školního roka.   
„Tak co slečno Bloomová, cítíte něco?“ Snapeovi očka vesele jiskřila nedočkavostí, když se konečně zhluboka napila. Kupodivu to chutnalo daleko lépe, nežli vonělo. Dokonce by Rosie sama řekla, že to chutná opravdu dobře s takovým divným ocáskem na konci, který nedokázala dobře pojmenovat ani zařadit.   
„Ne pane profesore, necítím na sobě žádné negativní ani pozitivní účinky.“ Zamumlala a nepřestávala se mu při tom dívat přímo do jeho očí, aby neukázala jedinou známku slabosti. Tento lektvar sice zdaleka nepůsobil, tak jak měl, ale evidentně chutnal velice dobře a nic jí nezpůsobil, tak proč by se ho nyní měla bát. Třebas právě vynalezly nějaké úžasné dochucovadlo a Snape se bude ještě hodně divit, až na něm zbohatnou.   
„To rád slyším,“ V jeho hlase po radosti nebyla ani stopa „tak teď vy, slečno Clarkeová.“ Pokynul Amy, aby se zhluboka napila i ona. A dívka tak skutečně učinila, jelikož jí dřívější obavy hned poté, co dopila Rosie, opustily. I ona si tak mohla náramně pochutnat na sladkosti břečky a hrdě se zadívat Snapeovy přímo do jeho uhlově černých přimhouřených očí, aby mu tak i ona dokázala jeho chybu.   
„Netuším, co jste právě připravily, ale uspávací lektvar to rozhodně není.“ Shrnul jejich snahu, proto následujícími slovy „Nicméně, co jsem řekl před tím, to také platí. Toto není uspávací lektvar ani nic jemu vzdáleně příbuzného a tak vaše skupina přichází o 5 bodů.“   
„Ale řekl jste, že pokud selžeme, přijdeme pouze o dva body!“ Vyjekla popuzeně Rosie se svoji nově nalezenou sebedůvěrou.   
„No ano a o další 3 body jste přišli za vaši neschopnost. Věřím, že takto si dobře zapamatujete, že jestliže se při vaší práci naskytne jakýkoliv problém, tak ho máte okamžitě nahlásit.“ Otočil se na zbytek třídy, která se již pomalu začínala balit, jelikož nastal konec hodiny a oni se museli, co nejrychleji přesunout do vyšších pater na další hodinu. „Věřím, že si to budete pamatovat i vy ostatní! Mé hodiny jsou nesmírně nebezpečné a takovéto chyby z nedbalosti se nemohou opakovat! Jedna jediná chyba či neopatrnost může přivodit smrt celé třídy, tak si to dobře zapamatujte! Nyní se mi kliďte z očí, ať vás dnes již nevidím a vám dvěma radím, abyste si co možná nejdříve zašly na návštěvu ošetřovny. Na rozdíl od vás jsem si dobře vědom, jaké vedlejší účinky mohou nastat, při chybě v jakékoliv části přípravy a věřte mi, že se vám nebudou líbit.“   



	8. KAPITOLA7.: INSOMNIA (nespavost)

Po skončení hodiny obě dívky musely rychle pospíchat, aby vyběhly všechny ty schody a dostavily se včas na další hodinu. Návštěva ošetřovny tak byla odložena. Obě si slibovaly, že se směrem k ní rozběhnou hned poté, co nová hodina skončí, ale i po ní, měly jen málo času na to, aby se dostavily na další, kterou měly v úplně opačné části hradu a tak se návštěva opět nekonala. A takto to bylo po další, další a další hodině, kterou ten den musely absolvovat a že jich bylo požehnaně. I proto nastal čas oběda a ony se stále ještě nepřiblížily k ošetřovně ani o metr blíže, nežli tomu bylo při opuštění sklepení. Ve Velké síni se museli obě rozdělit a usadit se u svých kolejních stolů a tak se spolu mohly znovu sejít až po jeho skončení. Jaké bylo jejich překvapení, když zjistily, že opět nestíhají další hodinu, na niž mají pouze pět minut. 

Obě vpadly do další učebny jako velká voda. I nyní měly dvojhodinovku na které byly jejich koleje spojené. Tentokrát to byla obrana proti černé magii, na kterou se Rosie pranic netěšila. Jen tento název ji nepředstavitelně děsil a po předchozí zkušenosti s profesorem Snapem si nedělala žádné falešné naděje. Zato Amy se na tuto hodinu nepředstavitelně těšila. Dobře si pamatovala Kitalphino nadšení, když se na tuto hodinu těšila, stejně tak jako ona a dle její nadšené tváře, kterou spatřila mezi houfem odcházejících Nebelvírských a Zmijozelských s kterými si před malou chvíli vyměnili tuto učebnu, tato hodina proběhla přesně podle jejich představ.   
Učebna profesora Quirrella byla natolik podobná té Snapeově, až se obě lekly, že se znovu ocitly ve školním sklepení. Na rozdíl od sklepení, kde ve vzduchu páchla plíseň a všemožné byliny potřebné do lektvarů, zde to pro změnu zapáchalo česnekem. Po nedávném obědě jim tento nepředstavitelně dusivý zápach nedělal vůbec dobře. Amy s Rosie zapadly do první volné lavice a snažili se udržet svůj žaludek pod kontrolou, když se do učebny vřítil profesor Quirrell s turbanem nakřivo. Profesor obrany proti černé magii se prý k smrti bál upíra, s kterým se kdysi dostal do křížku někde v zapadlé části Rumunska. Jenže on měl ve své paranoie česnekem snad napěchovaný i ten jeho prapodivný turban. Hodina samotná se však ukázala jako jedna z nejzajímavějších, kterou měli zatím tu čest zde v Bradavicích, absolvovat. Pan profesor Quirrell jim vyprávěl o nejrůznějších temných kletbách a tvorech, kteří jakoby vypadli z těch nejděsivějších a nejtemnějších povídaček a Amy se nemohla dočkat až se v příštích hodinách či letech budou moci těmto věcem, tvorům a kletbám věnovat podrobněji, tak jak jim nasliboval. 

„A víš, že existují i domácí skřítci? Ti sice nejsou kdovíjak nebezpeční, ale jsou jednoduše úžasní, prý pracují i zde v Bradavicích...“ Amy od okamžiku opuštění hodiny Obrany proti černé magii nezavřela pusu a nepřestávala ze sebe chrlit další a další informace o nejrůznějších tvorech, o kterých se dočetla v tlustých lexikonech, které si za tu krátkou dobu zde, již stihla vypůjčit. Rosie byla neskutečně ráda, že byl konec jejich úplně poslední hodině tohoto dne a ony se tak mohly doplazit do knihovny, kde na ně měla čekat Kita. Aby řekla pravdu, hlava jí z toho neustálého přívalu informací, rozbolela již před několika hodinami, ale Amy byla k neutišení a neustále jí cpala další a další zajímavosti, o kterých nikdy v životě neslyšela a popravdě ani slyšet nechtěla. S povzdechem proto dosedla do tvrdé židle u stolu, za kterým se na ně vesele culila Kita. Ta byla stejně tak jako Amy ze svého prvního školního dne naprosto nadšená, ale její pozitivní nálada jí velmi rychle přešla. 

„Udělal, co?“ Zděsila se Kita poté, co jí obě vypověděly, jak se k nim profesor Snape zachoval. Co je donutil učinit! Samozřejmě, že v celém zmatečném dnu na nějakou návštěvu ošetřovny úplně zapomněly a nyní bylo již moc pozdě, aby to napravily. Proto se nakonec všechny tři dohodly, že ji navštíví ráno před vyučováním.   
„Jak si toto může profesor dovolit?“ Byla právem naštvaná Kita, která se snažila udržet svůj hlas pod kontrolou, aby na ně nenaběhla zdejší knihovnice a ony nebyly vypovězeny ven. Jelikož každá patřila do úplně jiné koleje, knihovna pro ně byla něco jako ostrůvek rovnosti, kde mohou sedět u jednoho stolu bez nechápavých pohledů ostatních děcek.   
„Byla to naše chyba. My jsme si měly prolistovat celý návod, než jsme se daly do přípravy. Měl pravdu, takhle nás aspoň naučil, abychom na to nezapomínaly.“ Pokrčila rameny Amy.  
„Jak tohle můžeš říct? Nebyla jsi to náhodou ty, kdo další tři hodin skoro brečel, že se musí co nejdříve dostat na ošetřovnu, abychom náhodou nezemřely?“ Rosie odmítala jakékoliv pokusy na Snapeovu obranu. On opravdu neměl právo se takto zachovat, i když Rosie byla ta, která přišla pozdě. On by si toto hlavně ze své pozice neměl vůbec dovolit. Vždyť je to profesor!   
„Neřekla bych, že je pro vás tenhle lektvar smrtící. Koneckonců je profesor, kdyby se vám stalo něco vážného, měl by z toho hrozný průšvih a pravděpodobně by ho vyhodili.“ Komentovala Amyiinu dřívější paniku Kita, která opravdu nevěřila, že by na ně měl nějaké větší dopady. Při jejich vlastní spojené dvojhodinovce jim zadal přesně ten samý úkol a jí se ještě před tím, nežli se Nevillovi podařilo úplně roztavit jeho kotlík, dokonce podařilo, získat pro svoji kolej dva cenné body. Jenže pak jako by Snapeovi došlo, do jakéže koleje vlastně patří a úplně obrátil. Neměla mu to vůbec za zlé, koneckonců i on zřejmě nečekal, že bude zařazena zrovna mezi Nebelvírské, které prý z hloubi duše nesnášel. Tohle však byla z jeho strany velká troufalost.   
„Stejně je to, ale parchant.“ Ulevila si proto. 

***  
Těch pár okamžiků, které měly, nežli nastal čas večeře, uběhly rychleji, nežli jim bylo po chuti. Připadalo jim, jako by v příjemně vyhřáté knihovně seděly jen několik málo minut, nežli je zdejší knihovnice Pinceová dosti nevybíravě vyhnala, protože by se prý měly chystat na večeři a do Velké síně je daleká cesta. Spěšně si proto posbíraly své rozložené učebnice a další drobnosti a vydaly se po dlouhých směrem, kde doufaly, že ji naleznou. Hrad byl nepředstavitelné bludiště, a když jednu hodinu vedly schody jinam, nežli druhou, snadno se dalo ztratit, i když se přecházelo jen do dalšího patra.   
Když dorazily do Velké síně, musely se opět rozdělit a každá zamířila ke svému kolejnímu stolu, u kterých se snažili najít, pro sebe místo. Kita vnitřně zavzdychala, když zjistila, že jediné volné místo je vedle naštvaně se tvářící Miry, která se stále ještě nevyrovnala ani s jejím zařazením ani s tím, že musí být na jednom pokoji právě s Kitou. Když Kita odcházela z hodin Lektvarů, postřehla, že Mira zůstala a pomalu si to šinula přímo ke Snapeovi. Nemusela dlouze přemýšlet nad tím o čem s ním asi tak chtěla mluvit. Snape je možná Kitiin kmotr, ale stejně tak jako má úzké vazby na její vlastní rodinu, to samé platí i pro tu Miřinu. V dnešní době je již pouze pár opravdu čistokrevných rodin, které by nebyly ve svém rodokmenu poznamenány incestním křížením anebo nedej bože přimícháním nějaké té mudlovské anebo smíšené krve mezi tu správnou. I toto je jeden z důvodů, proč tyto „dokonalé“ rodiny mezi sebou udržují velmi pevná pouta. Sice nechápe jak se zrovna Snape přimíchal k té její, ale nestěžovala si. Koneckonců díky němu dnes získala krásné dva body pro svoji kolej a to ji prozatím stačí. 

Večeře byla zahájena klasickým proslovem ředitele Brumbála, který jim popřál krásný první den školního roku a neopomněl připomenout zákaz vstupu do Zapovězeného lesa, potulování se po školních pozemcích po večerce a také ten hloupý zákaz vstupu do třetího patra. Opravdu by jí zajímalo, co tam musejí schovávat, že kolem toho dělají takovéhle divadlo. Po jeho krátkém proslovu byla tedy zahájena večeře a kolejní stoly se opět naplnily všemožným jídlem a pitím. Když Kita spokojeně přežvykovala svoji část večeře, všimla si, že úžasný a bezchybný Harry Potter spolu s jeho zrzavým kamarádem dorazili a usadili se u kolejního stolu až nyní. Oba ignorovali všechny okolo sebe a bavili se o něčem, čemu pořádně nerozuměla.   
„No jistě banka u Gringottových byla vykradená … No ano, na mé narozeniny … Když jsem tam byl s Hagridem, tak …“ Podařilo se jí zachytit alespoň nějaké útržky rozhovoru, jelikož byla nesmírně zvědavá, co přimělo superhvězdu přijít pozdě, zvláště poté, co předvedl při dnešní hodině lektvarů a následně i při úvodu do Obrany proti černé magii. Další jejich slova však přehlušil okolní hukot a cinkot příborů. 

Na konci večeře se přistihla, že opatrně poslouchá rozhovory ostatních studentů, u kterých zaslechla nachlup stejná slova, jako před tím u Harryho s Ronem. Banku u Gringottových vykradli anebo proč ten všudypřítomný poprask a špitání? Vše ji bylo vzápětí vysvětleno, když se po konci večeře Velká síň úplně vylidnila a ona se konečně mohla znovu sejít s Amy a Rosie.   
„Slyšela jsi to! Mluví o tom úplně všichni!“ Hnala se k ní Rosie a hábit za ní zběsile vlál „Banku prý vykradli! Jak někdo mohl vykrást kouzelnickou banku?“ Zběsile máchala rukama kolem sebe, když k ní konečně doběhla. Za ní se líně sunula i přejedená Amy, která pravděpodobně vůbec nechápala proč je kolem toho takové divadlo. I u jejího kolejního stolu se během jídla nerozebíralo nic jiného nežli tento ohavný čin, o kterém se psalo v Denním Věštci.   
„Rozhodně to musel být nějaký mocný černokněžník,“ Tipovala Kita poté, co se společně vydaly směrem ke svým kolejným prostorům „ta banka je velmi dobře chráněná.“   
„Určitě to byl někdo z Miřiny rodiny. Vsaďte se, že ano,“ Stála si za svým pro změnu Rosie „kdo jiný je tak zkažený, aby něco takového udělal? Navíc se okolo ní v ten den přeci motali! “ Jen co svá slova dořekla, něco jí tvrdě narazilo do pravého ramena a ona se zapotácela, div nepřepadla přes ochranné zábradlí schodiště, po kterém se zrovna s námahou škrábaly vzhůru.   
„Dej si pozor na jazyk Bloomová!“ Prošel kolem ní původce tohoto nárazu. Mira je s nakrčeným nosem míjela, jako by se bála, že když v jejich přítomnosti bude dýchat, otrávila by se „Navážet se do lepší rodiny, než je ta tvoje, je jediné, co umíš.“   
„Jaká lepší rodina?“ Zastávala se své kamarádky Kita „Co je přesně na tvé rodině tak lepšího Miro? Čistokrevnost? Incestní sňatky, aby si ji zajistili? Všudypřítomné vlezdoprdelkoství napřed Voldemortovi a pak i ministerstvu, aby si zachránili svoji holou kůži? Anebo co přesně máš na mysli?“   
Miřiny oči vmžiku potemněly, když uslyšela tato slova i následný Rosiin zběsilý smích. Kitě přišlo, že studenější snad být nemohou, ale mýlila se. Zastavila se pár schodů nad nimi a po jejích slovech opět popošla k nim, nežli se ocitla na stejné úrovni. Její výškový rozdíl jí však i nyní dával výhodu.   
„Nebudu to opakovat.“ Zasyčela popuzeně do ticha liduprázdné chodby „Dejte si všechny tři pozor na jazyk. Nevíte, co všechno má rodina může udělat a kde všude tahá za nitky. Stačila by jedna jediná nitka a celý kolos se dá do pohybu a VY nechcete být na jeho konci.“   
„Umím si dobře představit v čem všem má tvoje rodina prsty, věř mi.“ Oplácela jí stejným tónem tmavovláska, která se nenechala zastrašit „Ty si Lemaire, já Moonová. Dobře vím, kde všude tvá rodina tahá za nitky a kdo za ní stojí! Aby ses nakonec nedivila ty, že se něco z té vaší špíny dostane na povrch. To přeci nechceš anebo se mýlím?“ Sladce se usmála a tentokrát to byla Mira, která pobledla. Dobře věděla, že Kita by mileráda hodila přes palubu celou svoji rodinu, a kdyby se ji k tomu naskytla příležitost, stáhnout ke dnu i tu její, neváhala by ani minutu.   
„Co kdyby ses zase vrátila ke svému fňukání nad špatným zařazením, co?“ Rosie si prostě musela kopnout do mrtvoly, když Mira ustoupila o pár kroků vzad, jako by ji právě Kita fyzicky uhodila.   
„Jsi jenom hrozný, rozmazlený člověk.“ Pokračovala Rosie dále, ale Mira ji rychle přerušila: „Možná ano, ale aspoň bohatý! A být tebou si dám pozor Moonová, nebo se může McGonagallová dozvědět, kdo včera nebyl v posteli!“ Nalezla svoji dřívější povýšenost i aroganci a s posledním propalujícím pohledem na Kitu se konečně otočila a s nosem tak nahoru, že div nedřel o strop schodiště, odkráčela směrem ke knihovně.  
„Meretrix!“ Ulevila si Kita, kterou ještě stále lomcoval vztek, který jí rozpaloval její krev v žilách. Kdyby přeci jen měla onu pomyslnou aristokratickou modrou krev, už by modrá rozhodně nebyla.   
„To rozhodně je, ale co mělo znamenat, to poslední? “ Souhlasila s ní s naprostým klidem Amy a v Kitě hrklo. Nechápavě se na svoji kamarádku otočila a chvíli na ní jen beze slova zírala, jako by Amy snad nepronesla pouze tato slova, ale právě před nimi dala Miře pěstí.   
„Rozuměla jsi mi!“ Nebyla to otázka, ale pouhé konstatování, když se konečně oklepala ze své strnulosti.   
„No jistěže ano.“ Nechápala Amy, když dobíhala Rosie, která zřejmě jejich celou výměnu nevnímala a již nabrala směr ke kolejním místnostem, aby se tam s nimi mohla konečně rozloučit a zamířit do té své, která byla úplně v přízemí, ale ona jim přeci slíbila, že je půjde doprovodit.   
***  
Toho večera se všechny tři rozdělily v nejvyšším patře školy a spěšně se vydaly ke svým kolejním místnostem, aby se i ony nachystaly k blaženému spánku, který si jistě po prvním dni zaslouží. Kita se po rychlé návštěvě koupelny zachumlala do teplé deky své postele a úplně ignorovala stále nasupenou Miru, která nepříliš dobře předstírala, že se pilně učí Dějiny čar a kouzel. I jí to však po několika okamžicích přestalo bavit a stejně tak jako zbytek pokoje nakonec sfoukla svoji svíci a usnula tvrdým spánkem. Té noci byly však dvě studentky, které na rozdíl od zbytku školy rozhodně nespaly, i když si to tak moc přály. Rosie i Amy se pečlivě zachumlaly do svých postýlek a připravovaly se na ponoření do spánkového oparu. Ten se jim však ani po dalších třech hodinách nedostával. Unaveně ležely ve svých postelích a při pohledu do nebes trpělivě čekaly, až si pro ně spánek přijde, ale nic takového se ani po dalších dvou hodinách, které následovaly, nestalo. Dokonce ani po další, další a další hodině spánek né a né přijít a ony již začínaly být nervózní, protože jim pomalu, ale jistě začínalo docházet, jakýže lektvar se jim to podařilo vytvořit. Když odbila šestá hodina ranní a nebe se začínalo pomalu projasňovat prvními paprsky vycházejícího slunce, Rosie byla již řádně naštvaná a Amy bylo opět do breku. Kolikrát za uplynulý den prosila Rosie, aby s ní co nejdříve došla na ošetřovnu, tak jak jim Snape radil? Nyní se jim spánku nedostává díky jejich vlastní hlouposti a bude to jen horší! Budou moci ještě někdy normálně spát? Jak dlouho tyto účinky budou trvat a existuje na to nějaký protijed?  
Amy byla již tak nervózní, že vstala ještě před budíčkem, spěšně se oblékla a zamířila do školní ošetřovny. Bylo jí opravdu jedno, že se včera s Rosemary domluvila, že k paní Pomfreyové – vedoucí školní ošetřovny – půjdou společně, ale ona se moc bála toho, že každé další zdržení může její stav jen zhoršit. A tak zkrátka vyrazila sama. Rosie jí jistě odpustí.   
Jaké bylo její překvapení, když konečně seběhla všechny ty schody a ocitla se v prostorné ošetřovně, která páchla všemožnou dezinfekcí a bylinným kořením, když v ní nalezla právě Rosie, která už celá nešťastná seděla na nemocničním lůžku a poslouchala přednášku od nerudně se tvářící ženy v nemocniční zástěře. Ta jí právě vysvětlovala názorné příklady lidí, kteří ignorovali své vlastní zdraví a odmítli jít na ošetřovnu. Samozřejmě každý takovýto případ skončil buďto smrtí anebo velmi ošklivými a často i trvalými následky, které madam Pomfreyová nezapomněla barvitě vylíčit. Rosie se klinkala ze strany na stranu a při každém dalším příkladu zbledla ještě více tak, že se odstínem již blížila čistě bílé nemocniční zdi za ní. 

„Předpokládám, že vy jste ta druhá dívka, o které vaše kolegyně mluvila!“ Zaskřípala ošetřovatelka rozzlobeně zuby, když si konečně povšimla Amy stojící mezi vchodovými dveřmi. Té se pranic nechtělo překročit práh této místnosti, už jen při pohledu na svoji kamarádku. Zmohla se proto na pouhé přikývnutí, nežli byla vyzvána, aby se usadila na místo vedle ní.  
„Již jsem to říkala vaší kamarádce, ale s radostí to zopakuji i vám, slečno.“ Brblala si madam Pomfreyová, při tom, co se přehrabovala v nejrůznějších lahvičkách a zkumavkách, které byly rozmístěné všude po ošetřovně „Je velmi nebezpečné ignorovat rady profesorského sboru a nepřijít na ošetřovnu hned poté, co se něco stane! Co kdybyste uvařili něco mnohem horšího nežli pokažený uspávací lektvar, který ve výsledku působí naprosto opačně? Co kdybyste se přiotrávily anebo rovnou otrávily a ráno by vás našly vaše spolubydlící mrtvé anebo ve smrtelných křečích? Víte, jaký by z tohoto měla naše škola problém! Umíte si to vůbec představit!“ Obě seděly se skloněnou hlavou a pokoušely se tvářit provinile, ale moc jim to nešlo. Obě si toho byly vědomy dostatečně, ale hádat se o tom, že jim to Snape vůbec neměl nařizovat, zřejmě také nemělo smysl. Je to profesor a učitelský sbor se spíše zastane jeho, než nějakých dvou prvňáků.   
„Tak tady je protilátka.“ Vytáhla ze změti zkumavek nakonec jednu, ve které byl nalitý zvláštní průsvitný obsah, který při každém pohybu střídavě měnil barvu na temně černou a zpět na průsvitnou.   
„Tento odvar by měl snížit účinky vaší pokažené práce, ale bude trvat nějakou dobu, nežli úplně vymizí a vy budete opět moci spát normálně.“ Vysvětlovala „Bude to trvat asi týden, ale tento silný odvar alespoň zařídí, abyste nezemřely na vyčerpání.“  
„Takže jen nebudeme spát další týden?“ Amy se na lůžku rozklepala jako ratlík.   
„Víceméně ano, ale nebudete mít potřebu spánku. Tento lektvar vám dopomůže k tomu, aby vám spánek nechyběl. Nebudete ospalé a nebude vám špatně.“   
„Takže vlastně budeme fungovat úplně normálně, jenom nebudeme spát?“ Ujišťovala se Amy, které to stále ještě znělo jako pohádka – strašná odporná pohádka. Na ošetřovně byla úplně poprvé a nějaké předešlé zkušenosti s kouzelnickou medicínou vůbec neměla. Vlastně neměla žádné valné zkušenosti ani s tou mudlovskou, protože bývala nemocná jen zřídka, i proto si nyní nedovedla představit, to co se jim snažila madam Pomfreyová vysvětlit. Představa dalšího týdne stráveného beze spánku ji děsila. Již tato noc byla jedno velké utrpení a vidina celého týdne beze spánku ji připadala jako živá noční můra. Když jí tedy bylo oznámeno, že by takto měla strávit i zbytek tohoto týdne rozklepala se jí kolena a opravdu byla ráda, že sedí. Rosie, která seděla vedle ní, na tom byla velmi podobně, protože se jí do toho okamžiku nenavrátila zdravá barva a ona tak stále vypadala, že bude v brzké době zvracet.   
„Před spaním toto laskavě vypijte a za dva dny se mi přijďte ukázat. A opravdu vám radím, abyste na to tentokrát nezapomněly!“ Vtiskla každé do dlaně malou lahvičku, kterou mezitím naplnila tou prapodivnou tekutinou a poslala je vstříc spěchu chodeb venka, které se mezitím již probudily do nového dne a byly plné studentů, kteří spěchali na snídani anebo na své první hodiny.


	9. KAPITOLA8.: ACHAEMENIS (Sérum pravdy)

Následující průběh týdne by se dal popsat slovem noční můra. Od konzultace s madam Pomfreyovou opravdu ani jedna nedokázala ani na malý okamžik usnout. Ať se snažily sebevíc, prostě to nešlo a že se snažily opravdu obstojně. Rosie si dobrovolně šla vyběhnout několik pater pohyblivých schodů, aby se náležitě utahala, Amy celé dny seděla v knihách ve snaze umořit se ke spánku učením, ale jediné čeho tím docílila, byla hrozná bolest hlavy, které se nemohla zbavit po další dva dny. Při dalších a dalších pokusech utahat se a usnout jako špalky, docílily vždy jen toho, že Kita propukla v hlasitý smích. Nebylo dne, aby si je nedobírala anebo okatě nepoukazovala na jejich hloupost a roztěkanost. Obě byly totiž celý týden ze všech jejich marných pokusů a nedostatkem spánku natolik podrážděné, že Rosie dokonce na hodině bylinkářství odkázala madam Prýtovou do končin, kde slunce nesvítí, jen proto, že ji zkritizovala za její přesazení Čarokvítku. Rosie si za tento čin vysloužila strhnutí 5 kolejních bodů a vyčítavý pohled profesorky, kterou tolik obdivovala a která jí jen dva dny předtím pozvala do svého kabinetu na šálek bylinkového čaje a skořicové sušenky, aby si společně mohly popovídat o všemožných bylinkách, které Rosie přímo fascinovaly. Amy na tom byla podobně, když jí vybuchl kotlík při hodině lektvarů již potřetí, během půlhodiny, Snape ji dokonce vykázal na chodbu, kde musela potupně čekat, než hodina skončí. Její rozladěnosti si povšiml i profesor Binns na hodinách Dějin, jelikož se Amy přestala nadšeně hlásit při jakémkoliv jeho dotazu. Tento incident Kitu rozesmál ze všeho nejvíce, protože při hodinách Dějin čar a kouzel se všichni tvářili stejně mrtvě jako dívky po celý týden. Dala by proto vše zato, aby mohla vidět, jak Amy musela při jeho hodině vypadat, když si jejího stavu byl schopen všimnout i on. Ve středu měli hodinu astronomie, až vysoko na samém vrcholu Astronomické věže. Byl to první předmět, u kterého se za celý týden cítily dobře, jelikož se konala až po půlnoci, aby měli výhled na noční oblohu co možná nejlepší. Madam Sinistrová jim energicky ukazovala všemožné planety a hvězdy, ke kterým se učili jejich názvy a zajímavosti. A právě madam Sinistrová a ony dvě byly jediné, které na její hodině nepodlehly spánku a neusnuly, dík čemuž si vysloužily krásné dva body pro svoji kolej. A tak jim prvně přišlo, že tento jejich „trest“ vlastně není tak špatný, ale dává jim neskutečnou výhodu.   
***  
„Jak se Snape vítězoslavně usmíval, když nás viděl.“ Oklepala se Amy, které celým tělem projela vlna husí kůže, když vyprávěla Kitě jejich zážitek z další hodiny lektvarů, při které po nich chtěl vytvořit jednoduchý popáleninový lektvar. „On si naše utrpení přímo užívá! Nechápu, co jsme mu udělaly tak hrozného, že je na nás takto zasedlý! Dobře nechápu, co jsem mu udělala tak hrozného já, že je i na mě tak zasedlý“ Opravila se rychle, když si na volné místo vedle ní přisedla Rosie, která se právě vracela z hodiny, kterou neměla spojenou ani s jednou z dalších kolejí. Se zafuněním přitom na stuůl položila velmi staře vyhlížející knihu. Všechny tři byly znovu v knihovně, protože již stihly zjistit, že ta rozhodně není oblíbeným místem studentů, nebo alespoň né těch Zmijozelských a tak tam panoval blažený klid. Rosiiny obavy, které měla vůči této koleji, se potvrdily několik dní nazpět, kdy jí při přebíhání jedné z mnoha chodeb, jeden ze Zmijozeláků nastavil nohu a ona se na studené hradní dlažbě rozplácla jak žába. Vůbec nechápala, čím si toto jednání mohla zasloužit, ale jejich následná slova ji jen utvrdila v tom, že tato agrese nebyla směřovaná jmenovitě na ni, ale spíše na barvy, které hrdě nosila na svém školním hábitu.   
„Tak on je Merzimor ještě kolej? No věděl jsi to Theo?“ Smál se dlouhán, který jí podrazil nohy a jeho kamarád s uhlově černými vlasy na tom byl stejně. Rosie si okamžitě vybavila všechny ty příběhy, které jí matka navykládala o hrozném chování Zmijozelských vůči Mrzimoru, Nebelvíru a Havraspáru, kterými zřejmě tolik opovrhovali. Když se pak setkala s ostatními ve Velké síni, skoro brečela a trvalo hodně dlouho, nežli se podařilo uklidnit jí. Od té doby Kita vykopala válečnou sekeru proti Zmijozelu. K ní samotné se nikdy nechovali odměřeně anebo zle, protože i u nich převládalo přesvědčení, že se Moudrý klobouk jednoduše spletl a ona měla přijít mezi ně, ale takovéto chování k ostatním kolejím, které se dokonce dotýkalo jednoho z jejich nejbližších lidí, jednoduše přehlížet nehodlala. Hned následujícího dne se dostala do křížku se samotným Malfoyem, který na ní byl do té doby jako mílius, protože byli přeci dětští přátelé a on se mylně domníval, že ho tak bude brát i nyní na škole. Šeredně se, ale přepočítal v okamžiku, kdy za Kitou opět přilez a snažil se zahájit konverzaci slovy: „Proč se furt taháš s tou mudlovskou šmejdkou z Havraspáru?“ V ten moment neviděla rudě pouze Kita, ale i samotný Draco, který od ní schytal pěknou ťafku přímo mezi oči a jako pytel brambor se sesunul k zemi. Její čin bohužel viděl i Snape, který samozřejmě chudáčka Malfoye doprovodil na ošetřovnu a Kitu zase do kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové, aby jí dostatečně vysvětlila školní řád. Kita dobře věděla, že o jejím činu se zanedlouho dozví nejen rodina Malfoyova, ale i ta její. Nikdo z její rodiny jí nenapsal jeden jediný dopis od doby jejího zařazení do Nebelvíru a ona tajně doufala, že ji třebas již vydědili. Tato potyčka s Dracem by je tak mohla konečně popostrčit, aby to skutečně udělali. I z tohoto důvodu jí ztráta dvou kolejních bodů opravdu nemrzela. 

„Ostatní sice nemá rád, ale k nikomu se nechová takhle zle.“ Stále se tvářila nešťastně Amy.  
„Možná, že až nám pominou účinky toho hrozného lektvaru, pomine i jeho nenávist?“ I Rosie samotné zněla tato slova směšně, ale přesto mohla alespoň doufat „Třebas chce, jen abychom si odpykaly náš trest, a pak nám dá pokoj?“   
„Podle toho, co vám dělá, bych na to moc nesázela.“ Nesouhlasila s ní Kita.   
„Podle mě —“ Svoji větu však neměla šanci dokončit, protože se za nimi objevil hrůzostrašný stín, který je úplně zakryl. Knihovnice Pinceová stála pár metrů od nich a ruce měla složené v bok.   
„Nerada ruším váš malý debatní kroužek, ale knihovna se za chvilku zavírá a vy tady nebudete mít co pohledávat.“ Připomínala jim a její zamračení se ještě více prohloubilo, když spatřila velké lesknoucí se jablko, které měla Kita usazené na otevřené knize, do které byla začtená, než se k ní připojila Amy a následně i Rosie. Kita zbledla a rychle jablko i knihu schovala do své brašny, ještě před tím, nežli byly násilně vystrkány ven z otevřených dveří knihovny a zaplavilo je hřejivé světlo luceren, které osvětlovali dlouhou chodbu.   
„Šup ať už jste venku!“ Křikla za nimi ještě, nežli se jí kousavý hlas úplně změnil a přeslazeným tónem, při kterém doslova cítily, jak dostávají cukrovku, dodala: „Měj se krásně Amy.“   
„I vy slečno Pinceová.“ Zamávala za ní, nežli se dveře úplně zavřely Amy stejně sladkým hlasem.   
„Od kdy jste vy dvě kamarádky?“ Nevěřícně kroutila Rosie hlavou, když kráčely ke svým kolejním místnostem.   
***

Rosie opět nemohla spát. Tentokrát se však o nějaký spánek ani nepokoušela. Hannah a její další spolubydlící dobře věděly o jejím malém problému a tak se s nimi, již na začátku týdne domluvila, že si přes noc může dělat cokoliv, co chce, když je nebude budit. Proto se po jejím příchodu okamžitě zatáhla kolejními závěsy její postele a čekala, než se dech jejích kamarádek ustálí a ony usnou tvrdým spánkem. Jak by si přála i ona, aby mohla takto spát! Bylo by ji opravdu jedno, že by při tom chrápala tak mocně, že by probudila polovinu hradu, hlavně že by konečně mohla usnout! Nevěděla, jestliže začíná z nedostatku spánku a hlavně z frustrace, která z toho pramení, hrabat i Amy, ale jí rozhodně ano. Již po několikáté za tento týden se přistihla, že jen tak zírá do prázdna a naprosto nevnímá své okolí. Jednoduše vypla uprostřed hodiny anebo debaty se svými přáteli a nevnímala nic. Tyto stavy se u ní navíc začaly střídat se silným podrážděním a výbuchy vzteku, které si vybíjela na nevinných obětech, jako byl chudák Harry, který za ní neustále dolézal v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu anebo madam Prýtová, která si to opravdu nezasloužila a tak na nějaké sušenky a lahodný čaj může v blízké době zapomenout. A to jí začalo připadat, že si za tu krátkou dobu opravdu padly do noty a profesorka ji měla jako jedna z mála skutečně ráda. Když už se v myšlenkách zatoulala k hodině bylinkářství, probleskl jejím bdělým mozkem nápad, že by si mohla znovu přečíst knihu o Bylinkářství pro pokročilé, kterou jí právě při návštěvě jejího kabinetu profesorka tak ochotně zapůjčila. V blízké době se od ní žádné další laskavosti zřejmě nedočká, tak si ji hodlá užít co možná nejdéle. Šáhla proto do své školní brašny ve snaze jí najít. V ten moment v ní neskutečně hrklo, protože její ruka nenahmatala nic než prázdnotu očarované kabely. Byla si naprosto jistá, že když šla do knihovny za Amy a Kitou, měla ji u sebe. Nyní tam, ale nic takového nebylo a ona začínala propadat panice. Další dobrou půlhodinu proto strávila tím, že se snažila, co možná nejtišeji, prohledat všechny své věci a následně i pokoj, aby zapůjčenou knihu našla. Po půlhodině hledání a podrážděném okřiknutí od Hannah, kterou při tom stihla probudit, to konečně vzdala a rezignovaně se odšourala dolů do společenské místnosti, kde by nyní měla být sama. Byla skoro dole, když jí to konečně docvaklo. Knihovna! Vždyť přeci svoji knihu vytahovala v knihovně a pokládala ji na stůl těsně předtím, než byly vyhozeny tou protivnou knihovnicí. No jistě, kniha jednoduše musela zůstat tam, protože v tom spěchu na ní musela zapomenout. Ale co má nyní dělat, když bude knihovna jistě zavřená? Ale co když ne? Co když je otevřená i po večerce a knihovnice jednoduše spoléhá na to, že nikdo nebude natolik hloupý nebo zoufalý, aby se do ní plížil i po zákazu vycházení? Při letmém pohledu na hodiny visící nad rozpáleným krbem, který byl ověšen břečťanem, zjistila, že je půl druhé hodiny ranní. Nyní by na chodbách hradu kromě duchů, Protivy a samozřejmě Filche s paní Norrisovou, neměl nikdo být. Madam Pinceová bude jistě už spát a knihovna by tak měla být prázdná. Když na tento čin vzpomínala v době, kdy byl její mozek opět funkční a ona mohla znovu spát jako normální člověk, jelikož účinky lektvaru již dávno vyprchaly, rozhodně by takto neriskovala pouze kvůli jedné jediné knize. V tento moment byl však tento nápad tím nejlepším, co se jejímu chorému mozku podařilo vyplodit, aby zaplácl tu hroznou nudu, která trvala mezi večerkou a ranním budíčkem. Ano jistě, mohla by se začíst do jiné knihy anebo si udělat domácí úkol na zítřejší hodinu Přeměňování, ale to nebylo ono. Jak mile si něco usmyslela, byla rozhodnuta to dokonat dokonce. 

Když se jí konečně zdárně podařilo projít kolem školní kuchyně beztoho, aby neodolala a nezašla na malou půlnoční svačinku, rychle vyběhla všechny schody, a když se konečně ocitla před vstupními dveřmi od knihovny, nemohla popadnout dech a hlasitě sípala. Její dokonalý a nejbezvadnější plán v dějinách Bradavic se rozsypal v okamžiku, co zkusila otevřít masivní dveře. Když zkoušela zatahat za kliku, zjistila totiž, že se dubové dveře ani nepohnuly. Byly zamčené a ona se tak plížila ze své koleje úplně zbytečně. Rosie se však nehodlala tak snadno vzdát a opravdu doufala, že její zběsilý úprk vstříc knihovně nikdo nezpozoroval. Svým přerývaným sípavým a funěním totiž již stihla probudit několik nedalekých portrétů, které jí nyní zvědavě pozorovali a čekali, co bude dělat. A opravdu doufala, že to letmé mihnutí velkého černého stínu, které před malou chvílí zahlédla koutkem oka, byla jen nějaká velká školní krysa anebo paní Norrisová, protože ji popravdě školní chodby tohoto hradu děsily. Byly opravdu děsivé s těmi všemi duchy, pohyblivými schodišti, s Protivou a se vším tím očarovaným nábytkem, kdy se před vámi zničehonic zavíraly dveře, posouvaly se židle a úplně mizely chodby. Opravdu netoužila po tom, aby nyní potkala tváří tvář další zdejší kreaturu či nezvaného vetřelce. Koneckonců Zapovězený les je jen kousek. Její strach ji proto donutil zašmátrat ve svém hábitu a vytáhnout hůlku, kterou následně namířila na zrezlý zámek. Když do ticha potemnělé chodby zašeptávala zaklínadlo Alohomora opravdu litovala toho, že nikdy nedávala pozor, když se jí její otec zámečník, pokoušel vysvětlit, jak se dá odemknout zámek. Mechanismus zámku tichounce zarachotil, něco v něm cvaklo a dveře se otevřely. Měla pocit, že koutkem oka zahlédla ten samý stín jako předtím, tentokrát však blíže. Nehodlala na chodbě čekat a zjistit, co to bylo, jestliže pouze Filch, kterého přivolala paní Norrisová anebo něco mnohem horšího a rychle vpadla do nyní otevřené knihovny. Dveře zavrzaly a s hlasitým klap se za ní konečně zabouchly. 

Rosie hlasitě oddechovala a opírala se o tvrdé dřevo, když se rozkoukávala v úplně temné knihovně. Knihovna se svými vysokými policemi plných krásně vonících starých lexikonů, encyklopedií a nejrůznějších herbářů, jí vždy připadala jako to nejkouzelnější místo na světě, kde může nalézt svůj kousíček pohody, každý, kdo bude respektovat pravidla slečny Pinceové. Nyní jí však neskutečně děsila. Od měsíčního svitu, který procházel vysokými vitrážovými okny, se táhly dlouhé strašidelné stíny, které se pohybovaly podle toho, jestli měsíc zrovna nezastínil rychle plující mrak. Vysoké knihovny obtěžkané knihami, tak působily jako strašidelné postavy, které se nad ní pomalu skláněly. Po další chvíli, kdy se jí konečně podařilo dostat svůj dech pod kontrolu a z druhé strany dveří nezaslechla žádné podezřelé zvuky, které by nasvědčovaly tomu, že byla odhalena, se konečně odlepila od dubových dveří a spěšně se vydala ke stolu, kde doufala, že předtím zapomněla Bylinky pro pokročilé. Byla skoro u něj, když se stoleček po její pravici rozžehnul oslepujícím světlem lampičky a ozval se velmi podrážděný hlas: „Co tady děláš v tuhle noční hodinu?!“ Rosie by přísahala, že kdyby v ten moment onen hlas nepoznala, jistě by namístě dostala infarkt, jak moc se lekla. Srdce, které se ještě stále plně neuklidnilo po jejím předchozím běhu, ji v hrudním koši bubnovalo tak zběsile až mále skrze něj prorazilo díru.   
„Amy!“ Vypískla hlasitěji, než zamýšlela „Co tady děláš?“   
„Já jsem se ptala první.“ Nakrčila hnědovláska nos a její zelené oči, které díky záři lampy vypadali skoro bílé, jí pozorovaly s jasným podrážděním. Seděla za jedním z mnoha studijních stolů a před sebou měla hromádku knih. Jedna obzvláště silná bichle ležela otevřená v jejím klíně.  
„Já nejsem ta, která si v klidu čte v místnosti, kde teď opravdu nemá co dělat, jak by řekla slečna Pinceová.“ Ohradila se Rosie.  
„A já nejsem ta, která se do té samé místnosti musela vloupat,“ S hlasitým zaklapnutím konečně zavřela knihu a odložila ji na hromádku k ostatním „ na rozdíl od tebe, mě to slečna Pinceová dovolila. Chápe mé problémy s nespavostí, a jelikož my nejsme jediní obyvatelé hradu, kteří nemají Snapea rádi, dovolila mi, abych si do konce týdne směla libovolně číst.“  
„Ach…“ Pochopila konečně Rosie její slova „A proč to nedovolila i mě? A vůbec odkdy jste tak dobré kamarádky?“   
„Jak ses sem dostala?“ Ignorovala její otázku a z kapsy hábitu vytáhla silný svazek všemožných klíčů „Zamykala jsem za sebou.“   
„Jsme v kouzelnické škole, kde se vyučují kouzla,“ Protočila Rosie tmavé oči „jak myslíš, že jsem se sem asi tak dostala. Zapomněla jsem tady odpoledne knihu, kterou mi půjčila profesorka Prýtová.“   
„Takže ses sem vloupala za pomoci Alohomara?“ Nadzvedla Amy uznale obočí.  
„Možná.“   
„Žádné jiné kouzlo jsme se zatím neučili a pochybuji, že zrovna ty fandíš samostudiu,“ Odhadla ji dobře „viděl tě při tom někdo?“   
„Pffff… Já nejsem takový amatér, jak si o mě myslíš,“ Lhala, až se jí od úst prášilo „nikdo mě neviděl a tebe hádám také ne.“ Jako potvrzení Amy zavrtěla hlavou, až se její dlouhé kadeře zaleskly ve svitu plamene lampy a sledovala jak se na Rosiině tváři formuje široký zubatý úsměv.   
„Škola je prázdná, nemůžeme spát a máme klíče minimálně od knihovny.“ Amy přišlo, že plamínky, které se v jejích jinak karamelově hnědých očích zračily, nebyly pouhým odrazem z nedaleké lampičky, když sledovala jak se její poťouchlý úsměv ještě více roztáhl.   
***  
A takhle vlastně začal tento prapodivný a jedním slovem magický slet náhodných událostí, které jim byli v patách po celý zbytek týdne. Té noci obě opatrně prolezly skoro polovinu hradu a zkoušely všemožné klíče do každé klíčové dírky, kterou při svém putování nalezly, nežli jim jejich pátrání překazilo ranní svítání, které dlouhé chodby naplňovalo světlem, a ony opravdu netoužily, aby je přeci jen někdo načapal. Bohatě jim stačilo, že před učebnou formulí narazily na Protivu, který se hlasitě hádal s Filchem. Nejprve se polekaly, že snad oba mluví o nich, ale rychle zjistily, že zřejmě nejsou jediné, které se po večerce potulují po školních chodbách, jelikož Filch požadoval po Protivovi, aby mu prozradil „kam běželi“ a ony si byly stoprocentně jisté, že je ani jeden z nich nezahlédl.   
Hned ráno byla Amy nucena svazek klíčů opět navrátit knihovnici, ale obě si slíbily, že jelikož nestihly prozkoumat všechny tajná zákoutí a učebny, ve kterých ještě ani jedna z nich nebyla, vydají se na svoji malou tajnou výpravu i příští noci, až bude celý hrad opět nerušeně spát. Velké mosazné klíče, které madam Pinceová, tak laskavě zapůjčila Amy, sice nebyly ani od jednoho zámku, do kterého se obě té i následující noci pokoušely dostat, ale zaklínadlo Alohomora fungovalo stejně dobře. A tak do konce týdne měly již prolezlou většinu horních pater hradu, kde se nacházely všemožné učebny a tajná zákoutí. Nalezly učebnu, která byla plná všemožných stolečků a skříní s věštícími koulemi, které se na ně vesele leskly ve svitu měsíce, dlouhou chodbu plnou všemožného starého brnění všech velikostí a materiálů anebo malý kamrlík na košťata a všemožné jiné haraburdí, který je zachránil před odhalením, jelikož kolem nich zrovna čmuchala paní Norrisová. Nebylo to kdovíjak zajímavá místa, ale ony byly fascinované každou novou místností i učebnou a i z toho důvodu jim na konci týdne pomalu, ale jistě začínaly docházet nejen dveře, ale i patra, která by mohly prozkoumat.

„Co třetí poschodí?“ Navrhla Rosie sedící na zábradlí, které obíhalo vysokou Astronomickou věž jedné z následujících nocí.   
„Zbláznila ses!“ Amy se málem udusila kusem gumového hada, kterého zrovna cumlala v ústech „Před tímto patrem nás přeci Brumbál varoval! Nikdo tam nesmí!“  
„A právě z toho důvodu, bychom mohly, zjisti proč.“   
„Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s Rosemary! Tohle je něco co by jistě řekla Kita, ne ty.“ Škádlila jí. Obě se několikrát snažily říci o jejich malých výletech právě Kitě, ale vždy se to nějakým způsobem zamluvilo anebo o tuto debatu černovláska nejevila sebemenší zájem. Jejich snahy také hatil fakt, že s její kolejí byly spojené jen na minimální počet předmětů. Jak všechny rychle zjistily, většinu totiž měl Nebelvír spojený se Zmijozelem a tak se všechny vlastně mohly scházet jen na snídaních, obědě a na večeři a i při nich musely sedět odděleně u svých kolejních stolů. Pro jejich schůzky tak zbývala ta trocha času mezi hodinami a samozřejmě volný čas po skončení vyučování. Brzy tak usoudily, že Kita na rozdíl od nich přeci spánek potřebuje a rozhodně by ho nevyměnila, za nějaké pochybné courání po hradu. A tak si toto tajemství nechaly zatím pouze pro sebe. Předpokládaly totiž, že jakmile budou moci opět normálně spát, pomine i jejich prapodivná chuť po nočních dobrodružstvích a toto nebudou muset již řešit.   
Bradavice byly jednoduše kouzelné místo plné všemožného tajemna a ony nyní již plně chápaly bratry Weasleyovi, kteří se často chlubívali, že přesně takto vypadá drtivá většina jejich nocí. Opravdu by je nyní zajímalo, proč na ně tedy ani jedné noci nenarazily. Fred a George prý znají tajné chodby tohoto hradu jako své boty. Dokonce ani Filch se jim nedokáže vyrovnat a to, už je opravdu co říct. Starý školník s ještě starší kočkou se totiž dokáží pohybovat hradem skoro jako by byli duchové. Často Filche někdo zahlédl v dolních patrech hradu, jen aby ho někdo jiný, pouhých pět minut nato, zmerčil, jak se motá právě kolem Astronomické věže a horních učeben. Byla to jednoduše záhada a i proto se dívky první noci snažily nalézt alespoň jednu z oněch pověstných tajných chodeb, o kterých George s Fredem stále dokolečka básnili, jak mile na ně někde natrefili: „Pak je ještě tajná chodba, která vede do Prasinek za sochou Gregora Úlisného.“ Vyprávěl Amy jednou George, který si k ní přisedl v knihovně. Amy však netušila, kde se tato socha nalézá, jak vypadá ani co jsou ty Prasinky, o kterých neustále starší ročníky mluví. Navíc byla plně zaměstnána přemýšlením nad tím, co sakra zrovna George Weasley dělá ve školní knihovně a tak ji nyní dívky hledaly jen marně, jelikož si ona dokázala z jejich rozhovoru zapamatovat jen jedno — nikdy v životě si od nich nic nekoupí, protože se jí George s jasnou pýchou na svůj a bratrovo um, chlubil jejich nejnovější vynálezem – Růženčiny pralinky. Cukroví napuštěné velmi silným uspávacím lektvarem — fuj. 

„Mohly bychom aspoň zjistit, proč kolem toho Brumbál nadělá takové divadlo,“ Vysvětlovala svůj nápad Rosie „proč tam nikdo nesmí a proč nám to musí připomínat skoro každou večeři jako by se bál, že se tam polovina Velké síně seběhne hned po jejím skončení?“   
„Já nehodlám zjišťovat, proč se zrovna tam nesmí!“ Z tónu Amyina hlasu bylo jasné, že se o ničem z toho již nehodlá bavit „na rozdíl od tebe já svůj život mám ráda!“  
„Nebuď přeci taková srababa –“  
„Ne!“ Rosiina slova však přerušilo rázné ne.   
„Ale no tak bude to zá–“  
„Ne!“  
„Můžeš mě nechat do–“  
„Ne!“  
„Sakra Amy!“  
„NE!!“   
***  
Přesvědčit srababu Amy, aby se společně s ní vydala na průzkum „Zapovězeného patra“, se ukázal jako daleko těžší a komplikovanější úkol, nežli si Rosie zprvu myslela. Musela vynaložit obrovitánské množství své drahocenné energie, aby dokázala alespoň to, že Amy byla ochotná se o tomto tématu vůbec začít bavit. Celou její snahu jí navíc nevědomky hatila i Kita, která se vždy ukázala v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu, kdy se již Rosie úspěšně dařilo lámat Amyino skálopevné přesvědčení. Veškerá její snaha tak šla doháje, kdykoliv, co se černovláska objevila a chtěla si s nimi povídat v přestávkách mezi hodinami nebo po obědové pauze. Nějaké další přesvědčování o tom jak je to nejlepší nápad všech dob, tak okamžitě zaniklo, jelikož Rosie nechtěla zrovna Kitě prozradit, co tak moc po Amy požaduje. Jenže Kita nebyla tak hloupá jak si myslela, jelikož i jí po několika takovýchto situacích, kdy nalezla naštvaně se tvářící Amy a ještě více naštvanou Rosie, která do ní hučela svá „moudra“ o něčem o čem se s ní ani jedna z nich nechtěly bavit, přišlo krajně podezřelé a začínala se pomalu vyptávat.   
V pátek již Rosie ztrácela svoji trpělivost úplně a její podráždění byla čím dál více hmatatelná. Amy však byla stále ještě skálopevně rozhodnuta, že jestliže po tom tolik prahne, ať si jde sama. Ona měla alespoň tolik zdravého rozumu a pudu sebezáchovy, aby věděla, že tohle by rozhodně neskončilo dobře ani pro jednu z nich. Jejich okousané a polo rozložené mrtvoly by jistě našli Weasleyovic dvojčata anebo Filch někdy v následujících letech, protože proč bys tím jinak celý profesorský sbor nadělal takový tyátr? Pochybovala, že by se v onom patře nacházelo zavřené hejno roztomiloučkých kačenek. Amy byla moc mladá a chytrá na to, aby takto zahodila svůj drahocenný život, který konečně začínal dávat smysl. Dávno zjistila, že není jediná, která je mudlorozená a vůbec nechápe dění okolo sebe, co se týče všech těch kouzel a prapodivností, které jsou s tímto, úplně novým světem spojeny. První ročník byl plný dětí, které na tom byly úplně stejně jako ona anebo Rosie. Dokonce i samotný Harry Potter byl často úplně vedle i u věcí u kterých se Amy již začínala pomalu chytat a orientovat se v nich. Konečně si začínala v Bradavicích připadat jako doma a dokud po jejím boku budou stát Kita a Rosie, domov to pro ni i skutečně bude. Někde vzadu v jejím mozku se totiž již začínalo formovat přesvědčení, že si zde připadá více doma, než se kdy vůbec cítila se svojí vlastní matkou. Proto se o tento nový domov nehodlala připravit jen díky své vlastní hlouposti, kdy by mohla snadno zemřít anebo hůř, mohla by skončit vyloučená. Toto byl jednoduše moc velký risk, který se s pouhým protloukáváním po chodbách nedal ani zdaleka srovnávat. 

„Nechápu, že jsi takový srab zrovna ty.“ Stále se tvářila jako kakabus Rosie, která znovu seděla na zábradlí, které obíhalo Astronomickou věž a nebezpečně se klinkala ze strany na stranu. Hodiny ve věži před malou chvílí odbily jednu hodinu ranní a tak se pátek konečně přehoupl do soboty a je čekal vytoužený víkend plný pohody. Jejich osvobození od této noční můry se blížilo čím dál více. I přes to se Rosie často přistihla, jak přemýšlí nad tím, že jí tyto malé noční výlety budou nakonec přeci chybět. Sice je podnikaly výhradně bez účasti Kity, ale i přesto bezmyšlenkovité bloumání po potemnělých školních chodbách a objevování nových a nových věcí, milovala. I těch pár incidentů, kdy je málem načapal Filch, paní Norrisová anebo některý ze školních duchů, jí sice málem přivodily infarkty, ale pomalu začínala milovat ten opojný pocit, když se jí v žilách rozlívá adrenalin, zorničky se rozšíří, srdce začalo zrychleně pumpovat a když dobře věděla, že jestliže je odhalí, budou si odpykávat krutý školní trest. Na druhou stranu si stále dobře uvědomovala, že za tím vším jistě stojí pouze onen prapodivný opar mlhy, kterým byl zamlžen její mozek, kterému se nedostávalo tolik potřebného spánku. Věřila, že jakmile jejich malé problémy opadnou, na něco takového si ani nevzpomene.   
„Zrovna já?“ Nechápala.  
„Ano zrovna ty,“ Zopakovala znovu Rosie do ticha noci „ já myslela, že Havraspárští jsou kreativní, nebojácní a inteligentní, ne srabi.“   
„Nepleť si moji kolej laskavě s Nebelvírem.“ Odsekla „Jsem dostatečně inteligentní na to, abych věděla jaká je to nehorázná pitomost! Ta odvaha o které stále dokola mluvíš, není nic jiného nežli srážka dvou odlišných reakcí na to samé – na nebezpečí. Jen jde o to, jestli převáží zbabělost anebo opovážlivost. To ve výsledku určuje, jestliže jsi zbabělec anebo hrdina. Jenže dá se nazvat hrdinským činem, čin takový, kdy se opovážlivě vrhneš do předem prohraného boje anebo do jasného zákazu? Ne, takovéhle jednání je zařazeno pod svoji vlastní kolonku! Chápeš?“   
„Ach a jakou přesně?“ Rosie nad jejím monologem protočila oči v sloup.  
„Bláznovství!“ Složila si ruce na prsou Havraspárka „Co si myslíš, že se změní, když se tam půjdeme podívat? Co, když tam skutečně nic není a my tam půjdeme nadarmo a někdo nás chytí? Co když to bude Snape? Ten nás rovnou pošle expresem domů a ještě nám při loučení zamává krajkovým kapesníčkem. Anebo co když je přeci jen upír jak tvrdí děcka z vyššího ročníku?“ Rosie po jejich slovech viditelně pobledla, jako by si právě představila Snapea jak visí jako obrovitánský kaloň hlavou dolu ze stropu uprostřed onoho patra, kam chodí pravidelně odpočívat. Jen ta představa byla natolik odporná, že jí zřejmě donutila úplně od myšlenky bezhlavého průzkumu, upustit. 

„Kdo je tam? Je tady někdo?“ Do nastalého tíživého ticha se ozval vzdálený hlas, který k nim dolehl z úpatí schodiště. Někdo stál úplně na samém začátku dlouhého spirálovitého schodiště, které vedlo až k nim a podařilo se mu zaslechnout jejich rozhovor anebo alespoň jeho část a nyní se rychlými kroky blížil až k nim.   
„Oni nás chytili!“ Vyjekla Amy, která byla od leknutí zamrzlá na místě a vytřeštěnýma očima zírala na otvor v podlaze, kde končily schody. Její srdíčko zběsile bušilo do jejího hrudního koše a přehlušovalo tak veškeré její myšlenky, které vířili v nesrozumitelných spirálách. Její tělo v obrané reakci proti šoku, jednoduše úplně zkamenělo a ona prvně v životě nevěděla, co sakra má dělat. Kroky byly již na samém vrcholu schodiště a stejně tak jako jejich zvuk tak i světlo lucerny se nebezpečně přibližovalo stále blíž a blíž. Klap, klap, klap. Byl to ten nejprotivnější a zároveň nejděsivější zvuk, který kdy slyšela a ona se stále nemohla přimět, aby přestala zírat na díru v podlaze. Při tomto tempu za pár chvilek nebude již zírat na vchod, ale do očí, tomu, kdo je této noci načapal při činu.   
„Dělej!“ Rosie se již stihla oklepat z prvotního šoku, kdy stejně jako Amy nevěřila, že by je přeci jen někdo dokázal vyčmuchat až tady. Na rozdíl od Amy si však dokázala zachovat chladnou hlavu a okamžitě i s ní zapadla za velkou hromadu beden, ve které se nacházely všemožné dalekohledy, objektivy a mapy noční oblohy, které používali při nedávné hodině Astronomie. Zapadly za ni právě ve chvíli, kdy se na schodišti objevila rozžehnutá lucerna, kterou svírala dlouhá pobledlá ruka s kostnatými prsty, kterou vzápětí následoval i velmi zamračený obličej. Byl to Filch! Musel být na jedné ze svých obchůzek, když uslyšel jejich dřívější hádku. Rosie by si nyní nejraději omlátila hlavu o tvrdé dřevo beden, za kterými byly momentálně ukryté. Proč jen si potřebovala dokazovat, že ona není Mrzimorský srab a má na to se jít podívat do třetího poschodí? Obě dobře věděly, že jsou zde v pasti. Jediným možným řešením by bylo střemhlavě skočit dolů a ukončit tak své trápení. Jestliže madam Prýtová zjistí, že se tajně vykrádala ven po večerce, jistě jí již nikdy žádnou knihu nepůjčí, dostane školní trest a jestliže zjistí, že se takto vykrádaly skoro celý týden, den za dnem, pravděpodobně je bude čekat brzké vyloučení. Matka by jí to nikdy v životě nezapomněla a ona by se tak stala oficiálně černou ovcí jejich rodiny. Jako by nestačilo, že jako malá byla zpomalené dítě, o kterém by nikdo z jejího rozsáhlého příbuzenstva nikdy neřekl, že z něj nakonec přeci jen bude čarodějka. Její strýček Buford dokonce často žertoval, že bude určitě mudla jako byl i její otec. Nedopustí přeci, aby si ji mohl na další narozeninové oslavě dobírat, že sice mudla není, ale z Bradavic ji přece vyhodili. NIKDY!

Filch se mezitím již vydrápal na věž a nyní ji systematicky prohledával kousek za kouskem, který osvětlovala jeho lucerna. Astronomická věž byla této noci ponořena do černočerné temnoty, protože měsíc byl zakryt hustými mraky, které zvěstovaly blízký příchod bouře. V dáli se již několikrát zablesklo a zazněl první hrom, který přerušil dosud panující hrobové ticho, které bylo přerušované, jen Filchovým namáhavým dýcháním.   
„Co budeme dělat?“ Amy se klepala jako ratlík a chtě nechtě si musela přiznat, že Rosie měla naprostou pravdu. Je jen přechytralý srab. Kolena se jí klepala tak mocně, že si byla jistá, že jestliže se nyní pokusí utéct, stejně se daleko nedostane. A jestliže by se jí snad krásně kolena podařila udržet pod kontrolou, u všech ostatních svěračů v těle si tak jistá nebyla.   
„Musíme ho nějak obejít a dostat se dolů dříve než on.“ Přemýšlela nahlas Rosie „Ty jsi tady ta chytrá! Vymysli přeci něco!“ Amy se však nadále klepala jako osika a nebyla sto pořádně přemýšlet. Před očima měla jen jejich slavnostní vyloučení. Celá škola se sejde ve Velké síni, aby se jim mohla vysmát a popřát jim šťastnou cestu nazpět do Londýna. Znechuceně se oklepala. Filch právě přistoupil k zábradlí, jen malý kousek od nich, a pohlédl přes něj dolů, jako by se snad obával, že nezvaní návštěvníci před ním skočili dolů. Amy však musela přiznat, že jeho myšlenkové pochody nejsou tak absurdní, protože přesně to by i udělala, kdyby jí Rosie tak pohotově nezatáhla do stínu beden. Raději dobrovolně ukončit svůj život nežli být vyloučena!  
Pomalu se co nejrychleji přesunuly o kousek dále, stále ještě schované za jejich úkrytem, když se Filch nebezpečně přiblížil. Ten však zrovna svoji lucernou ozařoval stěnu naproti, kde se nacházel obrovský astronomický dalekohled, který by byl jistě jako ukryt vhodnější. Toho si byl vědom i on a tak se k němu pomalým, šouravým krokem vydal. Byl si jist, že ať je zde kdokoliv, nikam mu utéci nemůže.   
„Teď máme šanci.“ Probrala se konečně ze svého poblouznění Amy, která opatrně nakoukla zpoza beden a sledovala tak Filchova vzdalující se záda. Schodiště zůstalo nechráněno. Jen, kdyby se stihly dostatečně rychle dostat, až k němu a pak dolů, jistě by se pomalému starému muži, ztratily v některých z mnoha chodeb hradu.   
„Mňauuu!“ Cosi velkého a temného vyskočilo na jednu z horních beden a nyní na něj shlíželo velkýma svítivýma očima. Byla to paní Norrisová, které si doposud ani jedna z nich nevšimla. To však neplatilo o kočce, která byla stejně prohnilá jako Filch samotný. Jak mile si rozcuchané zvíře uvědomilo, kdo se za bednami vyděšeně krčí, spustila hrozný jekot. Mňoukala jako pominutá a hlasitě prskala, když se snažila upozornit svého páníčka na prváky, kteří nejsou v posteli. Amy se po ní blesku rychle ohnala, ale kočka byla rychlejší a pohotově sekla nebohou dívku do ruky. Ta hlasitě vyjekla a to už se k nim hnal rozlícený Filch.   
„Kdo jste! Co tady pohledáváte! Je dávno po večerce!“ Řval již zdáli.   
„Utíkej!“ Vyjekla hlasitě Rosie, popadla Amy za ruku a daly se na zběsilý úprk směrem ke schodišti. Filch byl však překvapivě rychlý. Nedokázaly by se dostat ke schodům včas, kdyby se Filchovi nepřipletla pod nohy paní Norrisová, která se za nimi pustila se stejným odhodlání jako její páníček. Filch na chlupatý stín nedokázal včas zareagovat a změnit svoji trasu běhu, takže se mu jen podařilo bolestivě přišlápnout paní Norrisové její ocas a sám se natáhl na prkenné podlaze, až to zařinčelo. To byl dostatečný náskok proto, aby se obě stihly dostat až ke schodišti, které v mžiku seběhly hnány adrenalinem, který se jim vléval do žil. Sbíhaly jedno schodiště za druhým a ignorovaly pálení v jejich plicích a ve svalech, které nedostávaly tolik potřebný kyslík v dostatečném množství, pro takto zběsilý úprk pryč. Brzy již za sebou podrážděný vřískot paní Norrisové ani nadávky rozlíceného Filche neslyšely, ale ani jedna se neodvažovala zastavit a byť jen na malý okamžik si odpočinout. Dobře věděly, že Filch zná tajné cesty skoro stejně dobře jako dvojčata a ony se děsily okamžiku, kdy na ně vybafne zpoza některého z brnění anebo soch, které míjely. Brzy ztratili přehled o tom, kolika chodbami, tajnými průchody a schodišti již seběhly směrem k přízemí.   
Zarazily se, až u masivních dveří. Rosie si bolestivě narazila rameno, protože zjistila, že jsou zamčené až po velké ráně, kterou způsobila svým tělem, když do nich plnou rychlostí naběhla.  
„Rychle otevři je!“ Přiřítila se k ní i udýchaná Amy, která hlasitě sípala. Plíce jí pálily, jako by je měla plné miniaturních jehliček a začínala se jí ozývat palčivá bolest v boku. Věděla, že jestliže se nyní zastaví, již nebude schopná pokračovat dále, protože se jí adrenalinu již nedostávalo. Filch by je tak jistě brzy dohonil! Ve svém úprku automaticky běžely do nižších pater, protože se plánovaly schovat v Rosiině kolejních komnatách, protože vchod do těch Amyiných chránilo očarované klepadlo. To by po nich požadovalo svoji hloupou hádanku, na kterou nyní Amy opravdu neměla náladu ani čas. Jaká by to byla potupa, kdyby je Filch chytl u vstupu do koleje, když by si nevěděla rady s hádankou? Nikdo z jejich spolužáků by s ní pak nepromluvil jedno jediné slovo, protože by oficiálně zahanbila celou svoji milovanou kolej.   
„Snažím se!“ Začínala být vzteklá Rosie, která marně lovila ve svém hábitu svoji hůlku. Dubové dřevo ji však stále klouzalo hlouběji a hlouběji do dna její kapsy, jak ji prokluzovalo mezi zpocenými prsty.   
„Ustup!“ Nevydržela to nakonec Amy a vytáhla tu svoji z vrbového dřeva „Alohomora!“ Zahalekala do ticha chodby a zámek povolil. 

Do místnosti se vrhly jako velká voda a masivní dubové dveře za nimi zarachotily, když je stejně rychle přibouchly a mechanismus zámku se uzamkl. Konečně byly v bezpečí. Amy si opřela zpocené čelo o dřevo dveří a hlasitě oddechovala, když se snažila popadnout dech. Po spáncích jí stékaly krůpěje potu a tvořili tak nechutné cestičky, které končily v límečku její košile. Rosie na tom byla úplně stejně. Sesunula se celá vyčerpaná na kamennou podlahu a kolena si tiskla pevně k bolavé hrudi, když stejně jako Amy rozdýchávala pálení a bolest v plicích. Její kudrnaté husté vlasy se jí lepily na zpocenou pokožku tváře a její účes tak ze všeho nejvíce připomínal ten Hermiony.   
„To bylo o fous. Ještě, že mu podrazila nohy ta bláznivá kočka!“ Začínala se celé situaci hystericky smát Amy, která bedlivě poslouchala jestliže z druhé strany neuslyší podezřelé zvuky, které by značily, že je jim Filch anebo někdo jiný z profesorského sboru, na stopě. Netušily, totiž jestliže Filch již nestihl zburcovat polovinu hradu. Pomyslné hony na čarodějnice by tak začaly dávat úplně jiný význam. V tom ji však Rosie silně zatahala za lem jejího hábitu. Amy se to však rozhodla ignorovat, zrovna totiž z druhé strany zaslechla cosi podezřelého. Jenže Rosie ji nenechala na pokoji ani nyní a znovu ji roztřesenou rukou zatahala, tentokrát o poznání silněji.   
„Amy…“ Do ticha místnosti se ozval její slabý hlásek protkaný naprostou hrůzou.   
„Co je furt!“ Utrhla se na ni, když konečně odlepila své čelo od dveří a věnovala svoji pozornost na zemi sedící dívce, která své oči třeštila na cosi za nimi. Když se konečně i Amy podívala tím směrem, strnula paralyzována stejným strachem, jako byla i Rosie samotná. Za nimi totiž, ponořeni do přítmí místnosti, stáli dvě obrovitánská zvířata, která je propalovala pohledy. Kus od nich je pozoroval velký uhlově černý vlk, který měl momentálně obrovitánský ocas druhého tvora ve své tlamě, jako by si do této doby hrály a ony je takto nevybíravě přerušily. Vedle něj stálo daleko mohutnější a větší zvíře, které málem zabíralo celý prostor místnosti. Byl to obrovitánský pes s tlapami jako kola od vozů a s třemi obrovitánskými hlavami, které na ně zvědavě hleděly a z dlouhých ostrých zubů odkapávaly nechutné provazce slin. Před nimi stál nefalšovaný tříhlavý pes Kerberos.   
„Percy Jackson!“ Vyjekla Amy, nežli se skácela jako pytel brambor k zemi, kde zůstala nehybně ležet.   
„Zbláznily jste se! Co sem máte co lézt!“ Rosie konečně odtrhla své hrůzou vytřeštěné oči od všech těch tlam plných zubů a slin, když se ozval vyčítavý, tolik povědomý hlas. Na místě, kde před malou chvílí stál onen vlk, nyní stála rozcuchaná a úplně nahá Kitalpha, která je probodávala velmi naštvaným pohledem.   
„Sledovaly jste mě!?“   



	10. KAPITOLA9.: ANIMAGUS (Zvěromág)

„Proč jsi nahá?“ To bylo to jediné, co ze sebe dokázala zaražená Rosie dostat. Stála naproti nahé černovlásce, která se nadále tvářila jako tehdy Snape, když přišla na úplně první hodinu pozdě, u jejích nohou se stále válela polomrtvá Amy a ta obrovitánská bestie na ně nepřestávala cenit své špičáky. Rosie hádala, že jen jeden z nich je pomálu tak velký jako ona sama. Opravdu netoužila potom, aby na vlastní kůži poznala, jak ostré doopravdy jsou a tak se poslepu snažila nahmatat kliku, která se nacházela někde napravo od ní, ale třes v jejich rukách jí to pranic neusnadňoval.   
„Sledovaly jste mě!?“ Opakovala svoji předešlou otázku Kita a tentokrát se místností ozval její o poznání vyšší a podrážděnější hlas. Její tón hlasu zřejmě nepřekvapil jen Rosie samotnou, ale i tříhlavého psa, který sebou polekaně ucukl a zakňučel? Proč by se takováhle almara měla bát někoho jako je Kita, když by ji stačilo zašlápnout a zbyl by z ní pouhý mastný flek?   
„Ale to nic lásko, neboj se.“ Z Kitiiny tváře se okamžitě vytratily jakékoliv známky hněvu a hlas měla protkaný láskou. Natáhla ke zvířeti svoji ruku a Rosie křečovitě zavřela oči. Opravdu netoužila, aby na vlastní oči viděla, jak o ni přijde. Nic z toho se však nestalo. Když po delší době neslyšela žádný bolestivý jekot, ani scvaknutí čelistí, znovu se odvážila je otevřít a nevěřícně zírala na scénu před sebou. Kita právě drbala jednu z mnoha hlav za obrovitánským uchem. Zvíře nevypadalo ani hladově anebo rozzuřeně, ale blaženě. Hlava, kterou momentálně drbala, slastí zavírala oči a vyplazovala dlouhý jazyk, jako by to snad byl normální pes, co má pouze dvě hlavy navíc. Normálka. Ostatní dvě hlavy se dokonce snažili třetí vystrčit, aby mohly zaujmout její místo a nechat se také polaskat.   
„Proč tě nesežere?“ Promluvila nakonec roztřeseným hlasem „A co tady vlastně DĚLÁ, co tady vlastně děláš TY a proč jsi sakra NAHÁ? A kam se poděl ten VLK?!“ Nepřestávala se zakoktávat, když ze sebe chrlila jednu otázku za druhou, na které potřebovala nutně znát odpovědi.   
„Proč jste mě sledovaly až sem?“ Kita se znovu zamračila, ignorujíce její předchozí otázky. Přestala hladit chlupatou hlavu a otočila se nazpět k Rosie.   
„Cože?“ Nechápala druhá „Proč bychom tě měly sledovat? Ani nevíme, kam jsme se to dostaly a co tady sakra děláš ty s tou bestií!“   
„To není bestie! Má jméno!“ Ohradila se však Kita rychle, protože zvíře opět žalostně zakňučelo, jako by skutečně bylo Rosiiným označením uraženo.   
„Takže mi chceš tvrdit, že vůbec nevíte, kam jste se to dostaly?“ Pokračovala znovu svým ledovým tónem „Že jste se vloupaly do třetího poschodí!?“   
„Do třetího poschodí?“ Opakovala udiveně Rosie, které stále nedocházelo, v jak velkém maléru obě jsou. Zřejmě se jí přeci jen její přání splnilo, i když jinak, než ona sama doufala.

***  
„Takže ta bestie, co je velká skoro jako chodba se jmenuje Chloupek? CHLOUPEK! Kdo by něco tak obrovského pojmenoval takhle?“ Nemohla stále ještě pochopit Rosie to, co se jim snažila skoro hodinu Kita trpělivě vysvětlit. Černovláska, která seděla zachumlaná do teplého Mrzimorského županu s nimi pomalu, ale jistě ztrácela trpělivost. Rozhodla, že zakázaná chodba, ve které je přítomná takováto bestie není nejlepším místem, pro řešení něčeho takového a proto se všechny tři přesunuly do Mrzimorské společenské místnosti, protože ta byla nejblíže a Kitě se s holým pozadím po škole opravdu běhat nechtělo. Amy se jim podařilo vzkřísit již při jejich cestě do přízemí, ale hnědovláska se stále nepřestávala tvářit, jakoby viděla ducha. Byla nepřirozeně pobledlá, ruce se jí viditelně třásly a od té doby co se usadily v pohodlných kolejních křeslech porostlých břečťanem, nepromluvila jedno jediné slovo. Kita opravdu doufala, že toto neblahé setkání na ní nezanechá trvalé následky, protože jí opravdu nenapadalo nic, čím by to madam Pomfreyové vysvětlila.   
„Ano jmenuje se Chloupek.“ Přikývla znovu již po několikáté a hlasitě vzdychla, když se snažila potlačit své rozhořčení, které s ní stále ještě lomcovalo. Brzy sice pochopila, že dívky jí nikam nesledovaly a jejich vpád byl opravdu jen dílem čiré náhody, i přesto na ně však nepřestávala být naštvaná. Právě se jim totiž podařilo úplně náhodou odhalit věc, kterou ona plánovala držet v tajnosti do ukončení jejího vzdělání na tomto institutu, což mělo být až za několik let. Její plán se zhroutil již během prvních týdnu školy a ona tak měla svaté právo nato, aby nyní na ně byla takto naštvaná.   
Navíc, co kdyby této noci u Chloupka nebyla? Co kdyby je Chloupek sežral? Jen ta představa ji děsila.

„A není to žádná bestie, mě má rád.“ Vysvětlovala „ je to hodné zvíře, nechápu, že ho škola strčila do takovéhle místnosti a nechala ho tam samotného.“   
„Nechápeš?“ Zhrozila se Rosie a vyvalila své oční bulvy „Co na tom přesně nechápeš? Je to tříhlavá bestie! Je jasné, že jí jen tak nenechají pohybovat po škole!“  
„Jenže jemu je tam smutno,“ Oponovala „byl hrozně rád, když jsem ho tam před pár dny našla a dělala mu společnost.“   
„Jak to, že tě nesežral … To … To tys byla ten vlk, který tam s ním byl?“ Docvaklo nakonec Rosie a skácela se do měkounkého křesla, jako by jí Kita právě střelila. Nechápala jak je tohle všechno možné, ale dávalo to smysl. Když se vlámaly do zapečetěných dveří, byly tam dvě zvířata a následně jen úplně nahá Kita a Chloupek. Nemusela být Havraspárka, aby na něco takového přišla i ona.   
„Ano.“ Přiznala nakonec váhavě a mnula si zpocené dlaně. Náhle jí přišli daleko zajímavější její bosé nohy než pohled do vyčítavých a zděšených tváří jejich kamarádek.   
„Ale jak je tohle možné? Nemůžeš být vlk a pak zase člověk!“ Rosiin mozek toto jednoduše odmítal zpracovat a začal stávkovat již u vysvětlení, že Chloupek je vlastně fajn chlupáč, kterého by si měla pořídit každá správná rodina se zahradou. Jenže v tomhle případě by zahrada musela být o velikosti famfrpálového hřiště. Ano, Kita se občas chovala podivně a jakmile přišla řeč o večerní činnosti, vždy se tomuto tématu úspěšně vyhýbala, ale tohle by ji jednoduše ani v tom nejhorším snu nenapadlo. Nyní již dobře chápaly Miřiny narážky ohledně jejího ponocování.   
„Jsi zvěromág!“ Kitiino mlčení nakonec přerušil, až hlas Amy, které se konečně vrátil život do jejích pohaslých očí. Její pleť již nevypadala tak nemocně a třes v rukách zmizel, když byla hrůza a strach nahrazen zvědavostí.   
„Četla jsem o kouzelnících, kteří se dokáží proměnit do podoby zvířat,“ Vysvětlovala „ stanou se z nich zvířata a pak se opět promění nazpět do své lidské podoby, ale na rozdíl od vlkodlaků si dokáží ponechat své lidské vědomí. Nezdivočí.“   
„Teď mě dobře poslouchejte!“ Ztišila Kita svůj hlas, protože se stále obávala, že nejsou jediné, které v Mrzimorské kolej nespí takto pozdě v noci. Nehodlala, aby je načapal některý z ostatních studentů, nebo nedej bože některý z prefektů, kteří měli svůj soukromý pokoj nedaleko.   
„Tohle se neměl nikdo dozvědět! Rozumíte! Kdybych necítila Chloupka, nikdy bych se na pozemku školy neproměnila, ale bylo mi ho jednoduše líto. To zvíře chtělo jen něčí společnost a né těch pár návštěv Hagrida!“   
„Necítila?“ Nechápala Amy její slova, ale Kita jí mávnutím ruky přerušila a pokračovala: „Ano, jsem zvěromág, jak si sama dobře uhodla,“ Obrátila se na ni „ umím se proměnit do podoby vlka a díky tomu mě Chloupek nesežral. Na ostatní zvířata není agresivní. Byl rád, že s ním konečně někdo tráví čas a věnuje se mu.“  
„Ale jak můžeš být zvěromág?“ Nechápala stále Rosie „Celá přeměna je prý nesmírně nebezpečná a náročná. Vždyť se sama McGonagallová naučila přeměnu jen díky tomu, že chtěla ostatním dokázat, že její předmět není tak k ničemu, jak tvrdí. Tobě je jenom jedenáct let! Není to možné!“   
„Já vím,“ Sklonila hlavu a zhluboka se nadechla, jako kdyby nabírala odvahu pro to, co se jim chystala říci „Moje matka je zvěromág. Jako malá jsem vždy milovala, když se proměnila do podoby netopýra a létala kolem mě. Byla jsem tím úplně posedlá a vždycky jsem chtěla stát se jedním z nich…“ Přerušila své vyprávění, aby se mohla znovu zhluboka nadechnout „ Vždy jsem matce záviděla. Jako malé dítě jsem to jednoduše brala, jako tu nejlepší věc vůbec, protože komu by se nelíbilo, jen tak se proměnit do podoby zvířete a moct si dělat co chcete?“ Sama se musela ušklíbnout nad jejími myšlenkovými pochody, když byla ještě malé dítě. Nyní, když je o několik let starší a zkušenější, už jí to rozhodně jako jedna z nejlepších a nejmagičtějších věci nepřijde. I když se opravdu snažila, aby na sobě nedala nic znát, stejně cítila, že se její ruce, složené v klíně, začínali pomalu třást, jak stále pokračovala dál a dál ve svém vyprávění. Věděla, že se brzy dostane k části, na kterou se snažila tak moc zapomenout po celé ty roky. I nyní, když se v myšlenkách zatoulala k té osudné noci, cítila bolestivé bodnutí ve svém srdci. Kolik let poté se budila s křikem ze svých nočních můr a viděla před sebou Thomasovy vyčítavé oči? I nyní, kdykoli když je zavřela, mohla je stále vidět. Stále tak dokonalé a naprosto nevinné a ona je z hloubi duše nenáviděla, protože byly jedinou připomínkou toho, čeho byla schopná a co způsobila ve své dětské naivitě.   
„Matka mě začala učit jak se stát jedním z nich…“ Nastala dlouhá pauza, kdy její třes v rukách ještě více zesílil a ona si je musela promnout, aby si toho nevšimly i ostatní dívky, které na ní s nedočkavostí hleděly. Nemůže to udělat! Nemůže jim prozradit, co tehdy udělala, jinak by je nadobro ztratila, protože kdo by se s ní poté byl ochoten bavit? S vražedkyní? Bradavice se rychle staly jediným domovem, který kdy poznala. Nebyla zde žádné krutá pravidla, krevní nadřazenost a dávno přežité stereotypy, které jí její rodiče neustále cpali do hlavy. A ona byla natolik hloupá a naivní, že jim řadu let skutečně věřila. Nyní však již dokázala, rozlišit mezi skutečností a fanatickou oddaností jejich rodičů vůči temné straně, která jim tolik zaslepovala zrak. Která je podle jejich vlastních slov pomalu, ale jistě ničila. Ne, její matka neměla pravdu. Pád Voldemorta nebyla ta nejhorší tragédie, která jejich rodiny kdy potkala, bylo to právě naopak. Jeho pád je konečně osvobodil! Zde se tak prvně nemusela starat o to, kdo je a jak ji berou ostatní, protože byla jen pouhým prvákem v davu, kterých jsou zde stovky. Není tak, už ta Moonová, které se všichni bojí, protože vědí, kdo jsou její rodiče a co v první válce dělali. Až nyní s Amy a Rosie poznala jaké to skutečně je, když vás lidé berou jako sobě rovnou. Proto o to nehodlala takto přijít. 

„ Trvalo to dlouho, ale naučila jsem se jak se mám přeměnit do své zvířecí podoby. V ten den jsem prvně viděla za její ledovou masku – byla na mě tak moc pyšná.“ Lhala „Od té doby jsem se uměla libovolně proměňovat do mého zvířecího já. Když jsem nastoupila sem, opravdu jsem neměla v plánu jakkoliv mé výhody využívat, ale pak jsem objevila Chloupka a všechno se změnilo. Byl tak moc sám, že mi ho bylo líto a začala jsem se za ním plížit každou noc. Ani nevíte, jakou mi dalo práci setřást Miru, která začala mít podezření. Ta holka je možná prohnilá skrznaskrz, ale rozhodně není hloupá a umí si poskládat dvě a dvě dohromady. Občas to bylo opravdu náročné, vyplížit se ven bez toho, aby mě následovala, “ Uchechtla se nad svým výkonem „ netuším, proč mě ještě nenahlásila, ale hádala bych, že se mě snaží nachytat při činu, aby konečně zjistila, kam se to plížím takto v noci. Bohudíky se jí to ještě nepodařilo a doufám, že ani nepodaří. Když se proměním do své vlčí podoby, zachovávám si nejen své lidské vědomí, ale mé smysly se nepředstavitelně zbystří. A proto jsem schopná, se jí a toho přihlouplého Malfoye, který se k ní občas přidá, snadno zbavit.“  
„Ale stačila by jedna chvilka nepozornosti a mohla by tě odhalit, stejně tak jako se to podařilo i nám.“ Dokončila její slova Amy.   
„Tak tohle Mira myslela, když jsme se pohádaly na schodišti! Proč si nám o tom vlastně neřekla? Jsme přece tvoje kamarádky!“ Tvářila se vyčítavě Rosie, která se nafoukla jako žába.   
„A vy jste mi snad řekly o vašich malých výletech během nocí?“ Nadzvedla obočí Kita „skoro celý týden se potloukáte po hradu a neobtěžovaly jste se mi o tom zmínit!“   
„To není pravda,“ Ohradila se Amy rychle „ Zkoušely jsme ti to říct, ale ty jsi nás nikdy neposlouchala! Jak to že víš, že jsme se takto potloukaly celý týden?“   
„Několikrát jsem vás viděla, jak se potloukáte po horních chodbách.“ Pokrčila rameny a Rosie konečně zasáhla vlna poznání: „To tys byla ten stín, který mě tenkrát sledoval do knihovny? Sakra Kito, víš, jak jsem byla vyděšená?!“   
„Vím, cítila jsem tvůj strach.“ Přikývla „Chtěla jsem jen vědět, kam se to uprostřed noci ženeš. Skoro jsi mně přišlápla ocas, když ses vyhrnula z Mrzimorské společenské místnosti.“ Zavrčela a Rosie v tu ránu zrudly uši jako dvě rozpálená ucha hrnce. Té noci si vůbec nepovšimla, že by se něco takového stalo, natož toho, že ji něco sledovalo, již ze spodních pater. Kolikrát je musel tedy zahlédnout někdo ze školního sboru anebo jiní studenti na „vycházce“, když byly takto slepé ke svému okolí? Raději na to však nechtěla znát odpověď, protože by se jí zřejmě pranic nelíbila. Stačilo, že je dnes skoro chytl Filch, který zřejmě stále ještě čmuchá po celém hradě ve snaze je dopadnout. 

Nastalo ticho, kdy na sebe všechny tři dívky jen bezradně zíraly. Ani jedna se neměla k dalšímu pokračování jejich rozhovoru, protože stále ještě vstřebávaly úplně nové informace, které dnešní noci zjistily a z kterých jim pomalu, ale jistě začínala bolet hlava. Amy seděla se svěšenou hlavou zírajíce na své kecky, Rosie předstírala, že ji daleko více nežli zapomenutá debata zajímá velký portrét Helgy Mrzimorské visící nad krbem a Kita samotná zírala ven velkými kruhovými okny, jelikož již začínalo svítat. Všechny dobře věděly, že se za chvilku budou muset přesunout do svých společenských místností, protože brzy bude budíček. Jejich přítomnost zde, by jen vyvolala nepříjemné otázky a na ně jednoduše již neměly dostatek psychických sil.   
„Jak se tedy kouzelník může stát zvěromágem? Když jsem o tom četla, nikde jsem žádný návod nebyla schopná najít.“ Zamumlala nakonec Amy tichým hlasem, jako by si nebyla jistá, jestli je na tuto otázku vhodná doba „Co bych musela udělat proto, abych se jím stala také?“   
„Chceš se stát zvěromágem?!“ Vyvalila na ni elektricky modré oči Kita nevěřícně. Čekala vše od opovržení, odmítnutí, ztrátu jejich přátelství anebo až po jejich výsměch, ale toto jednoduše ne. I proto byla jejím prohlášením natolik zaskočena, že se nezmohla na žádnou jinou reakci, než vyjevené zírání, komicky rozšířenýma očima, do vážného obličeje druhé dívky.   
„Ano.“ Se vší vážností Amy nakonec přikývla „chci se stát zvěromágem.“


	11. KAPITOLA10.: ANIMAGUS ET ALIIS TRANSMUTATIONIBUS

Být neregistrovaný zvěromág Kita nikdy nebrala jako výhodu anebo něco, na co by zkrátka měla být pyšná. Jako malé dítě byla myšlenkou proměny do zvířete a volného pobíhání po okolí naprosto uchvácena. Jak prozradila i svým kamarádkám, milovala představu té volnosti, kdy se člověk může oprostit od svých „lidských“ problémů a na libovolnou dobu být něčím jiným. Může se jen tak proběhnout po lese, hrabat se v popelnici plné odpadků anebo špehovat své přátele i nepřátele, přesně jako její matka ve službách Pána zla. Její matka však tuto schopnost nevyužívala jen pro jeho rozmary, ale měnila se do podoby velkého netopýra černého jako noc, když byla Kita ještě malé škvrně a často jí létala, kolem kolébky, aby dítě zabavila. Malinkatá Kita se vždy urputně sápala malýma tlustýma ručičkama a ještě tlustějšími prstíky, po netopýrovi ve snaze jej zachytit do drobných pěstiček. Byly to jediné časy, na které Kita vzpomínala ráda. Sama si z nich pamatovala pramálo, ale barvité vyprávění jejich příbuzných na všech rodinných oslavách a tlustá rodinná alba končící jejím devátým rokem života, jí její paměť dokázala dostatečně nahradit. Jenže to vše byly jen naivní dětské fantazie, které se brzy střetly s krutou realitou prokletí jejího rodu. Bylo to až absurdní, jak se její pohled na zvěromágství změnil po její úplně první přeměně. Již to nebylo to úchvatné a magické cosi, co jí do té doby zůstalo odepřeno a ona se tak moc snažila, aby tento um ovládla. Ne, díky kořenům její rodiny se z něčeho magického, ale v kouzelnické komunitě skoro až běžného, stal naprosto odporný zážitek. Kita by dala veškeré bohatství ukryté v jejím soukromém trezoru, za to, aby mohla vrátit čas a napravit to všechno, co tak moc, té osudné noci posrala. Stačilo, aby se jednou jedinkrát zachovala, tak jak po ní její rodina požadovala a Thomas by mohl žít. Žádné pověry ani báchorky by se té noci nemusely ukázat jako děsivě skutečné a ona by sice stejně přišla o svého jediného přítele, ale mohl by žít. Takto o něj přišla navěky.   
I proto se zařekla, že svoji chlupatou výhodu nebude nikdy aktivně využívat. Za těch pár let, které uplynuly od první přeměny, si dokonce ke svému druhému vlčímu já vypěstovala skoro až nenávist. Té, noci, kdy prvně zaznamenala Chloupkovu přítomnost, bojovala sama se sebou, aby v sobě vlka potlačila. Zařekla se přeci, že se již nikdy nepromění, ale neslyšný nářek a pach smutku jí roztříštil veškeré její odhodlání a ona se po několika letech znovu proměnila. Samotnou jí překvapilo, jak se její forma za celou tu dobu změnila. Připadalo jí, že její vlčí podoba je mohutnější, nežli tomu bylo naposledy a byla si naprosto jistá, že takto chlupatá rozhodně před tím nebyla.

Toto bylo jen několik málo důvodů, které Kitu nakonec přesvědčily, že dokonce ani Amy s Rosemary nepotřebují vědět, co vlastně dokáže. Moc se bála, že by ji nakonec vtíravé otázky Rosie a vyčítavé oči Amy dokázaly donutit, aby jim prozradila celou pravdu, stojící za jejím naučením tohoto nadání a odhalily by tak její absurdní lež, kterou jim navykládala. Když byla však zahnána do kouta a donucena prozradit jim předem nacvičenou pololež, vypadalo to, že jí dívky uvěřily. Zůstala sedět celá opařená, když ani od jedné nepřišli otázky typu: „Proč na to nezareagovalo ministerstvo?“ „Jsi přeci nezletilá!“ „Jak ses to mohla naučit tak rychle, když jsi ještě nechodila do školy a neměla hůlku?“ Nepřišly ani žádné vyčítavé pohledy, pohledy plné odporu anebo ztráta jejich přátelství. Kita si nejdříve myslela, že snad slyšela špatně a třebas zemřela na šok, který jí jejich reakce způsobily, protože jednoduše moc dlouho žila v bublině naplněné pohrdáním k vlastní osobě, když prvně uslyšela Amyina slova. Ale hnědovláska, která seděla naproti ní v hořčicově zbarveném křesle byla skálopevně přesvědčena o tom, že i ona se chce naučit zvěromágství. To však Kita rázně odmítla, jelikož dobře věděla jak moc je to nebezpečné pro nezkušené kouzelníky a to ony rozhodně byly. Ve škole nebyly přeci ani měsíc a jediné, co zatím na všech hodinách probírali, byly úplné směšné základy, jako bylo správné držení hůlky, švih rukou anebo ty nejjednodušší formule a lektvary. Jak jim měla, ale vysvětlit, že je to pro ně moc nebezpečné, když jim právě sama nakecala, že ona to zvládla na výbornou v mnohem mladším věku? Ony možná této lži přeci jen uvěřily, ale rozhodně z toho ještě nebyla venku a její pečlivě vystavěné lži se mohly každým okamžikem rozpadnout, jako domeček z karet.   
***  
Amy s Rosie se ze strachu, že naleznou něco podobného anebo nedej bože ještě hrůznějšího, nežli byl Chloupek již po zbytek doby, co jim z jejich systému vyprchával pokažený lektvar, neodvážily na další malou výpravu. Veškerou svoji zbývající energii proto obrátily k přemlouvání a podlézání Kitě, která si tvrdošíjně stále stála zatím, že je ničemu rozhodně vyučovat nebude. Nechápaly to. Co je na tom tak špatného, že je to nechce naučit? Rosie dokonce začínala tvrdit, že je Kita prostě jen pyšné dítě z čistokrevné rodiny, které chce být alespoň v něčem lepší než ostatní, i přesto, že kam chodí, rozhlašuje pravý opak a jednoduše si to chce nechat pro sebe. Samozřejmě se toto nikdy neodvážila Kitě říci přímo do očí, ale plně si vystačila s otravováním Amy.   
„Lhala nám.“ Pronesla šeptem, aby je nikdo z ostatních studentů, kterých byla v tuto denní hodinu knihovna plná, nezaslechl. Amy, která seděla naproti ní a zrovna byla začtená do obrovitánské bichle, která nesla tučným zlatým nápisem název: Bestie všeho druhu a velikostí, k ní vzhlédla.   
„Kita nám lhala,“ opakovala „nemyslím si, že je možné, aby se to naučila, když byla takhle malá. Nezletilí kouzelníci nesmějí kouzlit mimo školu, ministerstvo by se to hned dozvědělo!“   
„Cože?“ Trvalo značnou chvíli, nežli Amy došel plný význam jejich slov „proč by nám měla lhát?“   
„Ty to stále ještě nechápeš? To co nám řekla je jednoduše hloupost!“ V Rosiině hlase zněla naléhavost „Ministerstvo si dobře hlídá, kdo kouzlí a kdo ne! Kdyby bylo pro nezletilé dovoleno kouzlit mimo pozemky školy anebo předtím, nežli vůbec nastoupí povinnou školní docházku, víš, jak by to vypadlo?“ Amy nechápavě zakroutila hlavou a Rosie stejným tónem pokračovala: „Všichni by museli v jednom kuse řešit jen to, kde jaké dítě použilo kouzlo před mudlou. To proto se může kouzlit i mimo školu, až po dosažení plnoletosti! Kita ani jednou neřekla, že její rodina plánovala domácí vyučování.“   
„Ale Kita je z bohaté a mocné rodiny, ne?“ Snažila se neznít závistivě Amy „Stejně tak jako i Mira a Mira se několikrát oháněla tím, že je její rodina natolik mocná, že na ně nemůže ani ministerstvo.“   
„Hloupost!“ Nebezpečně se na své židli zhoupla Rosie „Pochybuji, že to bylo něco víc než planá slova, chtěla nás jen naštvat, nic víc bych zatím nehledala. Obě jsou možná z velmi mocných a obávaných rodin, ale to je polovina Bradavic. Pochybuji, že by byli tak velká zvířata, aby dokázali na ministerstvu zamést takovýhle průšvih.“ Rychle se však odtáhla, když koutkem oka zahlédla přicházející Kitu a zářivě se na ní usmála přeslazeným, ale úplně falešným úsměvem. 

Jak týdny ubíhaly, počasí se čím dál tím více začínalo podobat nefalšovanému podzimu. Dny se pomalu zkracovali a noci ochlazovali. Čím dál častěji se studenti probudili, jen aby je přivítala námraza a jinovatka, která zdobila okenní skla a pokrývala pozemky školy do bílého hávu. S ubíhajícím časem se měnila i náplň jejich vyučování. Již nemuseli probírat nudné úvody a úplné základy, které přišly nezajímavé dokonce i Amy, která se potýkala se vším od správného uchopení hůlky, až po nasednutí na koště. Když se chudák prvně dozvěděla, že prváci mají povinné lekce létaní, zhrozila se. Od mala měla nepředstavitelnou hrůzu z výšek a jen z té představy, že by měla nasednout na koště a proletět se, jí jímala hrůza a kolena se jí podlamovala. Dokonce ani u svých přátel tentokrát nenalezla žádnou podporu, jelikož se obě na jejich úplně první lekci těšily. Kita je nepřestávala zásobovat historkami, co vše se jí stalo, když měla párkrát možnost si zalétat na otcově koštěti a dokonce i Rosie měla s létáním zkušenosti. Amy tak byla jediná, která do té doby ani neuvažovala, že by koště k něčemu takovému vůbec mohlo sloužit, natož tak na něm létat. Naštěstí se nakonec s létáním vůbec potýkat nemusela, jelikož omdlela okamžitě, co jí madam Hoochová oznámila, že je řada na ní, ať nasedne na své koště, odlepí nohy od země a jednou obkrouží celý plácek. Za dvě hodiny se probrala na ošetřovně a vedle ní ležela oficiální výjimka z povinné účasti na tomto předmětu podepsána samotnou profesorkou, která se zřejmě s žádným takovýmto případem ještě nesetkala. Jediná pozitivní věc za tuto dobu byl alespoň fakt, že se zdálo, že Snape přesunul svoji pozornost na další nebohou oběť, kterou se stala Kita. Té nandával čím dál více práce a naprosto směšných úkolů, kdy si pro ni při každé hodině nechával ty nejzáludnější otázky a strhával jí daleko více bodů, než ostatním jestliže na ně odpověděla špatně a to Kita udělala skoro vždy, jelikož rychle zjistila, že lektvary nebudou její silnou stránkou. V těch kvantech a kvantech přísad a látek se jednoduše ztrácela. Jak si má sakra pamatovat, že tahle kytka se po přidání do tohoto odvaru zachová jinak, než po přidání do jiného? A když začali brát možnosti záměn a upravování již existujících lektvarů, začala se ztrácet úplně. Každou dvouhodinu lektvarů, proto odcházela bedlivě sledována Snapeovým vyčítavým pohledem, jako by snad čekal, že ona bude daleko lepší než všichni ostatní. Nechápala, co si myslel, že bude v jeho hodinách předvádět, že musel dávat své zklamání takto najevo. Možná byl jen stejně jako její rodina naštvaný, že ona se dostala do Nebelvíru, anebo ho jednoduše právě její rodina požádala, aby jí dělal ze života učiněné peklo. Neochotně tak musela konstatovat, že v tomto úkolu exceloval. 

Stejně tak jak začalo přituhovat, když se kvapně blížil konec října, začalo přituhovat i pro Kitu samotnou, které pomalu, ale jistě začínaly docházet její výmluvy, proč dnes není dobrá doba na řešení zvěromágství, proč je to pro ně vlastně tak nebezpečné a hlavně co všechno musela udělat proto, aby se proměnila. Obzvláště, čím více opakující se poslední otázka Kitu děsila, protože na ni jednoduše neznala odpověď. Amy s Rosie však lhala o tom, že se zvládla proměnit za pomoci matky. Jak jim má nyní vysvětlit jak vlastně probíhá celá přeměna a hlavně jak zní postup pro ni, když ho ona sama neznala? Její proměna nebyla přirozená, i když by někdo jistě mohl namítat, že ve skutečnosti byla daleko přirozenější než oficiální cesty za pomoci zaklínadel, které jsou zanesené do starých učebnic a spisů. Ona sama by však dala vše za to, aby tomu tak nebylo a bylo to přesně naopak. Aby to nebyla pudová, vrozená schopnost, ale dílo dlouhého seznamu požadavků a postupů pro dosažení kýženého cíle. 

„Prohledala jsem celou knihovnu a nenašla jsem jediný svitek, nebo knihu, která by se tématu zvěromágství věnovala.“ Zabručela Rosie, když jednoho pozdně říjnového večera zase seděly pěkně spolu v jednom z mnoha zapomenutých rohů knihovny.   
„Jediné co jsem našla, jsou neustále připomínky, aby se každý zvěromág hned zaregistroval, protože jinak ho čeká dlouhý trest a do Azkabanu nikdo nechce!“   
„Mohly bychom se zeptat profesorky McGonagallové? Je přeci zvěromág, ne?“ Navrhla Amy a Kita se mále udusila svoji vlastní spolknutou slinou.   
„Zbláznila ses!“ Vyjela po ní okamžitě, co přestala dávivě kuckat „Nemůžeme se jen tak zeptat některého z profesorů, jak přesně vypadá postup na přeměnu! Oni nejsou hloupí a profesorka McGonagallová, už vůbec ne. Hned by jí to došlo.“   
„Víš,“ Zamračila se Rosie „bylo by to mnohem jednoduší, kdybys nám prozradila, jak ses vlastně prvně proměnila ty! Tobě se to podařilo, takžes evidentně postupovala dobře.“   
„Nechápu, že je to takové tajemství! Vyčmucháme ho s tebou anebo bez tebe, je nám to jedno.“ Přidala se k ní i Amy. Stejně tak jako Rosie i ona již začínala pomalu s Kitou ztrácet trpělivost. Její věčné odmítání a výmluvy na vše, co bylo se zvěromágstvím spojené, jí začínalo lézt krkem. Naneštěstí pro ni se ukázalo, že Kita je ještě tvrdohlavější nežli ona a nehodlala ze svého dřívějšího rozhodnutí ustoupit ani o píď. Dokonce se jim jeden čas snažila vyhýbat a i díky častým Snapeovým trestům za její úplnou tupost, jí to i řadu týdnů procházelo. Jak se však blížil Večer všech svatých, blížilo se i přetečení jejich pohárku trpělivosti.   
„Kdybys nám před tím netvrdila, že ti s přeměnou pomohla tvá matka, která je taky zvěromág a neviděly jsme tě na vlastní oči, nevěřila bych ti.“ Mračily se na ní zelené, vyčítavé oči Amy, která si dobře pamatovala dřívější Rosiina slova a obavy o tom, jestli jim skutečně říká pravdu. Od té doby si o tom nalezla daleko více informací a musela uznat, že její dřívější slova dávají smysl. Je spousta a spousta zákonů, které omezují, kouzlení mimo vzdělávací instituty pro nezletilé kouzelníky i čarování před mudly. Samotné jí některé z těchto zákonů nedávaly žádný smysl a u řady z nich se bála, že je i přes jejich dobrou srozumitelnost chápe špatně, ale jedno dokázala pochopit dostatečně. Neexistoval způsob, jak by ji ministerstvo nevyčmuchalo hned potom, co by se proměnila. V těch málo materiálech, které se alespoň okrajově celého fenoménu zvěromágství věnovaly, se totiž vždy pravilo, že na úplně první proměnu je potřeba kouzelné formule. I přes všechny tyto informace, před nimi nyní Kita seděla s naprostým ledovým klidem a lhala jim do tváře.   
„Už jsem vám říkala nejmíň milionkrát, že je to nesmírně nebezpečné!“   
„Ale ty jsi to zvládla v mnohem mladším věku. Dokonce si nebyla ještě ani ve škole! Pokud nejsi duch, tak jsi to evidentně přežila v jednom kuse.“ Nevěřila jí ani jedna.   
„Já měla dobrého učitele. Má matka se jako laskavý rodič nikdy neosvědčila, ale v tomhle vynikala. Nehodlám na sebe hodit takovouto zodpovědnost! Co když se něco nepovede? Víte vůbec, jaké může mít zmršené zaklínadlo následky? Hrůzné mutace, které by ani madam Pomfreyová nevyléčila.“   
„Když budeme postupovat přesně podle návodu, nemělo by se nám nic stát. Poslouchej, Kito,“ přikázala Amy velmi vážným tónem hlasu: „vím, že se bojíš, ale bude to v pořádku, když zjistíme, že je to nad naše síly jednoduše se na to vykašleme. Takoví blázni nejsme přeci ani my. Ty sama jsi nám ukázala kousek magického světa, který jednoduše chceme poznat a když ses to zvládla naučit ty v pouhých devíti letech, proč bych se to nyní nezvládla naučit i já s Rosemary? Troufám si tvrdit, že jsme na to inteligentní dostatečně a stejně tak máme i dostatečný pud sebezáchovy, takže se v případě jakýchkoli komplikací rychle vykašleme na nějakou hloupou přeměnu a v klidu si dožijeme zbytek našeho života bez toho, abychom o něčem takovém ještě kdy slyšely. Jediné, co po tobě nyní chceme, je abys nám vysvětlila, jak vlastně vypadá celý proces, prosím.“ Její velké sklovité oči Kitu mlčky prosily, aby konečně odhodila svoji ledovou masku a dostála tomu, co jim slíbila.   
„Jenže já nevím!“ V ten moment se v Kitě něco zlomilo a ona celá nešťastná složila hlavu do dlaní. Nepotřebovala se dívat do jejich pohrdavých obličejů, když konečně přiznala pravdu.   
„Nevím jaký je správný postup, nepamatuji si ho!“ Přes dlaně a díky jejímu zalykavému hlasu jí nebylo skoro rozumět „Jsou to už roky, jak si to mám sakra pamatovat! Nemusím být génius, abych věděla, že má matka rozhodně oficiální cestou nešla. Neriskovala by, aby na naši rodinu upozornila ministerstvo, když bych jako nezletilá kouzlila.“   
„A tos nám to nemohla říct dřív!“ Naštvaná slova Rosie ji donutila znovu zvednout hlavu a podívat se na ně.   
„Taháme z tebe rozumy, už skoro měsíc a ty nám až nyní řekneš, že to vlastně nevíš?“   
„Omlouvám se.“ Nezmohla se Kita na nic jiného než na chabou omluvu, která spíše zněla jako pouhé zalknutí.   
„A co oddělení s omezeným přístupem?“ Dostala náhle Amy nápad a úspěšně tak přerušila jakoukoliv přicházející hádku. Rosie se totiž již nadechovala, aby na úplně bezbrannou Kitu seslala další palbu zlostí a frustrací naplněných slov. To opravdu bylo tak těžké, aby jim to přiznala hned? Již dávno se mohly porozhlédnout na vlastní pěst a nemusely by čekat, až se konečně vymáčkne. Alespoň, ale vyvrátila Rosiinu konspiraci ohledně sleposti ministerstva. Rosie musela smutně konstatovat, že Kitalphina rodina není ani tolik bohatá ani tolik mocná, aby dokázala zamést i toto. Naopak, její matka se odhalení dokonce bála a toto zjištění ji někde hluboko v jejím plyšovém srdíčku příjemně hřálo. 

„Co s ním?“ Otírala si vlhké jasně modré oči černovláska do lemu svého dlouhého hábitu.   
„Prohledaly jsme celou knihovnu, ale v žádné knize se nepíše nic podrobného. Co, když je nějaký návod tam?“   
„Do oddělení s omezeným přístupem se, ale nesmí!“ Protestovala Rosie „Studenti tam smějí jen s výslovným dovolením profesora, který jim musí dokonce podepsat formulář. Pochybuji, že by ho zrovna nám někdo z profesorů dal.“  
„Myslím, že prváci vůbec do tohoto oddělení nesmí.“ Vzpomínala Kita „Jsou tam knihy prolezlé černou magií, které jsou nasáklé takovou temnotou, že si to ani nedokážeme představit. I kdybychom se tam přeci jen nějakým zázrakem dostaly, pochybuji, že bychom se knihovnice nějak zbavily. Určitě by nám byla za zadkem i tam.“   
„Tak co budeme dělat?“ 

***  
Ano, prváci měli přísný zákaz vstupu do tohoto oddělení. Tuto informaci zjistili z první ruky již několik dní, které následovaly po jejich rozhovoru. Amy se totiž konečně odhodlala o pomoc požádat knihovnici Pinceovou, o které se do té doby domnívala, že je její přítelkyně, nebo alespoň něco tomu hodně blízkého. Byla na ni přeci po celou tu dobu, kdy nemohla spát nesmírně hodná. Jak se však rychle ukázalo, tímto dotazem přišla i o to malé přátelství, které si s ní vybudovala. Pinceová se v okamžiku, kdy za ní Amy přicupitala a začala se vyptávat nejdříve na zvěromágství a posléze i na samotné Oddělené s omezeným přístupem, naježila jako zmoklý pes.   
„Slečno Clarkeová, vy se skutečně domníváte, že bych vás pustila do tohoto oddělení!“ Zaprskala „Do něj, jednoduše prváci nesmějí, a pokud nepřinesete podepsaný formulář od někoho z profesorského sboru, nemáte tam co pohledávat!“   
„Ale i vy jste zaměstnanec školy, nemůžete mi ho dát?“ Zadoufala.   
„Ne to rozhodně nemohu!“ Zhrozila se „ a teď běžte, než vaše podezřelé dotazy budu nucena nahlásit vašemu vedoucímu koleje!“   
Amy se s ní nehodlala hádat a tak rychle vyklidila pole, protože dobře věděla, že by tuto bitvu nebyla schopná vyhrát a utrpěla by stejné ztráty jako královské vojsko v bitvě u Naseby. Museli se tedy smířit s tím, že od nikoho z profesorského sboru se o této problematice nedozvědí nic, beztoho aby na sebe nepřitáhly nechtěnou pozornost. Podezíravé pohledy madam Pinceové bohatě stačily, aby se již o další takovouto hloupost nepokoušela. Ke stejnému názoru brzy došla i Kita s Rosie. Rosie se pokusila napsat dopis své matce. Třebas by o tom něco málo věděla ona. Když však nad formulováním dopisu strávila dvě bezesné noci, kdy již mohla poklidně spinkat a dohánět tak všechen ten probdělý čas po požití zmršeného lektvaru a z dopisu stále ještě okatě vyznívala nekalost, jednoduše se na to vykašlala i ona. Kita na to šla rafinovaněji. Několikrát se na toto téma pokusila přivézt řeč při debatě se svými staršími kolejními spolužáky, kteří byli ochotní se s ní bavit. Ani oni o tom však pranic nevěděli. Dokonce byla natolik zoufalá, aby se pokusila dopátrat více informací mezi Zmijozeláky. Ti s ní však po incidentu s Malfoyem, který se rychle rozkřikl, nechtěli mít nic společného. Konečně pochopili, že ona s nimi za jeden provaz nikdy táhnout nebude.   
„Ty jsi prý uhodila Malfoye, že ano?“ Pronesl k ní Ron při jedné večerní hostině „Prý se na ošetřovně rozbrečel. Pojď si sednout k nám!“ A tak se Kita prvně dostala do kroužku přátel slavného Harryho Pottera. Musela uznat, že nakonec nebyli tak hrozní, jak si o nich zprvu myslela, ale když se pokusila i s nimi zahájit konverzaci na toto téma ani oni nic nevěděli. Dokonce ani přechytralá šprtka Grangerová netušila, o čem mluví. A tak neuspěla ani ona. 

Když vyčerpaly veškeré své zdroje a možnosti opravdu jim začínalo docházet, že jediné místo, kde by se o tom mohly dozvědět něco více podrobnějšího, musí být právě ono oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Byla to prý nebezpečná magie, která se může snadno stát osudnou pro život nebožáka, který by celý rituál provedl špatně, bylo tedy logické, že by se návod nenacházel mezi knihami přístupnými běžným studentům. Amy si uměla živě představit, jak by asi musela vypadat škola, kdyby ano. Úplně viděla dvě Weasleyovic opice, jak by se proháněly po školních chodbách, houpaly se na skleněných lustrech a jedly Filchovi banány, které měl ke svačině.   
A právě toto byl kámen úrazu. Jak by se tam měly dostat, když okolo stále čmuchá knihovnice a ony v blízké době žádné oficiální povolení rozhodně nedostanou? A tak jim nezbylo nic jiného nežli čekat na vhodnou příležitost, kdy by se do knihovny mohly nepozorovaně vloupat. Od Amyina dotazu se Pinceová chovala jako hlídací pes, který má neustálou potřebu čmuchat okolo tohoto oddělení ve dne v noci. Zřejmě dobře odhadla, co měla Amy v plánu. Na chodbách navíc hlídkoval i Filch, který se se stejným odhodláním, rozhodl konečně dopadnout ty dva chuligány, kteří mu tehdy uprchli z Astronomické věže. Dokonce se mu podařilo přemluvit některé školní duchy, aby mu s tímto nelehkým úkolem pomáhali. Potulovat se proto po chodbách hradu, již nebyla taková sranda, jako tomu bylo předtím. Stačilo jim pár nočních pokusů a přišly na to i ony. Žádná z nich další bláznivou honičku s Krvavým baronem nehodlala opakovat.   
Jen marně si lámaly hlavu jak proniknout kolem Filche, duchů, paní Norrisové i Pinceové. Dokonce ani Rosie již netoužila po podnikání dobrodružných výprav a bála se představy, že kdyby je při činu načapali, jistě by dostali školní trest. A s tím jak si to stále ještě nevyžehlila u madam Prýtové, to nehodlala riskovat.   
***  
Když nadešla slavnostní hostina v Předvečer všech svatých, vylákala je ze stále přeplněné knihovny vůně lahodného jídla. Na kolejních stolech byly opět zlaté talíře, jako tomu bylo při rozřazovací hostině na počest uvítání prváků a na nich hromada jídla. Ve vzduchu voněly výborné sladké i slané pudinky, naducaní krocani a další spousta a spousta jídla, kolem kterého kroužila hejna černých netopýrů, kteří prolétávali kolem vyřezávaných dýní, ve kterých plály plameny svíček. Byla to jedním slovem nádhera, která byla ale bleskurychle přerušena náhlým vpádem profesora Quirrella. Ten se do Velké síně vřítil jako uragán. Turban měl nakřivo a hrozilo, že mu co nevidět spadne. Ještě podivnější byl však jeho výraz. Né, že by studenti nikdy zrovna u něj strach neviděli, ale nyní se tvářil naprosto vyděšeně. Vytřeštěnýma očima těkal všude kolem sebe, a když konečně vyhledal pohledem Brumbála, rychle se k němu rozběhl, div se mu obě nohy nezamotaly do sebe.   
„Troll! Je tam troll!“ Halekal, už zdáli „ je tam troll, dole ve sklepení. Měl byste to vědět.“ Ztěžka ze sebe dostal roztřeseným hlasem, nežli se skácel na stůl přímo před Brumbála.   
Velkou síň zachvátila panika. Studenti křičeli jeden přes druhého a v hlasech jim zněla čirá hrůza. Profesor Brumbál si musel zjednat klid, až vypálením několika žabek ze své hůlky: „Prefektové, každý odvedete svoji kolej do ložnic!“ Nakázal a panika okamžitě začala nanovo, když se prefekti jen marně snažili tu drobotinu i vyšší ročníky uklidnit. Tehdy Kita děkovala všem zakladatelům, že se dostala zrovna do Nebelvíru a zároveň prvně v životě litovala nejen žáky Mrzimoru, ale i Zmijozelu, kteří své koleje měli právě ve sklepení. Kitě se z toho všeho točila hlava a žaludek, do kterého před malou chvílí stihla poslat polovinu velkého masového pudinku, se jí nebezpečně zhoupnul. Jak se mohlo něco takového dostat do hradu a ještě k tomu do sklepení? Nedávalo jí to žádný smysl. Nemohla o tom však přemýšlet dlouho, protože to už na ni halekal Percy zvýšeným hlasem a dožadoval se pozornosti. Nebelvírští prváci se rychle shromáždili mezitím, co se učitelský sbor již vydal vstříc sklepení a trollovi v něm. Neměli by tam poslat spíše Snapea? Vždyť sklepení je jeho píseček. Byla již v půli cesty z Velké síně, když jí to konečně napadlo. Všichni učitelé i zaměstnanci přeci běželi do sklepení! To znamenalo, že žádní otravní duchové, Filch anebo Pinceová nikde hlídkovat nebudou, protože budou mít plné ruce práce s tím, aby se náhodou nenechali zabít. Tak dlouho čekaly na vhodnou příležitost, až konečně nastala.   
„Co to děláš?“ Zhrozila se Amy, když jí konečně Kita našla a vší silou s ní trhla k sobě, aby jí zabránila k dalšímu úprku společně se svojí kolejí.   
„Teď máme příležitost!“ Zakřičela, aby přehlušila všechnu tu vřavu kolem sebe „Kde je Rosie?“ Když se jim podařilo najít i Rosie, která byla stále ještě se dvěma dalšími Mrzimorskými děvčaty zalezlá v bezpečném úkrytu pod kolejní lavicí a podařilo se jim jí přesvědčit, že troll se rozhodně nebude vléct celou tu cestu až nahoru do knihovny, rychle se tím samým směrem vydaly. Vmísily se do davu odcházejících Havraspárských a nenápadně se vytratily ve správném patře. 

Přesně jak očekávaly, knihovna byla odemčená a prázdná. Nehrozilo tedy, že by je někdo při jejich průzkumu mohl odhalit. Oddělení s omezeným přístupem se nacházelo, až na jejím samém okraji. Rychle přelezly lano, kterým bylo odděleno od zbytku prostoru a vnořily se do spleti polic a knihoven s těmi neděsivějšími a nejpodivnějšími knihami, které kdy viděly. Zbytek knihovny byl ozářen hřejivým světlem luceren, ale zde panovalo děsivé přítmí. Police byly plné všemožný starých knih a jedna byla divnější než druhá. Jedna měla popraskaný černočerný obal a vypadala jako by ji někdo nedávno vypral v pračce a pak usušil v sušičce, obal další ze všeho nejvíce připomínal lidskou kůži a z dalších vycházely dokonce hlasy. Tichounké šeptání, které jakoby čtenáře lákalo stále blíže a blíže, nežli by ho kniha nadobro pohltila a dostala do svých spárů.   
„Rozdělíme se!“ Nakázala Amy „Musíme to prohledat systematicky a co možná nejrychleji. Nevíme, jak dlouho bude trvat profesorům, než toho trolla zpacifikují anebo on zpacifikuje je.“ 

A tak se i stalo. Všechny tři se rozeběhly do opačných částí oddělení ve snaze své hledání co možná nejvíce urychlit. Opravdu nevěděly, kolik jim zbývá času a jestliže již trolla nepolapili. Kdyby je někdo načapala nyní, jistě by si mohly rovnou zabalit své kufry. Kita prohledala několik „obyčejnějších“ knih, které nevypadaly tak děsivě. Ani v jedné však nenalezla, to co zde hledaly. V jedné byly jen prázdné stránky a další byla zas psána naprosto nesrozumitelným textem, který nikdy předtím neviděla. Natahovala se zrovna, aby dosáhla na jednu z horních polic, když ji napravo od sebe zahlédla. Nenápadná kniha s velmi starou a zaprášenou obálkou, na jejímž hřbetu stálo vybledlou kapitálou: Animagus et aliis transmutationibus. Bingo! Vnitřně zajásala a rychle knihu vytáhla. Začala v ní horlivě listovat. Po pár stránkách, které nedokázala se svými znalostmi latiny rozluštit ani ona, jelikož se v nich psalo o prapodivných umění a proměnách, o kterých v životě neslyšela, konečně nalezla, to co tak dlouho hledaly! Byla to stránka s něčím, co ze všeho nejvíce připomínalo jeden z receptů v kuchařce anebo v učebnici lektvarů. Velmi dlouhý seznam věcí a úkolů, které jsou potřeba udělat, aby se člověk mohl stát zvěromágem a proměna byla kompletní. Skoro se neovládla a radostí hlasitě vyjekla, když si uvědomila, že to konečně našla! Její radost, byla však vzápětí nahrazena hrůzou a pocitem, že se jí snad v ten moment proměnila veškerá krev v studený led, když uslyšela, jak dveře knihovny hlasitě klaply.


	12. KAPITOLA11.: AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS

„No ano zase Harry Potter.“ Slyšely nezřetelný hlas knihovnice, který se nesl liduprázdnou knihovnou, až k nim „Nevím, jak ty Sibylo, ale já se rozhodně potřebuji napít.“ Zaznělo vzdálené šustění a cinkot skla.   
„Co budeme dělat?“ U rozklepané Kity byla vmžiku Amy, která na tom nebyla o nic lépe. Celá záležitost s trollem se vyřešila daleko rychleji, nežli všechny tři doufaly. A proč znovu řeší Harryho? Byl to snad, on kdo ho vypustil anebo ho troll sežral? Jestliže je to druhá z možností, nechápaly, proč by tedy měly obě ženy slavit. Cinkot však ještě více zesílil.   
„Musíme se co nejrychleji dostat pryč, co když je napadne, projít knihovnu?“ Rosiiny oči byli komicky rozšířené a i v nich převládal strach. Její nejhorší můry se naplnily. Brzy je odhalí a načapají přímo při činu. Již nyní si dělala mentální seznam věcí, které si nesmí zapomenout zabalit na cestu domů a uvěřitelnou výmluvu, jak její vyloučení matce vysvětlit. U Merlina, vždyť by musela jít ve stopách svého otce a stát se zámečníkem!  
„Můžeme předstírat, že jsme se sem šly schovat.“   
„Do oddělení s omezeným přístupem?“ Vyvalila Amy oči „Jakože jsme si myslely, že sem se troll nepůjde podívat, když je sem zákaz vstupu? Kdo by nám to asi tak uvěřil? Knihovnice dobře ví, že jsme kolem něj čmuchaly, už řadu týdnů.“   
„Amy má pravdu.“ Souhlasila Kita, která spěšně vytrhávala nalezenou stránku z knihy. Tu si pak vstrčila pod tričko, aby ji zakryla. Jestliže je skutečně chytí přímo při činu, takto to alespoň bude méně nápadné, než kdyby zkoušely propašovat celou tu ohromnou bichli. Knihovnice by na ni nemusela vůbec přijít.   
„Musíme se přes ně dostat pryč. Nemůžeme zde nocovat a doufat, že na nás nepřijdou. Prefekti jistě budou přepočítávat studenty.“   
„Ale jak?“ Z druhé strany knihovny bylo slyšet další zacinkání skla a zvuk rozlévané tekutiny.   
„Řeknu ti, že tolik zábavy jsem si zde hodně dlouho neužila.“ Ozval se hlas druhé ženy, která se skřípavě zachichotala. Byly si stoprocentně jisté, že tato žena je na žádný předmět jistě neučila, protože její hlas byl úplně neznámý.  
„No ano, už dlouho se nestalo, aby se něco takhle velkého dostalo do hradu.“ Přitakávala i Pinceová „ Jak se sem, ale dostal? Takové monstrum by jistě neprošlo bez povšimnutí.“   
„Je to úplná záhada, drahoušku.“ Souhlasil s ní i druhý hlas a žena se s hlasitým usrknutím napila, něčeho, co jí předtím nalila. Následovalo uznalé zamlaskání. Ať, už jí nalila cokoliv, chutnalo jí to.   
„Ony v pracovní době popíjejí?“ Nemohla uvěřit Rosie tomu, co slyšely.   
„Páni tenhle večer je musel opravdu hodně vyčerpat.“   
„To je ono,“ Rozzářila se Amy „stačí počkat, než se opijí dostatečně, abychom mohly nenápadně proklouznout.“   
„A, co když nepopíjí alkohol?“   
„Tak to zjistíme.“ 

Skupinka se co možná nejnápadněji vykradla z oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Rychle zapadly za nejbližší vysokou knihovnu a jako myšky se kradly směrem k přední části knihovny, kde byla umístěna recepce, za kterou Pinceová vždy sedávala, procházela výpůjční lístky a na všechny příchozí se tvářila, jako by jí jen jejich přítomnost otravovala. Seděla tam i nyní a spolu s ní i doposud neznámá žena, která k nim byla otočená zády, takže byla vidět jen její neposedná hříva vlasů. Jak Rosie předpokládala, obě pily. Ve sklenkách měli nalitou nazlátlou tekutinu. Stály schované několik řad od nich, a přesto mohly zřetelně cítit jeho nezaměnitelnou vůni.  
„Ty děti měli obrovské štěstí.“ Pronesla Pinceová a smutně se zadívala do své sklenky, jako by byla opravdu otřesená. Do jejího pobledlého obličeje se každým usrknutím, začínala pomalu navracet zdravá barva.   
„Škoda, že to jsou prváci,“ pronesla druhá profesorka „kdyby chodili ke mně na hodiny jasnovidectví, jistě bych jim toto předpověděla, už dávno a oni by se toho vyvarovat.“   
„No jistě.“ Usmála se knihovnice značně křečovitým úsměvem, mezitím, co své kolegyni dolévala nápoj z velké karafy na víno. Kde ji sakra měla skovanou? Nemohla ji přeci jen tak vytáhnout zpod recepce?   
„Určitě bys je varovala.“ Pronesla stejným tónem jako před tím. Buď alkohol již začínal působit anebo druhé ženě pranic nevěřila.   
„Naposledy mé věštbě nevěřil chudáček Boot, a jak to s ním nakonec dopadlo?“ Druhá žena si zřejmě jejího dobírání nevšimla anebo jej ignorovala „Přejetý autem, jaká hrůza. A to mudlové tyto jejich vynálezy považují za bezpečné.“   
„Hrozná tragédie.“ Přitakávala knihovnice stále stejným nevzrušeným tónem a znovu se zhluboka napila. 

Amyin plán byl vesměs jednoduchý. Stačí si počkat na vhodnou příležitost a pak nenápadně proklouznout, až jim bude alkohol, dostatečně proudit v žilách. Jak se rychle ukázalo, bylo to však daleko složitější, jelikož ani jedna z nich nepočítala s výdrží obou žen. V profesorce jasnovidectví zmizela již čtvrtá sklenička a pátou jí Pinceová právě dolévala. Obě ženy však nevypadaly, že by na jejich smysly alkohol nějak více působil. Jediné, co se od té půlhodinky změnilo, byla pouze náplň jejich rozhovoru, který se stával méně smysluplný a souvislý, jak v nich mizela jedna sklenka za druhou.  
„To si snad dělají srandu!“ Kita znovu obhlížela celou situaci a musela znechuceně konstatovat, že ani nyní nenastala vhodná chvíle. Znovu proto zastrčila svoji vykukující hlavu a otočila se na ostatní dvě dívky: „Co budeme dělat teď? Ty dvě jen tak něco neporazí. Vždyť vypily, už skoro celou láhev a ani to s nimi nehlo?“ Zoufala si pološeptem „ musíme vymyslet plán b.“   
„A co kdyby ses proměnila?“ Navrhla Amy po chvíli usilovného hloubání „Odvedla bys pozornost.“   
„Ale akorát bych na sebe upozornila.“ Nesouhlasila s ní.  
„Hloupost,“ Ozvala se i Rosie „ty dvě toho už vypily hromadu, třebas si budou myslet, že to jen přehnaly s alkoholem? A i kdyby ne, tak co je divnější: že se jim po hradě potuloval troll anebo, že v knihovně uvidí vlka?“   
„Páni, to je to nejvíc geniální, co z tebe kdy vypadlo.“ Chválila jí uznale Amy naprosto vážným tónem, až se Rosie zarděla, protože to byla nevětší pochvala, kterou kdy za své přemýšlení dostala.   
„Když já nevím.“ Stále si nebyla jistá jejím nápadem Kita. Jim se to mluví. Ony by z toho neměly mnohonásobně větší průšvih, kdyby na ni někdo přišel a zjistil, že je neregistrovaný zvěromág.   
„Bude to v pořádku, neboj se.“ Chlácholila jí Amy „Jen je vyděsíš, my mezitím proběhneme a každá se vydáme k našim kolejím. Zítra se můžeme sejít před snídaní a domluvit se co bude dál.“ Takto zněl plán naprosto jednoduše a krásně. I ty nejlepší plány jsou však vždy doprovázeny obrovským ALE. Zde bylo obrovitánské ALE, které bylo velké pomálu jako celé Bradavice, ve formě toho, že vážně netušily, jak moc jsou obě ženy opilé a kolik profesorů v této době ještě pobíhá po chodbách hradu. Plán by jim mohl dost dobře vyjít, ale co když se vyřítí ven na chodbu jen proto, aby se střetly s profesorkou McGonagallovou anebo nedej bože se Snapem? Okamžitě by byly vyhozené. A v Snapeově případě by je profesor milerád vynesl až k vlaku ve vlastních zubech. 

Kita se neodvážila přejít k plánu po další půlhodinu, kdy nervózně chodila od jednoho okraje knihovny, za kterou byly schované, ke druhému a snažila se, co možná nejvíce uklidnit svoje splašené srdce, které bilo jako kostelní zvony.   
„Jsi přeci v Nebelvíru, nebuď takový srab!“ Začínala být stejně nervózní Amy, kterou Kitino neustálé přecházení sem a tam vytáčelo.   
„Zachovej se konečně jako pravý Nebelvír a skoč mezi ně.“ Radila jí dále.   
„Zbláznila ses!“ Šeptem po ní okamžitě vyjela černovláska „Potřebuju se jen uklidnit, tak mě nech na pokoji!“   
„Páni a mě ses smála, že jsem srab.“ Užasla Amy, která byla jejím náhlým výbuchem zaskočena, a rezignovaně se otočila na Rosie, která momentálně kontrolovala jak se vyvíjí jejich malé popíjeníčko. Profesorka věštění se právě zalykala vlastním smíchem, beztoho, aby Pinceová cokoliv pronesla.   
„Kito, dělej, prosím.“ Protáhla celá nešťastná, když se na ní otočila nazpět „ty dvě se za chvilku spijou do němoty, nemáme čas!“   
„Je dost možné, že si naší nepřítomnosti někdo už všiml.“ Zněla nešťastně i Amy.  
„Tak fajn.“ Přistoupila na jejich plán Kita, která již v ten moment cítila, že se jí jeho výsledek pranic líbit nebude.   
***  
„Nesnáším tuhle práci.“ Monolog profesorky věštění ohledně zajímavosti výkladu z koulí a čajových lístků, o který se však Pinceová vůbec neprosila, musela přerušit až její vlastní slova.   
„Ty děcka sem v jednom kuse chodí a potřebují moji pomoc! Madam Pinceová, kde je lexikon kouzel, madam Pinceová kde najdu oddělení s péčí o kouzelné tvory, madam Pinceová — “ Parodovala skřípavým dětským hláskem a zhluboka si lokla svého skoro prázdného nápoje. Jak nesnášela tuto práci. Knihy, pro ni byly vším, ale nejraději by knihovnu před nenechavýma upatlanýma rukama všech těch malých fakanů, zavřela nadobro.   
„Další!“ Zamávala jí Sibyla prázdnou sklenkou přednosem a nebezpečně se přitom zakymácela na pultu recepce, kde do té doby pohodlně seděla. Když si od ní brala její prázdnou sklenku, málem se sama převrátila. Nakonec se jí přeci jen podařilo zdárně svůj pád vyrovnat a zachytila se o roh stolu. Když se jí konečně podařilo opět se vyhoupnout na nohy okamžitě, hmátla po lahvince s sherry. Ta byla však prázdná. Nezbyla v ní ani jediná kapka, a tak musela Pinceová chtě nechtě šáhnout do svých zásob, které měla pečlivě uschované a chráněné kouzlem v tajném šuplíku stolu. Nechtěla riskovat, aby se jednoho dne potřebovala znovu napít a zjistila by, že jí nějaký nenechavý student její skrýš vybral. Po tom, co dnes zažily za vzrušení si obě, koneckonců trochu více skleniček, něčeho tak moc dobrého a uklidňující zaslouží, no ne?   
Když její roztřesená ruka konečně nahmatala hrdlo další láhve, vzhlédla. V ten okamžik v ní však hrklo a ona zůstala strnule zírat na přelud, který stál naproti ní. Chvilku trvalo, nežli se jí její rozdvojené vidění konečně dostatečně srovnalo, aby si plně uvědomila, že naproti ní stojí velký černočerný vlk, který na ní shlíží ledově modrýma očima. Zvíře stálo pár kroků od ní a ani se nehlo. Vypadalo pomalu stejně vyděšené jako by se měla cítit i ona. Alkoholový opar v jejím mozku jí však nenechal připustit, že by se dělo něco zlého anebo podivného. Koneckonců, před chvílí byla svědkem toho, jak polovina profesorského sboru nahání po škole uprchlého trolla, kam se toto na tento zážitek hrabe?   
„Hodnej pejsek.“ Zašvitořila směrem k němu a natáhla svoji ruku. Měla v plánu toho roztomilouše poňuchňat, ale zvíře se celé naježilo, svěsilo ocas mezi nohy a ucouvlo, jako by do něj právě kopla. Nechápavě se zadívala na Sibylu, která si přítomnosti zvířete ještě nepovšimla.   
„Pojď sem zlatíčko.“ Zkusila to znovu, ale vlk se ještě více rozklepal a nervózně pohlédl na řadu knihoven napravo od něj, jako by u nich hledal podporu.   
„ SMRTONOŠ!“ Přítomnosti velkého vlka si konečně povšimla i její kolegyně, která se však rozvřeštěla na celé kolo, „Je to SMRTONOŠ!“ Ječela stále a hlas jí začínal přecházet do fistule.   
„Smrtonoš, smrtonoš, smrtonoš!“ Opakovala stále dokola, zatímco na ni nechápavě zírala jak Pinceová tak i vlk samotný.   
„Je to smrtonoš!“ Zahalekala naposledy, nežli se zprudka chytila za srdce a přepadla na druhou stranu pultu, až to zařinčelo. V ten moment se kromě jejího dunivého dopadu ozvalo i zběsilé zahalekání: „Utíkejte!“ a kolem nebohé a stále ještě nechápající Pinceové se přehnaly tři stíny, za kterými zaklaply těžké dveře knihovny.   
„U Merlina.“ Zírala celá vyjevená kolem sebe, když si uvědomila, že se v knihovně ocitla sama jen se stále naříkající Sibylou, která se válela někde na zemi za recepcí a s lahví sherry ve své ruce, na kterou momentálně nechápavě zírala.  
„Už nikdy nebudu pít!“ Slíbila jí. 

***  
Jak všechny tři hned následujícího dne zjistily, Harry Potter trolla nevypustil, ani jím nebyl sežrán. Bylo to právě naopak, dokonce se mu nějakým zázračným způsobem podařilo zneškodnit ho na holčičích záchodech a vysloužil si zato rovnou pět bodů pro svoji kolej. Ano, Kita si nikterak nestěžovala, jelikož to byla přeci i její kolej, ale někde hluboko v srdci jí hlodal neoblomný pocit, že to jednoduše nebylo fér. Uměla si dobře představit, že kdyby podobnou koninu provedly ony tři, jistě by je rovnou vyhodily anebo by zato dostaly nepříjemný školní trest. Třebas by musely vykydat stáje všem magickým tvorům, o které se staraly vyšší ročníky anebo něco podobně odpudivého. Tolika bodů a pochvaly od samotné profesorky McGonagallové by se rozhodně nedočkaly, to věděla s jistotou.   
Tak jak se domluvily, sešly se následujícího rána ještě před snídaní, když byla Velká Síň liduprázdná, aby se tak mohly usadit u jednoho kolejního stolu a nikdo je neotravoval.   
„Vždyť je to latinsky!“ Zhrozila se toho dne Rosie okamžitě, co zmačkaný a potrhaný kus papíru prvně viděla „ co s tím asi tak budeme dělat?“   
„Já umím latinsky.“ Pronesly nastejno Kita s Amy a Rosie na ně zůstala zírat.   
„A to jste mi chtěly říct kdy přesně,“ Stěžovala si „jak to, že umíte latinsky?“   
„Vždycky jsem chtěla umět latinsky.“ Pokrčila Amy rameny „nikdy jsem se ji nenaučila, při svém samostudiu úplně dokonale, ale zvládám i složitější fráze.“   
„Naše rodinná knihovna obsahuje jen knihy v latině. Abych si něco málo přečetla, musela jsem se tenhle jazyk naučit.“ Vysvětlila i Kita jako by to byla ta nejvíce běžná věc.   
„Takže se tam píše přesně co?“   
„Jako první musíme sehnat list dospělé Mandragory a — fuj,“ Předčítala Kita svým volným překladem z pomačkaného papíru, když se znechucením oklepala „a ponechte ho v ústech po dobu jednoho měsíce – od úplňku do úplňku.“   
„A to máme udělat jak?“ Zhrozila se znovu Mrzimorka „ to ho nesmíme ani polknout? Jak budeme jíst?“  
„Pšš, nepřerušuj mě.“ Odbila jí máchnutím ruky Kita a znovu se dala do předčítání: „pak ho společně se svými slinami vyplivněte do malé křišťálové ampulky, do které následně zachytíte měsíční paprsky a přidejte svůj vlastní chlup – no super to abych se přestala holit.“ Zavzdychla nahlas.   
„Tohle slovo může být stejně dobře výraz i pro vlas. Myslím, že bude stačit, když přidáme své vlasy.“ Mínila Amy „ a myslím, že předchozí věta spíše znamená, že by se celý tento krok měl dělat při svitu měsíce a né, že by se do lahvičky zachytil přímo jeho svit.“   
„Dobře o to to bude jednodušší.“   
„Jak jednodušší?“ Nechápala stále ještě Rosie „Jak máme sakra mít list Mandragory v ústech po celý měsíc?“   
„Pak do lahvičky přidejte lžičku rosy z tichého a temného místa, na které po sedm dní nevstoupila lidská noha, přidejte kuklu smrtihlava a zanechte ji na temném a tichém místě, dokud nepřijde bouře. Po celou dobu o ní nesmíte přemýšlet ani chodit na místo, kde jste ji zanechali“  
„Místo, kterého se nedotkla lidská noha po celých sedm dní?“ Amy přemýšlela nahlas „Kde takové místo najdeme, když jsme na hradě plné dětí? Pochybuji, že je zde nějaké místo, kde nikdo takhle dlouho nebyl, zvláště když po hradě pobíhají Fred s Georgem“   
„Existuje jen jedno místo, kam by nikdo dobrovolně nechodil.“ Mínila však Kita.   
„Snapeův kabinet?“ Zhrozila se okamžitě Rosie „To nemyslíš vážně!“   
„Samozřejmě, že ne!“ Nechápavě se na ni otočila černovláska „Jak tě tohle mohlo napadnout?“ Plísnila ji, zatímco Rosie pomalu rudla, jako rajče.   
„Vždyť jsem právě přečetla, že tam nebyla lidská noha po celých sedm dní! Snape přeci do svého kabinetu chodí furt, takže alespoň dvě nohy na to místo vstupují dost pravidelně.“  
„Navíc si myslím, že ty fámy, co kolují po škole, že je Snape upír a tudíž není člověk, jsou dost přehnané.“ Mínila i Amy a Rosie ještě více zčervenala, její obličej tak barevně připomínal lem Kitiina hábitu.   
„Já předtím myslela Zapovězený les, tam určitě najdeme nějakou mýtinu, na které nikdo ještě nikdy nebyl.“ Vysvětlovala „Stačilo by, abychom se tam vykradly za úplňku a bylo by to.“   
„Zbláznila ses!“ Tentokrát se zhrozila Amy „vždyť jsou tam prý vlkodlaci! Já rozhodně při úplňku nikam nepolezu a do Zapovězeného lesa, už vůbec ne.“   
„Ale Amy!“ Protočila modré oči nad její reakcí „to jsou jen povídačky, aby odradili studenty, přesně od takového courání. Nic víc.“   
Amy vypadala, že by se chtěla hádat a proto Kita rychle pokračovala v předčítání dalšího postupu: „Mezitím, co budete vyčkávat na příchod bouře, musíte každý východ a západ slunce umístit špičku hůlky ke svému srdci a pronést zaklínadlo: Amato Animo Animato Animagus. Pokud budete toto zaklínadlo opakovat dostatečně dlouho, nastane čas, kdy po dotyku hůlky ucítíte tlukot druhého srdce. Nesmíte se zaleknout a vytrvat stále dál, dokud nepřijde bouře. Jak mile přijde, a na nebi se objeví první blesky, vydejte se na místo, kde jste zanechali lahvičku a jestliže budete mít štěstí a veškeré předcházející kroky jste vykonali správně, najdete v ní krvavě rudý lektvar. Pak přiložte svoji hůlku k srdci, znovu proneste zaklínadlo: Amato Animo Animato Animagus a vypijte obsah lahvičky. Celé tělo vám zaplaví pálivá bolest, v uších vám bude znít zdvojený tep a tělo se ocitne v jednom ohni. Nesmíte však projevit žádný strac,h a když vše vykonáte správně, v mysli se vám zjeví podoba zvířete, do kterého se proměníte.“  
„ Fuj to zní hrozně.“ Oklepala se celá zděšená Rosie, které jen při té představě naskakovala husí kůže a chlupy na zátylku se jí ježily.   
„Zní to hrozně, ale né složitě.“ Amyino obočí bylo zkřivené v jasném zamračení, když si znovu starý kus papíru prohlížela „nepřipadá vám?“ Popostrčila jej směrem k ostatním dvěma, které byly usazené naproti ní.   
„Jak to myslíš?“ Nechápala Kita.   
„Tak, že je to prostě moc jednoduché.“ Vysvětlovala „jen seznam věcí a jedno zaklínadlo. Nic víc!“   
„A jak jinak by to mělo vypadat?“ Rosie znovu vyvalila oči „za stálého míchaní přidejte oko staršího z jednovaječných dvojčat albínských trollů, kterého jste holýma rukama zabili a zbavili všech chlupů v noci Jarního slunovratu?“   
„Přesně tak,“ Veškerý Rosiin dusivý smích zanikl, když s jejím naprosto nereálným postupem brunetka souhlasila „vám to opravdu nepřipadá až moc jednoduché? Vždyť nám sama profesorka McGonagallová vyprávěla jak je to velmi obtížné?“  
„Jenže ona nás chtěla donutit, abychom její hodiny brali vážně.“ Protočila Rosie oči v sloup „Nikdo totiž nedával pozor, když vysvětlovala, proč je špatně, že má tabatěrka Justina Finch-Fletchra vousky a ocásek a když už jsme u něj, všimly jste si jak má krásné oči?“ Rozplývala se.   
„A jak, když jsem ho nikdy neviděla?“ Zavrtěla hlavou Kita, která si neuměla ani přiřadit jméno k jeho obličeji. Rosie však byla stále ponořena do růžového oparu a tak ji nevnímala: „Jako ta nejemnější čokoláda.“   
„Jo já vím,“ Na rozdíl od černovlásky Amy dobře věděla o kom to znovu básní „řeklas to mě i jemu hned několikrát! Ten chudák si od tebe chtěl opsat úkol z Astronomie a tys mu stihla vyjmenovat dvacet důvodů, proč vaše děti budou těmi nejkrásnějšími na světě.“ Až tohle konečně dokázalo Mrzimorku vyrvat z jejich představ a ona opět rudla, jen při vzpomínce jejího úplného ztrapnění. Byla to úplně první příležitost, kdy s ním mohla mluvit a ona vyvedla takovouto koninu. Už nikdy se mu nebude schopná podívat do té jeho nádherné tváře. Amy, která tehdy seděla vedle ní, jelikož měly znovu spojené vyučování málem, umřela smíchy. Nikdy jí to nezapomene! 

„I kdyby, tak to stejně nemění nic na faktu, že je to, až směšně lehké!“ Stála si Amy stále za svým „kde jsou nějaké požadavky na um kouzelníka? Na jeho schopnosti anebo čáry? Jediné, co by měl být problém je časová náročnost, ale i suroviny nejsou kdovíjak obtížné na sehnání. Vždyť se tohle dá v pohodě zvládnout za jeden školní rok!“ Nechápala to. Jak je možné, že je tedy tak málo zvěromágů? Je snad celá ta nepříjemnost s registrací všem tak moc na obtíž anebo je podobných spisů pomálu a ony mají jen tu výhodu, že se nacházejí v institutu s takto vybavenou knihovnou? Kdyby však někdo prahnul po poznání onoho kouzla, tak moc jako ony, byla by jeho nedostupnost taková překážka?   
„O to lépe pro nás ne?“ Nechápala Kita „Vždyť ses chtěla mermomocí stát zvěromágem, tak proč se ti nelíbí postup, díky kterému to zvládnete ještě tenhle školní rok! Pochybuji, že by si někdo dával tu práci a padělal něco takového. Proč?“ Odpovídala na její nevyřčenou otázku „ale jestliže se ti i přes to zdá moc snadné, ještě stále se na to můžete vykašlat. O nic přeci nejde.“ Parodovala její vlastní tón hlasu.   
„NE!“ Vyjekli obě sborově, a Rosie rychle hmátla po postupu, jako by se bála, že by ho Kita vyhodila. A ještě že tak učinila, protože se za nimi vzápětí ozval nedůtklivý hlas: „Co tady děláte?“ Všechny tři nadskočily, když se za nimi z ničeho nic zjevila Mira. Ta se k nim neslyšeně přikradla a nyní se natahovala, aby nahlédla Kitě přes rameno. Kus papíru byl však bezpečně schován v Rosiině náručí. Ta si ho ochranitelsky přitiskla k hrudi a Miru zpražila nenávistným pohledem: „Co tady chceš Lemaire?“   
„Co bych ve Velké síni asi tak chtěla, Bloomová?“ Nadzvedla své dokonale vytrhané obočí „je vidět, že ses opravdu dostala do správné koleje.“   
„Vypadni, Miro, teď na tebe nemáme náladu.“ Nakázala Kita zprudka a otočila se na bloncku, která stále stála za ní, a nevypadalo to, že by se v blízké době chystala k odchodu.   
„To je mi líto, ale je čas snídaně a vy sedíte u stolu, kde nemáte!“ Sladce se na ně usmála a přisedla si přímo vedle Kity, která se celá znechucená odsunula stranou.   
„Tak teď laskavě zvedněte své zadky a koukejte mazat ke svým kolejním stolům.“ Znovu se jí na obličeji objevil přeslazený úsměv a ještě medovějším hláskem jim přikázala, aby odešly. Amy s Rosie tak věnovaly Miře poslední vražedný pohled, nežli se konečně zvedly a odcupitaly ke svým vlastním kolejním stolům.   
***  
Když nastal listopad, přišlo s ním i typické sychravé počasí. Čím dál více pršelo a pozemky školy se měnily v jednu velkou louži plnou bahna, ve které skotačili studenti všech ročníků. Jinovatka každé ráno pravidelně pokrývala prochladlou zem a první sněhové vločky se snesly k zemi již minulé úterý. S těmi neustálými bouřkami by se krok s ponecháním lahvičky někde hodně daleko a počkání než přijde bouře, dělal jedna báseň, ale ony se zasekly již u prvního kroku. Netušily, totiž, kde mají vzít lístek mandragory a jediná Rosie dokonce věděla, co to vlastně ona Mandragora je. A tak vzala Amyina dřívější slova o celkové lehkosti tohoto postupu zasvé.   
„Viděli jste dneska Snapea?“ Vybíhala pohyblivé schody po dvou a byl jen obrovitánský zázrak, že se ještě nestihla natáhnout. Vracela se zrovna z knihovny, ze které slíbila, že si vypůjčí obrovitánskou bichli, ve které viděla kapitolu právě o těchto čarovných rostlinkách, když ho zahlédla. Nyní se hnala všechny ty schody nahoru, aby dostihla své kamarádky.   
„Koho?“ Zarazila se vpůli kroku Kita a nechápavě na ni zírala.  
„Snapea!“ Opakovala Rosie a hlasitě sípala. Musela se přidržet kamenné zdi, aby se mohla rozdýchat po takovém sportovním výkonu.   
„No ano, ráno jsme s ním přeci měly hodinu,“ Zatvářila se nechápavě i Amy „strhnul ti přeci dva body a mě ještě o tři víc, i když jsem tentokrát umíchala lektvar dobře, to už si nepamatuješ?“   
„A nepřišlo ti divné, že celé vyučování seděl, i když milerád šikanuje studenty hezky zblízka, protože miluje pach strachu.“   
„No ano, bylo to trochu divné.“ Souhlasila „řval po mě přes celou třídu, bylo to ponižující.“   
„I při naší hodině seděl.“ Uvědomila si i Kita „Neville opět roztavil svůj kotlík, myslím, že tenhle ročník už pátý a s ním to ani nehlo.“   
„To protože Snape kulhá, a nechce, abychom to věděli!“ Vychrlila ze sebe spěšně hnědovláska „Viděla jsem ho, jak jde po chodbě a pěkně kulhal. Nohu měl celou ovázanou.“   
„Co se mu asi tak stalo.“   
„A není to jedno.“ Pokračovala Kita ve výšlapu do horních pater, kde se měla konat další z mnoha přednášek „Konečně dostal, co si zaslouží. Doufám, že aspoň dostane pěknou otravu krve.“ Pronesla chladně, když jí Amy dobíhala.   
„A nemělo by tě zajímat spíš, co ho mohlo pokousat?“ Rosie zůstala stát na odpočívadle, kde je předtím doběhla „protože já tady na hradě znám jen jedno zvíře, co by to mohlo udělat.“ Dořekla a obě dívky znovu zamrzly ve svých krocích.

S blížící se sobotou si na tento incident již ani jedna nevzpomněla. V sobotu se konečně měl hrát první turnaj ve famfrpálu, který tak měl zahájit celou sezónu. A Kita se nemohla dočkat. Vždy tento sport milovala a byla opravdu velmi zklamaná, když se dozvěděla, že prváky jednoduše do školního družstva neberou. Přišlo jí, že na madam Hoochovou udělala dost dobrý dojem při první hodině létání, o to víc byla však zklamaná, když se právě toto nařízení dozvěděla. Bylo by super hrát za Nebelvírské školní družstvo, ale na to si musí ještě nějaký ten rok počkat. O to více byla zklamaná a naštvaná, když se rozneslo, že Harry Potter je ve školním týmu. Jak, proč, cože? Nechápala to, a kdyby jí madam Hoochová neřekla tato pravidla osobně, nevěřila by. Jak je možné, že Harry Potter je ve školním famfrpálovém týmu, když je ve stejném ročníku jako ona? Tohle opravdu nebylo fér. Když ho tehdy McGonagallová odvedla z jejich úplně první hodiny létání, hřálo jí u srdce zadostiučinění, že konečně na své vychloubání dojede, den mohl být ještě lepší, kdyby s sebou McGonagallová přibrala i Malfoye, který celý incident vyprovokoval. Myslela si tehdy, že jej třebas konečně vyloučí, když ho však i následujícího dne viděla u snídaně, řekla si, že třebas jen dostal školní trest. Ne, úžasný a všemi milovaný Harry Potter nedostal ani školní trest ani vyhazov, ale rovnou místo chytače v týmu. To opravdu nebylo fér…   
Náladu jí nakonec nespravil ani zápas mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem, na který se tak moc těšila. Jediná uspokojivá chvíle nastala, když Harryho málem shodilo jeho vlastní koště. Její škodolibost jí však karma vzápětí vrátila: „Harry Potter chytl zlatonku! Harry chytl zlatonku!“ řval nadšený hlas Lee Jordana, který ve vší té vřavě, která vypukla v hledišti Nebelvíru, zanikal. Harry Potter chytl zlatonku, vlastně se jí skoro udusil, ale to bylo všem jedno. I když toho dne Nebelvír vyšel jako vítěz, jí to pranic netěšilo. Jediné co cítila, bylo palčivé bodání žárlivosti nad Harryho úžasností. Jak moc by si přála být na jeho místě.   
***  
„Mandragora neboli Pokřín lékařský, je velmi jedovatá rostlina, jejíž hlíza připomíná lidské novorozence. Ve středověku byla spjatá s mnoha legendami, kdy se za její pomoci prý dala léčit neplodnost či rostla pouze pod šibenicí zalévána krví vrahů a zlodějů. Madragora je však nejvíce charakteristická díky jejímu pronikavému křiku, který v případě dospělých jedinců dokáže zabít i dospělého kouzelníka. Jejich sazeničky jsou však neškodné a při neopatrné přesadbě dokáží pouze způsobit ztrátu vědomí. Také obsahuje velmi silné halucinogenní látky, které po pozření vyvolávají halucinace a nevolnosti.“ Předčítala Rosie nahlas slova, která vyhledala ve velké tlusté bichli věnované všemožným magickým rostlinám, „no není to úžasné?“ Karamelová očka jí zářila nadšením, když od knihy konečně vzhlédla.   
„Jooo – super.“ Snažila se Kita, aby její hlas nezněl příliš znuděně. Jí samotné toto nepřišlo vůbec fascinující anebo úžasné, tak jak Rosie zřejmě ano. Prostě kytka, co vypadá jako mimino a vyvolává silné halucinace. No a co? Její nálada se od minulého týdne, kdy byla svědkem úžasného úspěchu Harryho Pottera, nezlepší ani o špetičku.   
„Dokáže zabít pouze pomocí svého křiku?“ Amy sedící vedle ní byla fascinovaná stejně jako její kamarádka „jak je to možné?“   
„Netuším, ale myslím, že mi o něčem takovém říkala profesorka Prýtová, když se semnou ještě byla ochotná bavit. Jejich odvar se prý používá při zkamenění.“ Zoufala si nad faktem, že ještě stále nebyla schopná najít odvahu ani příležitost, aby se za své nedávné chování madam Prýtové dostatečně omluvila. Čarodějka ji tak při každé příležitosti okatě přehlížela a bylo jedno, jestliže se hlásí jako jediná z celé třídy. Vždy raději vyvolala Nevilla Longbottoma.   
„Třebas jí má ve svém soukromém skleníku?“ Napadlo Amy „bylas v něm někdy?“   
„Ne.“ Zavrtěla sklesle hlavou „nikdy mě tam nevzala a už asi ani nevezme, to by se musel stát zázrak, kdyby ano.“   
„A víš aspoň, který z nich je její?“ Konečně jejich rozhovorem začínala být zaujatá i Kita, které bylinky a další zelená havěť pranic neříkala „už jednou jsme porušily školní řád a vloupaly se někam, kam se nesmí. Kdybys zjistila, jaký to je skleník, nebyl by to takový problém, jako vloupat se do hlídané části knihovny.“   
„A ty si myslíš, že její skleník nebude hlídaný? Musí tam mít hromadu kytek, ke kterým se normální studenti nikdy nedostanou!“ Nesouhlasila však Amy.   
„Ale prosím tě,“ Skoro se v ten moment rozesmála Kita „ Kdo by očekával, že by se někdo vloupal zrovna do skleníku? Vždyť takové hovadiny zajímají jen Mrzimorské a ty jsou moc velcí srabi a poctivci nato aby něco takového udělali. Nic ve zlém, Rosie.“ Otočila se rychle na svoji kamarádku s křečovitým, omluvným úsměvem, když si všimla, jak se jí obočí zakabonilo.   
„Je mi to líto, ale je to tak,“ Pokračovala dále „pochybuji, že by byl nějak lépe chráněný.“   
„Kita má pravdu.“ Rosiino ukřivděné zamračení nemohlo být větší, když se na stranu Kity přidala i Amy.   
„Mohla bys zjistit, jaký je to přesně skleník?“ Na ty zelené oči se však nešlo zlobit „Jen bychom si rychle natrhaly pár lístků a hned byly pryč.“ Pokračovala se svými prosbami ,Amy.   
„Fajn…“ Zabručela nakonec celá rozmrzelá a velkou bichli zaklapla.   
***  
Jejich usilovné šmejdění však brzy překazily nadcházející Vánoční prázdniny. Omámeny tím, že konečně našly návod, který by měl být funkční, protože kdo by dělal podvrh a dal si tu práci, aby jej napsal latinsky, si vlastně ani neuvědomily, že jsou Vánoce za dveřmi. Plně si jejich příchod uvědomily, až ve chvíli kdy se musely rozloučit, nebo spíše doprovodit Rosie na nádraží, pomoci jí nastrkat její objemné zavazadlo do červeného Bradavického expresu, zamávat jí na cestu a uronit nějakou tu slzičku, aby se neřeklo. Rosie jako jediná plánovala Vánoční svátky strávit doma se svojí rodinou. Kita byla, rozhodnutá strávit Vánoce v Bradavicích již ode dne jejího příjezdu, o to více jí však překvapilo, že Amy zůstala také. Její rodina jí od osudného zařazení nenapsala jeden jediný dopis a tak dobře věděla, že s oslavením svátků jako jedna velká šťastná rodina nemůže počítat. Když nad tím tak přemýšlela, Amy samotná za celou dobu také žádný dopis nedostala, ale do této doby to přisuzovala spíše tomu, že Amy jednoduše není dostatečně obeznámená se soví poštou. Poznání jí zasáhlo, až ve chvíli, kdy se společně šouraly po namrzlé a zasněžené stezce nazpět k hradu. Amy na tom zřejmě byla stejně jako ona sama a také se stala pomyslnou černou ovcí rodiny. Do té doby by nevěřila, že se může stát někdo vyvrhelem, jen proto, že je čaroděj. Amy si však při několika příležitostech stěžovala, že vztah její matky po tomto zjištění citelně ochladl – její matka se jí bála a nebýt toho, že jí byla vymazána paměť jako všem, u koho hrozilo prozrazení kouzelnického světa, jistě by ji již dávno vydědila anebo upálila. Takto si Amy bude muset počkat, až na návrat po skončení školního roku a její opětovné navrácení paměti. Ministerstvo přeci nebude riskovat, že nějaký pověrčivý fanatik okamžitě poběží rozhlásit, že čarodějnice v dobách středověku a raného novověku nebyly poraženy. Dobře chápala, jak vypadá nenávist která je směřována k mudlům a mudlorozeným kouzelníkům, ale s tímto se setkala prvně a opravdu nevěděla, jak by na toto poznání měla reagovat. V ten moment by nejraději dívku pevně objala a už nikdy nepustila, jenže obavy jí to nedovolily. 

Vánoce v Bradavicích byly jedním slovem kouzelné. Chodby hradu byly vyzdobené všemožnými řetězy, zlatými a skleněnými ozdobami všech velikostí i tvarů a perníkových laskominek, kterými byly vyzdobeny různé části hradu. Vždy, když jste si nějaký ten kousek uloupli, jako kouzlem se objevil další. Všemu tomu dominovala obrovitánská borovice, která zabírala pomálu polovinu Velké síně. Jen pramálo studentů se rozhodlo setrvat v Bradavicích a tak čtyři kolejní lavice nahradila jedna, zato, ale pořádně dlouhá, aby se k ní mohli vměstnat všichni studenti bez ohledu, ke které koleji náleželi. Když začala velká hostina na počest Vánoc, Kita s Amy se tak ocitly sedící mezi Georgem Weaslyem a jedním z mnoha studentů Zmijozelu. Weasleyovic rozsáhlá rodina ani úžasný Harry Potter domů také neodjeli a tak měl Hagrid a Filch plné ruce práce neustálým naháněním dvojčat a připomínaní jim, že školní zábradlí neslouží jako skluzavka a už vůbec neslouží schodiště jako bobová dráha. Při hostině byl stůl obtěžkán spoustou všemožné jídla, které báječně vonělo, až se zbíhaly sliny. Byla zde hromada pěkňounkých vykrmených krocanů, pečené mrkve, máslového hrášku a báječného perníčky všeho druhu. Mezi tou spoustou a spoustou jídla pak byly rozházené stovky kouzelnických žabek, za které když se zatáhlo, nejenom, že z nich vyletěl různobarevný oblak kouře a sprška konfet, ale i všemožné věci od malých blbůstek, až po velké a zřejmě dosti drahé dárky. Kita opět zaskřípala zuby, když Harrymu, který seděl naproti ní, přistála v klíně úplně nová kouzelnická sada šachů, za kterou by jistě Amy, která jimi byla posedlá, zabíjela.   
Když se hostina nachýlila ke svému konci, byli všichni nesmírně unavení, spokojení a hlavně přejedení. Slavilo se dokonce i u profesorského stolu, kde se víno nalévalo proudem a takto uvolněný celý profesorský sbor, již dlouho neviděli. Vedle Brumbála, který si narazil místo svého typického špičatého klobouku květinový čepec a zarudlé profesorky McGonagallové, dokonce i zachmuřený Snape vypadal, že si toto sváteční veselí užívá. Kolem krku měl pečlivě omotanou Nebelvírskou šálu, kterou ho před malou chvílí obdaroval samotný ředit, který mu ji velmi ochotně obmotal kolem krku a pečlivě zavázal, aby se z ní nemohl vyvléct. Jelikož i on popíjel, zřejmě mu to pro jednou bylo úplně fuk a tak se stejně jako i jeho kolegové usmíval a užíval si té pohody, kterou jim poloprázdné hradní zdi Bradavic přinášely.

Vánoční prázdniny uplynuly jako velká voda a nastalo druhé pololetí. Rosie se první den školy konečně vrátila obtěžkána kupou dárků, které ostatním dvěma přivezla a hlavně nesmírně šťastná, že se jí konečně od Hannah Abbottové podařilo vypátrat, který ze spousty velký skleníků je ten profesorky Prýtové. Jejich plánu na získání lístků mandragory tak nic nestálo v cestě. Nic, až na tu tunu domácích úkolů a zkoušek, kterou na ně profesoři navršili hned po skončení prázdnin, jako by se báli, že přes ně zameškali moc času. Uběhly proto skoro další dva měsíce plné nočního ponocování, dělání úkolů a úmorného učení, nežli se jim konečně podařilo dostat se k prvnímu kroku jejich plánu.   
***  
„Znova si projdeme celý plán!“ Amy zběsile chodila od jedné strany masivní dřevěné knihovny ke druhé. Blížila se doba večerky a tak byla knihovna liduprázdná. Dokonce chyběla i knihovnice samotná, kterou ani jedna od incidentu s Kitou a záchvatu profesorky věštění neviděla. Když o tom tak přemýšlely, neviděly ani jednu z nich. Třebas je konečně věčně stresující práce dohnala k podání výpovědi anebo na protialkoholní léčení?   
„Amy! Procházely jsme si ho už nejmíň šestkrát, nepanikař!“ Kita seděla rozvalená v jednom z mnoha křesel a začínala ztrácet trpělivost. To neustálé chození sem a tam ji začínalo lézt na mozek.   
„Musíš se uklidnit.“ Radila i Rosie „když budeš vyšilovat ničemu nepomůžeš.“   
„Já jsem naprosto klidná,“ Hájila se, ale v hlase jí zazníval podtón stoupající hysterie, který nedokázala potlačit, „jen mám ráda, když jsou věci pod kontrolou. Je lepší projít si všechny kroky a počítat i se všemi scénáři, kdyby se něco pokazilo.“   
„Už jsme si ho s tebou, ale procházely skoro celý večer. Není na tom nic složitého. Prostě se po večerce vykrademe ven, dostaneme se až ke skleníku a co možná nejrychleji otrháme úrodu profesorky Prýtové. Do rána budeme zpátky ve svých postelích a nikdo si toho nevšimne. Pak můžeme řešit další kroky návodu. Je to úplně jednoduché!“ Kita nebyla schopná zamaskovat své podráždění.  
„Ale co když nás někdo načape, co pak?“ Nesouhlasila s ní Amy. Jí tento brilantní plán nepřipadal tak dokonalý jak si ostatní myslely. Ne, byl až moc jednoduchý a to byl problém. Jednoduché plány nikdy nevycházejí, tak jak by měly! „co když na nás přijde Filch jak jeho přesvědčíme, že jsme nechtěly krást, když nás načape venku a ještě k tomu po večerce!?“   
„Filch se ven určitě podívat nepůjde a jestliže ano, určitě se nikde nebude courat potmě. Jako tehdy na Astronomické věži si bude svítit lucernou. Ve tmě ho nepřehlédneme.“   
„Dobře a co když narazíme na něco, co se přijde podívat ze Zapovězeného lesa?“ Nenechala se však tak rychle ukonejšit.   
„A co přesně by se na nás mělo jít podívat, jak otrháváme bylinky, co?“ Rozesmála se jejím obavám Kita. Její skřípavý smích však dokázala již tak popuzenou a vystrašenou hnědovlásku ještě více naštvat. Amy se zamračila, a dala si ruce v bok, jako vždy když se chystala obě poučit o tom, jak jsou vlastně hloupé a ona je geniální Havraspárské dítě:   
„Teď se směješ, ale pak, až na nás vyletí nějaký vlkodlak, budeš určitě utíkat jako první!“ Stále se mračila a uraženě nakrčila nos „já chci být jen připravená na vše, co se může podělat. Tenhle nápad se mi moc nelíbí, už nyní mám zvláštní bolení žaludku a dneska ráno mi bolelo pravé koleno! Určitě se něco pěkně pokazí!“   
„Kolik ti je 60, že máš bolesti kloubů jak stará?“ Její obavy však ani jedna z nich nebrala vážně.  
„Říkám vám, že mám pocit, že se stane něco opravdu hrozného!“ Znovu se zatvářila uraženě „až nás něco venku sežere anebo nachytá Filch, budu moct konečně hrdě prohlásit: já jsem vám to říkala.“ Odpovědí jí však byl pouze další záchvat dusivého smíchu, který se obě její kamarádky jen marně snažily udržet pod kontrolou. Bylo to jako by mluvila do velmi staré a oprýskané zdi a možná i ta by ji brala daleko vážněji, než ta dvě košťata před ní.   
„Agnosco fortunam Carthaginis.“ Roztřesenýma rukama si zajela ke kořenům vlasů a uraženě našpulila ústa. Dnešní noc dopadne špatně, to cítila hluboko ve svých kostech.

Jejím obavám se nepřestávaly tichounce pochechtávat ani, když konečně nadešla hodina D. Přibližně kolem druhé hodiny ranní, kdy už celý hrad spal tvrdým spánkem, se všechny tři jako myšky vykradly ze svých postelí a společenských místností. Sraz byl naplánován do Vstupní síně, kterou je tenkrát přivedla profesorka McGonagallová, při jejich úplně prvním dni v Bradavicích. Trvalo dalších skoro deset minut, nežli se v ní všechny konečně sešly. Deset úmorně dlouhých minut, kdy v ní musela čekat Rosie úplně sama, jelikož její společenská místnost k ní byla nejblíže. Deset delších minut ve svém krátkém životě snad nezažila. Po celou dobu byla schována za jednou z mnoha kamenných soch, které chodbu lemovaly a děsila se každého zvuku nebo mihnutí stínu. Hned co se konečně obě objevily, bojovala sama ze sebou, aby se jim nevrhla kolem krku a pevně je neobjala, jakou v ten moment cítila úlevu. Bála se, že by je po jejich cestě dolů mohl chytit Filch anebo některý z mnoha duchů, kteří čmuchali kolem. Nic z toho se však naštěstí nestalo a ony se mohly vyplížit do zimy a ticha noci. 

„Dneska je hrozná kosa.“ Stěžovala si Amy, když rychle probíhali kolem hradu směrem, kde byly školní skleníky namačkány jeden na druhého u vysokých zdí. Pod nohama jim přitom křupala zmrzlá tráva. Tato noční námraza tak byla jedinou připomínkou odcházející zimy, která se pomalu ale jistě měnila v jaro. Sněhová pokrývka již dávno roztála a příroda kolem hradu se opět začala zahalovat do zeleného hávu. Všech osm skleníků se nacházelo, až vzadu na pravé straně. Při hodinách bylinkářství zde byly tolikrát, že si cestu pamatovaly zpaměti a černočerná tma všude kolem nich je nikterak nezpomalovala. I proto k nim doběhly v rekordním čase.   
„Alohomora.“ Pronesla šeptem Kita, když zjistila, že skleník je zamčený. Starý zámek zarachotil a dveře se otevřely. Rychle vpadly dovnitř a mžouraly kolem sebe. Prosklenou střechou i stěnami by během dne jistě proudilo hřejivé denní světlo, ale nyní propouštěly jen děsivou černočernou tmu venka.   
„Lumos.“ Špitla Amy a na konci její hůlky se rozžehla drobná jiskřička světla, která okamžitě naplnila celý skleník tolik potřebným světlem.   
„Dělejte!“ Nakázala ostře „jsme v proskleném skleníku, z hradu nás může někdo zahlédnout!“  
„Rosie dělej, najdi tu kytku a vypadneme.“ Kita se rozběhla do jedné z mnoha uliček pokryté všemožnými rostlinami všech velikostí i tvarů. Po podlaze se plazili všemožné úponky, které pokrývaly drobné lístečky, květy, ale i ostré trny. Na opačném konci byla vysazena květina, která svojí velikostí zabírala skoro polovinu prostoru a její velmi dlouhé šlahouny si již začínaly prorážet cestu ven, okenními tabulky střechy. Dále zde byla řada železných květináčů, do kterých byly zasázené nádherné květiny, které ve tmě slabounce světélkovaly a voněly jako medové koláčky. Když se k nim však Amy natáhla, aby si mohla přivonět zblízka, květina po ní bleskurychle chňapla a málem se jí zakousla do špičky nosu. Amy polekaně vyjekla, padla dozadu a stále světélkující hůlka se odkutálela pryč.   
„Co to děláš?“ Vynořila se Rosiina hlava ze spleti rostlin o pár řad dále.   
„Nic, lekla jsem se. Ta kytka mě chtěla sníst.“ Oprašovala ze svého hábitu hlínu a pokoušela se nahmatat hůlku, která se jí mezitím zakutálela pod jeden z řad vyvýšených záhonů.   
„Už jste je někdo našel?“ Houkl k nim hlas Kity z druhé strany. Ta právě marně bojovala s popínavou rostlinou, do které se při své nešikovnosti stihla zamotat. Květina se urputně držela jejího hábitu a odmítala se ho vzdát, jako by na tom závisel její vlastní život.   
„Jak ji vlastně poznáme?“   
„Mám je!“ Místo odpovědi však radostně zahalekala Rosie a divoce na ně mávala, aby jí v tom šeru zahlédly. Na nic nečekala, rychle se sehnula k malému záhonku a začala jej očesávat. Za minutu byly všechny její kapsy hábitu naplněny listím dospělých mandragor a všechny tři si to spokojeně štrádovaly stejnou stezkou, kterou od hradu dříve přišly. 

„Konečně můžeme přejít k dalšímu kroku.“ Radovala se Amy, které konečně polevil bol jejího žaludku. Nic hrozného se jim nestalo a z lupu se vrátili úspěšně. Přeplněné kapsy Rosie jsou toho dobrým důkazem. Přeci jen se obávala zbytečně a nakonec na ně nikdo nepřišel. Nyní budou moci konečně přejít k druhému kroku celého postupu, který bude však daleko obtížnější, jelikož si není jistá, jestli celý měsíc vydrží s listem Mandragory ve svých ústech. Tento krok by se krásně dělal právě o Vánočních prázdninách, jelikož by po nich nikdo nic nechtěl a ony by tak měly klid sami pro sebe. Svoji příležitost však prošvihly a nyní si musí nést následky. Vůbec si nedovedla představit, jak by to dokázaly celý měsíc zvládnout, ale když nyní úspěšně zvládly toto, další krok snad nebude takový problém, ne? Stále ještě nemohla uvěřit tomu, že se jim jejich noční lup skutečně vydařil a nikdo je neodhalil. V žilách se jí znovu začínala rozlévat ta opojná vlna adrenalinu, který byl tentokrát smísen i s vlnou pýchy a vlastní hrdosti, že se jim konečně něco vydařilo. Všechno bylo však moc krásné, nato aby to takto zůstalo i nadále a její koleno se nikdy nemýlilo.   
„Copak to tu máme?“ Ozval se skřípavý hlas do ticha noci a ony zamrzly ve svém pohybu. Amyinými žilami, tam kde ještě před malou chvilkou koloval adrenalin, se nyní rozléval nefalšovaný děs, který štiplavě pálil, když strnuly ve svém pohybu a vzhlédly. Zjistily totiž, že na kamenných schodech vedoucí k hlavní tepané bráně hradu stojí Filch. Rozžehnutá lucerna mu ozařovalo jeho vrásčitou tvář, na které hrál široký, děsivý úsměv od ucha k uchu, který se ještě více protáhl, když spatřil jejich pobledlé obličeje.   
„Myslím, že vaše noční procházka bude profesorku McGonagallovou velmi zajímat.“ Pronesl medovým hlasem „velmi, velmi zajímat.“  
„Já jsem vám to říkala. Koleno nikdy nelže.“ Byla poslední slova, která do ticha noci zazněla, nežli se za nimi zabouchla vstupní brána hradu, jehož světla jim ještě nikdy nepřipadala tak děsivě chladná.


	13. KAPITOLA12.:MEMENTO MORI

„Zřejmě již nemusím opakovat, jak moc jste mě dnes v noci všechny zklamaly.“ Profesorka McGonagallová seděla v křesle s vysokým opěradlem, na sobě měla teplý župan a na hlavě síťku. Jak Filch slíbil, okamžitě je doprovodil do jejího kabinetu v prvním poschodí. Jak se rychle ukázalo, dnes nebyly jediné, kdo se vydal na malou noční procházku. V jedné kanceláři se tak sešla opravdu prapodivná partička. Když za nimi zaklaply dveře, stanuly totiž, tváři tvář s Harrym, Hermionou, Nevillem, Dracem a dokonce i s Mirou, kteří seděli se svěšenými hlavami v pohodlných křeslech naproti katedře. Za ní se tyčila McGonagallová a v očích jí plál hněv.   
„Máte mé největší pochvaly Filchy.“ Mumlala si profesorka a pohledem přejela všechny přítomné studenty „za dnešek se vám skutečně podařily opravdu pěkné úlovky.“ Nikdo z přítomných se neodvážil nikterak jí odporovat. Všichni seděli v poklidu se svěšenými hlavami, jakoby se báli vzhlédnout a podívat se do jejich rozezlených očí, které je sledovaly. Již dva studenti mimo své postele by jí dokázali řádně pohnout s žlučí, ale hned osm studentů mimo jejich školní kolej, jí málem přivodilo infarkt.   
„Jsou to ti chuligáni, kteří mi tenkrát utekli z Astronomické věže, profesorko.“ Mínil Filch, který se spokojeně culil u dveří. Hlídal, aby někoho náhodou nenapadlo vzít nohy na ramena a utéci. Nikdo z nich však nebyl takto hloupý. Útěk by již nic neřešil, na to měli myslet dříve. Všichni přítomní si musejí to, co si sami nadrobili, sníst až do posledního odporně hořkého drobečku. 

„Ale my…“ Vyjekla polekaně Hermiona, ale byla okamžitě přerušena káravým pohledem profesorky, která se ve svém křesle ještě více napřímila a nyní seděla rovná jako pravítko. Amy se nepohodlně zavrtěla, když si uvědomila Filchova slova. On si myslí, že tehdy na Astronomické věži načapal Harryho a ostatní, né je. Filch je chytl přímo při činu, kdy se vracely ze školních pozemků nazpět do hradu. Z toho se ani jedna nevymluví, i kdyby se snažily sebevíc, ale jejich trest by byl jistě mnohonásobně horší, kdyby přišli na fakt, že toto nebyl první případ, kdy nebyly po večerce v postelích. Zatím to však vypadalo, že i toto padne na chudáka Harryho a Hermionu, které načapal právě, když scházeli schody Astronomické věže. Při jejich polapení si bohužel též povšiml i malinkatého světýlka uprostřed jednoho z mnoha skleníků, a když to šel ven konečně omrknout, narazil na ně přímo u hlavní brány. Rosie předvedla nadlidský výkon, když se jí podařilo přesunout veškeré natrhané lístky pod její oblečení, aby tak měla kapsy hábitu, kam je uložila původně, prázdné. Jenže Filche ani nenapadlo jim kapsy prohledávat natož tak dělat nějakou podrobnější prohlídku a tak veškerá její snaha vyšla naprázdno. Jediným výsledkem, tak bylo pouze neustále lochtání lístků na odhalené kůži pod jejím oblečením a tak se chudák ve svém křesle neustále ošívala. 

„Ani nevíte, jak jste mě zklamali. Za jedinou noc hned osm žáků, kteří nejsou v posteli.“ McGonagallová na ně shlížela s jasnou nechutí a zklamáním, které byli vepsané do její vrásčité tváře.   
„Jak již jsem říkala i vašim spolužákům, předtím, než jste se k nám připojily i vy slečny, v těchto dnech je opravdu tristní, pohybovat se sami takto po večerce mimo vaše koleje. Co jste si myslely? Vás dokonce pan Filch nachytal mimo zdi hradu!“ Kárala je „Co jste tam pohledávaly!?“   
„No my…“ Kitu nenapadala jedna jediná výmluva, která by je před jejím hněvem dokázala uchránit. Byla si natolik jistá jejím plánem, že s takovouto situací jednoduše nepočítala a teď toho hořce litovala. Doufala, že je zachrání Amy s nějakou pohotovou výmluvou či jejím plánem b, až f o kterém večer předtím tolikrát mluvila, ale ta seděla jak zařezaná. Ani ona se nezmohla na jediné slovo, které by je zachránilo a nešťastně se klepala ve svém křesle, jako by měla zimnici.   
„Ano slečno Moonová, poslouchám vás.“ Čekala s hranou trpělivostí na její slova, která stále nepřicházela. Kita před ní mlčky seděla a tvářila se jako velká hromádka neštěstí, než se náhle do nepříjemného ticha ozval kousavý hlas Miry: „Prosím, paní profesorko, toto nebyla jediná noc, kdy byla venku po večerce.“   
„Mlč, huso hloupá!“ Vyplivla po ní vzápětí celá popuzená Rosie a Mira skutečně umlkla, protože takto kousavá slova jednoduše neočekávala zrovna od ní. Byla připravená pohádat se se svojí spolubydlící, ale ne s Mrzimorkou. Té tvář opět hrála jasně červenou barvou, ale tentokrát nebyla způsobena studem, ale hněvem. Proč se do toho musí Mira takto montovat a co vlastně dělá tady? Blažené ticho však nevydrželo dlouho, protože celá jejich výměna samozřejmě neunikla McGonagallové a jejíž ostříží oči se zabodli přímo do chudáka Kity.   
„Je pravda, co říká slečna Lemaire?“ Naklonila se ve svém křesle a podložila si kostnatými prsty svoji bradu.   
„Ne samozřejmě, že ne paní profesorko! Ona lže!“ Vyjekla možná až moc zprudka na svoji obranu, i když dobře věděla, že z tohoto se již nevykroutí.   
„To není pravda!“ Začal vysokým tónem vřískat i Miřin hlas: „Nevymyslela jsem si to! Několikrát se vykradla z kolejních komnat a vrátila se až nad ránem anebo vůbec! Na vlastní oči jsem ji viděla!“   
„Ach ano a tuto noc jste si své domněnky chtěla potvrdit, slečno?“ Mira okamžitě zbledla jako zašlá stěna, kterou měla za zády a svěsila hlavu.   
„Anebo jak mi vysvětlíte i vaše porušení školního řádu? I vás jsem načapala po večerce mimo vaši kolej.“ Pokračovala McGonagallová stále stejným tónem, který byl protkaný zklamáním nad jejím neuváženým chováním.   
„Ale vy to nechápete, paní profesorko!“ Vypískla polekaným hlasem a znovu nalezla odvahu se jí zadívat do zamračené tváře „jen jsem ji chtěla sledovat, abych se dozvěděla, kam se každou noc vytrácí!“   
„Ale při tom jste i vy sama porušila školní řád, stejně tak jako tady pan Longbottom a Malfoy, ty jsem též načapala mimo jejich postele s úplně stejnou výmluvou. Budu hádat i vám tady pan Potter a jeho kamarádi nakukali tu nesmyslnou báchorku s drakem, že ano?“  
„S drakem?“ Nechápala Kita, o čem to profesorka mluví. S jakým drakem a proč by jim to měl nakukávat zrovna Potter, když spolu pořádně mluvili jen párkrát? Nic nechápala, ale to jí již Amy uštědřila tvrdý kopanec do jejího lýtka, až bolestivě sykla.   
„No jistě.“ Horlivě přikyvovala hnědovláska, která doufala, že si jejího kopance profesorka nepovšimla a ignorovala pobouřené pohledy Harryho i Hermiony. Naštěstí pro ni byla profesorka McGonagallová plně zabrána káravým pohledem, kterým po jejich slovech, okamžitě zpražila chudáka Harryho, který se nyní zatvářil, ještě žalostněji než předtím Kita samotná. I on v pokoře svěsil hlavu a odmítal se jí podívat do jejich očí.   
„Nedáváte mi jinou možnost než vám každému, koho jsem já anebo pan Filch načapali mimo postele, strhla rovných padesát bodů.“   
„Ale to nemůžete!“ Okamžitě vyjekl Harry.  
„Neříkejte mi, co mohu a co ne, Pottere!“ Rozezleně po něm vyštěkla „Alespoň si budete dobře pamatovat, co se smí a co ne, stejně tak jako vaši kamarádi!“

***  
Netrvalo ani den, aby se rozneslo, že Nebelvír rázem přišel o 250 bodů, během jedné jediné noci. Následně už opravdu nebylo složité dopátrat, kdo ze studentů je o takovýto počet připravil a tak se nejen slavný a všemi milovaný Harry Potter ocitl na samém okraji společnosti. Dětské kolektivy jsou kruté, to všichni dobře věděli, ale až nyní to mohli poznat na vlastní kůži. Ani Havraspár či Mrzimor nebyli sice rádi za ztrátu 50 kolejních bodů, ale stále to nebyla taková tragédie jako v případě Nebelvíru. Koneckonců díky Harryho vítězství v obou famfrpálových zápasech, právě Nebelvír po celou dobu vedl a nyní se ocitl na samém konci žebříčku. Z tohoto důvodu to Amy opravdu nepřišlo jako něco nefér anebo jako dostatečný důvod pro skoro až šikanu, kterou poté musel chudák kluk zažívat. Harry jim získal dostatečný bodový náskok, a jestliže měl někdo právo na to, aby je o vedení i připravil, byl to právě on. Okolí se však k Harrymu začalo chovat odtažitě a chladně, už to nebyl ten slavný hrdina a chlapec, který přežil. Ne, byl to ten, kdo připravil Nebelvír o vedení a dávali mu to pěkně sežrat i ostatní koleje, které si další vítězství Zmijozelu nepřály. To, že s ním v tu osudnou noc byly další čtyři děti z Nebelvíru, všichni jako by záměrně ignorovali. Nejhorší ze všech byli však studenti Zmijozelu, kteří na Pottera pokřikovali všude, kam vstoupil a hlasitě mu děkovali, že jim svoji hloupostí zajistil první místo. Jak moc je Amy nenáviděla. Ze začátku se opravdu snažila, aby nepodléhala zažitým stereotypům, kterými se řídila Rosie, která vehementně tvrdila, že co Zmijozelák, to budoucí černokněžník a zločinec. Jenže jak čas ubíhal i ona rychle zjistila, že Rosie má alespoň částečně pravdu. Již z Příčné ulice dobře věděla, že jakožto mudlorozená si nese pomyslný cejch. Za ten půlrok a kousek, co již studuje v Bradavicích, začala lépe chápat, co to vlastně znamená a že řada kouzelníků opravdu pohlíží na mudlorozené kouzelníky jako by byli něco méně, něco mnohem podřadnějšího nežli jsou oni sami. Sama si všimla, že nejen Mira se k jejímu původu několikrát hlasitě vyjádřila a její slova rozhodně nebyla milá. Mudlovská šmejdka. Stále si nebyla jistá, jestliže chápe plný význam této zřejmé urážky. Jenže od oné osudné noci, kdy je Filch načapal mimo budovy školy, jako by tento cejch měla snad vypálený přímo uprostřed čela anebo nad ní svítil velký neonový ukazatel. Jak mile se totiž ocitla někde poblíž té otravné Zmijozelské partičky, kterou vedl ten namyšlený blonďák Malfoy, okamžitě se stávala vhodným terčem pro procvičování přesně takovýchto nadávek a označení. Nechápala, co jim udělala tak strašného, že si takovéto chování zasloužila, ale podezřívala Miru, že v tom má jistě prsty. Ještě platinovější blondýna, než byl samotný Draco, si totiž brala stržení 50 bodů a udělení školního trestu, až moc osobně. Podle ní totiž neudělala nic, co by porušovalo školní řád, chtěla přeci jen, aby vypátrala, kam se Kita každé noci vytrácí a to by přeci okamžitě nahlásila právě profesorce McGonagallové. Její snaha však nebyla vůbec oceněna tak, jak čekala. Naopak od té samé profesorky, od které čekala uznání, které si přeci svoji tvrdou špionážní prací zasloužila, dostala školní trest, jako všichni ostatní. Prostě to nebylo fér a ona se za to chtěla mstít. Amy proto předpokládala, že se musela zmínit právě svým přátelům ze Zmijozelu, kteří nyní dělali peklo nejen jejich úhlavnímu nepříteli Potterovi, ale i jí a ostatním jejím přátelům.   
„Hej mudlovská šmejdko!“  
„Jsou na tebe tvoji rodiče pyšní?“   
„Mudlovští šmejdi by vůbec do téhle školy chodit neměli, víš o tom? Dokonce samotný Salazar Zmijozel, byl proti jejich přijmutí!“   
Procházela kolem přízemí, když zaslechla jeden z mnohých pokřiků, který se donesl, až k jejím uším a ona udělala tu hloupost, že se zastavila. Vzápětí jí obklíčila právě Malfoyova skupinka. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blais a ta protivná Parkinsonová, které hrál úšklebek přes celý její obličej. Mira kupodivu chyběla.  
„Mira nám říkala, co jste jí provedli!“ Spustila okamžitě Zmijozelka „dělá ti dobře vyskakovat si na čistokrevného kouzelníka, když ty sama si mudlovský odpad?“   
Amy se ani neměla šanci bránit, když na ni všichni spustili jeden přes druhého. Během těchto krátkých pěti minut se tak dozvěděla, jak jsou tady vlastně všichni na Draca a Miru zlí a jak je ona, Kita a Rosie šikanují. Bylo to naprosto k smíchu! Nic z toho, co ji vyčetli přeci Miře, ani jedna z nich neudělala. Dokonce ani Kita, která se svoji nechutí vůči Miře nikterak netajila, by se k přesně takovému podřadnému jednání, které jim nyní celá skupinka vyčítala, nesnížila. Mira se dostala do průšvihu svoji vlastní vinou, když se vydala ven po večerce, kdy neměla. To, že za tím byl šlechetný úmysl, vypátrat, kam se to vykrádá, ji nikterak neomlouvá. Koneckonců i profesorka McGonagallová na to stejně tak jako i v případě Draca a Nevilla nebrala sebemenší zřetel. Mira však byla skálopevně přesvědčená o tom, že je to jejich vina a zřejmě se jí podařilo přesvědčit i své Zmijozelské kamarádíčky, kteří to nechali slíznout právě chudáka Amy. Bylo to tak nespravedlivé a jejich urážky Amy bodaly u srdce ještě jakou dobu poté, co je vyrušila procházející profesorka Prýtová a oni jakož to správní srabi vzali rychle nohy na ramena. 

Amy toho dne již nešla na hodinu Bylinkaření, kam měla namířeno a měla by ji spojenou přesně s těmito šikanátory. Ne, schovala se do jednoho z mnoha zapadlých koutků školního pozemku, až za samotnými hradbami skoro u Famfrpálového hřiště, kde věděla, že ji nikdo hledat nebude. Nechtěla, aby ji při záchvatu nekontrolovatelného breku někdo viděl a už vůbec netoužila po tom, aby ji zahlédl někdo z jejích kamarádů. Nepotřebovala slyšet miliony otázek, kdo ji co udělal a proč pláče, když na to nedokázala pořádně odpovědět ani ona sama. Pláče kvůli nepravostem Malfoyovy skupinky, kvůli tomu, že ji nazvali mudlovskou šmejdkou anebo kvůli tomu, že s tím ona sama nemůže nic dělat, protože oni mají jednoduše pravdu a je jí? Jí samotné nepřipadalo, že by na ni bylo něco špatného jen z důvodu, že se narodila do mudlovské rodiny. Vždyť přeci umí kouzlit stejně dobře jako všichni ostatní?   
Hermiona byla přeci také mudlorozená, stejně tak jako i dalších spousty a spousty kouzelníků, kteří kdy prošli a projdou hradbami této školy. Opravdu si za té krátké doby, co zde mohla studovat, nepovšimla, že by jí její kořeny některak omezovaly anebo by z ní dokonce dělaly podřadného kouzelníka, který se svými magickými schopnostmi nedokáže vyrovnat těm čistokrevným. Právě naopak, jí samotné se několikrát podařilo zazářit daleko více než Ronovi či dokonce samotnému Malfoyovi. Nechápala tak, proč by si takováto hanlivá slova a nadávky měla zasloužit zrovna ona anebo kdokoliv, kdo je mudlovského původu. Připadalo jí, že nejenom ty čistokrevné rodiny se zasekly v dobách středověku. Mudlové přeci měli daleko vyspělejší technologii, která se v lecčem dokázala plnohodnotně vyrovnat kouzelnické magii. Co takové baterky, letadla, nebo palné zbraně? V dobách temna středověku, museli mít kouzelníci díky svému nadání nesmírnou výhodu, ale jak čas ubíhal, pomalu, ale jistě o ni začínali přicházet a hranice pokroku, které je do té doby nepřekročitelně oddělovaly se začínaly smazávat. Jí samotné, však připadalo, že k tomuto faktu je jednoduše celá kouzelnická komunita úplně slepá a ve své hrdosti a pocitu nadřazenosti, to okázale přehlíží. Opravdu nebylo tedy fér, aby si vysloužila takovéto označení a neustálé posměšky, jen proto, že její rodiče nejsou kouzelníci. Její matka léta pracovala jako učitelka prvního stupně základní školy, nepřestane k ní chovat obdiv anebo si o ní nezačne myslet, že je něco podřadnějšího, jen proto, že ona je čarodějka, i přesto, že její matka jí dala jasně najevo, že s ní nechce mít nic společného – že se jí bojí.   
Tomu čemu byla nárazově vystavena po celý předchozí půlrok a to, co se jí přihodilo před ani ne půlhodinou, si jednoduše nezasloužila. Nehodlala si nyní jít stěžovat Kitě anebo Rosie, aby s tím něco udělaly. Ne, nehodlala se zachovat stejně jako zbabělec Mira, která si raději postěžovala svým kamarádům, které na ni následně poštvala. 

„Co tady děláš takhle sama? Kde máš kamarádky?“ Z jejího přemýšlení jí však vytrhl povědomý hlas, který se ozval někde za ní. Leknutím nadskočila a spěšně si otírala všechny slzy, které jí mezitím stačily stéci po jejích tvářích, kde zanechávaly vlhké cestičky. I kdyby se však snažila sebevíce, zarudlé oči by nikterak nezamaskovala.   
„Chtěla jsem být chvilku sama.“ Přiznala proto a otočila se na nově příchozího. Za ní stál George Weasley, který si jí prohlížel zvědavýma očima, ve kterých se odráželi poslední paprsky dnešního chladného dne. I on byl na tomto místě sám, jen s malým květináčem s ještě menší rostlinkou, který držel v náručí. Na rozdíl od Amy měl však v plánu lumpárnu, která vyžadovala, aby byl takto osamocen, jelikož Fred právě zabavoval chudák Wooda, kterému měl Geroge za úkol ukradnout koště, které měl bezpečné zamčené v kumbále u tribun. To, ale znamenalo, že se potřeboval nenápadně vytratit z hodiny Bylinkářství a tak ukradl jako rukojmí tuto nebohou rostlinku Chrabřínu, kterou profesorka Prýtová nakázala vyhodit. Mohl se tak nenápadně vytratit a splnit tento nelehký úkol, kterým byl pověřen od celého famfrpálového družstva, které se tak chtělo zbavit alespoň jednoho z náročných tréningů, kterými byl Wood posedlý.   
„Co se stalo?“ Jeho tvář potemněla, když si všiml jasných známek po předchozím záchvatu pláče. A tak Amy konečně rezignovala. Hřáli se v posledních paprscích západu slunce, když mu Amy vyprávěla, co se jí toho dne stalo.   
„Je to nespravedlivé,“ Vzdychla „proč se ke mně mají právo takto chovat jen proto, že jsem se narodila do mudlovské rodiny? Vždyť nejsem tak neschopná anebo ano?“   
„Ne!“ Okamžitě zakroutil hlavou George „na tohle nesmíš ani myslet. Malfoy a jemu podobní si mohou tu svoji čistokrevnost klidně strčit do zadku. K čemu jim je, když ty jsi stokrát lepší než oni všichni dohromady!“   
„Děkuji.“ Posmutněle se usmála „Ty si taky z čistokrevné rodiny. Proč ty, Fred, Percy anebo Ron se ke mně taky nechováte jako všichni ostatní?“  
„Protože jsme úplně normální.“ Mínil zvesela „Jsme možná z čistě kouzelnické rodiny, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo se takto k někomu chovat jen proto, kdo jsou jeho rodiče! Byl bych pak stejná sketa jako ta protivná Lemaire anebo Malfoyovi. Z těch ta jejich čistokrevnost přímo sálá. Chovají se jako by zamrzli někde během honů na čarodějnice. Ty jsi možná mudlorozená, ale tvá matka na tebe může být právem pyšná!“ Hihňal se a oči mu zase příjemně hřály.  
„Kéž by byla,“ Zavzdychala „od toho dne, co na naše dveře zaklepal chlápek z ministerstva, se mnou nemluví. Prý jsem ďáblův zplozenec.“   
„Cože jsi?“ Nechápal chlapec.   
„Ďáblův zplozenec,“ Opakovala svá předešlá slova „má matka je hluboce věřící. Myslí si, že ji zachránil Bůh.“   
„Zachránil?“   
„Měla rakovinu,“ Přiznala „do té doby nikdy nebyla takhle fanatická. Vždy v Boha věřila, protože ji její rodiče jako malou brali do kostela, ale nikdy né … takhle. Jenže pak onemocněla a lékaři jí nedávali moc šancí na přežití. Měla přesně patnáct procent, to se rovnalo konci. Jenže pak začala docházet na ten zpropadený kostelní seminář a rázem byla jako rybička. Byl to zázrak a ona věří, že ji vyléčil Bůh. Proto jsem ta špatná, ta nečistá a zlá. Bible přeci čarodějnictví zatracuje.“   
„Svět mudlů asi nikdy nepochopím.“ Kroutil nad jejími slovy George hlavu, pak však polekaně vyskočil, když si uvědomil, že se zdržel a Amy ho tak odvedla od jeho poslání.   
„Musím získat to koště! Dnes má pršet! Naposledy nás Wood donutil trénovat v dešti a odstonali jsme to všichni!“  
„A co ten Chrabřín!“ Křikla za ním Amy, když chlapec vystřelil směrem k famfrpálovému hřišti a na umírající rostlinu úplně zapomněl.   
„Nech si ho.“ Křičel na ni nazpět „Profesorka Prýtová ho stejně chtěla vyhodit, prý nemá šanci na přežití, přesazovala ho Lee!“ Amy hlasitě zavzdychala a pomalu přišla ke květináčku, jako by se bála, že ji rostlinka pokouše.   
„Tak jak ti budu říkat, co?“ Zvedla jej do náruče „neboj se, já tě nenechám zemřít a dostaneš krásné místo přímo na mém nočním stolku … Henry.“   
***  
S tím vším shonem, který okolo ukončení tohoto školního roku panoval si Amy na nějaká ošklivá slova a hanlivé výrazy v následujících týdnech ani nevzpomněla. Jedinou připomínkou toho jí tak byl pouze Henry, který si spokojeně rostl na nočním stolku, tak jak mu slíbila a rostlinka kupodivu prosperovala až překvapivě dobře. Vlastně si na ně vzpomenout ani neměla šanci s těmi všemi testy a úkoly, které jim všichni Bradavičtí profesoři nakládali. Jako by si snad každý z nich myslel, že musejí vypracovávat úkoly a učit se dlouho do noci jen na jejich předmět. Byla to naprostá hrůza a po takové době dokonce i Amy přišlo, že má svoji hlavu úplně přeplněnou informacemi a hrozí, že co nevidět vybouchne. K čemu jim bude například vědět deset použití mločích očí anebo dračí krve v reálném životě? Jestliže se nikdo z nich nevydá ve stopách jejich učitele lektvarů, jistě to nebude nikdo potřebovat. A oni dobře věděli, že v jejich ročníku není jediná dušička, která by si tuto dráhu dobrovolně vybrala. Dokonce i Rosie, která lektvary i přes nepříjemné zkušenosti a zážitky se Snapem milovala, je pomalu, ale jistě začínala nenávidět. Když byla nucena přečíst již pátý díl Lektvarů pro domácí užití, znechuceně knihu odhodila někam do opačného rohu knihovny a vysloužila si za to půldenní vykázání. Jen jedna jediná věc na tomto všem shonu byla alespoň trochu pozitivní. Toto období bylo hektické i pro profesory samotné, kteří byli nuceni dohnat všechen čas, o který během zimních prázdnin přišli. Školní rok se neúprosně krátil a řada z nich se ani zdaleka nepřiblížil k jeho osnovovému konci. Nebylo tedy divu, že se alespoň tu trochu času snažili co možná nejvíce využít. U řady z nich tak odpadla jejich neustálá snaha zapojovat své žáky do jejich hodin, na něco se ptát a vyžadovat aktivitu. Dívkám se proto podařilo hned na první pokus splnit úplně první krok přeměny: Ponechte si lístek dospělé mandragory v puse od úplňku do úplňku. Dalo by se říci, že se jim jeho zvládnutí povedlo, až bravurně i přes veškeré Rosiiny obavy. Pomyslnou třešničkou na dortu pak byla jedna z mnoha hektických hodin dole ve sklepení, při které se jim podařilo nepozorovaně odcizit dvě lahvičky ze školního vybavení, do kterých následně svůj obsah slin i s listem vyplivli při následné noci. Opravdu doufaly, že dřívější interpretace Amy byla správná a ony tak nepodělaly hned první z mnoha kroků, které je ještě v budoucnu čekají. Vidina ovládnutí zvěromágství jim tak byla zas o malinkatý kousíček blíže.. 

Bohužel při všem tom shonu zapomněly i na školní trest, který dostaly od profesorky McGonagallové. Ta se jim však milerád připomněla během následující snídaně, kdy jim u kolejních stolů přistála sova s dopisem právě od ní.   
„Žádám vás, abyste se dostavili přesně v 11. hodin večerních do Vstupní síně, kde na vás bude čekat pan Filch, který vám dále vysvětlí váš školní trest.“ Předčítala Kita nahlas slova, která stála v dopise, který přinesla sova.   
„Super.“ Bručela přejedená Rosie, které se před malou chvíli snědené jídlo, měnilo v žaludku na kámen. Ruce se jí z nervozity třásly již nyní, když si neuměla představit, co by po nich mohla profesorka, jakož to školní trest, vyžadovat. Budou muset umývat nádobí, opisovat nějaké dokumenty anebo vyklidit sovinec?   
„Co si myslíte, že budeme muset dělat?“ Děsila se i Amy, která seděla vedle ní a klepala se jako ratlík „V jedenáct hodin v noci? Vždyť bude tma! Co po nás proboha můžou v takovouto dobu chtít?“   
Hrůznou pravdu se všechny dozvěděly za několik málo hodin. V určenou dobu se všichni, kteří tímto trestem byli postiženi, sešli ve Vstupní síni, tak jak profesorka v dopise nakázala. Krom Harryho, Hermiony, Nevilla, Draca a Miry, tam na ně čekal i Filch. Tomu jeho protáhlý obličej ozařovala jedna z mnoha pochodní a všichni tak mohli vidět jeho hrůzný úsměv.  
„Pojďte za mnou.“ Nakázal a s rozžehnutou lampou je vyvedl do chladu jarní noci. Od úst jim stoupaly k noční potemnělé obloze husté obláčky páry, když mlčky cupitali za jeho těžkými kroky. Minuly skleníky, záhony i ustájené bytosti, které byli používané při vyučování Péče o kouzelné tvory a pokračovali stále dále směrem k Zapovězenému lesu.   
„Kam nás to vede?“ Celá rozklepaná popadla Amy Kitiinu ruku, když se jí podařilo skoro se přizabít o kořen, který byl ukrytý pod rouškou husté tmy. Přerušila tak Filchovo neustálé mumlání nad hrůzným úpadkem školních trestů. Amy se odvážila promluvit zrovna ve chvíli, kdy si hlasitě stěžoval na zrušení dřívějších trestů jako bylo věšení za zápěstí ke stropu a mnoho dalších krutostí, které fungovaly za dob středověku. Nebo v to alespoň pevně věřili a doufali, že jejich zrušení opravdu není záležitost několika málo let. 

„To jste vy, Filchi?“ Ozval se vzdálený burácivý křik poloobra Hagrida, který vykoukl ze své hájenky. Její rozžehnutá okna tak byli jediným světlým bodem jejich pochodu. Filch došel až k ní a zastavil se. Když se ve dveřích hájenky objevila Hagridova obří postava, Harry, který doposud stál vedle Rosie, jejíž poblednutí bylo znatelné i v takovéto tmě, si hlasitě oddechl. Dívky dobře věděly, že Harryho partička tráví s Hagridem hojné množství času a zřejmě ho mají rádi, bylo tak vysoce nepravděpodobné, aby je Hagrid vědomě vystavil nebezpečí. Jenže toho si byl bohužel vědom i Filch: „Nejspíš si myslíš, jaká tě s tím buranem čeká zábava, viď? Tak to pusť z hlavy, chlapče – poněvadž půjdete do lesa, a musel bych se hodně mýlit, jestli se všichni vrátíte celí.“  
„Do lesa!“ Vypískla poplašeně Mira, která se křečovitě chytla Dracovy ruky, jako by to měla být její záchrana před krutou pravdou. Jenže Draco v ten moment vypadal ještě poplašeněji než samotná dívka a jeho šedé oči těkaly po všech zúčastněných, jako by čekal, kdy se někdo z nich rozesměje, že je to pouze krutý žert. Popravdě by Kita dala vše za to, aby to skutečně žert byl, protože i jí samotné se do Zapovězeného lesa pranic nechtělo. Co tam u Merlina mají asi tak dělat a kdo si vůbec může myslet, že toto je adekvátní forma školního trestu? Musela však uznat, že je to stále lepší varianta, než ono věšení za zápěstí ke stropu školní kobky, o kterém předtím celou cestu Filch tolik básnil. A vypadal, že jej jejich zrušení skutečně zasáhlo.   
„Ale tam přece v noci jít nemůžeme – jsou tam všelijaká stvoření – slyšel jsem, že i vlkodlaci.“  
Ozval se slabý Dracův hlásek.   
„To máte ale vyhlídky, co?“ řekl Filch a z hlasu mu čišelo škodolibé potěšení. „Jenomže na ty vlkodlaky jste měli myslet dřív, než jste se dostali do maléru, nemyslíte?“ Zřejmě by i milerád pokračoval, ale to už se z hájenky vysoukal Hagrid, kterému byl v patách obrovský lovecký pes – Tesák. Aby toho nebylo málo, přes rameno měl přehozený ohromný samostříl a toulec šípů. Neville, který do té doby stál celý zaražený, tiše zakňučel a roztřásl se jako osika.   
„Čekám tu už dobrý půl hodiny. Všecko v pořádku, Harry a Hermiono?“ Bylo opravdu milé, že alespoň na několika málo studentech mu zřejmě záleželo.   
„Vrátím se za svítání,“ řekl Filch, „pro to, co z nich zbude.“ A se škodolibým úsměvem se konečně vytratil do tmy. 

„Já do toho lesa nejdu!“ Pronesli sborově Mira s Dracem vzápětí, co se obr rozešel k jeho okraji.   
„Ale pudete, esli chcete v Bradavicích zůstat,“ řekl Hagrid nelítostně. „Udělali ste lumpárnu, a teď si musíte sníst, co ste si nadrobili. Teď mě vopravdu poslouchejte, poněvač to, co dneska v noci podniknem, je nebezpečný, a já nechci, aby se někomu něco stalo. Poďte na chvilku tudle.“ Zatvářil se Hagrid o poznání vlídněji a jeho oči byly opět plné hřejivého lesku. Zavolal je k sobě k okraji lesa, kde do jeho hloubi vedla klikatá skoro neznatelná pěšina, u které se celá skupinka zastavila a mžourala k jejímu konci. Ten byl ponořen do hustého porostu několik metrů od nich a vypadal stejně strašidelně jako zbytek lesa.   
„Podívejte se tamdle,“ řekl Hagrid, „vidíte po zemi ty lesklý kapky? Ty, co vypadaj jako stříbro? To je krev jednorožce. Něco ho tu vošklivě poranilo, za tendle tejden je to už podruhý. Jednoho jsem už našel mrtvýho ve středu. My teď toho chudáka zkusíme najít, a možná budem muset zkrátit jeho trápení.“  
Při jeho slovech Amy připadalo, že se jí v ono stříbro proměnila i její vlastní krev. Slyšela snad špatně? Přeci není možné, aby se vydali do hloubi Zapovězeného lesa, lovit smrtelně zraněného jednorožce. Četla o nich, že samotní jednorožci jsou nesmírně nebezpečná zvířata. Ano, majestátní, kouzelní a ušlechtilí, ale také životu nebezpeční. A oni nyní mají v rámci školního trestu jít jednoho takového, ještě k tomu zraněného hledat? To se tady na této škole opravdu všichni zbláznili!?   
„Ale to přeci nemůžeme! A co to, co ho takhle zřídilo?!“ Vypískla proto celá poplašená „Nemůžeme se jen tak vydat do lesa, kam nám ředitel Brumbál zakazuje vstup od začátku roku!“   
„Na to ste měli myslet dřív, než ste vyvedli takovýhle hlouposti!“ Umlčel jí rychle a ona rezignovaně svěsila hlavu, aby v odrazu jeho lucerny nebyly vidět slzy, které se jí draly ven. Takto vyděšená a hlavně bezmocná si nepřipadala snad nikdy ve svém krátkém životě. Na tenhle školní trest nemá ani nedávné nalezení Chloupka. Popravdě by nyní dala všechno za to, aby jako školní trest dostali návštěvu u něj. U toho si byla alespoň jistá, že Kitu má rád.   
„V tomdle lese nežije nic, co by vám ublížilo, dyž ste se mnou nebo s Tesákem,“ řekl Hagrid. „Ale držte se cesty. Tak, teď se rozdělíme na tři party a každá pude po stopě jiným směrem. Krev je všude, kam se podíváte, musí se tady motat nejmíň vod včerejšího večera.“ Rozkázal poloobr a úplně při tom ignoroval Rosiina protestující slova. Jak jako nežijí zvířata, co by jim mohla ublížit? Právě jim rozkázal, aby se rozdělili a hledali smrtelně zraněného koně! Rozhodně je zde něco dostatečně velkého, aby mu dokázalo ublížit. Opravdu doufala, že si Hagrid uvědomuje, že on je oproti nim opravdu poloobr a tudíž, jestliže v Zapovězeném lese skutečně nežije nic, co by mu dokázalo ublížit, to samé však neplatí pro ně samotné, jelikož jsou o poznání menší než on! Nevěřila ani v jeho matematické dovednosti, protože jestliže se skutečně mají rozdělit do tří skupinek, znamená to, že jedna z nich stoprocentně nepůjde ani s obrem ani s Tesákem. 

Skupinka se tedy neochotně rozdělila na tři menší. Hagrid se samozřejmě spároval s Harrym a Hermionou. Draco, který trval na tom, že sebou chce hajného psa, k sobě ještě dostal Nevilla a Kita, Rosie a Amy skončily s nasupenou Mirou, které se toto rozdělení pranic nezamlouvalo, a posmutněle zírala do tmy rozcestí, kde se právě rozdělili. Hagrid a spol zamířili vlevo, Draco a jeho skupinka vpravo a dívkám tak nezbylo nic jiného nežli pokračovat přímo za nosem rovně. Vzduch byl v úplné temnotě lesa o poznání chladnější a po pár minutách chůze jim již začínala být zima na nosy, ruce a uši. Smrskly se proto kolem mrňavé lucerničky, kterou jim zapůjčil hajný, a utěšovaly se tím, že to dělají pouze kvůli teplu, které ze sálajícího plamene vycházelo a né kvůli naprostému děsu, kterému pomalu, ale jistě začínaly propadat. Všude okolo nich bylo děsivé temno a ticho, které rušilo jen jejich přerývané dýchání a občasné vyjeknutí od jedné z nich, když omylem zakoply o skryté kořeny stromů, zavadily o vyčnívající větve anebo o vlastní nemotorné nohy.   
„Já chci domů!“ Skoro již brečela Amy která visela na Kitiině rameni, a odmítala se jí pustit. Kitalpha již dávno vzdala veškeré své pokusy setřást jí a rezignovaně kráčela kupředu a v druhé ruce při tom třímala lucernu, kterou jim ozařovala alespoň malinkatý kousíček prostoru před nimi. Sama si přitom tichounce drmolila svoji mantru: Memento mori, Memento mori, pořekadlo, které ji kdysi naučila její matka. Jestliže je opravdu této noci něco sežere, bylo to určeno již dávno a ona s tím nic nezmůže. Pěšina, po které se vydaly, se však každým dalším krokem zužovala a mizela jim před očima. Byly si naprosto jisté, že takto hluboko nechodí žádná zdejší zvířata, která by tak tuto stezku mohla udržovat.   
„Kdybyste nebyly tak hloupé, nikdo z nás by tady být teď nemusel!“ Mlela si neustále pod vousy Mira, která naopak drtila ruku Rosie, ale její hrdost jí nedovolovala si to přiznat ani podívat se jí do očí, když ji Rosie znovu okřikla, ať laskavě drží svá ústa zavřená. Na její kecy není ani jedna nyní zvědavá. 

Pokračovaly stále dál a dál. Kapky krve, které se v měsíčním svitu stříbřitě leskly, již dávno zmizely a jim začínalo docházet, že jdou špatným směrem. Tudy rozhodně žádné poraněné zvíře neběželo a začínalo jim docházet, že tudy by se žádné zvíře ani dobrovolně nevydalo. Jestliže se sem bojí i lesní zvěř, co tady u Merlina pohledávají ony. Jediné čeho docílily, bylo to, že se čím dál více zamotávaly a ztrácely v husté tmě, která je obklopovala a odmítala je tak propustit ze svých chladných spárů. Musely již ujít alespoň kilometr a za tu dobu nenarazily na nic zraněného, mrtvého anebo ještě hůř živého. Až na tu svazující temnotu a chlad všude kolem nich tento les vlastně vypadal jako úplně obyčejný mudlovský les. Bylo zde hrobové ticho a zvířata se ve strachu před nimi schovávala. Kdyby si dokázaly odmyslet i onoho zraněného a zřejmě již mrtvého jednorožce a TO, co ho tak zřídilo, opravdu by si začaly připadat, jako by se vydaly na úplně obyčejnou procházku anebo bojovku do lesa. Jenže tak jednoduché to nebylo! 

„Jak že říkal Hagrid, že se máme ohlásit, kdybychom měli problém?“ Do ticha jejich pochodu se ozval slabý naprosto vyděšený hlásek Amy, když ušly dalšího půl kilometru a nohy jim již začínaly vypovídat službu. Začínaly si pohrávat s myšlenkou, že se jednoduše obrátí a vrátí se. Nikdo by jim to přeci neměl za zlé. Stopa jim již dávno zmizela.   
„Máme —“ Odpovídala jí zrovna Rosie, které samotné zněla v hlase stejná dávka děsu, když ji přerušil ještě vyděšenější hlas Kity: „Přesně takhle.“ Stála a ukazovala volnou rukou k noční obloze, kde se právě objevila sprška rudých jisker. Přesně tohle bylo totiž znamení, které si s nimi Hagrid sjednal, ať vyšlou v případě jakýchkoliv potíží. A jedna ze skupinek právě potíže měla.   
„Co budeme dělat?“ Amy skoro vřeštěla vysokým hlasem, který již plně přešel do fistule „Která skupina to asi byla?“   
„Doufám, že ta Dracova.“ Zadoufala Kita, která si dobře uvědomovala, že jestliže je to naopak a problémy má ta Hagridova, všichni jsou ve velkém maléru. Jestliže Hagrid narazil na potíže, které při své výšce a šířce nedokáže vyřešit a raději vyslal varovný signál, jsou naprosto, naprosto v háji.   
„Co budeme dělat?“  
„Musíme je najít!“ Kita kvapně vyrazila po směru jisker, když se ve svých krocích zarazila tak zprudka, že do ní jak Amy, tak i Rosie které se okamžitě rozešly za ní, tvrdě narazily. Na jednoho člena výpravy totiž zapomněly, nebo spíše ten jeden člen zapomněl na ně. Mira nadále stála na místě, kde ji zanechaly jako solný sloup. Její tělo bylo křečovitě napjaté a procházely jím vlny záškubů, jako by jí procházel elektrický proud. Byla to však čirá hrůza, která se jí zračila v očích, které zůstaly fixované na něčem, co se ukrývalo v temnotě před nimi.   
„Miro? Jsi v pořádku?“ Strachovala se Amy, když si všimla jejího bledého obličeje, z kterého snad vyprchala veškerá krev. Její sinalá tvář se v jeho svitu nepřirozeně leskla a průzračné oči měla jako dva jídelní talíře.   
„Tam,“ Pronesla šeptem a její hlas se nepřirozeně třásl „tam ve tmě něco je.“ Všechny tři se zarazily, když si toho, na co se snažila upozornit, konečně povšimly i ony. Pohyb – Pohyb něčeho velkého, co se prodírala hustým porostem spleti větví a keřů, jen několik málo metrů od nich.   
„Zhasni to!“ Amy znovu drtila Kitiinu ruku, nyní však ve snaze donutit jí, aby uhasila jediný zdroj světla, který měly. Jediný zdroj světla, který by to, co se prodírá nedaleko a ještě si jejich přítomnosti nepovšimlo, mohl přilákat. Stejně jako plamen můry.   
„Kito, zhasni to!“ Co možná nejtišeji vypískla i Rosie, když se Kita stále neměla k žádnému pohybu. Stála celá zkamenělá, neschopná jakékoliv jiné reakce než strnulého zírání na místo pohybu. Strach jí úplně ochromil a ona měla v hlavě pouhý šum, stejně tak jako před malou chvílí Mira samotná.   
„Co děláš, Moonová? Koukej to zhasnout, vždyť nás to uvidí!“ To se již začínala ozývat i Mira, která se konečně alespoň částečně dostala z předešlé paralýzy. Stále se bála jakkoliv pohnout, ale v hlase jí již nezněla taková panika, naopak přešla do svého klasického arogantního tónu, který i jí samotné zněl podivně, když do něj byla přimíchána řádná dávka děsu.   
„Kito!“ Znovu zaúpěla Amy a zatřásla s ní. V ten moment však hrůzou opět strnuly. Společně s tělem dívky se divoce rozetřásla i lucerna, kterou do té doby pevně dřímala v natažené paži. Pro všechny organismy, které se nacházely v jejich blízkosti, to tak jistě muselo vypadat, jako by se uprostřed lesa rozsvítila policejní světla. To rovnou mohly vystřelit spršku jisker s velkým transparentem: SNĚZTE SI NÁS, JSME TADY!   
„Zhasni to! Zahasni to! Zhasni to!“ Okamžitě se k ní vrhly ostatní dívky a stále se kymácející lucernu ji konečně z ruky vytrhly. S dutým zvukem, který byl alespoň částečně tlumen mokrým mechem, dopadla na lesní zem, kde konečně zhasla. Ocitly se tak v úplné tmě a tichu, které je oklopovalo. Jediným zvukem, který toto blažené ticho přerušoval, bylo tak jejich splašené dýchání a tlukot srdcí, která tloukla o závod.   
„Myslíte, že si nás to nevšimlo?“ Do ticha se nakonec ozval slabounký a úplně vyděšení hlásek Amy, která marně mžourala do tmy kolem sebe, aby alespoň něco málo zahlédla. Nic však neviděla. 

„U Merlina! To byla jedna z vás?“ Vypískla Rosie, když se jen malý kousek od nich ozvalo zapraskání. Něco těžkého muselo vstoupit na křehkou lesní větvičku. Odpovědí jí však bylo jen tíživé ticho.   
„Musíme pryč. Určitě si nás to všimlo.“ To se konečně ze své strnulosti dokázala probrat i Kita. Ta nyní pevně svírala za lemy hábitu jak Rosie, tak i Amy. Nemusela se však tak urputně snažit, protože obě dívky se jí stejně držely jako klíšťata a rozhodně ji nehodlaly pustit.   
„Co to bylo?“ Vyjekla znovu Rosie vysokým pisklavým hláskem, když se ono zapraskání ozvalo znovu a tentokrát o poznání blíže. Přibližovalo se to!   
„Memento mori!“ Zašeptala Kita, protože na žádnou jinou reakci se v ten moment nezmohla. Byla vyděšená k smrti a připadalo jí, jako by jí znovu přirostly nohy k mechovité půdě. Potřebovala si akutně dodat odvahu, aby se konečně dokázala pohnout a nestála zamrzlá vlastním strachem na jednom místě jako naprostý hlupák, který touží po tom, aby byl sežrán. Ale pak se to ozvalo znovu a ona vzdala veškeré své snahy. Nejdříve slyšely další zapraskání, které se tentokrát ozvalo jen pár metrů od nich, a pak to konečně slyšely zblízka. Slabé mručení. Takové, které se tvoří až vzadu v krku a rozvibrovává celé hrdlo v nepřirozeném zvířecím zvuku, který se nesl až k nim. Přibližovalo se to! Každým dalším tichounkým krokem toho, co se před nimi ukrývalo v temnotě, se zvuk ozýval blíže a blíže, až měly pocit, že TO musí nyní stát přímo před nimi. Nic takového však ani jedna neviděla. Jejich oči se již začínaly přizpůsobovat temnotě kolem, která byla rušena pouze chabým měsíčním světlem, které skrze husté větve vysokých stromů, skoro nepronikalo. I přes to však nedokázaly nic zahlédnout. Ta úzká stezka, na které se všechny nacházely, byla až na ně prázdná. Stále se zesilující mručení a nepravidelné oddechování, které rozhodně nepatřilo ani jedné z nich, však bylo dostatečným důkazem, že tomu tak není, že rozhodně nejsou samy!  
„Pryč.“ Opakovala šeptem Kita a pomalu začala couvat. Jenže obě dívky, které jí visely kolem paží, jí to v nejmenším neusnadňovaly. Vlekla je proto za sebou a snažila se nepropadat panice. Když se nyní rozeběhne, to, ať je to cokoliv, se jistě vrhne přímo na ně. Stejného názoru byla i Mira, která do té doby opět strnule stála a vytřeštěnýma očima zírala do tmy před ní. Hlasitě vypískla a nadskočila, když se mručení ozvalo znovu, tentokrát však z jiné strany nežli tomu bylo před tím. Již se to nenacházelo přímo naproti nim, ale blíže napravo od nich. 

„Lumos“ Tmu prozářil rozžehnutý konec Rosiiny hůlky, které se jí při své panice konečně podařilo vyhrabat ze dna kapsy jejího hábitu. Tmu kolem nich na kratičký okamžik prozářilo ostré čistě bílé světlo, které dokázalo nejen proniknout hustou tmou okolí, ale hlavně je oslepit. Na krátký okamžik neviděly nic jiného nežli mžitky a temné skvrny, které jim tančily před očima.   
„Utíkejte!“ Ticho tohoto okamžiku protrhl vyděšený hlas Kity, které se podařilo zahlédnout to, co se celou dobu ukrývalo. Byla to postava. Temná postava v potrhaném oblečení s kápí, kterou měla přehozenou přes svoji hlavu a nebylo jí tak dostatečně vidět do jejího obličeje. Stála pár kroků od úplně zkamenělé Miry, po jejímž krku již natahovala svoji slizkou vyhublou pracku. Stačil by malý kousek a kostnaté prsty potažené zašedlou kůží by se obtočily kolem jejího hrdla a pevně by jej zmáčkly. Mira na ni třeštila své světlé oči a nebyla schopná jakéhokoliv pohybu. Její tělo jí zaplavila hrůza a děs. Záblesk z Rosiiny hůlky naštěstí však dokázal oslepit i onu postavu. Alespoň na malou chvíli. Ta hlasitě zavřískala nepřirozeným hlasem a vrhla se do bezpečí temnoty za ní.   
„Utíkejte!“ Kita ta slova již křičela a vší silou popadla stále ještě zkamenělou Miru a dala se na zběsilý útěk, co možná nejdále od téhle bestie. Uháněly hustým podrostem a snažily se vyhýbat všem překážkám, které jim Zapovězený les stavěl do cesty. Přeskakovaly spadlé větve, vyrvané kořeny i ostré kameny a přitom se snažily udržet se pohromadě. Byl to však nelehký úkol, který všudypřítomná tma a děs, který je pomalu, ale jistě pohlcoval čím dál více, rozhodně neulehčoval. Kita, která běžela v čele, se snažila co nejvíce korigovat jejich zběsilý útěk, aby se ještě více neztratily. Jenže to byl skoro nemožný úkol. Jednoduše nemohla korigovat směr jejich běhu, přitom táhnout stále ještě zkamenělou Miru za sebou a do toho všeho ještě dávat pozor na ostatní dvě kamarádky, aby se jí neztratily i ony.   
„Dělej! Miro, koukej hýbnout prdelí!“ Nadávala, když jí ostatní dvě dívky začínaly předbíhat. Ony na rozdíl od ní nemusely ještě táhnout závaží navíc, takže pomalu, ale jistě začínaly mít náskok. Mira však i nadále odmítala spolupracovat. Průzračné oči měla stále až komicky rozšířené, stejně tak ústa. Jenže problémem byly její nohy, které jí pomalu začínaly vypovídat službu. Zůstávala v pohybu jen díky nesmírné námaze Kity, která jí urputně táhla za sebou. Adrenalin kolující v jejich žilách společně s pořádnou dávkou hrůzy, jí však dodával nepřirozenou energii. V jakémkoliv jiném případě by jistě tohoto úctyhodného sportovního výkonu, jistě nebyla schopna. 

Běžely stále dál a dál a dusot, který dříve slyšely, jak je neomylně pronásleduje tmou, začínal pomalu zanikat, až úplně zanikl a je obklopilo tíživé ticho. I přes to se však neodvažovaly nikterak zpomalit anebo dokonce zastavit. Ne, co když je ta postava stále za nimi? Co, když je znovu ukryta ve stínech a jen čeká na vhodnou příležitost, kdy může opět udeřit? Nic z tohoto nehodlaly riskovat. Ve svém zběsilém úprku pryč, dokonce ani nevyslaly červené jiskry. Byla to moc velká ztráta jejich drahocenného času. Ne, jednoduše doběhnou až k okraji Zapovězeného lesa, kde konečně vyhledají pomoc.   
„Počkejte na nás!“ Sípavým hlasem, co nejhlasitěji zakřičela na Amy s Rosie, které se jí čím dál více vzdalovaly. Již z obou dívek viděla pouze jejich nezřetelné obrysy, až je úplně pohltila temnota.   
„Co budeme dělat! Ony nám utekly!“ Mira udělala tu chybu, že se zprudka zastavila a trhla Kitou směrem k sobě. Kita, která měla ještě stále obmotanou ruku kolem té její, prudce padla na studenou vlhkou zem lesa. Hlína jí ušpinila její školní hábit a listy se jí zamotávaly, do jejích neposedných vlasů, které splývaly s okolní černí.   
„Kdybys nebyla takový lempl, tak by se nám to nestalo! Amy, Rosie!“ Z Kitiina hlasu zněla nevraživost a naprostá panika. Pokoušela se opět zavolat jména svých dvou kamarádek, ale odpovědí jí bylo pouze ticho. Ticho a tichounké mručení!  
„Co to bylo?“ Mira se polekaně otočila po směru onoho zvuku a mžourala do tmy.   
„Miro —“ Kita se k ní v ten moment rozeběhla. Mira nic nechápala a zírala na ni vykulenýma nechápavýma očima. Proč se jí v obličeji zračí taková hrůza? Proč má její nepřirozeně zbarvené oči tolik rozšířené? A proč cítí slizké, studené prsty, které se jí v ten moment obmotaly kolem jejího zápěstí?   
Nic z toho nechápala a nejpodivnější byla slova, která se jí přitom ozývala v hlavě jako hrůzostrašná ozvěna: Memento mori, Memento mori – Nezapomeň, že jsi smrtelná. Bylo to varování anebo něco daleko horšího?   



	14. KAPITOLA13.: HOSTIS (Nepřítel)

Kita stála naproti naprosto vyděšené blondýnce, které se od vlasů odrážely paprsky měsíčního světla. Zprudka se zastavily na malé mýtince, která se jistě mohla pyšnit tím, že na její podrost dopadá daleko více potřebného svitu, než na zbytek neprostupné temnoty, která je obklopovala a pomalu rdousila. I proto to konečně mohla Kita vidět. Pár stop od Miry stála ona postava, která jim byla celou dobu na stopě. Schována v hustém podrostu nepřirozeně skrčená a podivně pokroucená, jako by se již připravovala ke skoku. Obličej měla opět zahalený přehozenou kápí, ale i přes to Kita nemusela vidět její obličej, aby pochopila, na jakou nebohou kořist jsou její oči zaměřeny. Mira nic nechápala, neviděla ji a tak si ani nemohla uvědomit, od jakého krutého osudu ji dělí těch pár metrů porostu.   
„Miro —“ Kita hlasitě vyjekla a rozeběhla se ke své spolužačce, když se zběsilý tok jejích myšlenek konečně zastavil a jí došlo v jakém jsou průšvihu. Musejí okamžitě pokračovat v běhu a doufat, že je již následovat nebude. Jenže to Mira nechápala. Stála na stejném místě a s výrazem, ve kterém se mísilo vysílení s nerudností, ji propalovala, až komicky rozšířenýma očima. Brzy však pochopila i ona a její oči již nebyly rozšířené odeznívající panikou, ale naopak nově nastupující vlnou děsu, která jí opět způsobovala husinu a ježila dokonale vyžehlené prameny vlasů. Kostnatá ruka bleskurychle vystřelila z okolní tmy a obmotala se kolem jejího útlého zápěstí takovou silou, až by přísahala, že krom svého vyděšeného zaskřehotání se mýtinou rozeznělo i zapraskání kostí. Daleko rychleji, než by kdy Kita přísahala, že bude postava schopna se pohybovat se strachem ochromenou Mirou, smýkla směrem k sobě do otevřené náruči temnoty, která tak dívku nadobro pohltila. 

„Ne!“ Vyjekla Kita znovu a sama sebe vyděsila, jak zoufale její hlas zněl „Miro! Nech ji!“ Odpovědí jí však bylo pouze ticho. A právě v ten moment se rozhodla. V mysli se jí objevila silueta obrovského vlka a ona se v jednom dlouhém skoku proměnila. Její nohy se odlepily od spadaného listí a dopadly již jako masivní vlčí tlapy. Její smysly se vmžiku zostřily a ona mohla prohlédnout všechnu tu hustou tmu kolem ní. Slyšela drobné šelestění větru, zvuk vzdálených zvířat, všechny ty pachy okolní přírody i něčeho, co vonělo jako čistá temnota a zlo. Přísahala by se, že se až moc podezřele podobal pachu kabinetu profesora Snapea. Přes tuto náhlou vlnu nového poznání dokázala rozpoznat hlasité volání Miry, která od ní byla vlečena pryč, jen ztěžka. Musela několikrát pohodit hlavou a napnout veškeré své smysly, aby se konečně dokázala soustředit pouze na jedno teskné volání v dály. Mira se zmítala v nepřirozeném úchopu postavy, brečela a naříkala. V jednom dlouhém skoku byla u nich a vrhla se přímo mezi ně. Postava vydala zvířecí zasyčení a konečně pustila Miřino zápěstí. Dívka se s vyjeknutím vrhla k zemi, kde zůstala ležet jako pytel brambor, ve snaze hrát mrtvou. Kita se bleskurychle opět vyhoupla na všechny čtyři a znovu se vrhla po postavě v kápi. Své čelisti tak scvakla jen malý kousek od jejího obličeje. Jen malinkatý kousíček a podařilo by se jí je neomylně sevřít kolem jejího krku a ukončit tak toto šílené řádění. V ten moment jí však neviditelná síla odmrštila a ona skončila několik metrů vzadu v hromadě listí. Srst měla ulepenou, plnou zapleteného listí a všemožného lesního bordelu, když se opět s námahou vyhoupla na všechny čtyři. Opravdu doufala, že vlhkost, kterou cítila ve svém kožichu, byla jen mokrost lesního podrostu a ne její vlastní krev. Zářivě modré oči vypátraly místo, kde ještě před malou chvilkou postava stále, ale bylo prázdné. Okamžitě zbystřila, ale její oči již nevypátraly žádnou její přítomnost. Spolu s prapodivnou postavou zmizela i veškerá vůně zla a temnoty, která jí doprovázela. V okolí byly znovu přítomné jen pachy čerstvé přírody a zvířat. Postava byla pryč a ona se tak ocitla na malé mýtince sama, jen se stále vzlykající Mirou, která se válela kus od ní a hlasitě popotahovala. Svůj obličej měla zastrčený do spadaného listí a odmítala vzhlédnout ve strachu, že se znovu bude muset podívat do zrůdného obličeje. 

„Miro?“ Kita padla na všechny čtyři, když se jí konečně podařilo proměnit se do své lidské podoby. Z náhlé ztráty všech smyslů, které byly dříve tolik zesílené, se jí točila hlava a dělaly mžitky před očima, ale donutila se zachovat chladnou hlavu. Mira ji nyní potřebuje! Svůj školní hábit měla celý zmačkaný, vlhký a plný lesních větviček a bahna. V zcuchaných vlasech jí visely lístky a všemožný lesní bordel, který se do nich dostal při jejím pádu. Hlasitě dýchala a její naražený bok se jí bolestivě ozýval. Zítra tam bude mít obrovskou modřinu a bude mít nesmírné štěstí, jestliže nebude mít nic zlomeného. Její prioritou v tento moment však nebyl její naražený bok, ale Mira, která se stále ještě odmítala zvednout z vlhké země. Opravdu doufala, že není zraněná. Ve své vlčí podobě, ještě před tím nežli se proměnila, však žádnou přítomnost krve, která by visela ve vzduchu jako zkorodované železo, necítila.   
„Kito?“ Mira konečně přestala naříkat a odlepila svůj špinavý obličej z lesní půdy. Přes její dokonalou tvář se jí táhl jeden dlouhý bezkrvný šrám.   
„Co to bylo?“ Polekaně se vyhoupla i ona do sedu a pokusila se od Kity odtáhnout, jako by se jí bála „Ta postava mě chtěla zabít! Až se tohle dozví má rodina, nechají tuhle školu zavřít! Takovéhle tresty nejsou normální! A ty,“ Zprudka se na ni zadívala a od úst jí odletěla dlouhá slina „tys byla vlk! Jsi zvěromág!“   
„Miro, poslouchej, musíš se uklidnit!“ Snažila se jí nepříliš úspěšně černovláska upokojit „ Zažila si obrovský šok, tvá mysl si jen představila něco, co tam nebylo! Vidíš, jsem tady s tebou, nemohla bych být vlk a teď zase člověk!“ Horlivě na sebe ukazovala a pokusila se k Miře pomalu přisunout. Dívka však znovu vyjekla a odsunula se ještě dál. V tichu kolem nich se znovu začínalo ozývat tiché vzlykání, které rychle nabývalo na intenzitě, jak Mira hlasitě popotahovala a pot na jejím obličeji se mísil s jejími slzami.   
„Jsi zvěromág! Ty jsi zvěromág!“ Opakovala stále dokola vyděšeným hlasem, zatímco si utírala obličej do rukávu potrhaného hábitu. 

„Hej ste tam všeci v pořádku?“ Na okraji mýtiny se jako obrovitánský stín zjevila Hagridova postava. V ruce držel svůj samostříl, který měl již připravený k vypálení. Ve svitu měsíce se v něm lesk ohromitánský šíp. Za ním se pak krčili všichni ostatní, stejně vyděšení, jako dvě dívky před nimi.   
„Hagride!“ Kita sebou úlevou plácla na studenou lesní zem „Něco tady bylo! Něco nás chtělo sníst!“ Stěžovala si, ale byla opět přerušena Miřiným vzlykem:  
„Ty – Ty - Ty –“ Oči Miry zůstávali fixované pouze na těch Kitiiných a přítomnosti hajného jako by si nepovšimla. Pouze stále opakovala ony slova.   
„Co se sakra stalo?“ Ke Kitě přibíhala celá uřícená Amy, která padla vedle ní. I ona měla poškrábaný obličej od úprku větvovím a v očích jasný strach.   
„Ta postava napadla i Harryho! Co to sakra bylo!“ V hlase jí stále zněla panika, ale přítomnost poloobra se samostřílem jí alespoň trochu upokojovala. Všichni byli zase spolu – byli v bezpečí. Alespoň v to doufali.   
„Ty jsi — Ty —“ Mira se odmítala zvednout, i když k ní přispěchal Draco, který měl stejně pobledlý obličej jako ona a i jemu stihlo uvíznout v jeho dokonale nagelovaných vlasech lesní haraburdí.   
„Tak dost! Estli tady nechcete nocovat, tak koukejte pohnout. Vracíme se.“ Rozkázal Hagrid rázným hlasem a velkou tlapou hmátl po zkamenělé Miře, kterou okamžitě vyhoupl na nohy, jako by nic nevážila.   
***  
Té prapodivné a naprosto děsivé noci se Mira konečně dozvěděla její tajemství. Nejraději by se šla utopit do dívčích umýváren. Při jejím štěstí by se však pouze zařadila po bok Ufňukané Uršuly a společně s ní by okupovaly dívčí záchodky. Nikterak by si nepolepšila. Na začátku roku si přeci slíbila, že se její chlupaté tajemství nikdo nedozví. Hned první týden se jí k její smůle podařilo, aby na něj přišly její kamarádky a nyní skoro půl roku poté i její úhlavní nepřítel. Při prvním odhalení, jednoduše Amy s Rosie byly na nesprávném místě v nesprávný čas, to bylo celé. Jenže v případě Miry to byla její vlastní chyba. Jistě by se na ní mohla vykašlat, koneckonců, co pro ni Mira, kdy udělala? Nic, nikdy! Mohla se klidně otočit a utéci pryč, jenže ona si mermomocí musela hrát na hrdinu a pokusit se jí před tím stvořením zachránit. A právě na svoje ukvapené rozhodnutí, nyní doplatila. Zase!   
Hagrid je té noci odvedl nazpět do hradu. Cesta k němu byla dlouhá a tichá. Nikdo z celé skupinky nepromluvil jedno jediné slovo. Pouze mlčky cupitali za jeho ohromnými kroky a hleděli na světla hradu, jako na svoji spásu. Od temnoty lesa to byla vítaná změna, která je k sobě lákala jako plamen můru. Když se ocitli u ohromné vstupní brány, skoro se k ní rozeběhli, jak byli rádi, že konečně již budou v bezpečí! Hagrid o tom, co se té noci stalo, odmítal mluvit a Harry na tom byl podobně. Jak mile na něj narazili na chodbě anebo v knihovně dokonce před nimi několikrát utekl. Amy se nakonec musela vetřít do jeho společnosti se záminkou přidáním do školního šachového kroužku, kde byl i Ron. Její plán však nevyšel tak jak plánovala a neměla sebemenší šanci si s ním v klidu promluvit, protože Ron byl jejím nápadem tak nadšený, že o šachách nepřestal mluvit do konce další hodiny. Amy tak byla chytřejší o hromadu důležitých informací ohledně kouzelnických šachů, jejich strategii, historii a dalších nepotřebných věcí, které jí nikterak nezajímaly. Žádný Harryho detail ohledně, toho, co se stalo i jemu samotnému oné noci, se však nedozvěděla. Její plán tak vyšel naprázdno. Nakonec se musela obětovat chudinka Rosie, s kterou se byl Harry jako s jedinou ochoten bavit. Přichomýtla se k němu jednoho pozdního večera, když na něj narazila při návštěvě knihovny a s přeslazeným, ale naprosto falešným úsměvem si k němu přisedla. Harry polekaně vzhlédl, když si uvědomil, že si k němu přisedl někdo neznámý, ale jeho oči se okamžitě rozzářily, když si uvědomil, koho před sebou vidí. Pak, už nebylo těžké z něj vytáhnout veškeré informace, které Rosie zajímaly. Stačilo se sladce usmívat a sledovat jak jeho zelené oči neopouštějí ty její. Byl jako v transu a na jeden nádech jí vše vyklopil: „Bylo to hrozné.“ Přiznal „byla to ta samá postava v kápi, kterou jste viděly i vy. Kdyby mě nezachránil Firenze, zabil by mě.“  
„No jo, bohužel, když chtěl zabít i Miru, tak ho vyrušil Hagrid.“ Nevšímala si jeho zjevného otřesení a vážného tónu hlasu hnědovláska, která lhala o Miřině zachránci.   
„Bohužel?“ Napřímil se ve svém křesle a nechápavě na ni pohlédl přes své zvětšovací skla, jako by snad nechápal, že sežrání Miry by jim ušetřilo hromady výmluv a vysvětlování.   
„Ale to je jedno.“ Znovu se na něj láskyplně usmála a Harry jí okamžitě úsměv oplatil.   
„Co si myslíš, že to bylo?“   
„Ne co, ale kdo!“   
„Cože?“ Nechápala, o čem to mluví. Harry se obezřetně rozhlédl po celé knihovně, která byla v tuto večerní hodinu liduprázdná, jako by se obával, že je někdo bude odposlouchávat. Jediní dva lidé, kteří zde kromě Pinceové byli, byla však pouze Amy s Kitou, kterých si neměl šanci povšimnout, jelikož byli schované za nedalekou knihovnou, odkud je odposlouchávaly. Tolik k celému geniálnímu plánu.   
„Toho večera v tom lese, nebylo to zvíře ani žádná jiná magická bytost.“ Naklonil se k ní a pološeptem začal vysvětlovat. Byl od jejího obličeje takový kousíček, že mohla cítit jeho dech, který jí lechtal na jejích líčkách. Opravdu doufala, že v ten moment nebyly vidět její uši, které jistojistě začínaly chytat rudý nádech. Mermomocí se snažila udržet klid, ale začínala selhávat.   
„Byl to Voldemort.“ Zašeptal, a Rosie v okamžiku zbledla: „Co to říkáš? Ty-Víš-Kdo je přeci mrtvý, ty sám jsi ho zabil!“ Po ruměncích již nebylo ani náznaku.   
„Ne,“ Zavrtěl rázně hlavou „přežil to.“ Další jeho slova již Rosie neslyšela. Pouhá dvě slova, dokázala způsobit, že její žaludek snad udělal dvojité salto vzad. I, když v ten moment seděla, cítila, jak se jí její nohy proměnily v želé a ruce se jí roztřásly. Malátně se vyhoupla na nohy a musela se přidržet stolu, aby udržela rovnováhu. Spolu s ní na nohy vyskočil i Harry, kterému se v jeho zelených očích zračily obavy.   
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Strachoval se, ale ona jen zavrtěla hlavou a bílá jako stěna se dovlekla, až ke knihovně za kterou se ukrývaly její kamarádky, kterých se musela přidržet, aby sebou neplácla mezi všechny ty knihy. Harry není hrdina, už to není chlapec, který přežil. Voldemort v ten den nezemřel, ale přežil. 

Postava zahalená v kápi s těžkým dechem byla tedy, alespoň podle Harryho, sám Voldemort. Netvrdil jim náhodou Hagrid osobně, že v tomto lese není nic, co by je dokázalo zabít anebo zranit? Vždyť je něco ještě při té samé návštěvě, málem sežralo! Něco, co si bezstarostně běhalo po Zapovězeném lese jen pár metrů od Bradavic plných studentů a vesele zabíjelo jednorožce a kolemjdoucí. Něco, co dokonce byl sám Ty-Víš-Kdo! Amy to celé stále nedávalo smysl. Ano, chápala, že tato škola byla založena v temné době středověku, kde se na svět, lidská práva, bezpečnost anebo hygienu pohlíželo velmi odlišně, ale stále nechápala, jak je možné, že v této moderní době dokázali od samotného vedení školy dostat takovýto školní trest, při kterém skoro přišli o holý život! To si jako Brumbál řekl, že bude fajn zjistit, jestli Ty-Víš-Kdo má na to ulovit i něco jiného než jen jednorožce? Věděl o tom vůbec Brumbál? Věděl, že Voldemort je naživu? Musel to vědět anebo snad ne? Vždyť on je jediný, koho se kdy ty-víš-kdo doopravdy bál.   
„Vím, proč potřebuje pít krev jednorožců.“ Když se Rosie podělila o své zjištění s dívkami, alespoň na malou chvíli je to odvedlo od dalšího kroku, který byl před nimi. Nyní musely zanechat lahvičku s obsahem, do kterého přidají svůj vlastní vlas a kuklu smrtihlava, na nějakém opravdu odlehlé místo. Jenže v tom byl problém! Původně plánovaly, že je jednoduše zanechají někde uprostřed Zapovězeného lesa. Tato neblahá zkušenost s ním, která je jistě poznamená do konce života, je však dokázala přesvědčit o tom, že to není tak dobrý nápad, jak se původně domnívaly. Rozhodně ne, když tam venku někde pobíhá Voldemort a vysává jednorožce. Musely proto vymyslet, jaké jiné místo by se k tomu hodilo a splňovalo by veškeré podmínky, které stály v dlouhém seznamu. Stálo je obrovské úsilí vůbec jej vypátrat a tak nyní, když ušly takový kus cesty, a málem při tom přišly o svůj holý život, se opravdu nehodlaly potupně vzdát! Hodlaly celý proces dotáhnout až do samotného konce. Jenže čas se jim začínal pomalu, ale jistě krátit. Letní prázdniny se kvapně blížily stejně tak jako konce školního roku se všemi těmi hroznými zkouškami, které je brzy čekají a na které se ani jedna pranic netěšila.   
„No tak povídej.“ Vyzvala nakonec dívku netrpělivá Kita, která byla zrovna zahloubána do velké tlusté bichle, která byla učebnicí lektvarů pro pokročilé. Nebo to, alespoň obstojně předstírala, jelikož ostatní dobře věděly, že nezvládá ani lektvary pro začátečníky. Jenže kvapný příchod zkoušek zkrátka donutil i ji, aby vzala do ruky něco, o čem jen měsíc nazpět vehementně prohlašovala, že se ani nedotkne.   
„Krev jednorožce tě dokáže udržet naživu, i kdyby tě od smrti dělil malinkatý vlásek. Jenže za ohromnou cenu.“  
„Voldemort opravdu nevypadal, že by mu tahle cena vadila.“ Zamumlala Kita, která se celá otřásla při vzpomínce na tu hrůznou noc. Ještě nyní jí jímala hrůza, kdykoliv se k ní v myšlenkách vrátila. Byla opravdu ráda, že není na jednom pokoji s oběma dívkami, jelikož se již řadu nocí pořádně nevyspala. Od prvního setkání s Voldemortem nemohla pořádně spát. Jako by jí jen jeho samotná přítomnost zasela do mysli semínka hrůzy a děsu, které se začínaly rozrůstat. Každá další noc, byla horší a horší, noční můry temnější a její spánek kratší. Již několik let se jí podařilo spát bez toho, aby ve svých nočních můrách viděla Thomasovy vyčítavé oči. Nyní je však vídávala pokaždé, co usnula. Tak smutné, plné zloby a nenávisti, přesně jako v moment, kdy je naposledy viděla, než úplně pohasly — Navždy. A to ji ze všeho nejvíce děsilo. Proč až nyní, po tolika letech?   
Ve svém křesle se nevědomky ošila další vlnou husiny, která ji tělem projela, jen co se v myšlenkách znovu k Thomasovi dostala. Křečovitě zavřela oči a pokusila se uklidnit. Jak jí to kdysi radila matka? Zhluboka dýchat a počítat do deseti? Jedna – dva – tři -   
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Z jejího počítání ji vytrhl studený dotek na její ruce. To jí Amy zlehka položila ruku na tu její křečovitě zatnutou. Okamžitě tak pevný stisk povolila a ruku opět bleskově přisunula k svému tělu, aby na ni Amy již nemohla.   
„No jistě.“ S tím největším úsměvem, který se jí v ten moment podařilo vyloudit, přikývla. Amy však nevypadala, že by ji její chabý pokus spolkla a ani zamračený výraz Rosie, která seděla vedle ní, nenapovídal, že by ve svém chabém pokusu uspěla.   
„Od té noci jsi jako vyměněná.“ Amyino zamračení se ještě více prohloubilo. Opravdu se o ni strachovala „Chováš se zvláštně.“  
„Špatně se mi spí,“ Přiznala nakonec ponuře a řádně si rukou promnula bolavé oči „jako by mě snad Voldemort od toho zpropadeného večera pronásledoval i ve snech.“   
„Přestaň říkat jeho jméno! Mluv o něm jako všichni ostatní sakra!“ Zasyčela Rosie stejným tónem, který si schovávala pouze pro Miru a Kita k ní nechápavě vzhlédla: „A jak mu mám teda říkat?“ Nechápala.  
„Ty-víš-kdo!“   
„Ty-víš-kdo?“ Její obočí vystoupala vysoko do jejího čela „Proč bych mu tak měla říkat? Já se ho přeci nebojím! Takto ho nazývají jen lidé, kteří se ho báli, a jejich strach v nich zůstal zakořeněný dodnes.“   
„Ale měla bys,“ Mínila Rosie „málem nás sežral!“   
„Ne, málem sežral Miru. My jsme mu naštěstí utekly.“ Opravovala ji Amy pohotově „A můžeme být jen rády. Nedovedu si představit, jak hrozné muselo být stanout mu tváří v tvář!“   
„Nehodlám se ho bát jen proto, že málem sežral Miru! A už vůbec se ho nehodlám bát, kvůli tomu co udělal! Dokázalo ho přeci zabít malé dítě!“ Ohradila se okamžitě Kita, která v tuto chvíli opravdu nehodlala poslouchat Amyina uznalá slova k její maličkosti. Dobře věděla, že se zachovala nadmíru statečně v okamžiku, kdy by i ostřílenější kouzelníci vzali nohy na ramena. Jenže to ona přeci nechtěla! Nechtěla Miru zachránit, a kdyby nyní dostala možnost vrátit se do onoho okamžiku, jedno věděla jistě. Miru by v ten moment s čistým svědomím nechala sežrat.   
„Je naživu! Harryho ho nezabil!“ Znovu ji opravovala Amy, ale Kita ji máchnutím ruky umlčela a ještě napruzenějším tónem pokračovala: „Voldemort byl možná mocný, ale většina jeho moci pramenila z oddanosti! A moji rodiče patřili mezi jeho nejvěrnější poskoky! Jsou to ti nejvíc upjatí, manipulativní a úzkoprsí lidé, které jsem za celý svůj život měla tu poctu poznat. Jestliže Voldemortova moc pramenila přesně z takovýchto lidí, nehodlám se ho bát anebo dokonce uznávat! Ne, je stejný odpad, jako všichni ti, kteří prahli po moci a bláznivě se domnívali, že v jeho službách jí dosáhnou!“   
„Jeho jméno nosí smůlu.“ Zamumlala po chvíli ticha, která po Kitiině výlevu nastala, Rosie. Ona sama se ho nepředstavitelně bála, již jako malé dítko, kdy jí o něm vyprávěla matka, kdykoliv něco provedla – „Přijde si pro tebe Ty-víš-kdo!“ A jí ta slova děsila jako nic jiného. A i když se z něj za ty roky stala pouhá báchorka na přinucení dětí k poslušnosti, stejně ji představa jeho přežití, znovu připomínala starý strach, který v ní někde hluboko zůstal, z jejích dětských let, zakořeněný. Nechápala, že Kita samotná to necítí stejně, že ona se ho nebojí a dokonce jím opovrhuje. 

„Domlouváte si další zvěromágské povyražení?“ Mira stála pár metrů od nich a probodávala je ledovým pohledem. Vlasy měla opět krásně načesané a hábit vzorně upravený. Jedinou připomínkou hrůz, které nedávno prožily, byl velká zpola zacelený šrám, který se táhl přes její obličej. Na komkoliv jiném by jistě vypadal odporně, na její tváři však vypadal jako ta nejdražší ozdoba.   
„Co tady chceš, Miro a kde máš tu svoji partičku poskoků?“ Rosiina nenávist byla hmatatelná.   
„Nacházíme se v knihovně,“ Promluvila k ní nevzrušeným tónem „můžu si sem chodit, jak chci, stejně jako všichni ostatní. Mě by, ale spíše zajímalo, co vy tři zase kujete za pikle - znovu.“   
„Nic nekujeme!“ Ohradila se rychle Amy „Učíme se na hodinu Astronomie, na kterou by ses TY měla učit také!“ Připomínala jí.  
„Ach vážně? Já bych řekla, že spíš kujete, kdy se opět vyplížíte ve svých zvířecích podobách ven z hradu. Mám vám snad připomínat, jak to dopadlo naposledy?“ Nevědomky přitom přejela konečky prstů po jizvě.   
„Mlč nebo tě někdo uslyší!“ Skočila jí okamžitě do řeči Kita, která se polekaně rozhlédla, jestliže je někdo nezaslechl. V okolí se naštěstí nenacházelo jediného živáčka, který by je mohl odposlouchávat.   
„Uhodila jsem hřebíček na hlavičku, co?“ Uculila se celá spokojená a bez zeptání se usadila na volnou židli u jejich stolu. Přehodila si ladné vlny přes její rameno a jiskřivýma očima se opět zabodla přímo do pobledlé Kity. Ta se jí od onoho dne snažila aktivně vyhýbat při jakýchkoliv příležitostech. Moc jí to však nešlo, jelikož měly společné skoro všechny hodiny a sdílela s ní jeden pokoj. Často se probouzela, jen aby se vyděsila Miřina sklovitého pohledu, který byl tím prvním, co uviděla. Mira ležela na své posteli vedle ní a zírala na ní, velkýma prázdnýma očima, které ji propalovaly skrz naskrz. Mira ji byla od onoho trestu přímo posedlá, byla posedlá zvěromágstvím. Na každém kroku ji pronásledovala a tahala z ní rozumy. Šok a hrůza byly rychle nahrazeny fascinací a potřebou umět to také. Kita se byla ochotná vsadit o veškeré své bohatství, že právě proto okamžitě neběžela za profesorkou McGonagallovou a nevyzradila jí, co je vlastně zač. To proto si ji ještě nenechal Brumbál zavolat a nepřišel žádný trest ani návštěva z ministerstva. Ne Mira měla něco v plánu a nyní konečně přešla do protiútoku.   
„Naštěstí pro vás si vaše malé tajemství hodlám nechat pro sebe, ale budu za to něco chtít - Chci taky do party.“ Osvětlila své záměry vzápětí, jako by ji snad četla myšlenky.   
„Do party?“ Nechápaly ani jedna o čem to mluví. Do jaké party, vždyť už jednu partičku šikanátorů má, a ony opravdu pochybovaly, že by takto dobrovolně měnila strany.   
„No ano do vašeho malého zvěromágského gangu!“   
„Co to je za hloupost!“ Vyprskla Amy „My přeci nemáme žádný gang!“  
„No ano, my ani nejsme zvěromágové!“ Přitakávala i Rosie a Kita hlasitě zavzdychala. No bezva.  
„Takže jsi zvěromág jen ty, Moonová?“ Miřiny modré oči bleskurychle střelily k ní, když Rosiina slova pochopila „No vida a učíš to i své kamarádky anebo jak mám chápat ty vaše neustálé výlety?“  
„Drž hubu, Miro, někdo nás uslyší!“ Procedila skrze zaťaté zuby, když pohledem probodávala pobledlou Rosie, která si již uvědomila svoji chybu a prořeknutí.   
„Jediný, kdo je v těchto zdech zvěromág jsem já.“   
„A profesorka McGonagallová.“ Opravila ji pohotově Amy, která ale okamžitě umlkla, když i jí Kita věnovala popuzený pohled. Její opravování nyní skutečně nepotřebovala.   
„Je mi upřímně jedno, kdo z vás je, anebo není zvěromág. Viděla jsem, co dokážeš Moonová a chci to umět taky! Hned!.“   
„A proč si sakra myslíš, že bych tě to naučila?“ Zasyčela.   
„Protože to učíš i svoje kamarádky,“ Sladce se usmála „je mi jedno jak to uděláš, ale uděláš to! Nic jiného ti také ani nezbyde. Přeci nechceš, aby se tvoje malé chlupaté tajemství dozvěděl někdo z vedení, že ne?“ Přeslazeně se usmála a z jejích medových slovíček odkapával jed. Kita se křečovitě napjala, když jí projela vlna chladu, který z ní vycházel. Ona si snad musí dělat legraci? Tohle přeci nemůže myslet vážně! Jako by se již neuvrtala do dostatečných problémů, když se rozhodla naučit to Amy s Rosie. Nyní opravdu nehodlá přibírat do party ještě tuhle platinovou blondýnu! Ne, nikdy! 

„Jestli s tím máš jakýkoliv problém, mile ráda zajdu za Brumbálem a popovídám si s ním o problémech neregistrovaných zvěromágů, myslím, že by to mohla být zajímavá debata. Jistě víš, jaké tresty za to hrozí, že ano?“ Ten přihlouplý úsměv na její dokonalé tváři se stále více a více rozšiřoval „A co hrozí nezletilým kouzelníkům, kteří se nenahlásí?“ Zopakovala.   
„Tohle nemyslíš vážně?“ Zhrozila se Amy „Kita tě zachránila a ty ji to takto oplácíš?“   
„V první řadě jsem se do toho zpropadeného lesa dostala díky vám. Je to jen vaše chyba!“ Mínila „Ale dobře jak chcete. Když se má rodina dozví, že jsem byla vystavena takovémuto nebezpečí, nechá tuto školu zavřít! Nadobro! A jestliže se dozví, že si tady nechají pobíhat neregistrovaného zvěromága, bude to ještě horší a to přeci ani jedna z vás nechcete, nebo snad ano?“ Její odporně arogantní oči přejely každou z nich od hlavy až k patě. Doslova si užívala jejich bezmoc a nahromaděný vztek, který nemohly propustit ven, jelikož by se stal jen dalším bodem na již tak dlouhém seznamu prohřešků. A Mira to dobře věděla, proto se nepřestávala široce usmívat, když si vychutnávala pohled do těch naprosto rezignovaných tváří: „Tak kdy začneme?“ Šach mat. Jenže v životě na rozdíl od šachů, partie pokračuje dál.  
***  
Miracle Lemaire byla nesnesitelné, arogantní děcko, které bylo přesvědčeno o tom, že se svět točí pouze kolem ní a bohatství její rodiny. Miracele Lemaire, která ve vaší přítomnosti trávila většinu dne a odmítala vás nechat na pokoji, však byla ještě nesnesitelnější a zlejší, než si kterákoliv z nich uměla představit. Od jejich rozhovoru v knihovně je odmítala opustit. Co, kdyby se jim podařilo splnit další krok bez ní? Ne, pro jistotu je nenechala na pokoji po celé dny, které se tak neskutečně vlekly, a byly naplněné neustálým stěžováním, vzdycháním a hlasitým komentování jejich hrozného chování a její vlastní dokonalosti. Nezbývalo jim nic jiného, než pro vlastní dobro na její hru přistoupit, jelikož ani jedna opravdu netoužila po tom, aby Kita skončila zavřená v Azkabanu. Všechny si byly jisté, že Mira by skutečně byla schopná bez sebemenší lítosti Kitu hodit přes palubu a jít její malé tajemství napráskat řediteli. A jestliže by to neudělala ona sama, jistě by o tom pověděla své rodině, která by se již postarala o zbytek se stejnou radostí jako Mira sama. Ne, toto opravdu nemohla ani jedna riskovat. Proto jim nezbylo nic jiného, nežli skutečně Miru mezi sebe přijmout a i jí nakonec zasvětit do taje zvěromagie. Jak se ukázalo i Mira uměla alespoň částečně latinsky, i když na tom byla značně hůře než Amy anebo snad Kita. I jí se proto část s Mandragorou pranic nelíbila, ale nakonec po několika pokusech to dokázala i ona - K zlosti všech. Popravdě první úkol zvládla daleko lépe než ostatní tři dívky a to je užíralo ze všeho nejvíce. Byla prostě ve všem dokonalá, od dokonalého účesu, přes dokonalé vydírání až po dokonalé schopnosti ve všem na co šáhla. Jednoduše byla dokonalé dítě, dokonalé rodiny, které o své dokonalosti nepřestávalo mluvit, i když mělo plná ústa Mandragory. A to Kitu užíralo nejvíce. Mira měla vše - mocnou rodinu, která ji nadevše milovala. A co měla ona sama? Rodinu, která jí opovrhovala a ona sama jimi ještě více. A nyní by měla Mira ještě okusit jaké je to být zvěromágem? Prostě to nebylo fér. 

„Takže jaký je další krok?“ Mira se k nim znovu přichomýtla, když se společně učily na Snapeovu závěrečnou zkoušku z lektvarů, při přestávce mezi hodinami. Náladu měly dávno zkaženou i bez blondýnky, která se k nim přiřítila s obrovským úsměvem od ucha k uchu a již z dáli jim před nosem mávala lahvičkou, ve které se nacházely její sliny společně s listem mandragory. Snape si pro ně připravil skoro nesplnitelný závěrečný test, kdy každému dá připravit jeden z mnoha lektvarů, které společně za celý rok připravovali. Jakýkoliv lektvar jakémukoliv dítěti, ať už to bude uspávací lektvar, ochrana proti ohni, a tak dále. Byla toho zkrátka spousta. Dobře věděly, že pro ně si nechá ty nejhorší a nejtěžší lektvary, které kdy museli připravovat. Amy se již nyní smiřovala s faktem, že jeho předmět jednoduše nedokončí, protože ji nenechá projít. Znamenalo by to, že by ho musela opakovat a nepostoupila by tak do další ročníku? Žaludek se jí bouřil již nyní.   
„Vypadni, Miro! Učíme se na hodinu lektvarů, nech nás teď na pokoji.“ Zabrblala proto celá popuzená jen co dívku uviděla. Mira ji však ignorovala a pohotově si k jejich stolu přisunula židli, na kterou se usadila, a její úsměv se ještě více rozšířil. Nevypadala, že by je v blízké době hodlala opustit. Naopak před ně celá pyšná postavila svoji malou lahvičku a na obličeji jí hrál vítězoslavný úsměv, stejný, jako v den, kdy je konečně donutila přijmout jí mezi sebe.   
„To máte smůlu, protože já jsem právě splnila první krok úkolu! Sama! Ani jsem nepotřebovala vaši pomoc.“   
„Ukázaly jsme ti, jaké jsou kroky pro rituál!“ Připomínala ji Kita, která odmítala vzhlédnout od učebnice a věnovat ji sebemenší pohled „Tomu snad neříkáš pomoc?“   
„To je jedno,“ Zavrtěla hlavou „úspěšně jsem ho splnila a můžeme přejít k další části!“ Radovala se.   
„Výborně, tak buď trochu k užitku a vymysli, kam bychom je mohly dát, aby tam nikdo v průběhu předchozích sedmi dnů, nevkročil.“   
„Proč bych to měla vymýšlet já!“ Ohradila se celá dotčená a nakrčila nos. Světýlka v jejích očích okamžitě zmizela a nahradil je tolik povědomý chlad a nekonečnost oceánu, který v nich byl vylitý.   
„Třebas proto, že se jako jediná z nás nemusíš učit?“ Nadzvedla Rosie obočí a zpražila jí nenávistným pohledem, když vykoukla zpoza své učebnice. I ona se marně drtila veškeré příměsi a správné postupy hromady a hromady lektvarů, které se Snapem za celý školní rok připravovali. Byla na tom však podobně jako Amy samotná a i ona v nějakou lepší známku nedoufala.   
„Ty jsi miláček Snapea. Je jasné, že ti dá něco lehkého, co zvládneš levou zadní! Tak aspoň buď užitečná takhle a vymysli něco.“ Mínila proto.   
Mira se znovu zatvářila jako kakabus. Opravdu nebyla zvyklá, aby po ni někdo něco požadoval. Další zbytek přestávky strávily i z tohoto důvodu v naprostém tichu. Nikdo z nich nemluvil a předstíraly, že jsou ponořené do učení anebo do hloubání nad tím, kam by se mohly lahvičky umístit, tak, aby to splňovalo veškeré požadavky v návodu. Když se dostal Zapovězený les mimo hru, bylo to však nesmírně těžké. Jak sama Amy poznamenala, na Baradavických pozemcích není moc vhodných míst, kde by se toto mohlo uskutečnit. Škola plná studentů a hlavně Weasleyovic dvojčat, které mají veškerá tajná místa prolezlá jako své vlastní prošoupané boty, opravdu není tím nejvhodnějším místem, kde něco takto náročného musejí vykonat. Co, když se jim to nakonec podaří, ale někdo je při jejich přeměně načape? Rovnou by je poslaly do Azkabanu anebo do nějakého podobného vězení pro nezletilé, kde by měly jistě dostatek času na zpytování svědomí ohledně jejich chování. Byla by dokonce Miřina rodina dostatečně mocná a obávaná, aby se zachránila alespoň ona? Rozhodně to nehodlaly zjišťovat. Minimálně Amy s Rosie ne, protože jejich rodiny by je z toho rozhodně nevysekaly ani za nic. Amy dokonce tvrdila, že její matka by jí ještě mileráda zabalila uzlíček na cestu a zamávala jí. Na rozdíl od první cesty do Bradavic. 

Jejich posedávání v knihovně však nemělo dlouhého trvání, jelikož se chtě nechtě musely rozdělit a dostat se na své vlastní hodiny. Amy s Rosie čekala hodina Dějin čar a kouzel, na kterou Amy vyrazila tak zprudka, že na chudáka Rosie při svém spěchu málem zapomněla. Té se na nesmírně nudnou monotónní hodinu pranic nechtělo a tak se za pospíchající hnědovláskou v Havraspárském hábitu rozešla pomalým, šouravým krokem. Naposledy se ohlédla na nešťastně se tvářící Kitu, kterou byla nucena zanechat pouze ve společnosti Miry a s hlasitým povzdechem dobíhala Amy, která již zmizela za rohem knihovny. Kita tak v knihovně zůstala pouze s Mirou, která se stále culila jako sluníčko a nespouštěla z ní své ledové oči. Stejné ledové a skelné, jako každé ráno, když se černovláska probudila. Ony sami měly spojenou dvojhodinovku se Zmijozelem. Nejhorší dvě hodiny jejího života, jelikož mají lektvary se Snapem. Jak moc ho nenáviděla! Mira se však na jeho hodiny těšila. Ona nebyla ta hloupá, která nic nechápe a ztrácí se ve všem od listu Mandragory po sliz z Tlustočerva, což se o Kitě říci nedalo. Ta stále nechápala, proč ji Snape ještě nevyrazil ze svých hodin, tak jak to sliboval na začátku roku, protože výkony, které při jeho hodinách předváděla, byli opravdu žalostné! I proto se na následující hodinu Mira tak moc těšila – znovu tak může být svědkem Kitiina neúspěchu, který ji dá Snape patřičně sežrat. Počkala, než si Kita posbírá veškeré své učebnice a návod na přeměnu ve zvěromága, který nacpala do jednoho z mnoha pergamenů, na které si dělala poznámky a i s ní se pomalu vydala směrem ke sklepení. 

Učebna lektvarů byla opět ponořena do prapodivného lehce nazelenalého přítmí, kterým se nesly všemožné pachy bylinek, částí těl živočichů a minerálů, které při jeho hodinách potřebovali a které měl pečlivě vyskládané na velkých policích za jeho katedrou. Snape za ní již seděl a svýma temnýma očima sledovala všechny příchozí, kteří se pomalu soukali do stísněného prostoru, kam se jim pranic nechtělo. Když jeho ostříží oči vypátraly Miru, která se nahrnula do učebny jako velká voda, nepatrně se jeho koutky zkřivily do něčeho, co jistě podle jeho měřítek muselo značit úsměv, ale hned co zahlédl Kitu, která se přitáhla za blondýnkou a již nyní se tvářila jako by zde musela být za trest, úsměv mu znovu opadl. Díky tomu, že dívky přišly mezi posledními, nezbylo pro ně moc volného místa, mezi kterými by si mohly vybírat. Kita proto rychle zapadla do nejbližší volné lavice, co možná nejdále od Snapea, který z ní nespouštěl oči, a tiše zavrčela, když si na volné místo vedle přisedla Mira. Ta jí věnovala jeden ze svých naprosto přeslazených a ve stejné míře i falešných úsměvů, nežli se jako by nic otočila nazpět ke katedře a věnovala svoji pozornost Snapeovi. Ten mávnutím hůlky nechal zavřít dveře, až to zarachotilo a konečně vstal. Již dávno nekulhal a mohl si tak hrůzu svých žáků, užívat hezky zblízka. Na obličeji mu při tom hrál ještě falešnější úsměv, než byl ten Miřin.   
„Dovolte mi, abych vás přivítal na jedné z posledních hodin, co nás k mé nesmírné radosti v tomto školním roce čekají.“ Jeho plášť se ladně zavlnil, když napochodoval přímo před jejich lavice. V celém sklepení nastalo hrobové ticho.   
„Jelikož se nám závěrečné testy kvapně blíží a já se vás konečně budu moci alespoň na prázdniny zbavit, věnujeme tuto hodinu dalšímu opakování, které vás připraví na finální zkoušku.“ Sklepením se znovu ozvala vlna šeptání a hlasitého mručení vyjadřující nechuť a neochotu všech zúčastněných.   
„Nyní si nalistujete stranu 57 a připravíte jednoduchý lektvar, který se na této stránce nalézá. Je to jasné?“ Jejich protesty ignoroval a na jeho sinalé tváři hrál velký naprosto děsivý úsměv: „Je to jasné i vám, Pottere?“ Obrátil svoji pozornost na zamračeného Harryho, který momentálně listoval ve své polo zničené učebnici lektvarů. Ten s sebou polekaně škubl a horlivě přikyvoval, když si uvědomil, že Snape promlouvá k němu.   
„A vám Longbottome?“ Obrátil se i na chudáka Nevilla, který se tvářil jako hromádka neštěstí při pohledu na svůj již několikátý kotlík. Snape dobře věděl, že i tato hodina nebude nikterak výjimečná a stejně tak jako i při mnoha minulých se mu jistě podaří jeho kotlík propálit - znovu. Jeho oči nakonec vyhledali Kitu. Ta se pohotově sklonila a předstírala, že horlivě listuje ve své učebnici, která na tom byla velmi podobně jako ta Harryho. Žádných káravých slov se jí však nedostalo a Snape svoji pozornost přesměroval k dalšímu nebožákovi. Naposledy přeje třídu ledovým pohledem a usedl za svoji katedru. Hodina začala. 

„Pššš… Moonová.“ Dloubla ji do boku Mira svoji hůlkou po ani ne pěti minutách klidné práce. Kita znovu zaskřípala zuby, a co možná nejopatrněji se na ni otočila, aby ji Snape nezpozoroval: „Co je?“   
„Co takhle jednu z učeben v horních patrech? Tam bude určitě nějaký kumbálek na košťata, kam nikdo dlouhé roky nevkročil.“   
„Zrovna teď chceš řešit tohle? Zbláznila ses!“ Sykla po ní zostra, když si vytahovala svůj otlučený kotlík a umístila ho nad hořák. Nehodlala s ní diskutovat zrovna o tomhle nyní! Né, když jí hrozí další propadák pod Snapeovým bedlivým dozorem a jisté stržení dalších kolejních bodů. Již svoji hloupostí připravila svoji vlastní kolej o pěknou hromádku bodů a alespoň dnes to nehodlala opakovat. Tento dle Snapea naprosto jednoduchý lektvar, si přeci nedávno v knihovně opakovala. Dnes to rozhodně musí dát! O tom byla skálopevně přesvědčená.  
„Anebo umývárna ve druhém patře?“ Navrhla znovu.   
„Ty ses opravdu zbláznila!“ Znovu sykla, když Mira ani napodruhé nezavřela pusu. Navíc si všimla, že již začíná pomalu míchat ve svém stříbrném kotlíku, cosi, co vypadá jako nažloutlá látka. Jak to kruci stihla, vždyť ona sama si teprve připravila své vlastní potřeby. Ani nezačala, tak jak u Merlina?!   
„Opravdu si myslíš, že do dívčích umýváren nikdo nechodí?“   
„Nebuď tak kousavá.“ Blondýna znovu nakrčila nos: „Do druhého patra nikdo nechodí, kvůli Ufňukané Uršule.“ Vysvětlovala.   
„Komu?“ Nebyla v ten moment Kita schopna, ani povědomé jméno správně přiřadit k obličeji.   
„Kvůli Uršule,“ Opakovala dívčino jméno trpělivě: „je to duch. Kdysi prý právě na těch záchodcích zemřela, tak tam straší dodnes a hrozně u toho kňourá. Proto se jí říká ufňukaná, chápeš?“   
„Páni, tady mě již nic nepřekvapí.“ Zůstala na ni černovláska nevěřícně koukat: „Jak je možné, že jim zde zemře studentka a oni nechají školu otevřenou?“ Nechápala, že o její smrti neslyšela dříve.   
„Bylo to skoro před padesáti roky, pohled na školní docházku byl asi jiný.“ Pokrčila rameny a přisypala další část koření do svého kotlíku, který okamžitě změnil barvu na nachovou. Kita se zamračila. Jak to, že její vlastní lektvar má úplně jinou barvu? Jak?!   
„Nakreslím ti mapu, kde jsou ty umývárny.“ Vytrhla ji pár pergamenů a začala na ně něco obratně čmárat zatím, co druhou rukou nestále míchala bublající lektvar.   
„Ne!“ Hmátla však po něm Kita již celá nasupená: „Nehodlám se proměňovat na dívčích umývárnách!“ Zatáhla za svůj pergamen, ale ten zůstal uvězněn v Miřině pevném úchopu. Dívka na ni shlížela s takovou nenávistí, až se Kita polekala, že se stala doopravdy prvním člověkem, který ji kdy něco odmítl. Z jejich vodnatých očí přímo plál hněv. Ty v šeru sklepení vypadaly skoro zelené. Odporně brčálově zelené.   
„Vrať mi to!“ Zavrčela proto a již cítila, jak se její ruka třese z návalu vzteku, který k tomu arogantnímu děcku pociťovala. Co si Mira myslí? To že ona je v lektvarech dokonalost sama neznamená, že i Kita. To toho chce příliš, když chce jen trochu klidu na vykonání úkolu? 

„Máte snad problém dámy?“ Zahalil je temný stín, když naproti nim stanul sám Snape, který se k nim tichounce přikradl, jako by skutečně byl upír, jak všichni tvrdili.   
„Ne samozřejmě, že ne pane profesore!“ Vypískla okamžitě Kita, která pergamen pustila a bleskurychle se dala do míchání jejího lektvaru, který se stále zdaleka neblížil k barvě, která hrála v kotlíku vedle. Snape při pohledu na její veledílo nakrčil nos stejně jako před tím Mira a Kita věděla, že je ve velkém maléru. Naprázdno polkla.   
„Slečno –“ Protáhl „Opravdu si myslíte, že takto má skutečně vypadat?“   
„No … Já …“ Koktala.  
„Ušetřím vám hloubání nad odpovědí,“ Přerušil ji „ne nemá. Podívejte se tady na slečnu Lemaire. Jí v kotlíku pobublává učebnicová ukázka.“ Kita se opět zamračila, ale překousla svoji pýchu a pohlédla na vedlejší kotlík.   
„ Už vidíte ten rozdíl?“   
„Ne.“   
„Škoda,“ Odsekl „slečna Lemaire vám asi bude muset ukázat, jak správná příprava vypadá, nemám snad pravdu?“ Kita ztuhla, když se řady naproti sedících Zmijozeláků jako na povel rozesmáli. Jak moc je nesnášela!  
„A tohle,“ Vytrhl Miře pergamen, který ještě stále třímala ve své ruce a divoce s ním zamával Kitě před obličejem: „tohle zabavuji, aby vás vaše malůvky zbytečně nerozptylovaly!“ S posledním vražedným pohledem plným chladu se otočil na patě a odkráčel trýznit další nebožáky o pár řad pod nimi. Až nahoru k nim bylo slyšet Nevillovo vyděšené vyjeknutí, když stanul před ním a jeho polo rozleptaným kotlíkem. 

„Nakreslím ti to na jiný pergamen.“ Miřina ruka opět hrábla do hromádky pergamenů na Kitiině straně lavice, ale zarazila se v okamžiku, kdy si uvědomila, že Kita nic nenamítá.   
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Nadzvedla své dokonalé obočí: „To si vážně tak uražení, že ti budu muset ukázat jak na to?“ Vyptávala se.   
Kita však mlčela a nadále upírala své vytřeštěné oči na odcházejícího Snapea, který již vynadal Nevillovi a přesunul se k další oběti, při čemž okatě přehlédl Malfoye, kterému se podařilo vylít polovinu svého kotlíku na Zabiniho, který seděl lavici pod ním.   
„Ten svazek pergamenů!“ Zmohla se nakonec na nešťastné zalapání po dechu. S naprosto bílým obličejem se děsivě pomalu otočila na Miru a její ruce bleskurychle vystřelily k jejímu krku, který bolestivě zmáčkly: „Ty huso hloupá, v tom svazku byla zastrčená TA STRÁNKA!“


	15. KAPITOLA14.:KLIHANDO

Mira hlasitě polkla, ale její slina si razila přes bolestivě semknuté hrdlo, cestu jen ztěžka. Kita jí stále držela pevným úchopem pod jejím krkem a přitom jí propalovala pohledem díru přímo do hlavy. V potemnělém sklepení její elektrické oči vypadaly jako by jimi skutečně procházela elektřina a nyní plály nefalšovaným hněvem. Snape jim právě zabavil hromádku pergamenů, do kterých byla zastrčená stránka, kterou tak pracně ukořistily z Oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Jestliže na ni přijde, a zjistí, z jaké knihy pochází, budou mít velký průšvih! Vždyť jí osobně zabavil právě Kitě, nebude tedy těžké domyslet si, kdo ji ukradl. Kitě připadalo jako by ji její vztek dočista ovládl. Hlava se jí točila a plíce každým nádechem bolely, jak jí v hrudním koši zběsile tlouklo její vlastní srdce. Přes ten zběsilý tlukot neslyšela Snapeova káravá slova, Nevillovo pofňukávání ani Miřiny nářky.   
„Omlouvám se.“ Z Miry vypadla polohlasná omluva, když se snažila vyprostit z jejího skálopevného úchopu — marně.   
„Nevěděla jsem, žes jí strčila zrovna do nich.“ Její oči byli komicky rozšířené, plné strachu. Přesně jako té noci, kdy stanula tváří v tvář postavě v kápi. Rozšířené stejným strachem, který pociťovala, kdy se ocitly samy na malé mýtině a kolem jejího zápěstí se obtočila ruka smrti. Kita ztuhla, když si vybavila tu chvíli plnou děsu a okamžitě ji pustila. Mira na ní nepřestávala zírat obezřetným pohledem, když si masírovala bolavý krk, na kterém se již začínaly ukazovat první tmavé podlitiny, které kontrastovaly s její bělostnou pokožkou. Kita se celá nasupená odtáhla a svůj vražedný pohled věnovala opět Snapeovi, který právě plísnil nějakou holčinu ze Zmijozelu, když čekankový květ přidala moc brzy a nedošlo tak ke správnému spojení. Jejich drahocenné pergameny si mezitím položil na svoji katedru a nevěnoval mu sebemenší pozornost. I přes to se k němu však neměla jak dostat. Rozhodně ne bez toho, aby na sebe upozornila celou třídu mezitím, co by scházela dlouhé řady lavic.

„Tak co budeme dělat?“ Ozval se vedle ní slabý hlásek Miry, která se konečně odhodlala promluvit. Její hlas zněl směšně. Po aroganci nebylo ani stopy. Tu nahradil strach a obezřetnost k dítěti, které jí před malou chvíli málem přidusilo.   
„Nejdřív mi pomůžeš namíchat ten zpropadenej lektvar a pak se uvidí.“ Kitě stále ještě z obličeje nezmizelo zamračení, když pohledem hypnotizovala hromádku pergamenů, jako by doufala, že se vznese do vzduchu a doplachtí až k ní, do bezpečí její náruče. 

„No vida, slečno.“ Nastal konec dvojhodinovky a Snape nad ní znovu stanul, jako obrovitánský netopýr. Nyní mu hrál na tváři nefalšovaný úsměv, který však nebyl směřován ke Kitě, ale k Miře, která se stále ještě neodvažovala tvářit pyšně, aby na sebe opět nepřivolala hněv tmavovlásky doprovázený pevným úchopem jejího hrdla. Znovu již ani za nic.   
„To opravdu vypadá velmi obstojně, tentokrát je váš postup naprosto správný.“ Pochvaloval si znovu a jeho oči se konečně přesunuly z pobublávajícího cosi na Kitiinu tvář: „Je vidět, že práce se slečnou Lemaire vám prospěla. Měl bych vás dvě spojovat častěji. Škoda, že jsme společně došli k tomuto zjištění, až nyní, když je školní rok zdárně na konci.“ Mínil a Kita zaúpěla. S Mirou ve dvojici víckrát? Ne, děkuji pěkně, ale NE! Byla opravdu ráda, že je již konec školního roku a on tak nebude mít více příležitostí je spárovat, tak jak vyhrožoval.   
„Nicméně jste mě hluboce zklamala, znovu. Ani nyní se vám nepodařilo vlastní snahou umíchat naprosto jednoduchý lektvar, který by jistě zvládlo sedmileté dítě! Strhávám Nebelvíru pět bodů, a vy se příště snažte víc!“ Dlouho po jeho odchodu Kita seděla zkamenělá jako socha a jediné, na co se zmohla, byl nenávistný pohled, kterým propalovala jeho záda. Tohle opravdu nebylo fér.   
„Tak co ta stránka?“ Mira byla nervózní. Jistě více než Kita sama. Pohledem těkala mezi pergameny umístěnými na katedře a spokojeně se tetelícím Snapem, který zrovna Harrymu strhával další dva body a chystal se na chudáka Nevilla, který se za svým, opět roztaveným kotlíkem, celý třásl.   
„Ty odvedeš pozornost a já pro něj dojdu.“ Nakázala Kita a Mira ještě více pobledla při představě, co ji v následujících minutách čeká. 

„Prosím, pane profesore Snape, mohla bych s vámi o něčem mluvit?“ Ač se Mira snažila sebevíc, hlas se jí nepodařilo ovládnout. I přes veškeré její snahy v něm byla znát velká dávka nervozity, kterou dobře rozpoznal i Snape. Hodina byla u konce a žáci na odchodu. Sám seděla za svoji katedrou a něco si horečně čmáral na volný kus pergamenu. Nemusela hádat, aby pochopila, že si zapisuje veškeré jejich neúspěchy. Snape se ve svém rychlém psaní zarazil, odložil smaragdově zelené brko stranou a vzhlédl: „Ano, Miracle?“ Neobtěžoval se s oslovením „slečno“, jelikož byla třída již poloprázdná. Poslední zbytky odcházejících studentů rychle vytušili, že jsou zde nevítaní a zmizeli pryč. Ve sklepení tak zůstali sami.   
„Ehm… Mohl byste se podívat ještě jednou na můj lektvar, prosím?“ Ani napodruhé její hlas nezněl o moc jistěji „Něco se mi na něm stále nezdá.“   
„Ach opravdu?“ Snape se ve svém křesle napřímil a i nyní, když byl usazený a Mira stála, byl daleko vyšší než ona sama „Co přesně se vám na tomto lektvaru nezdá? Právě jste za něj dostala pět bodů pro svoji kolej. Máte snad pocit, že není dostatečně dokonalý anebo že jsem vás obdaroval moc štědře, Miracle? Stačí říct a já to hned napravím.“   
„Ne,“ Vyjekla okamžitě „samozřejmě že ne pane profesore! Jen prostě se mi nelíbí, to je všechno. Mohl byste se tedy jít na něj, PROSÍM PODÍVAT?“ Koutky jejích úst jí cukaly.   
Snape však stále nehnutě seděl. Jakoby snad ani nedýchal. Jeho oči zůstaly fixované na blondýnčině obličeji, jako by něco hledal.   
„Zajisté,“ Promluvil po minutě ticha, kdy se mu konečně podařilo nalézt to, po čem v jejích očích pátral: „takže je něco špatně s vaším lektvarem, ano? A nemá to spíše spojitost se slečnou Moonovou, která se právě schovává pod lavicí ve třetí řadě?“ Mira ztuhla, jako by do ní v tom okamžiku uhodil blesk. Z jejího obličeje snad zmizela veškerá krev a zanechala ho tak nepřirozeně sinalý s velkou lesklou jizvou po skoro zacelené ráně. Podobně na tom byla i Kita samotná, která polekaně vyskočila ze svého úkrytu a nepříliš přesvědčivě předstírala, že pod lavicí pouze hledala svoji zapadlou učebnici. Jak ji sakra mohl vyčmuchat? Vždyť se pod ní schovala, když jí zakrýval největší odcházející dav? Tak jak, u Merlina, vždyť přeci musí mít čich jako lovecký pes!  
„Pane profesore, prosím já jsem pouze hledala svoji učebnici, zapadla mi pod lavici.“ Zamávala proto s tlustou poničenou knihou, aby ji viděl i Snape, který se nepřestával spokojeně usmívat.   
„Opravdu? A nespletla jste si řadu? Mám za to, že jste seděla v předposlední řadě, hned u dveří slečno.“ Pronesl stejným nevzrušeným tónem, jako by musel znovu Seamusovi Finniganovi vysvětlovat, proč nemůže přidávat kořen Svízelu do odvaru pelyňku, jestliže nechce celou učebnu vyhodit do povětří.   
„No já…“ Kita znovu nevěděla, jak by se z této situace měla co nejlépe vymluvit. V hlavě měla stejné prázdno a bílý šum jako tehdy, když stanula před naštvanou profesorkou McGonagallovou.   
„Ano, poslouchám?“ Snape si její utrpení patřičně užíval a temná očka mu plála. Kita dobře věděla, že z tohoto by se nevymluvila, i kdyby byla sebelepší řečník. Ne, Snape dobře věděl, že ji načapal přímo při činu, při kterém jí Mira pomáhala. Záhadou však bylo, jak se mu to krucinál podařilo!   
„Pane profesore, prosím. Nevěděla jsem, že Kita ztratila svoji učebnici, opravdu.“ Mira se znovu snažila odvést pozornost na sebe, ale bez většího úspěchu. Snapeovi oči zůstaly fixované na Kitě, kterou propaloval pohledem. Ta hlasitě polkla, protože cítila jak se jí pod jeho zkoumavým pohledem pomalu, ale jistě, začínají rozklepávat kolena. Ten chlap je naprosto děsivý. Již začínala chápat, proč je takový kamarád zrovna s její rodinou.   
„Ať jste obě pryč, než si zapíši vaše dnešní výkony.“ Procedil nakonec přes křečovitě zaťaté zuby, tichým zasyčením, které však v tichosti sklepení znělo ještě hrůzněji, než kdyby se na ně z plna hrdla rozkřičel.   
„A upozorňuji vás, že jsem již u pana Weasleyho!“ Žádné jinou připomínku opravdu nepotřebovaly. Již takto věděly, že jsou v pořádném maléru a tak se co možná nejrychleji sbalily a byly pryč z tohoto chladného, děsivého místa. V ten moment si však byly naprosto jisté, že chlad nesálá ze slizkých kamenných zdí, ale ze Snapea samotného.   
***  
„Snape udělal co?“ Kita s Mirou nakonec pochopily, že Snapeova odchodu z kabinetu ani učebny lektvarů se v blízké době opravdu nedočkají a tak přestaly čmuchat okolo okovaných dveří a sklesle se dovlekly do knihovny, kde se měly sejít s ostatními.  
„Jak jste mohly být tak hloupé!“ Amy to stále nemohla pochopit. Jak? Jak u Merlina! Jak mohly být tak hloupé a nechat si zabavit tu nejvíce důležitou věc zrovna Snapem? JAK?!  
„To jste si nemohly dávat větší pozor, kam to strkáte?!“ Plísnila je.   
„Hele, to není má chyba!“ Ohradila se Kita, která se do té doby tvářila jako obrovská hromádka neštěstí a trpělivě přijímala veškeré urážky a výčitky, kterými jí ostatní častovaly „kdyby si Mira nehodlala při hodině kreslit, nestalo by se to!“   
„Cože! To ty jsi ten idiot, který to zastrčil mezi pergameny!“ Obhajovala se popuzeně i Mira, která nehodlala, aby byla celá tato patálie hozena pouze na její hlavu. Když už, tak za to mohou obě stejným dílem: „Jak jsem asi mohla vědět, žes jí zastrčila zrovna tam, Moonová? Chtěla jsem jen pomoct. Sama jsi říkala, ať vymyslím, kam lahvičky můžeme zanést!“   
„Ano, ale nemyslela jsem, že nám při tom krátkém okamžiku, kdy konečně taky zapojíš mozek, připravíš o něco takhle cenného!“ Kita již křičela a bylo jí úplně jedno, že je nyní sleduje celá polekaná knihovna. Všechny páry očí a uší byly zaměřené jen a jen na jejich malý stoleček až na samém okraji, se stejným údivem, jako se k nim hnala knihovnice.   
„Víš, co nám Snape udělá, až se domákne, co se mu to dostalo do rukou?! Umíš si to aspoň představit anebo si snad myslíš, že tě i z tohohle maminka vyseká!?“ Křičela znovu. Jenže v ten okamžik se k nim konečně přihnala knihovnice. Stejně nasupená jako Kita samotná.   
„Tak, a dost slečny! Tady nejste ve Velké síni, tady jste v knihovně!“ Křikla a celá knihovna jako na povel utichla.   
„Rušíte ostatní studenty, kteří si chtějí číst! Jestliže se chcete hádat, běžte na chodbu a to hned!“ V ten okamžik však zařinčela židle, která se skácela k zemi poté, co se Mira vyřítila na nohy, chvatně posbírala své knihy a vyběhla ven, přesně tak jak starší žena nakázala.   
***  
Mira rozrazila silné vchodové dveře, které za ní hlasitě zaklaply, když jimi vyběhla ven na přeplněnou chodbu plnou studentů, kteří chvatně uskakovali, aby se jí vyhnuli. Bezhlavě si jimi razila cestu a opravdu jí bylo jedno, když do někoho ve svém spěchu narazila anebo jej dokonce srazila tvrdě k zemi. Jediné, co v ten moment chtěla, bylo dostat se do svého kolejního pokoje, beztoho aby někdo zpozoroval, že se jí v koutcích jejích očí tvoří horké slzy. Jistě musela trhnout nějaký školní rekord ve vyběhnutí všech těch pitomých pohyblivých schodů, když se konečně dohrabala až ke vchodu do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Rychle ze sebe vysypala heslo, prolezla otvorem, vyběhla schody a skočila přímo do své postele. Uplakaný obličej zabořila do hedvábného školního povlečení a začala plakat. Vždyť za tohle přeci ona nemohla? Jen chtěla Kitalpě pomoci, když jí ona sama nakázala, aby vymyslela, kde mají zanechat lahvičky! A nakonec za její hloupost musí zaplatit ona? Zase?! Připadalo jí to naprosto nefér! Jak si může ta hloupá Moonová myslet, že s ní může takhle zametat! Tahle, zrovna ona! Ona, která je odpad pro svoji vlastní rodinu? Pche, na to se ještě podívá. Vyskočila ze své měkounké postele a popadla pero a pergamen. Ano, napíše matce a otci, co jí ta protivná Moonová zase provedla a oni se již o vše postarají. Ano, zas bude stačit pár slov k jejím rodičům anebo k Snapeovi, který jí opět udělá ze života peklo! A bude to! Ale bude Snape vůbec ochoten jí znovu dělat ze života peklo, když ji samotnou dnes načapal při pokusu pomoci jí?   
Ruka se jí však v polovině dopisu roztřásla a pero jí vypadlo z roztřesených prstů. Opravdu za to mohla jen Kitalpha? Kdyby nebyla tak akční a nekreslila by mapu dívčích umýváren, Snape by nikdy nepřišel čmuchat k jejich lavici. I přes to všechno si však Kitalphina ostrá slova nezasloužila. A rozhodně si nezasloužila, aby po ní takto začala řvát na takhle veřejném místě, jako by školní knihovna, ve které bylo spousty svědků. Ne, to doopravdy Kitalpha přehnala.   
S dalším návalem slz, které se jí opět draly ven, s sebou znovu plácla na postel. Byla opravdu vděčná za to, že je v tuto dobu pokoj prázdný a není zde jediného živáčka, který by jí tak mohl v takto zuboženém stavu vidět. Rozhodně nepotřebovala Hermioninu přednášku o tom, jak si nemá urážky brát k srdci ani výsměch Levandule. Ne! 

Nevěděla jak dlouho jen tak ležela a předstírala, že spí. Jak Hermiona tak Levandule se již dávno vrátily a znovu zmizely na večeři ve Velké síni, kam, ale ona sama odmítla jít. Na jídlo neměla ani pomyšlení a jen z té představy, že by se měla podívat Moonové do těch modrých očí, se jí žaludek nebezpečně bouřil. Zůstala proto ve vší tichosti opět sama a jednoduše předstírala, že neexistuje. Blažená samota však netrvala dlouho, protože se krátce po skončení večeře navrátily všechny její spolubydlící včetně Kity. Ta vstoupila do pokoje a okázale jí ignorovala. Rychle se převlékla do pyžama a sama zapadla do své postele, kolem které zatáhla závěsy, aby na ní neviděla. Stále byla naštvaná. Mira se s hlasitým povzdechem převalila na své posteli, aby se na ně nemusela dívat a mohla tak zírat do prázdnoty jejích nebes. Ta jí aspoň nepřipomínala naštvaný výlev, který před tím proběhl v knihovně, ani bolestivý úchop jejího hrdla. Ruce jí k němu samovolně vystřelily a promnuly ho. Již nyní cítila bolest při doteku na podlitinách, které se jí v takto krátkém čase již začaly tvořit a odporně modrat.  
***  
Té noci však nezamhouřila oka. Opravdu se snažila, aby usnula blaženým spánkem, který by jí plně ponořil do nevědomosti a nezájmu. Třebas by se jí zdál nějaký krásný sen a ona by tak aspoň na malý okamžik mohla zapomenout na bodavou bolest jejího hrudníku. Nic z toho, jí však nebyla dopřáno, jako by ji chtěl vytrestat i on. Dlouho ležela a zírala do nebes postele bez žádného náznaku ospalosti. Nic, prostě se spánek nedostavil. Jejich pokojem se dávno rozeznělo spokojené pochrupování ostatních dívek, které měly to štěstí a spokojeně usnuly hlubokým bezstarostným spánkem. Jak jim záviděla! Jak může Kita tak spokojeně spát, poté co udělala? Netvrdila náhodou sama, že až Snape zjistí, co ukradly, bude konec všeho?! Evidentně ji to netížilo tolik, jak sama říkala, anebo spíše na ní před několika hodinami řvala dole v knihovně. Rozhodně ne tolik na to, aby nemohla poklidně usnout. Typické!   
Nevěděla, kolik hodin muselo uplynout od večerky, ale připadalo jí, jakoby v posteli ležela celou úmornou noc. Záda a hlava jí bolela, ale ze všeho nejhorší byla bolest v její hrudi. Hrudník jí stále palčivě bolel a ona nevěděla, proč. Nehodlala si připustit, že by jí Kitalphina slova tak moc zasáhla. Ne – ona je přeci Lemaire, je lepší než polovina tohoto hradu a nehodlá se trápit jen proto, že jí ublížilo nějaké podřadné děcko, kterým Moonová rozhodně byla. Tak proč nyní tedy nemůže spát? Proč leží v měkounké posteli, zírá do nebes a v hlavě si neustále přehrává tu chvíli, kdy jim byly pergameny i s listem papíru zabaveny? Nechápala to a začínala být pěkně otrávená. 

S povzdechem se nakonec pracně vyhoupla do sedu a mžourala ve tmě okolo sebe. Při pohledu na svůj noční stolek, kde měla umístěné malé hodiny, zjistila, že je skoro jedna hodina ráno. Mohl by být ještě Snape vzhůru? Jak ho znala, tak jistě bude. Zejména na začátku roku, kdy byla tím hloupým kloboukem zařazena do Nebelvíru, ho často navštěvovala. Ani v jeho silách však nebylo jeho rozhodnutí zvrátit a poslat jí do Zmijozelu, kam jistojistě patřila a kam chodila celá její rodina po celé generace, až k samotnému Merlinovi. Tehdy na něj byla opravdu naštvaná a nenáviděla ho. K čemu jí je, že je to jeden z nejstarších rodinných přátel a její kmotr, když toto nedokáže zajistit? V jejích očích byl tehdy naprosto neschopný, stejně tak jako i nyní. Vše musel zkazit zrovna on! Znovu se zadívala na hodinky a opatrně přehoupla nohy přes okraj postele. Podlaha byla studená, když se její citlivá pokožka dotkla chladného kamene. Již bylo nefalšované jaro, které pomalu, ale jistě začínalo přecházet v léto a tak se zdejší zdi nepotřebovaly vytápět. Kitiny závěsy byly stále ještě zatažené, stejně tak jako ostatních dívek a tak rychle přeběhla pokoj, hodila na sebe svůj školní hábit, a co možná nejtišeji se vyplížila ze společného pokoje. 

Když sbíhala všechna ta pohyblivá schodiště, která vedla do přízemí hradu, připadalo jí jako by její splašené srdce, tak zběsile ještě nikdy netlouklo. Ani při jejich trestu v zapovězeném lese ne. Hrůzy, které v něm zažila, byly sice naprosto otřesné a ještě nyní se budila zalitá potem z odporných nočních můr, které ji nenechali spát. Tehdy však nevěděla, co se to okolo ní děje. Nyní si byla dobře vědoma, že záměrně porušuje školní řád a chystá se k něčemu, za co by mohla dostat daleko horší školní trest anebo snad vyloučení. Byl by to však tak hrozný trest? Již na začátku školního roku přeci dokázala svoji rodinu hluboce urazit, jejím zařazením. Opravdu by její vyloučení byla takováto tragédie? Mohla by se dostat do krásnohůlek anebo některých z pokrokových amerických škol daleko za mořem, kde by mohla začít s naprosto čistým štítem. Nakonec nad tím však zavrtěla hlavou, v jakémkoliv jiném čase by toto jistě neriskovala, ale nyní jí nic jiného zkrátka nezbylo. 

Když se konečně dostala do potemnělého, sklepení byla zalitá studeným potem. Drobné krůpěje potu jí stékaly po jejích spáncích a vpíjely se do lemu jejího pomačkaného hábitu, který jí nikterak neochraňoval před chladem kamenných zdí sklepení. Když se ocitla před silnými okovanými dveřmi učebny lektvarů, za nimiž se nacházel i jeho kabinet, zaváhala v půli pohybu, když k nim natáhla svoji ruku. Chtěla zaklepat, ale zarazila se, když se jí ruka opět roztřásla. Opravdu je to ten nejlepší nápad? Stejně musel již stránku Snape dávno objevit. V moment, když ji opět přitáhla, ke svému tělu, aby si mohla vklidu promyslet další kroky svého plánu a nejednat stejně ukvapeně jako Moonová, se však dveře rozrazily a v nich stál Snape osobně. Miře se podařilo zadržet svůj vyděšený výkřik, když se spěšně přitiskla k vlhké kamenné zdi, aby tak unikla jeho pohledu i spěšným krokům. I kdyby však zůstala stát přímo proti jeho vysoké postavě, zřejmě by mu to v ten moment však bylo jedno. Okatě přehlížel vše kolem se a vydal se rychlými kroky směrem ze sklepení, až za ním plášť vlál. Miry vyděšené k smrti, která byla stále ještě přitisknutá ke zdi, si ve svém spěchu ani nepovšiml. Jeho hábit se za ním zavlnil a byl ten tam. Mira hlasitě dýchala a její vodnaté oči neopouštěly místo, kde se Snape právě vnořil do tmy, jako by se bála, že se stejně rychle opět vynoří a odhalí jí. Proč se před ním vlastně schovávala, jako ten největší srab, když právě s ním chtěla mluvit? Celým sklepením se nesl zvláštní pach zla, který jí byl prapodivně povědomí. Nakrčila proto nos a opět se odvážila odlepit se od studené zdi. 

Ještě chvíli jen tak postávala před masivními dveřmi, nežli se konečně odvážila vstoupit. Bylo to opravdu zvláštní. Kam měl v tuto noční hodinu Snape tak naspěch? Dveře učebny se za ní tichounce zaklaply a jí opět pohltila temnota.   
„Lumos.“ Zašeptala do nastalého ticha a místnost ozářilo světlo, které se objevilo na konci její hůlky. Učebna byla prázdná a naprosto tichá. Rychle seběhla všechny stupně lavic, až ke katedře. Ta byla však prázdná. Pergameny zmizely. Hlasitě zanadávala, když si uvědomila, že Snape je jistě již prohledal a stránku našel. To proto tak rychle vyběhl ven. No jistě, musel běžet hned za ředitelem. Do očí se jí znovu hrnuly slzy a ona se zprudka usadila na Snapeově židli a obličej zabořila do svých dlaní. Co teď bude dělat? Vždyť ji Kita při první příležitosti nyní již vážně uškrtí! Ta děsivá postava jí té noci měla zabít. Ušetřila by si alespoň spousty starostí, jak pro ni samotnou, tak i pro ostatní dívky. 

V ten moment však uviděla to, co bylo za katedrou skryté. Šuplík. Před tím si ho nikdy nevšimla. No jistě v tom jistě bude mít ukryté všechny své papíry, učebnice a zabavené věci. Neobtěžovala se zkoušet, jestliže je šuplík zamčený, dobře věděla, že by Snape neriskoval a nenechal by ho jen tak odemčený, když by se v učebně nenacházel. Rychle zamumlala tiché kouzlo a šuplík se otevřel. ANO! Měla co dělat, aby se nezačala hlasitě radovat, když na samém vrcholu všemožného haraburdí a složek pergamenů nalezla, ty, které před tím zabavil Kitě. Hmátla mezi ně a již v ruce držela onu stránku. Rychle ji zastrčila do kapsy hábitu a opravdu jí bylo jedno, že ji celou pomuchlá. Dokázala to! Našla ji a Snape se o ničem nemusel dozvědět. I kdyby jí již viděl a zjistil, že ji Kita ukradla z Oddělení s omezením přístupem, nyní nebude mít žádný důkaz, kterým by mohl své obvinění podložit. Je jedno, že právě běžel přímo za Brumbálem, i že ho sem přivede. Nebude na ně čekat nic, co by jeho krutá slova podložilo. Brumbál mu nikdy bez důkazu neuvěří. Tím si byla naprosto jistá. 

Její nadšení ze splněného úkolu však netrvalo dlouho. Snape vždy musel zkazit úplně vše a nyní ji ani nedopřál, aby se dostatečně nabažila zadostiučinění a blaženého pocitu vítězství, které jí hřálo u jinak zkamenělého srdce. Již se chtěla zvedat a vydat se nazpět do svého pokoje, aby předešla odhalení, když uslyšela vzdálené hlasy, které byly natolik hlasité, že dokázaly proniknout i tlustými kamennými zdmi. Přibližovali se! Mira brzy dokázala dobře rozeznat velmi povědomé koktání profesora Quirrella a naštvaný hlas Snapea. Vyjekla a trhla sebou dozadu tak zprudka, že se jí podařilo spadnout ze židle a tvrdě žuchnout na kamennou podlahu, když se ozval tvrdý náraz, jak se něčí tělo střetlo s okovanými dveřmi. S námahou se jí podařilo nasoukat do volného prostoru mezi katedru a židli, když se dveře zprudka rozrazily a dovnitř se vnořily dvě postavy. Jedna z nich do místnosti byla spíše vhozena. Velmi tvrdě a nevybíravě. Podle vyděšeného koktání omluvy a proseb jí nedělalo potíže, aby rozpoznala, že postava, která se momentálně válela na zemi několik metrů od ní, je zřejmě Quirrell.   
„Severusi prosím …“ Jeho hlas zněl ještě žalostněji než při hodinách Obrany proti černé magii. Notná dávka strachu, která v něm byla přimíchána, způsobovala, že se jeho tolik typickému koktání skoro nedalo rozumět a tak zbytek jeho proseb neslyšela. Blondýnka se přimáčkla na přední desku a mezerou mezi ní a nohama stolu sledovala Snapeovu temnou postavu, která právě scházela řady stupňovitých lavic dolů ke Quirrellovi, který se stále válel na zemi a turban měl nakřivo.   
„J-J-Já op-op-op-op- opravdu ne-nechá-pu, proč.“   
„Drahý Quirrelle, tak vy nechápete.“ Snapeova slova zněla jako led. Ještě chladnější a děsivější než když si stěžoval na Amy anebo snad na samotného Pottera. Jeho nevraživosti si byl vědom i profesor Obrany proti černé magii a v reakci na jeho kousavá slova se vyděšeně odtáhl a doplazil až ke katedře. O ni se s žuchnutím opřel a ztěžka oddechoval. Mira se neodvažovala ani dýchat. Od něj ji oddělovala pouze deska stolu a těch pár centimetrů dřeva ji jistě neochrání v případě, že by na ni oba dva přišli.   
„Já- Já, musí-musíte po-po-pocho-pit Severusi, že já-já nemů –“  
„Tak vy nemůžete?“ Snape mezitím sešel všechny řady až k němu dolu a nyní se nad ním tyčil, tak jak to měl rád i u svých studentů. Quirrell byl proti němu úplně bezbranný a on si toho byl dobře vědom.   
„Víte dobře drahý kolego, že o kameni by se neměl nikdo nepovolaný dozvědět, že ano?“ Quirrell se nezmohl na nic jiného než na přikývnutí, protože z něj nevyšla jedna jediná hláska. Svým souhlasem však Snapea musel potěšit, protože tomu se na potemnělém obličeji objevil opravdu děsivý úsměv. Jestliže takto vypadá, když se skutečně usmívá nefalšovanou radostí a není to nějaký další falešný úsměv, který si schovává pro své studenty, kterým se něco náhodou povede, Mira již chápala, proč po škole kolují zvěsti, že je upír. Mimoděk se otřásla děsem a pokusila se útlou škvírou zahlédnout víc z jeho obličeje, ale to se již Snape přesunul a poklekl přímo naproti Quirrellovi, který se klepal jako osika.   
„Doufám, že jste se již rozhodl, na které straně budete stát! Od našeho posledního rozhovoru koneckonců uplynula pěkná spousta času, doufám, že jste na něj nezapomněl. Zjistil jste už jak projít kolem toho tříhlavého psa?“   
„Já-já-já, musíte pochopit, že –“ Jeho další slova byla však přerušena zařinčením, jak se zprudka vchodové dveře rozlétly, a železné kování zařinčelo při styku s kamenem. Miře se jen stěží podařilo udržet se v klidu a hlasitě nevyjeknout, stejně tak jako i Snapeovi, který pohotově vyskočil na nohy a propaloval pohledem Protivu, který se právě se všemi fanfárami vnořil do učebny.

„Copak to tu máme!“ Vřískal okamžitě, co oba muže uviděl „copak to tu máme? Cooo?“ Opakoval stále dokola, když obkroužil celou učebnu a přistál rovnou mezi nimi.   
„Vypadni, Protivo!“ Procedil skrz pevně zaťatou čelist Snape „Slyšíš, vypadni! Hned!“   
„Ale, ale –“ Protáhl zvesela znovu, jako by jeho slova vůbec neslyšel „dočista jako malé děti. Jako malé děti. Ředitele Brumbála bude jistě velmi zajímat, co tady řešíte, když všichni ostatní už dávno spí.“ Poletoval kolem Snapea a vyplázl na něj jazyk. To však neměl dělat, protože se po něm Snape bleskurychle ohnal. Protiva však pobaveně zavýskal a zaplul za katedru, zpoza které na něj nepřestával vyplazovat jazyk. Snape znovu hlasitě zacvakal zuby a hmátl do svého hábitu, kde lovil svoji hůlku. Protiva znovu hlasitě zavýskal a schoval se pod katedru. V ten moment se jeho odporné oči střetly s těmi Miřinými. Dívka seděla zády přitisknutá k tvrdému dřevu a neodvažovala se ze sebe vydat jakoukoliv hlásku. Hrůzou vytřeštěné oči upírala na postavu školního strašidla, která zůstala stejně zkamenělá jako ona sama. Tím, že pod katedrou nebyl Protiva sám, byl zřejmě zaskočen i on samotný a uplynula dlouhá chvíle, nežli se cokoliv stalo. Pak se na jeho pobledlém ošklivém obličeji pomalu zformoval široký naprosto děsivý úsměv plný zubů: „Studenti nejsou v postelích!“ Začal zplna hrdla vřískat „studenti nejsou v postelích!“   
„ Klihando!“ Jeho řev přerušila Snapeova slova, když vyřkl zaklínadlo. Mira stále zírala do usměvavého obličeje Protivy, když prvně pocítil jeho účinky. Přestal křičet – okamžitě. Pusa se mu naprázdno otevírala a zase zavírala. Po dřívějším širokém úsměvu již nebylo ani památky. Ten nahradila čirá panika, která se mu odrážela v jeho očích, které nyní bezmocně třeštil na vyděšenou blondýnku, která se ještě více nalepila na dřevěnou desku a kolena pevně přimknula k hrudi. Co se právě stalo? Nikdy před tím takovéto zaklínadlo neslyšela. Co mu Snape udělal? 

„Teď vypadni! Slyšels, vypadni!“ Zahřímal Snape znovu a Protiva konečně odtrhl své oči od těch Miřiných. S posledním nenávistným pohledem pohlédl směrem, kde stál Snape a byl ta tam. Mira znovu zůstala v blaženém nepoznání. Kdyby Snape Protivu neumlčel, již by o ní věděli oba dva. Znovu zadržela dech, když se za katedrou tentokrát objevili Snapeovi nohy a lem jeho hábitu. Neviděl jí, jeho na rozdíl od Protivy nenapadlo sehnout se a podívat se pod ní.   
„Kde jsme to bylo?“ Veškerá Snapeova pozornost byla opět zaměřena na chudáčkovi Quirrellovi, který se stále třásl na stejném místě, kde ho před Protivovým vpádem zanechal. Podobně jako Mira se ani on neodvážil hnout ani o píď.   
„Ach ano u Kamene mudrců,“ Snape znovu obešel katedru a stanul před Quirrellem „doufám, že jste dostatečně pochopil, jak ta záležitost s tou tříhlavou psí potvorou spěchá anebo snad ne?“ Z jeho slov odkapával jed, i když zněla naprosto sladce. Tříhlavý pes? Proč mluví o tříhlavém psu a Kameni mudrců? Miře již nic nedávalo smysl. Šikanu profesora, který se bojí opustit svůj kabinet kvůli tomu, aby ho náhodou nesežraly škrkny anebo nenapadl upír, chápala, ale o čem to sakra oba mluví?   
„A-a-ano.“ Dostalo se mu odpovědi, když se Quirrell neohrabaně soukal na nohy a přidržoval se při tom katedry „bu-budu se sna-žit.“ Sliboval a kvapně si upravoval svůj turban, který mu již málem sjel z jeho hlavy. Snape se při pohledu na tu roztřesenou hromádku neštěstí spokojeně usmál a bez jediného slova prošel kolem něj i katedry a zmizel ve svém kabinetu, až za ním jeho mastné vlasy zavlály. 

Mira bedlivě poslouchala a neodvažovala se opustit bezpečí skrýše ještě jakou dobu poté, co zmizely i Quirrellovi spěšné kroky následované klapnutím vchodových dveří. Nehodlala však nocovat v učebně lektvarů a už vůbec nehodlala, aby ji Snape přeci jen načapal. Co když si koneckonců bude chtít vzít nějaké věci ze šuplíku anebo ji jednoduše odhalí, když bude vycházet z kabinetu. Ne, to nehodlala riskovat. Proto se celá rozechvělá nakonec vyplazila zpod katedry a vyhoupla se na vratké nohy, které jí skoro neudržely a ona se musela podpírat židle, aby znovu neskončila na zemi. Jako myška se vykradla všechny ty řady lavic nahoru k okovaným dveřím, které tichounce otevřela a vyřítila se ven do temnoty chodby sklepení.   
Co to mělo všechno znamenat? Proč Snape šikanuje svého kolegu a proč si to vůbec nechá Quirrell líbit? Dobře věděla, že Snape usiluje o místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii, ale že by se k němu chtěl dopracovat takto? Vůbec jí to k němu nesedělo a nechápala to. Nechápala nic, čeho byla před malou chvílí svědkem. Nyní nad tím, ale nehodlala přemýšlet. Ještě jí čeká cesta vzhůru do Nebelvírských komnat, kam se musí dostat bez toho, aby ji načapal Filch nebo paní Norrisová. Byla již na samém okraji sklepení, kde ústily dlouhé schody, které směřovaly do přízemí školy, když se málem střetla s dalšími nezvanými hosty. Ze tmy schodiště se totiž přímo před ní zjevily tolik povědomé elektrické oči.   
„Co tady děláš, Lemaire?!“


	16. KAPITOLA15.: LAPIS PHILOSOPHORUM (Kámen mudrců)

„Co tady děláš?“ Opakovala Kita znovu, když se udýchaná blondýnka neměla k odpovědi. Všechny čtyři stály naproti sobě u schodiště a vyjeveně na sebe shlížely. Ani jedna strana nepředpokládala, že na sebe v těchto místech a tak pozdě noci narazí.   
„Co bych tady asi v tuhle dobu dělala?“ Mira těkala pohledem mezi dívkami a temnoty schodiště. Její srdce stále splašeně tlouklo, když se bála, že se ze tmy každou chvílí vynoří Quirrellova pobledlá tvář a její hlas tak zněl daleko přidušeněji, nežli jí bylo v ten moment po chuti „přesně to samé, co tady děláte i vy.“   
„Cože?“ Amy nic nechápala a její zamračení toho bylo dostatečným důkazem.   
„U Merlina!“ Mira s protočením očí zanadávala „Vysvětlím vám to nahoře, tady nejsme v bezpečí.“   
„V bezpečí?“   
„Co to zase plácáš?“ Miře dalo opravdu slušnou práci, aby dostala ty tři košťata do bezpečí Astronomické věže, kde nehrozilo, že je odhalí Quirrell anebo nedejbože Snape. Tu zpropadenou Moonovou tam musela dokonce dostrkat násilím. Černovláska jí dobrovolně následovala, až když jí před obličejem zamávala ukořistěním kusem pergamenu a její čelist poklesla, že ji div netáhla za sebou. Pracně se dovlekly ve vší tichosti, až na nejvyšší věž, která byla nyní prázdná. Usadily se za hromadou beden s dalekohledy, mapami a jiným astronomickým haraburdím, kterému Mira nerozuměla a byly konečně v bezpečí. 

„Proč by mu, ale Snape vyhrožoval?“ Amy Miřina slova nedávala žádný smysl. Dobře věděla, že Snape usiluje o jeho místo, ale k tomuto chování by se snad nesnížil ani on anebo se mýlila? Koneckonců šikana studentů je přeci něco úplně jiného než šikana vlastních kolegů. Musela však uznat, že profesor Quirrell je opravdu snadný cíl. Při poslední hodině Obrany proti černé magii se před nimi dokonce rozbrečel, když jim popisoval jednu obzvláště ošklivou kletbu, které prý byl kdysi svědkem. V nastalém záchvatu nekontrolovatelného breku však zapomněl vysvětlit, o jakou kletbu se vlastně jednalo, a tak zůstala zahalena oparem nepoznání, až do dnešních dnů.   
„Vždyť je to úplná hloupost! Seš si jistá, že to opravdu byli oni dva?“ Stála si za svým, když pozorovala Miřinu tvář na které se začínalo tvořit velké zamračení. Miře již pomalu, ale jistě začínala docházela trpělivost.   
„Myslíš si, že lžu, Clarkeová?“ Zaprskala „proč bych si něco takového měla vymýšlet? Byla jsem doslova pár centimetrů od obou dvou pod katedrou! Slyšela jsem ho na vlastní uši!“  
„Takže říkal přesně co?“ Do začínající hádky se rychle vložila Kita, která dobře rozpoznala zvyšující se tón jejího hlasu, který nevěstil nic dobrého.   
„No—“ Vzpomínala „snape mluvil o něčem, co nazval Kámen mudrců a o nějakém tříhlavém psu —“  
„Snape mluvil o Chloupkovi?“ Zhrozila se Kita a vyvalila oči „Co o něm říkal?“   
„Cože?“ Tentokrát se zatvářila nechápavě blondýnka „Chloupek? Ta tříhlavá potvora má jméno?“   
„Není to potvora!“ Pronesly všechny tři dívky sborově „Má jméno!“  
„Dobře,“ Stále nechápala, ale opatrně převalila jeho jméno na svém jazyku „takže Chloupek, ano? No on—“  
„Co přesně o něm říkal?“ Skočily jí však do řeči ostatní, které byly stále nedočkavé a toužily po okamžité odpovědi, která by upokojila jejich obavy.  
„Vlastně nic, jen jestli profesor koktavka, už zjistil jak se přes něj dostat. Vůbec to nechápu, jaký pes, jaký Chloupek? Proč by se přes něj Snape chtěl dostat?“ Na Miřině obličeji stále hrálo zamračení, až se jí kolem očí dělali nevzhledné vrásky a její jizva se ještě více krabatěla. Opravdu nic z toho čeho byla před, ani né půlhodinou svědkem, nechápala. Stále ještě byla rozechvělá jako v ten moment, kdy se její oči střetly s těmi Protivovými. Žaludek měla jako na vodě a neustálé bublání a škrundání v něm jí děsilo. Bylo to znamení, které dobře znala. Věděla, že problémy zdaleka nejsou u konce. Ne, byla napjatá jako struna, když očekávala, že se z husté tmy kolem nich každou chvílí vynoří Snapeova pobledlá tvář anebo Quirrellův turban doprovázený typickým zápachem česneku. Před ním by alespoň dokázaly včas utéci, protože by ho jeho charakteristický zápach prozradil dostatečně dopředu. U Snapea by však takovéto štěstí jistě neměly a bůhví jak by s nimi naložil, kdyby se dozvěděl, že znají jeho temné tajemství. Třebas by je ani nedovedl před vedení školy, ale rovnou přehodil přes zábradlí. Těch několik metrů, které vedly k dosažení pevné půdy, by si s nimi jistě dostatečně poradily. Nezbyl by z nich ani mastný flek. 

„Ty vlastně nevíš o Chloupkovi, co?“ Bloomová zaperlila do nastalého ticha, když ji vytrhla z jejího přemýšlení „Ve třetím poschodí, tam kam nám Brumbál zakázal chodit, je tříhlavý pes.“ Pronesla jako by to byla další naprosto normální čarodějnická věc, která se vypráví nad teplým čajem s mlékem při odpoledním dýchánku.   
„Cože?“ Mira se zasmála skřípavým smíchem, ve kterém zněla velká dávka nervozity, když nevěděla, jestli si hnědovláska sedící v tureckém sedu před ní dělá srandu anebo to myslí naprosto vážně. Její kamenná tvář, ji však utvrdila v tom, že druhá možnost je správná.   
„No ano, ve třetím poschodí je tříhlavý pes velký jak almara, který se jmenuje Chloupek.“ Přitakávala i Amy, která se ihned chopila role učitele – pana vysvětlivky: „ To o něm musel Snape mluvit, ale nechápu, proč by se okolo něj měl chtít plížit zrovna on. Proč by potřeboval zjistit bezpečnou cestu zrovna od Quirrella? Vždyť Péči o kouzelné tvory vyučuje profesor Kettleburn, tak co do toho má co mluvit Quirrell, když je to mimo jeho obor?“   
„Tak, Quirrell vyučuje Obranu proti černé magii,“ Mínila však Rosie „určitě bude znát nějaké pěkně temné zaklínadlo, které by ho hned složilo.“   
„Myslíš?“ Amy si stále nebyla jistá, ale Rosie ji přerušila rázným pokývnutím hlavy: „Jsem si naprosto jistá. Koneckonců Quirrell byl schopný získat místo učitele obrany, kdežto Snape ne a to o něj už tolik let usiluje.“   
„A teď svoji konkurenci pěkně šikanuje. Quirrell se ho dokonce bojí,“ Zabrblala Kita „to také mluví samo za sebe. Myslíte, že si myslí, že když ho z místa vyštípe, bude jeho?“   
„Mě je jedno, kdo koho šikanuje.“ Přerušila jejich rozvíjející se debatu ohledně šikany na pracovišti Mira „Já chci vědět, proč by ve škole měli mít tříhlavého psa!“   
„Nedávno se nám po sklepení poflakoval troll. Opravdu si myslíš, že tříhlavý pes je něco extra?“ Kita se ošila při vzpomínce, na den, kdy prvně nalezly návod, který nyní měla znovu bezpečně schovaný pod svým hábitem. Stále nemohla uvěřit, že se pro něj Mira vypravila dobrovolně a dokonce se ji i podařil ukořistit jej, dříve než ony. To Snape musel být snad slepý? Jestliže však Mira říká pravdu a opravdu měl v ten moment více práce se šikanou chudáka Quirrella, než zkoumání učebny, nedivila se. Nepochybovala o tom, že bělovláska tvrdí pravdu, protože jak jinak by se dozvěděla o Chloupkovi? Jestliže by na něj natrefila podobně jako ona sama anebo snad ostatní dvě dívky, jistě by nebyla takto klidná. Kita byla znovu naštvaná. Ony sami připravovaly plán na ukořistění celý večer strávený v knihovně, po Miřině odchodu a když se konečně vyplíží ze svých postelí, zjistí, že Mira je předběhla? Hrůza! 

„Co je Kámen mudrců?“   
„Netuším, ale Snape byl naštvaný. Prý by se o něm neměl nikdo dozvědět. Myslím, že Quirrell o něm asi někomu řekl.“ Pokrčila Mira rameny.   
„To je ještě prapodivnější.“ Ani Kitě to nedávalo smysl a mozek jí zběsile pracoval, když zpracovával tolik informací „Snape byl tedy naštvaný, že Quirrell řekl někomu o Kameni mudrců a požadoval po něm, aby mu vymyslel cestu kolem Chloupka. Proč? Vždyť to nedává smysl! Snape je přeci členem učitelského sboru a ten přeci o tom, že je ve třetím patře přítomný tříhlavý pes, musí vědět! Vždyť nám Brumbál v jednom kuse připomíná, že tam nesmíme chodit! Pochybuji, že by to svým kolegům neřekl anebo jim neprozradil proč tam je.“  
„Aspoň už vím, proč vydal ten nesmyslný zákaz.“ Přerušila její vztekání Mira svým brbláním.   
„Ale jestliže je tam na Brumbálův příkaz, tak proč?“ Amy stále vrtala v hlavě myšlenka, proč by měl být Chloupek ve škole a proč se kolem něj Snape tak mermomocí snaží dostat. Vždyť je to přeci bláznovství!   
„Chloupek musí něco hlídat, proč by tam jinak byl?“   
„Ty padací dveře!“ Kita promluvila hlasitěji, nežli zamýšlela, když se nechala strhnout vlnou poznání, která ji v ten moment zasáhla. Její hlas se odrážel od vysoké klenby věže jako hrůzostrašná ozvěna.   
„Pšš!“ Vyjekla okamžitě Mira a pokusila se jí přidržet ruce před jejími ústy, aby zabránila dalšímu vyjeknutí „Chceš, aby nás Filch opět načapal! Zbláznila ses snad!“   
„Ty padací dveře!“ Opakovala však Kita stejnou intonací hlasu, když se jí podařilo se z jejího uchopení vymanit „Všimla jsem si jich už dávno, ale nevěděla jsem, k čemu by mohly sloužit.“   
„Jaké padací dveře?“   
„Vy jste si jich snad nevšimly?“   
„Jak jsme si jich asi tak mohly všimnout?“ Rosie snad splynulo obočí s kořeny vlasů, jak vysoko jí vyjelo, když vůbec nechápala Kitinu otázku „Měly jsme důležitější věci na práci, než koukat po padacích dveřích! Mám ti snad připomínat, že jsme se vloupaly do komnaty, kde byl tříhlavý pes?“  
„A já ti snad nemusím připomínat, že jsem se probrala, až při cestě do Mrzimorské společenské místnosti?!“ Přidala se i Amy, která stejně jako Mrzimorka byla Kitiinou otázkou řádně popuzená.   
„Pravda.“ Zamrkala Kita a ignorovala Miřin zmatené poklesnutí sánky , když chudák dívka vůbec nechápala, o čem se to baví.   
„Chloupek stráží padací dveře.“ Vysvětlovala „to proto je umístěný ve třetím patře. Všimla jsem si jich hned při první návštěvě, ale nezajímaly mě. Tehdy mě zajímal jen Chloupek.“   
„Takže Chloupek stráží Kámen mudrců?“ Nadhodila Amy „proč jinak by se o něm Snape s Quirrellem bavili?“   
„No ano, ale co je to tedy ten Kámen mudrců?“   
„To musíme zjistit dřív, nežli se k němu dostane Snape!“   
***  
Tolik drahocenný kus papíru jim byl tedy navrácen jejich úhlavním nepřítelem, který byl tímto činem rázem přesměrován do kategorie polo-nepřátelé. Stále ještě jí nevěřily ani nos mezi očima, ale již dokázala, že místo v jejich malém zvěromágském gangu, jak je ona sama nazvala, si zaslouží. Alespoň částečně. Koneckonců, ne nadarmo se říká, že některé věci se musejí prožít společně, abyste si toho druhého začali přinejmenším vážit anebo, a to bylo v tomto případě stále velice nepravděpodobné, ho dokonce považovali za přítele. Mira riskovala vše a dokázala tím, že místo mezi nimi si zaslouží, jenže její zážitek z potemnělé učebny lektvarů, jim nepřestával vrtat hlavami. Proč Snape vyhrožoval chudákovi Quirrellovi, a co je k sakru ten Kámen mudrců? Ani jedna z nich v životě o ničem takovém neslyšela, a tak neměly sebemenší ponětí o tom, co by to mohlo být a proč je to hlídáno zrovna Chloupkem. Proč by Brumbál měl souhlasit s tím, že něco takového bude uschováno zrovna ve škole? To se snad celý učitelský sbor zbláznil? 

Stále ještě neměly žádný použitelný nápad pro umístění jejich pečlivě přežvýkaného lektvaru ani způsob jak si opatřit kukly Smrtihlava, které jsou k dalšímu kroku tolik potřebné a tak jim vůbec nevadilo, že je nově zjištěné poznatky o Snapeově temném tajemství a Quirrellově hanbě, donutily znovu se od dalšího postupu odpoutat a zaměřit se na Kámen mudrců. Nutkání nalézt o této prapodivné věci informace, bylo jednoduše daleko silnější, nežli potřeba stát se zvěromágem do konce roku. Jenže s nalezením informací nemněly větší štěstí než při hledání místa samotného. O Kameni mudrců se v žádných z knih, které se věnovaly všemožným čarovným předmětům a jiným věcem, nepsalo. Nebyla o něm žádná zmínka dokonce ani v lexikonu očarovaných předmětů devatenáctého a dvacátého století a to již bylo co říct, protože tato bichle obsahovala rovných osm set třicet pět tisíc všemožný očarovaných předmětů! Jednoduše to byla jedna velká záhada. Ani jedna z nich nechtěla riskovat další malou výpravu do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Dobře věděly, že další troll se jen tak po školních chodbách poflakovat nebude a ony tak nebudou mít žádnou dobrou příležitost pro další vniknutí, beztoho, aby je nenačapala knihovnice. Po vyloučení, když jsou již na samém konci jejich cesty za zvěromágstvím, opravdu ani jedna netoužila. Rozhodně né nyní! Jenže bez těch prapodivných a dost možná i nebezpečných knih z tohoto oddělení byly ztraceny. 

„Je to záhada.“ Mínila Amy, když prolistovávala další lexikon, který před malou chvílí s námahou dovlekla k jejich malému stolečku. Znovu se nacházely v knihovně a znovu okupovaly jeden z mnoha stolečků, až na samém konci, aby tak unikly pohledu knihovnice i zvědavým uším ostatních studentů. Jak se závěrečné zkoušky čím dál více blížily, začínala být knihovna pro všechny vyděšené studenty malá. Každým dnem, co byly blíže, jim dalo větší námahu prorvat se všemi těmi těly a získat pro sebe místo. Všichni jako by se zbláznili a na poslední chvíli se snažili nasoukat si do hlav všechno učivo, co se za celý školní rok učili na hodinách lektvarů, přeměňování, astronomie a mnoho dalších. Byl to však nelehký úkol a všechny ty tupě zírající tváře bez sebemenší špetičky života, všude kolem nich, jim to dokazovali čím dál častěji.   
„Amy, prosím,“ Zavzdychala Kita a v hlase jí znělo čiré utrpení „snažíme se učit na Dějiny čar a kouzel.“   
„Ta jména všech skřetů, kteří se účastnili bitvy u Edgehill si nezapamatuji ani, kdybych se je učila měsíc! A já nemám měsíc na to, abych se je mohla učit!“ Stejně plačtivým hlasem se ozvala i Rosie, která seděla vedle černovlásky a právě si tiskla knihu v černé vydělané kůži k čelu, jako by snad doufala, že jí tak veškeré znalosti v ní obsažené, naskáčou do jejího mozku — marně.   
„Kdybyste daly na mé rady a učily se průběžně, nic z tohoto by se vám teď nestalo.“ Amy lhostejně pokrčila rameny, když nepřestávala listovat lexikonem.   
„Tobě se to říká,“ Brblala si Kita pod vousy „my nejsem geniální Havraspárští. I kdybys na zkoušku profesora Binnse nepřišla, stejně bys dostala za jedna, jelikož jsi snad jediná, kdo při jeho hodinách neusíná.“   
„Budu dělat, že jsem tu závist v tvém hlase přeslechla, ano?“ Usmála se na ní hnědovláska sladce, když v knize konečně přestala horečně listovat „Tohle nemá cenu.“ Celá nešťastná se zabořila do pohodlného křesílka „O Kameni mudrců se v žádné knize nepíše! Prošla jsem všechny knihy v oddělení magických předmětů i trofejí a nic! NIC!“   
„Neměla by ses náhodou učit na hodiny lektvarů, stejně jako my ostatní smrtelníci?“ Zpražila ji okamžitě blondýnka, která seděla vedle černovlásky a stejně tak jako ostatní dvě dívky i ona byla momentálně zahloubána do tlusté bichle, která se v nejmenším nelišila od té v Rosiiných rukách „Snape tě nesnáší, i kdybys je dokonale uměla, nenechá tě projít.“ Mínila dále. Dívky si všimly toho obratu, kterým se Mira nevědomky sama zařadila mezi ostatní smrtelníky, Rosie s Kitou se na sebe významně podívaly, ale když stočily zraky na Miru, která jen sklopila oči ke své knize, pochopily, že to Mira nemyslela doslova a opět se vrátily ke svým učebnicím.  
„A přesně z toho důvodu jsem rezignovala na nějaké učení. K čemu mi je se na jeho hodiny učit a umět probíranou látku, když mi dá stejně za nedostatečnou?“ Amy konečně zaklapla lexikon, až to klaplo a odložila ho na stoleček před ní „Nechápu, co jsem mu kdy udělala tak hrozného, že mě tak moc nenávidí.“   
„Harry mu také nic neudělal a stejně ho má na jeho černém seznamu, jako i tvoje jméno, Clarkeová.“ Ozval se dívčí hlas za nimi. Všechny se pohoršeně otočily, když si uvědomily, že jejich soukromý rozhovor byl odposloucháván. Za nimi u osamoceného stolečku seděla Hermiona, které rozcuchané vlasy vykukovaly zpoza stejné Bichle, ze které se učila i Rosie. Kolem ní bylo rozházeno několik vysokých komínků knih naskládaných jedna na druhé a několik kelímků, které se na desce stolu válely, nasvědčovaly tomu, že zde zřejmě byla již pěkně dlouhou dobu.   
„A kdo se tebe doprošoval o tvůj názor?“ Vyštěkla po ní okamžitě Mira „my dobře víme, že Potter je taky na jeho seznamu nenáviděných osob a nikomu to necpeme!“   
„Jen jsem zaslechla kousek vašeho rozhovoru a řekla jsem svůj názor.“ Hermionin nos se nakrčil stejným způsobem, jako Miřin, když se jí něco nepozdávalo.   
„A my snad posloucháme cizí rozhovory, Grangerová!?“ Mira dobře rozpoznala její pohoršení a tón jejího hlasu ještě více ochladl.   
„Ne.“ Odvětila prostě s pokrčenými rameny.   
„Tak nás laskavě neodposlouchávej a koukej vysmahnout! Nemáš tady co dělat!“   
„Nemám tady co dělat?“ Opakovala její slova celá popuzená „vždyť je tohle knihovna, kde jinde bych se měla učit, než tady? Na rozdíl od vás se sem alespoň chodím opravdu učit a né se potloukat kolem Oddělení s omezeným přístupem!“ V ten moment, co svá slova dořekla, by se ani v jedné z dívek krve nedořezal. Strnuly ve svých pohybech paralyzované čirou hrůzou.   
„Cože?“ Kita se na žádná jiná slova nezmohla a její zamračení bylo jasným důkazem jejího rozhození. Jak je možné, že Grangerová ví o tom, že kolem tohoto oddělení čmuchaly? Vždyť si byly naprosto jisté, že když kolem něj skutečně čmuchaly anebo Amy neúspěšně vyzvídala od knihovnice Pinceové, nikdo jiný u toho nebyl. Hermiona je však tak typický šprt, že klidně bylo možné, aby si v poklidu seděla u svého osamoceného stolečku a ony by si jí ani nepovšimly. Byla dokonce horší než Amy! Kolik jejich rozhovorů a debat musela vyslechnout?! Co všechno ví? 

„Jak jsi to myslela Grangerová!“ Kita naprázdno polkla, když se bála odpovědi, které se jí brzy dostane. Hermiona totiž odložila těžkou bichli a všechny čtyři si změřila pronikavým, podezíravým pohledem. Jejich nervozita musela být patrná i v takovémto přítmí.   
„Nemám snad pravdu?“ Nadzvedla husté obočí „to proto jste s námi byly na školním trestu. Viděla jsem vás se kolem tohohle oddělení potloukat, pěknou řádku dní. Nakonec vás přeci jen chytili.“  
„No a co má být? Jsme v knihovně tak často, že bychom si tady mohly nechat zřídit permanentku!“ Do začínající hádky se připojila i Amy.   
„Ale ne každý, kdo sem chodí, se motá zrovna okolo oddělení, kde nemá co pohledávat.“   
„Od tebe to opravdu sedí, vždyť jste ze stejného důvodu skončili v Zapovězeném lese společně s námi! Být tebou tak mlčím! Aby se náhodou profesorka McGonagallová nemusela dozvědět o tom, že ta báchorka s drakem přeci jen báchorka není.“   
„No ano, přeci nechceš, aby Draco ukázal dopis, který našel v Ronově sešitu, že ne?“ Na Miřině obličeji hrál naprosto spokojený úsměv, když si vychutnávala vlnu paniky, která se přehnala Hermioniným obličejem a chudák dívka sebou cukla, jako by ji Mira uštědřila silný kopanec.   
„Nemyslíš si snad, že by se ho Draco zbavil, že ne?“ Neodpustila si blondýnka kopnutí do mrtvoly, když Hermiona vyskočila na nohy a ve spěchu začala balit veškeré knihy, které byly poházené kolem ní. 

„Přesně tak,“ I Rosie se nakonec rozhodla zapojit do jejich malé hádky „co kdybys nás nechala se v klidu učit a hledat informace o Kameni mudrců, co?“ Její slova však zaúčinkovala daleko lépe, nežli sama zamýšlela. Hermiona ztuhla uprostřed pohybu, kdy se natahovala pro pergamen, který při jejím spěchu vypadl z jedné hromádky knih, a s vytřeštěnýma očima k nim vzhlédla. V jejich hnědých očích se při tom zračila stejná panika, jako v těch Kitiných před tím, když zmínila Oddělení s omezeným přístupem.   
„Kámen mudrců?“ Nasucho polkla, když se konečně po snad minutě nepřetržitého zírání odhodlala promluvit do nastalého ticha „ty jsi opravdu řekla Kámen mudrců?“ Ujišťovala se.   
„Ne, nic takového neřekla,“ Tvrdým kopancem do lýtka Kita pohotově zastavila Rosie, která se již nadechovala k odpovědi „koukej se dobalit a jít si postěžovat těm svým kamarádům.“ Hermiona na ně nepřestávala zírat, když se jí obočí formovalo do podrážděného zamračení. Pak jako by někdo luskl, se ze své strnulosti probrala, prudce vyskočila z polo-sedu a vyběhla z knihovny ven. Své zapůjčené knihy přitom nechala daleko za sebou.   
„Páni, co to bylo?“ Amy hleděla směrem ke dveřím knihovny, které se za Hermionou zprudka zabouchly.   
„Ona věděla co je Kámen mudrců?“ Nechápala její chování ani Rosie, která si mnula bolavé lýtko. Páni, Kita má překvapivou sílu, když chce.   
„To se určitě brzo dozvíme.“ Mínila Kita, která stejně tak jako Amy hleděla směrem ke dveřím, jako by se jimi měla každou chvíli přihnat Harryho zlatá partička. 

A opravdu tak jak Kita předpokládala, si je krátce, po tomto divném výstupu, Harryho partička skutečně našla. Vycházely z Velké síně, kde právě skončila večeře, když jim cestu zahradily tři postavy. Harry s jeho typickými kulatými brýlemi, zpoza kterých se na ně, ve světle pochodní, leskly podezíravé zelené oči, vytáhlý Ron se svýma ohnivě rudými vlasy a Hermiona s ještě rozcuchanějším účesem, než byl ten Harryho.   
„Uhni, Pottere!“ Vyplivla po něm Kita okamžitě, co zjistila, že kolem nich jen tak neprojde. Oni však tvrdošíjně stáli na stejném místě a odhodlaně na ně shlíželi, jako by se na tento okamžik připravovali celý večer.   
„Co víte o Kameni mudrců!“ Vyštěkl Harry stejným tónem, který právě použila Kita a ta polekaně poodstoupila. Nebyla zvyklá, slyšet takto tvrdý tón zrovna od někoho jako byl vždy milý a sladký Harry, kterého všichni milovali. Ten dokonalý chlapec, který přežil.   
„Proč by vás měl zajímat Kámen mudrců?“ Nechápala Amy a stejně zelenýma očima, jako byli ty jeho, těkala mezi všemi třemi.   
„Proč by VÁS měl zajímat Kámen mudrců!“ Opravila ji Hermiona pohotově „co o něm víte?“  
„A kde jste se o něm dozvěděly?“ Do rozhovoru se vmísil i Ron.   
„My, ale ani nevíme co to je!“ Rosie už byla všemi těmi otázkami značně podrážděná a nehodlala se zdržovat takovými hloupostmi déle, nežli bylo nezbytně nutné. Už nyní se jí díky vydatnému jídlu, které před malou chvílí do sebe natlačila, klížily oči a jediné po čem tak toužila, byla její vyhřátá postel s nebesy. Přísahala, že jestli jim hodlá Potterr otravovat jejich pokojný život ještě déle, dostane ránu přímo mezi oči. A bylo ji opravdu jedno, že by při tom poškodila jeho směšné kulaté brýle. Co oni mají, co vyzvídat o Kameni mudrců?

„Mira slyšela Snapea jak se o tom baví s Quirrellem, to je celé.“ Vysvětlovala proto stroze.   
„Tys slyšela Snapea jak se o tom baví s Quirrellem?“ Veškerá jejich pozornost se nyní přesunula k Miře, která se podrážděně mračila, čím dál více, co na ni upírali své zvídavé pohledy, jako by shlíželi na svatý obrázek.   
„Ano,“ Zabrblala proto „vám třem do toho, ale rozhodně nic není.“   
„Co o něm říkal? Ptal se, jak se dostane kolem Chloupka?“   
„Počkat, počkat, počkat!“ Jejich další otázky rázně zarazila Kita, která se div nerozkřičela na celé poschodí „jak to, že vy tři víte o Chloupkovi!“ Vyděšený výraz, který se v ten moment objevil na Harryho obličeji, by ji v jakémkoliv jiném momentě jistě dokázal rozesmát, nyní ji však jen utvrdil v tom, že oni o něm skutečně vědí. Dokonce věděli, jak se jmenuje a to na tom bylo ještě podivnější. To je skutečně Hagrid takový pitomec, aby jim o něm řekl? Protože od koho jiného by se toto mohli dozvědět? Ona samotná jeho jméno zjistila jen díky schopnosti, kterou oplývá a byla si stoprocentně jistá, že oni tři rozhodně zvěromágové nejsou. Hagrid je ještě větší pitomec, než si do této doby myslela! 

„Spíš jak to, že víte, že se kolem něj chce Snape dostat!“ Její myšlenkové pochody byly přerušeny Miřiným chladným hlasem. Blondýnce docházela trpělivost, tím si byla černovláska jistá, i bez toho, aby byla proměněná do své zvířecí podoby, dokázala cítit, jak se rázem celá atmosféra v dlouhé chodbě změnila. Ochladilo se. Doslova.  
„Co se dohodnout?“ Hermiona se poplašeně rozhlížela kolem sebe, i ona zřejmě změnu ve vzduchu cítila a byla nervózní. Jako jediná z trojice však měla dostatek rozumu, aby se pokusila z napjaté situace, co nejdříve vykroutit. Kita se znovu zahloubala nad otázkou, proč se hnědovláska stojící naproti ní dostala zrovna do Nebelvíru, když by svoji pohotovostí a chytrostí mohla směle chodit do Havraspáru o boku Amy, která rozhodně nevykazovala tak skvělé logické hodnoty jako Hermiona samotná.   
„Ano?“ Kita nasupeně přešlápla a ruce si složila na prsou v rezignaci „Posloucháme.“   
„Přesuneme se někam, kde budeme více v bezpečí, aby nás někdo nemohl odposlouchávat. O těchto věcech se nemůže bavit takto uprostřed chodby! I zdi mají uši.“ V jejím hlase zněla jasná panika.   
„Já mám lepší nápad.“ Hermiona se již otáčela a dlouhými kroky se chtěla vydat směrem k patrům, kde se nacházela knihovna, kde by jistě v tuto dobu měli daleko větší soukromý. Byla však zastavena Mirou, která znovu naštvaně promluvila: „Sejdeme se v knihovně zítra, po hodině lektvarů. Vy nám řeknete, co je sakra Kámen mudrců a já vám zato na oplátku prozradím, co jsem té noci vyslechla, ano?“   
„Prosím.“ Do ticha zaúpěla i Rosie, které se její oči klížily a ani šok z toho, že celou dobu vědí jak o Kameni mudrců, tak i o Chloupkovi, ji nedokázal dostatečně probrat. Všechny tři postavy stojící naproti nim k sobě s údivem pohlédly. Jako by mezi nimi proběhl neslyšný rozhovor, který jim měl být utajen.   
„Dobře,“ Promluvil jako první Harry, když jejich tichounká debata skončila a oni opět pohlédli směrem k ostatním čtyřem dívkám. Pak pohledem sklouzl k Miře a pokračoval: „Sejdeme se zítra po hodině lektvarů v knihovně, ano? Všichni.“  
„A pěkně si popovídáme.“ Přitakal i Ron se vší vážností a jeho napnutý pihovatý obličej vypadal nadmíru směšně.   
„A ještě něco!“ Miřin hlas znovu proťal ticho, které nastalo. Harry se již otočil k odchodu a málem dohnal Hermionu, která na ně čekala na místě, kde zamrzla, když ji zastavila Mira se svými požadavky. Byl skoro u ní, když opět promluvila: „Zítra, až se sejdeme, přineste sebou tři kukly Smrtihlava. Předtím máme Lektvary, jistě nebude složité je od Snapea dostat.“   
„Zbláznila ses?“ Hermiona znovu vyvalila oči „proč si je neseženete sami, když je to taková hračka?“   
„To jak je získáte, nás už nemusí zajímat. Ale radím vám, abyste se bez nich ani neukazovali!“ Sladce se usmála, když se i ona otočila na patě a rázným krokem začala kráčet směrem ke schodišti.   
***  
Amy v noci nemohla spát. Vlastně dorána vůbec nezamhouřila oka. Žaludek se jí samou nervozitou kroutil a dělal kotrmelce, když byla nervózní z toho, co přinese následující den. Den, kdy konečně dosáhnou kýženého cíle a konečně budou mít vše, co budou pro celý rituál potřebovat. Už jen ty zpropadené kukly a místo, kde budou sami a bude to! Konečně i z ní bude zvěromág! Bude jako Kita. I ona se bude moci proměňovat dle své libosti do podoby zvířete. V mysli jí při těchto představách probleskovaly matné obrysy nejrůznějších zvířat a prapodivných tvarů. Bude z ní, stejně jako z Kity, velký černý vlk, veverka anebo snad slon? To proto měla žaludek jako na jehlách. Nemohla se dočkat dne, kdy se bude moci konečně proběhnout po zdejším Zapovězeném lese úplně svobodně a bude jí při tom úplně jedno, jestliže opět narazí na Voldemorta. Už aby to bylo. Znovu se přetočila na pravý bok a toužebně se zadívala ven skrze vysoká gotická okna zdobené barevnou vitráží. V temnotě, která venku stále ještě panovala, nebylo sice možní vidět, co se za nimi ukrývá, ale jí to v nejmenším nevadilo. Naopak, její spokojený úsměv se ještě více roztáhl, když se opět ponořila do bláhových a fantaskních představ, budoucnosti, která se v tento moment zdála nadosah, jako ještě nikdy předtím. 

I proto byla na nohou hned, jak mile silným sklem pronikly první ostré paprsky slunce, které lechtaly nebohou Sue na špičce jejího nosu. Tmavovláska něco v polospánku zachraptěla a pohotově si přehodila silnou pokrývku přes hlavu, aby zabránila dalšímu náporu sluníčka. Ona na rozdíl od Amy, toužila po poklidném spánku, který si ještě pár dlouhých minut skutečně mohla dopřát. Pak se však celým hradem roznesl tolik nenáviděný zvuk budíčku a rázem hrad ožil. Amyn žaludek se neupokojil ani při snídani, na kterou se dovlekla, mezi prvními. I proto ji nazelenalý pudink, který se vlnil na vysokém stříbřitém podnose, přímo před ní, pranic nelákal. Odpustila si dokonce i topinku a už mazala na první z hodin, které měla před sebou. Nemohla se dočkat totiž konce té, které se tolik bála. Když konečně nastala, nemohla se zbavit podivného hryzání v žaludku a bolesti kolene, jako by jí opět jakási neviditelná síla varovala před událostmi, které budou následovat.   
Snape si nakráčel do potemnělé tiché učebny svým rázným krokem. Za ním vlál jeho dlouhý černočerný plášť a okované dveře práskly, jak se zprudka zabouchly, když za sebou mávl hůlkou. Ani nemusel vyřknout zaklínadlo a dveře bleskově uposlechly. Ostatní pouzí „smrtelníci“ na jeho um koukali s otevřenými ústy a s jasným nadšením v tolik rozšířených očí. Snapeova další slova však veškerý obdiv směřující k němu přeměnil v čirou nenávist.   
„Připravil jsem si pro vás menší úkol.“ Informoval svým monotónním hlasem plným chladu. Chladu ještě palčivějším nežli všudypřítomná zima, která se držela v okolních kamenných zdech pokrytých jinovatkou, díky prosakující vodě z Černého jezera pod kterým se tato učebna nacházela. Bylo to hrozné místo i bez Snapea a jeho otravných hodin Lektvarů. Jedním slovem utrpení. Utrpení byl i následující úkol, který si pro ně připravil, jak nezapomněl hned na začátku informovat. Úkol, který vypadal jako všechny jemu předcházející. Rozdílný jen tím, že tentokrát bylo v sázce vše. Doslova. Snape totiž s naprostým klidem celé polomrtvé třídě oznámil, že jestliže jej nyní nesplní, nepustí je k závěrečné zkoušce. Amy ve vteřině zbělala jako zašlá nemocniční stěna a Rosie klepající se jako polomrtvý ratlík po její pravici, na tom byla podobně. Vstupní zkouška. Tak to Snape nazval a temná očka mu při tom plála nefalšovaným nadšením. Měl radost a doslova si užíval pohled na všechny ty polomrtvé obličeje, které se klepali v lavicích před ním. Vstupní zkouška, kterou musejí všichni splnit, nežli je pustí k závěrečné zkoušce z tohoto předmětu. A to znamenalo jen jediné – musejí nyní připravit tak dobrý lektvar, jako ještě nikdy v jejich krátkém životě a ještě kratším působení na této škole, jinak si rovnou můžou tento předmět zapsat znovu, protože jej budou opakovat. A to nikdo z nich nechtěl! Vždyť ho přeci terorizování a ponížení chudáka pana koktavky včera muselo dostatečně uspokojit. Proč si nyní musí žáhu chladit na nich? 

Snape rozdal úkoly a nakázal správné postupy. Vše probíhalo tak, jako stokrát předtím. Každému zadal přípravu jakéhokoliv lektvaru, na který si vzpomněl, když stanul u jeho lavice. Samozřejmě si pro Amy s Rosie, které opět seděly až na samém okraji třídy, aby tak unikly jeho pichlavým pohledům, schoval obzvláště obtížné lektvary, které probírali v posledních hodinách. Neprotestovaly, dobře věděly, že s ním nemá cenu diskutovat anebo se nedejbože hádat. Již takto nemají sebemenší šanci, aby tento úkol splnily. Snape naposledy vyštěkl své požadavky a několikrát zopakoval jeho plané naděje o jejich budoucích výkonech, které si přijde přesně za hodinu a padesát pět minut zkontrolovat a zmizel v temnotě svého kabinetu. Dveře za ním tichounce cvakly a třída se ocitla v naprostém tichu a osamocení. Nikdo nemluvil, nepopotahoval ani nebrečel. Bylo jen hrobové ticho a občasné cinkání baněk, když s nimi neopatrně zacházeli ve svých hrůzou roztřesených rukách.   
„Cos dostala za lektvar?“ Špitla Rosie směrem k hnědovlásce, která se stále celá nešťastná klepala na svém místě.   
„Lektvar na léčení vředů.“ Špitla.  
„Ten přeci umíš, ne?“ Rosie nadzvedla huňaté obočí, když si uvědomila, že v jejich dvojici je to tentokrát ona, kdo vyfasoval tu horší možnost. Protože jí Snape zadal Lektvar zapomnění. Bylo jí špatně, když si vzpomněla na ten průšvih, když jej měla připravit naposledy při cvičném testu. A i při něm si vysloužila stržení tolik potřebných pěti kolejních bodů, které také následně řádně oplakala. Nyní jí bylo zle jen při pomyšlení na další neúspěch, který ji jistojistě čeká. Co, když znovu přidá do kotlíku jmelí moc brzy? Co, když ho tam zapomene přidat úplně? Kdy, že naposledy říkal Snape, že se to zpropadené jmelí má přidat, když po ní celý rozlícený štěkal? Nic… V hlavě měla jen prázdno. Zpropadený bílý šum, přes který k ní nedoléhala ani zničená slova Amy, která měla co dělat, aby se na místě nerozbrečela. Ona na tom byla podobně jako Rosie. Ano, sice tento lektvar uměla skoro zpaměti, ale byl to Snape, a to znamená, že je stále ještě na jeho černém seznamu a i kdyby nyní předvedla lektvar, který se učí, až v pokročilých ročnících, bylo by to v jeho očích špatně. Má cenu se tedy snažit? Odpověď znaly obě dvě, až moc dobře – ne. 

Jak hodina postupovala všudypřítomná nervozita a beznaděj se na tvářích i výkonech jejich spolužáků projevovala stále více. Brzy si alespoň trochu mohly oddechnout, protože nebyly jediné, které si se svým úkolem nevěděli rady. Třídou za tu chvilku problesklo několik malých či velkých výbuchů, které všechny vyděsily a když měli jejich majitelé alespoň trochu štěstí, jen jejich veledílo namístě vypařili. V tom horším případě jim rovnou roztavily jejich kotlíky, což znamenalo konečnou. Amy přestala počítat všechny ty uplakané tváře, které ve zmatku anebo v zoufalství vyběhly z učebny. Uměla si živě představit Snapeův potěšený úsměv, když si ve svém kabinetu spokojeně sedí v pohodlném křesílku a tetelí se blažeností nad dalším záchvatem breku, výbuchu či klapnutím dveřím. A právě v moment, kdy se rozhodla konečně do svého podivně bublajícího veledíla přidat špetku rozdrcených hadích zubů, které do té doby jen s obtížemi drtila v hmoždíři, to prvně slyšela. Když HO prvně slyšela! Snape byl stále zalezlý ve svém temném brlohu, když se přímo rozřičel na celé kolo. Křičel hlasem tak vysoko posazeným, a naplněným tolik nenávistí a údivem, až celé třídě naskakovala husí kůže. Byla tak jasným znamením jejich přímého ohrožení, protože, když se zprudka rozletěly dveře od jeho kabinetu a v nich stanul on, dobře věděli, že je to jejich konec!  
„Kdo je sebral?“ Skřípal zuby a ruka, kterou se ztěžka opíral o rám dveří, se mu třásla v návalu vzteku, tak mocně, že si jeho třesu byli vědomi i žáci sedící v posledních lavicích daleko od něj.   
„Tak kdo je sebral!“ Opakoval znovu hlasitěji, když se zaražená třída neměla k žádné odpovědi, protože netušila, o čem to mluví.   
„Promiňte, pane profesore, ale koho kdo sebral?“ To se konečně slabým, roztřeseným hláskem odhodlala promluvit plavovláska sedící pár řad pod Rosie s Amy.   
„Nedělejte, že o ničem nevíte! Tak kdo je sebral? Kdo sebral ty kukly!“ Jeho oči se stáhly do úzkých štěrbin, když propátrával celou polomrtvou třídu ve snaze zachytit jakékoliv známky lži anebo viny.   
„Kukly?“ Amy cítila, jak se jí odkrevuje obličej a rychle sklonila hlavu, aby si toho jeho zkoumavé oči nevšimly. Tak to dokázali! Harrymu se skutečně podařilo ukořistit od něj kukly Smrtihlava, jak po něm Mira žádala. Jenže nyní si místo skutečných viníků Snape schladí svoji žáhu na prvních nebožácích, kteří mu přijdou pod ruku – na nich. 

„Je mi upřímně jedno jak bude naše společná hodina nadále postupovat,“ Snape se konečně odlepil od rámu dveří a jeho dlouhá postava se napřímila. Jeho obrovitánské nosní dírky zahnutého nosu se ještě více rozšířily, když do svých plic nahnal velkou dávku zatuchlého vzduchu a ztěžka vydechl. Jako by větřil. Jakoby se snažil odhalit viníka tohoto činu, díky feromonům strachu, které by se kolem něj jistě vznášely.   
„mám pro vás dva návrhy našeho dalšího postupu. Budu pro jednou předstírat, že souhlasím s profesorkou Trelawneyovou a jejími přihlouplými názory, že každý má předurčený svůj osud, který má pouze ve SVÝCH rukách a dám vám tedy na vybranou, jak s ním nadále VY sami hodláte naložit,“ Udělal další dlouhý krok směrem k nim „buď se nyní přizná ten, kdo je za tuto krádež zodpovědný a ušetří tak celou třídu perzekuci, která vás jinak nemine anebo se žádný zbabělec nepřihlásí a já sice nerad, ale přeci jen sáhnu do svých drahocenných zásob Veritaséra a pěkně si vás budu volat JEDNOHO – PO – DRUHÉM.“ Jeho oči naposledy přejeli celou naprosto tichou třídu plnou vystrašených studentů, nežli se zabodly přímo do Amy.   
„A začneme hezky podle seznamu.“ Zamračení mávnutím kouzelné hůlky zmizelo a bylo nahrazeno velkým, ale naprosto maniakálním úsměvem od ucha k uchu „AMELIE Clarkeová!“   
„Cože?“ Amy nevěděla, jestliže se jí v ten moment chce více omdlít anebo rozplakat se. Mžitky, které se jí začaly tvořit před očima a rozostřené vidění, kdy Snape napřed vypadal moc dlouhý a pak moc široký, však napovídalo, že mdloby vítězí.   
„Ale její příjmení začíná na C!“ Rosiino zaprotestování slyšela pouze, jako slabou ozvěnu v dáli. Jako, kdyby se rázem ocitla na druhé straně jeskyně nežli hnědovláska sedící hned vedle ní.   
„To jestliže budu postupovat podle seznamu příjmení anebo jmen, je jen mé rozhodnutí, slečno Bloomová,“ Jeho temné oči k ní bleskově střelili a probodliy jí stejným způsobem jako chudáka Clarkeovou „anebo se snad hlásíte dobrovolně?“   
„N-ne, já.“ Rosie zbělala ještě více, nežli jeho sinalá pokožka a hlas se jí slyšitelně třásl, když polekaně koktala svoji výmluvu, proč je Amy tím nejlepším člověkem, u kterého by měl začít. 

„Takže vašich pět minut, které jste měli na rozmyšlenou, právě uplynulo.“ Snape konečně velmi pomalými kradmými kroky došel, až ke katedře a v jednom plynulém pohybu za ní usedl, ruce si složil před sebe a jeho úsměv se ještě více rozšířil. Nežli se s ním mohlo těch pár dušiček, které ještě měly alespoň trochu odvahy, pohádat, že jim předtím žádný časový limit nezadal, pokračoval stejným tónem dál: „jestliže se tedy nepřihlásí žádný dobrovolník anebo ten, kdo za těmito krádežemi stojí, radím slečně Clarkeové, aby co nejrychleji stanula před moji katedrou, jinak —“ Nebylo mu však dovoleno pokračovat, když se nebe doslova otevřelo a seslalo na zem svého spasitele v podobě zamračeného obličeje profesorky McGonagallové, který vykoukl zpoza vstupních dveří.  
„Severusi? Můžeš na slovíčko prosím tě?“ Její přátelský tón, který v sobě ukrýval nádech obav a trápení vůbec neodpovídal jejímu pochmurnému zamračení. Něco jí trápilo. Takto zamračenou ji nikdo z nich neviděl, ani v den, kdy od ní dostali jejich úplně první trest v Zapovězeném lese. Nebylo to zamračení plynoucí z hněvu, ale z obav. Vážnost celé situace zřejmě vycítil i Snape samotný, který okamžitě vyskočil do pozoru, až svým náhlým pohybem vyděsil polovinu třídy a vyběhl všechny schody a řady lavic směrem k ní.   
Oba pak zmizeli za zavřenými dveřmi učebny lektvarů. V tom okamžiku, by Amy přísahala, že ještě nikdy ve svém životě nikdo z této třídy nebyl tolik vděčný příchodu profesorky McGonagallové, jako v tento moment. 

Snape se toho odpoledne již do učebny nevrátil a tak byla třída nakonec ušetřena jeho hněvu, trestu, okusení veritaséra i vstupního testu. Bohužel to, ale znamenalo i to, že se nedozvěděla, co bylo tak naléhavé, aby to donutilo profesorku McGonagallovou navštívit tuto nehostinnou část hradu. Byla to však vítaná záhada, protože v konečném důsledku vedla k jejich osvobození od všeho hrůzného, co si pro ně Snape plánoval. Ještě by to mohlo způsobit to, že by pozapomněl i na ukradené suroviny a opravdu by začaly věřit na zázraky a Boží moc. 

„Sehnali jsme to, co jste po nás chtěli.“ Mával Harry s malou lahvičkou plnou hnědých zámotků, pomalu již od vstupních dveří knihovny, když se nachýlil čas jejich malé schůzky za účelem pomluv Snapeovi mastné hlavy.   
„My víme.“ Amy v ten moment nevěděla, jestliže by se na všechny tři měla napřed vrhnout a pak jim vynadat anebo to provést v opačném pořadí. Co si mysleli, že se stane, když je vezmou takto okatě? A okatě to opravdu bylo, když si toho Snape dokázal povšimnout ani né půl hodiny, co se ocitl v kabinetu o samotě.   
„Co jste si mysleli!“ Vyštěkla po nich proto ještě popuzeněji, když se konečně opatrně přišourali k jejich stolu a usadili se „že když ukradnete něco takhle malého Snape si toho nevšimne? Špatně! Všiml si toho hned a málem na nás vyzkoušel Veritasérum jen proto, aby zjistil, kdo ho ukradl! Vždyť se takhle mohl snadno dozvědět, že víme o jeho vyhrůžkám Quirrellovi!“ Plísnila je.   
„A jak jinak jsme je měli ukrást? Stejně by si toho všiml tak jako tak,“ Hermiona se načepýřila jako páv „a vůbec na co zrovna kukly Smrtihlava potřebujete vy! Zatím jsme neprobírali žádný lektvar, do kterého by byli potřeba!“   
„To, už vaše starost opravdu není!“ Přerušila jí Kita, kterou, ale pohotově přerušil pro změnu Harry, který okamžitě přeskočil k mnohem důležitějšímu tématu: „My jsme dodrželi naší část dohody, teď je řada na vás.“ Zelené oči probodly Miřiny ledově modré „co přesně Snape říkal Quirrellovi, když si je slyšela? Vyhrožoval mu, chtěl po něm vědět, jak se má dostat kolem Chloupka?“   
„Obojí.“ Neochotně ze sebe vypravila blondýnka, která si své dlouhé skoro bílé lokny namotávala na ukazováček. Tahle situace se jí pranic nelíbila, ale Harry měl pravdu. Oni skutečně splnili svoji část dohody a nyní je řada na ní a tak se zhluboka nadechla a začala mluvit.


	17. KAPITOLA16.: AMENTIA (Šílenost)

„U Merlina, zase!“ Tichnounce zanadávala Kita, když jí na lavici přistála další zmuchlaná koule. Už třetí za pouhou půlhodinku, co začala hodina Přeměňování a oni si pečlivě opisovali poznámky, které jim profesorka McGonagallová diktovala. S vypětím všech sil se jí podařilo potlačit zvířecí zavrčení, které se jí dralo z jejího hrdla a pomalu se otočila, po směru, odkud koule přiletěla. Nemusela ji rozbalovat, aby věděla, co na kusu papíru asi tak bude napsáno. Dvě řady od ní, ve stejné úrovni jako ona, seděl Harry, který se na ni nervózně usmíval, zatímco ona jej propalovala nenávistným pohledem. Dobře pochopil, že třetí koule byla již příliš. Znovu ta samá otázka, jako kdyby byla Kita pouze malé rozmazlené děcko, které odmítá něco, o čem všichni ostatní dobře vědí, že je to nejlepší. Ne, nehodlala se přidat do partičky idiotů, kteří se chtějí postavit Voldemortovi anebo Snapeovi! Nikdy! Řekla by, že to tehdy v knihovně, Harrymu vysvětlila dost jasně. Celá zlatá partička se však od onoho večera chovala, jako kdyby její jasné ne, nepochopila. Nechápala, co si Harry myslel, že se stane, když jim prozradí, co vědí o Snapeovi, o tom jak to táhne s Voldemortem a co pro něj hodlá získat. Znovu zaskřípala zuby a opět hlavou trhla směrem k plamennému výkladu profesorky, když přemýšlela nad jejich malým debatním kroužkem, který zasedl tehdy v knihovně:   
„Snape to táhne s Voldemortem?“ Kita ani zpětně nebyla schopna pochopit jejich slova  
„Jak to, že víte, že to táhne zrovna s ním?“ Ignorovala jejich popuzené zasyčení, když si uvědomili, jak jej nazvala. Podobně jako Rosie, i oni byli toho názoru, že vyslovení jeho jména přináší stejnou smůlu jako kusy rozbitého zrcadla. Nejzpupnější v tom byl překvapivě Ron, který se zatvářil jako by na místě dostal malý srdeční infarkt pokaždé, kdy jeho jméno zaznělo. A že jej za tu krátkou půlhodinku než byli rozpuštěni náletem knihovnice Pinceové, použila hodně krát. Jejich slova jí jednoduše nedávala sebemenší smysl. Na vlastní kůži zjistili, že venku v Zapovězeném lese pobíhá Voldemort, ale kde měli jistotu, že je zodpovědný zrovna za Snapeovo chování? Vždyť to bylo čiré bláznovství založené na antipatii, kterou vůči němu Harry pociťoval. Ano, byla to plně oprávnění antipatie, ale ve stejné míře nebezpečná, protože zatemňovala jeho jinak čistý úsudek palčivým hněvem, který si prožíral cestu napříč jeho šedou kůrou mozkovou. Snape je možná ztělesněním všeho zla a nespravedlnosti, ale ani on si nezaslouží, aby na něj, něco takového, bylo takto jednoduše hozeno. I on by snad měl mít možnost se obhájit a nebyl postaven již před hotovou věc, ke které nemá co říci, protože jej Harry jednoduše nenechá.   
„To Snape tehdy vypustil toho trolla.“ Stál si za svým i nadále.  
„A to víte jak?“ Stále nechápala.  
„Pokoušel se odvézt pozornost, aby mohl kolem Chloupka proklouznout, ale nepodařilo se — Pokousal ho.“  
„To proto pak kulhal. Vidíš, měla jsem pravdu, když jsem říkala, že se na hradě nachází jen jedno zvíře, které by něco takového mohlo udělat.“ Rosie byla právem pyšná, kdy si uvědomila, že to byla právě ona, kdo jim toto omílal stále dokola. Vždy však byla mávnutím ruky přerušena. Ani jednu z nich to tehdy pranic nezajímalo a nyní se na tom nic nezměnilo, protože byla znovu bleskově přerušena mávnutím ruky:  
„Snape přeci není idiot!“ Bránila jej Kita „nebude něco takového dělat takto okatě. To je přeci nesmysl! Šikana Quirrella je jedna věc, ale takto zoufalý pokus je úplně něco jiného, nemyslíte?“  
„Jak jinak bys, ale jeho jednání vysvětlila? Voldemort potřebuje Kámen mudrců!“  
„Krev jednorožců mu už nestačí,“ Vydechla Amy „musí získat něco, co by mu zaručilo dostatek životní síly i bez takové odporné ceny. To proto Snape prahne po Kameni mudrců, že ano?“   
„Přesně tak.“ Hermiona konečně ožila. Do té doby zarytě mlčela a měla na to plné právo. To ona riskovala všechno jen proto, aby se během jejich vlastní hodiny Lektvarů, mohla proplížit do jeho kabinetu, mezitímco, Harry s Ronem odváděli pozornost, aby ukradla ty zpropadené kukly Smrtihlava. Snape ji málem odhalil a načapal přímo při činu, nebýt pohotového zásahu Harryho, který rychlým pohybem zápěstí srazil svůj, do té doby spokojeně pobublávající kotlík s lektvarem Zapomnění. Snape okamžitě změnil svoji trajektorii a se spokojeným úsměvem dokráčel, až k němu. Hermioně tak poskytl drahocenné minuty pro úspěšný lup, i když on sám to odnesl stržením kolejních bodů.   
„Kámen mudrců vytváří elixír života,“ Vysvětlovala dále „esenci tak mocnou, že jeho majitele dokáže udržet naživu po libovolnou dobu užívání. To proto po něm Ty-víš-kdo tolik prahne. Zaručil by mu jistou nesmrtelnost. Už by nebyl ta mihotavá postavička, která se jako divoké zvíře musí život krví a ukrývat se před lidmi. Znovu by stanul ve vší velikosti, stejné, kterou měl na vrcholu své moci. To proto pověřil Snapea, aby mu jej obstaral. Snape, ale narazil na překážku v podobě Chloupka a zdá se, že neví, jak by se s ním měl vypořádat.“   
„Proč by to po něm měl, ale Voldemort chtít?“ Skočila ji do řeči Amy a v hlase jí zazněl zlověstný podtón „proč by s tím měl Snape souhlasit.“   
„Pracoval pro něj,“ V Harryho rozechvělém hlase se mísila nenávist se strachem. Třes jeho sepjatých rukou byl jasným důkazem jeho rozpolcenosti „Snape mu dělal poskoka dávno předtím, než padl.“   
„Takže je Snape vlastně tajný agent?“ Kita zalapala po dechu, když ji zasáhlo poznání rychlostí Záchranného autobusu „dřepí si tady na svém písečku a čeká, kdy se jeho pán ozve? Kdy na něj zapíská jako na pejska a on přiběhne? To o tom Brumbál neví? Zdejší zaměstnanci musejí procházet nějakým vstupním testem anebo pohovorem, ne? Musí si prověřit minulost lidí, kterým svěří všechnu tuhle drobotinu!“  
„Pod svícnem bývá největší tma.“ Zašeptal zlověstně Ron, který byl stejně jako zbytek jeho malé bandy přesvědčen o jeho vině.   
„U něj se buď udělala výjimka anebo to úspěšně zamlčel,“ Zavrtěl Harry nešťastně hlavou a vyhoupl se ze sedu na nohy „ale jedno vám nyní přísahám! Nedovolím, aby mu to prošlo a získal jej! Nedovolím, aby se Voldemort opět navrátil!“   
Neubránila se dalšímu odfrknutí, když přemýšlela o jeho slovech. Ani jedna jim nevěřila. Kolik čarodějů a vůdců před ním mělo úplně stejné proslovy, kterými slibovali nemožné? Vždy to dopadlo úplně stejně a ti, kteří se nejvíce oháněli nebojácnými slovy, pak utíkali jako první se svěšenými ocasy, přeskakujíce mrtvoly lidí, kteří byli natolik hloupí, že jim uvěřili. Harry nebyl dostatečně silný, aby Voldemorta zabil ani naposledy, kdy se střetli tváří v tvář, proč by toho byl tedy schopný nyní? Jeho touhy mermomocí vsadit svůj život i život svých přátel, které do této prapodivné honby za přeludem navezl také, nechápala. A rozhodně netoužila po tom, aby do své malé armády naverboval i je. Své stanovisko mu proto sdělila okamžitě poté, co je knihovnice vyhnala. Harry to však nechápal. Vlastně to nechápal nikdo ze zlatého tria, které se jich drželo jako klíšťata. Jako tři drobné stíny se za nimi plížili všude, kam vkročili a řádně jim tím ztrpčovali jejich poklidné životy. Jak mají u Merlina asi tak pokračovat v plánech na přeměnu ve zvěromágy, když je mají neustále za zadkem? Když se týden chýlil ke konci, nelezlo jejich vlezlé chování a neustálá přítomnost na mozek jen Kitě samotné, ale i zbytku zvěromágské partičky. Nejhůře na tom však byly právě Mira s Kitou, které musely s Hermionou sdílet jeden kolejní pokoj. Harry s Ronem neměli šanci, dostat se do holčičích pokojů beztoho, aby při tom neproměnili schodiště v dlouhou skluzavku. Hermiona však byla úplně jiný případ. Ve dne v noci tak do nich mohla hustit svá moudra a prosby, aby se k nim přidaly a bojovaly proti Snapeovi. Jak moc ji všechny v ten moment nesnášely. Ve svém přesvědčení se však ani jedna nenechala zlomit. Snapea možná všechny nesnášely ještě více než Harry samotný, ale ani jedna nevěřila, že něčeho takového by byl schopný. Liboval si v bolesti a ponižování, ale tohle bylo zkrátka moc přitažené za vlasy i pro něj. Možná byl zhrzený, že nedostal místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii, po kterém tolik let prahl, ale proč by měl ohrožovat své místo zde na hradě, jen kvůli pokusu, který nemusí vyjít? Pokusu, který je stejné bláznovství, jako Harryho honba za ním? Na to by všechny vsadily své životy daleko raději, nežli se přidaly k Harrymu. 

„Co chceš, Pottere!“ Svraštila své obočí v jasném zamračení a znovu k němu rychle otočila hlavu, aby si jí profesorka nevšimla. Ta byla naštěstí stále zabrána do vysvětlování dnešní látky a tak jejich rozhovor nepostřehla.   
„Přečti si ten papír!“   
„Na to zapomeň!“ Procedila skrze zuby a hledala útěchu u Miry, která seděla po jejím boku a propalovala Harryho stejně vražedným pohledem jako ona sama. Prapodivné a znechucené pohledy ostatních studentů, když začaly sedávat spolu na společných hodinách, již dávno ustaly a po jejich zvláštním přátelství, které se přetransformovalo z čiré nenávisti, už neštěkl ani Chloupek. Nikdo z ostatních studentů jim tak nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost.   
„Prosím, Kitalpho!“ Zamrkal dlouhými řasami znovu ve snaze tvářit se jako nakopnuté štěňátko. Kita se ošila, když jí projela vlna chuti skutečně ho nakopnout. Jen se vší námahou se jí nakonec podařilo překonat tuto vlnu nutkání a znovu odtrhnout od Harryho svou hlavu, aby se opět mohla věnovat výkladu.   
„ Zalez, Pottere!“ Vyplázla na něj Mira jazyk a ukázala vztyčený prostředníček, nežli byla přerušena naštvanými slovy profesorky McGonagallové, která si jejího neslušného gesta naneštěstí všimla.   
„Máte nějakou připomínku, slečno Lemaire?“ Mira vmžiku obrátila svoji pozornost nazpět ke katedře a rychle ze sebe chrlila omluvy.   
„Nu dobrá,“ Zabručela nakonec profesorka, která jim stále nemohla zapomenout jejich prohřešek proti školnímu řádu „dnešní hodina je u konce a já plně doufám, že jste si z dnešního opakování zapamatovali dostatek informací, abyste u příštího zápočtového testu nepohořeli.“ Kitě přišlo, že její slova jsou určena hlavně řadám Nebelvírských studenů a né Zmijozelské půlce osazenstva, jako kdyby si snad myslela, že oni budou daleko lepší nežli všichni ostatní. McGonagallová byla možná hlavou jejich koleje, ale někdy Kitě připadalo, že v ně vkládá moc velká očekávání a naděje, která se nemohla srovnávat s krutou realitou jejich tuposti. Lekce létání a bylinkářství budou jistě v pořádku i pro ni, ale konečného zápočtového testu z hodin Lektvarů a Dějin čar a kouzel se k smrti bála již nyní. Dopředu věděla, že McGonagallovou opět nepotěší. Nyní byla upřímně ráda, že se Mira nakonec přeci jen dostala do Nebelvíru, protože ona a ta protivná Grangerová jsou jejich jediné naděje, které alespoň trochu dokáží vylepšit ročníkový průměr. Nebyla na sebe ani v nejmenším pyšná, že dokázala dojít k takovému zjištění, ale byla to zkrátka hořkosladká pravda. 

„Neutíkejte ještě!“ Třída se pohotově začala balit a pomalu přesouvat z učebny Přeměňování, když je zastavilo její zvolání. Všichni si mysleli, že po jejich předchozích slovech je konečně propustí, ale nestalo se tak. Neochotně se tedy s hlasitým brbláním navrátili na svá místa.   
„Tak než se rozutečete na další hodiny anebo za obědem, mám pro vás zprávu od profesorky Sinistrové, která vám vzkazuje, že hodina astronomie v tomto měsíci, která připadá na středeční půlnoc příštího týdne, odpadá. Přijde silná bouře a hvězdy nebudou viditelné do pozdních ranních hodin. Věřím, že se s tím nějak poperete a jistě si tento úžasný a přínosný předmět brzy nahradíte.“ Dodala, když třídou zaznělo kolektivní jásání a špitání nadšených studentů, kteří před sebou měli vidinu volné středeční noci, kdy se nebudou muset škrábat, až na samý vrchol Astronomické věže, aby se učili další prapodivná jména planet a souhvězdí.   
„Víte co to znamená!“ V Kitiině hlase zaznívalo nakažlivé nadšení a oči jí plály živoucím ohníčkem „přichází bouře!“   
***  
Bylo to skoro opojné zjištění, které jim konečně navrátilo tolik potřebný optimismus a naději, kterou pomalu, ale jistě začínaly v přítomnosti Zlaté partičky ztrácet. Silný západní vítr, který s ní má dorazit, však přivál i další neodkladná problém. Měly přesně sedm dní, aby mohly nalézt vhodné místo, kde by lahvičky s rozžvýkaným obsahem i svoji vlastní DNA zanechaly. Již při prvním zjištění, postupu pro proměnu se domluvily, že týdenní rezerva bude dostatečně dlouhá doba, na to, aby dokázaly odříkat to prapodivné zaklínadlo, které se každý východ i západ slunce mělo opakovat - Amato Animo Animato Animagus. Doufaly, že to bude dostatečná doba na to, aby splnily vše, co mají a jejich skoro celoroční práce nepřišla vniveč. Riskovaly i obětovaly proto již mnoho, a nehodlaly nyní, na úplném konci jejich vytoužené cesty, skončit. Jednoduše nemohly podcenit možná jejich úplně poslední šanci na příchod bouře. Přišla by další bouře vůbec dokonce školního roku a jejich odjezdu domů? Silně o tom pochybovaly, jelikož jim zbývaly doslova poslední dva týdny školy. Musely se rychle rozhodnout, co tedy provedou anebo spíše, kde lahvičky se vším potřebným zanechají. A to byl právě ten problém, jelikož již dříve vybrané místo, po neblahé zkušenosti s Voldemortem, zavrhly. Další setkání by jedna strana jistě nepřežila a ony, na rozdíl od úžasného Harryho Pottera, ve své schopnosti vůbec nevěřily. Bylo by tedy naprosto jasné, která strana by onu osudnou noc s přehledem vyhrála.   
Jenže nedostatek času, který jim pomalu, ale jistě šlapal na paty, je nakonec donutil jejich dřívější rozhodnutí změnit. A to radikálně, jelikož jim nic jiného, nežli výlet do Zapovězeného lesa jednoduše nezbývalo. K tomu hrůznému zjištění došla dokonce i Amy, která se jeho nesmyslnost urputně snažila vyvrátit všemi možnými argumenty a vlastnoručně připravenými grafy – Marně. I ona, po nesčetně pokusech a prohledávání hradu, nakonec musela konstatovat, že toto je opravdu jediné řešení, které se jim nyní v takovémto časovém presu naskýtá. Bohužel.   
A tak se konečně i přes Amyino bolavé koleno, Rosiiny drkotající zuby, Miřino neustále pobrblávání a Kitin neklidný žaludek, přeci jen následujícího večera vykradly ze svých teplých postelí a vydaly se vstříc temnotě a děsu Zapovězeného lesa.   
***  
„Bolí mě koleno!“ Skuhrala tichounce Amy, když se co možná nejrychleji kradly napříč dlouhými školními pozemky. Již minuly hradní zdi, za kterými se tísnily všechny prosklené skleníky, které nedávno navštívily, prošly bránou a nyní minuly kymácející se vrbu Mlátičku. Držely se stejné cestičky, kterou je před několika měsíci vedl Filch k Hagridově malé chýši. Ta se jim pomalu, ale jistě každým nervózním krokem přibližovala. Okna byla potemnělá a všude panoval klid. Hagrid musel spát.   
„Ano, to už jsi říkala.“ Osočila se na ni Kita okamžitě, co obrovu boudu minuly a mohly opět mluvit hlasitě, beztoho, aby riskovaly jeho probuzení. Okamžitě se však stáhla poté, co jí došlo, že si na ni jen shlazuje svoji vlastní žáhu a nervy na pochodu: „takže budeme postupovat podle plánu. Co nejrychleji se vkrademe na nejbližší mýtinu, kterou budeme schopny najít a vypadneme.“   
„Ano a ty budeš proměněná do zvířecí podoby, abys dávala pozor, jestli nás něco nebo někdo nesleduje.“   
„Tak jdeme na to. Tenhle plán je dokonalý, nemůže se nic pokazit!“ Mlčky odkývala Rosiino doplnění svých vlastních slov Kita, nežli se nakonec odhodlala k prvnímu kroku do neznáma a chladu Zapovězeného lesa, který se tyčil k potemnělé bezmraké obloze před nimi.   
„Tos tvrdila i o tom posledním!“ Dostalo se jí však kousavé odpovědi od Amy, která se v reakci na její samochválu zamračila ještě více, a kroutila hlavou.   
Chlad noci i tíživé ticho, které je obklopovalo, jí jen nepříjemně připomínalo vzpomínky na jejich „školní trest“, které se snažila vytěsnit již řadu měsíců. I kdyby se jí to krásně za tu dobu povedlo, byla si naprosto jistá, že jakmile překročí pomyslnou čáru oddělující hustý podrost lesa od pečlivě udržovaných školních luk, tíživé vzpomínky se vrátí. Stejné přesvědčení sdílela i Mira, která vedle hnědovlásky nervózně přešlapovala jako by se nemohla rozhodnout, jestli je lepší rozbrečet se anebo vzít nohy na ramena. Do této doby se snažila být statečná, už jen proto, aby ji znovu ta zpropadená Moonová nemusela vidět brečet. Jenže se stále se přibližující temnotou lesa ji její odvaha opouštěla. Ostatním se přeci nic nestalo! Je nikdo sežrat nehodlal! Jediná kdo by nyní tedy měla mít právo na nervové zhroucení je přeci ona! Nejraději by se proto otočila a uštědřila stále pofňukávající Clarkeové pořádný políček. Moonová, která kráčela svižným krokem před ní, se však již vnořila do temnoty oddělující hranice školních luk a podrostu lesa. Mira proto spolkla jak kousavou poznámku, tak i nutkání udeřit Clarkeovou a pomalu se vydala za ní, i přes fakt, že jí každá buňka v jejím těle napovídala, že je to nejhloupější rozhodnutí v jejím krátkém životě. 

Cesta to byla přesně taková, jakou si ji pamatovaly z jejich nočních můr, jen s tím rozdílem, že této noci, nebyla taková zima a mokro. Těch pár stříbřitých paprsků světla, které na zem dopadaly z obrovitánské koule, která visela vysoko na obloze, jim ani nyní nedokázaly dostatečně osvětlit cestu. Skrze hustou spleť korun dubů a buků se jednoduše nedokázali probojovat, až na samotné dno. Kita na nic nečekala. Vmžiku byla na všech čtyřech proměněna do své vlčí podoby a upalovala stezkou, kterou je kdysi vedl Hagrid. Mohla tak cítit veškeré pachy, které je obklopovaly a pomalu se obmotávaly kolem každé bytosti i věci, která se v její blízkosti nalézala. Jediné, co v ten moment však mohla skutečně cítit, nebyl ani pach mechu, spadaného listí anebo doběla rozžhavené železa, který obklopoval Voldemorta, té noci co byly napadeny. Ne, jediný pach, který je dusivě obepínal, byl pach strachu a ona opravdu netušila, jestli cítí svůj vlastní anebo svých kamarádek. Znovu nastrašila uši, ale jediné, co byla schopna zaslechnout, byly těžké kroky dívek, které kráčely v jejím závěsu a svítily si na cestu hůlkami. Jinak bylo naprosté ticho. Les, který je tichý je mrtvý, to dobře věděly všechny čtyři a i přesto kráčely pomalým, obezřetným krokem vstříc svému cíli, který byl více nadosah než kdy předtím. I to jim nakonec dodalo potřebnou odvahu, aby překonaly veškeré jejich obavy a pudová varování, která jim byla neutuchající připomínkou toho, že na tomto místě nejsou na vrcholu potravinového žebříčku a měly by se hodně rychle klidit pryč. Ne, nebyl na jeho vrcholu, ale na samotném dně. 

„Nelíbí se mi tady a je mi zima!“ Mira přísahala, že po Amyino dalším zafňukání, viděla Kitu, jak protočila zářivé oči. Vlk ještě více zrychlil a brzy jim zmizel z dohledu. Kdyby mohla, udělala by přesně to samé. Pevné uchopení Rosie, která se křečovitě držela jejího zápěstí, které se pomalu začínalo odkrvovat, ji v tom však zabránilo. Na rozdíl od toho ufňukánka Clarkeové, ze sebe Bloomová nedokázala dostat ani hlásku. Drkotající zuby, které připomínaly sbíječku, jí v tom bránily stejně obstojně, jako její pevný stisk Miře v úprku.   
„Noc jako každá jiná.“ Marně se pokusila Rosiinu ruku setřást, když zírala do spleti houští, kde právě zmizel zadek Kity.   
„Nechápu, na co si musíš furt stěžovat.“ Pokračovala, když se konečně po minutě čekání z houští vynořila Kitiina hlava a noc prozářily dva modré body. Všechny si tak mohly oddechnout a pokračovat ve svém pochodu.   
„Je úplněk a my jdeme uprostřed Zapovězeného lesa! Jsem schopna ti vyjmenovat přesně 253 a půl položek, na které si můžu stěžovat!“ Je to tady zase. Mira se neubránila tomu, aby podobně jako Kita protočila oči v sloup. Znovu ten iracionální strach z bytosti, se kterou se Amy nikdy nesetkala, a ani nesetká, protože v Zapovězeném lese vlkodlaci NEJSOU! Byla již unavená z těch všech pokusů, kdy se hnědovlásce snažila vysvětlit, proč by nikdy Brumbál ani Ministerstvo samotné nedovolil, aby se něco takového pohybovala na pozemcích školy. Amy to však nebyla s to pochopit a k Miřině zlosti nehodlala zavřít pusu.   
„Budeš si stěžovat celou cestu na mýtinu?“ Rezignovala proto na další pokus o vysvětlení.   
„Někdo to dělat přeci musí!“ Oponovala okamžitě.   
„Abys nevyplýtvala veškeré skuhrání. Nech něco ještě Rosie!“ Rýpla si.   
„Jenže ta je ráda, že si nevyláme všechny zuby, jak jí drkotají!“ Amy se ještě více zamračila „A pro tvoji informaci jestliže si mám vybrat mezi tím být srab anebo blázen, který necítí nebezpečí, i když stojí přímo před ním, raději budu srab než blázen. Mě na rozdíl od vás na životě zaleží!“ Rosie ze sebe vydala prazvláštní syknutí, které zřejmě měl být nesouhlas, ale jak pravila Amy, byla ráda, že si i při tomto malém otevření úst, pro samé drkotání nevylámala zuby. 

„Proč jsme nešly do umýváren ve druhém patře! Tam taky přeci nikdo nechodí!“ Amy se nehodlala vzdát tak snadno jak si Mira myslela, poté, co se bělovláska rozhodla na její předešlá slova neodpovídat.  
„Je to moc velký risk. Tam si nemůžeme být stoprocentně jisté, jestli tomu tak je. “ Rosie konečně překonala drkotající zuby a odhodlala se promluvit stejně tak jako pustit Miřinu ruku. Vzápětí se jí však s vyjeknutím pověsila okolo trupu, když ticho přerušil hlasitý praskavý zvuk. První známka života, kterou za celou půlhodinku svého pochodu byly schopné zaznamenat i ony. Rychle všechny pohlédly ke Kitě, která se zastavila kousek před nimi a špicovala uši. Od hustého kožichu se jí přitom odráželo to málo světla, které si prorazilo cestu, až k nim a barvilo ho tak do modra. Brzy však její svaly polevily a hlava střelila směrem k nim, v ujištění, že se k nim nekrade nic, co by je hodlalo sníst.   
„Když jsem tenhle plán navrhovala já, tak jsem akorát dostala vynadáno.“ Brblala si znovu Mira, když se všechny tři i vlk samotný dali opět do pohybu a ona vzpomínala na zabavení jejich drahocenného návodu.   
„Tohle je jistota. Sem nikdo nikdy nechodí. Všichni se Zapovězeného lesa bojí.“ Pokračovala.   
„A my bychom měly také! Je zapovězený z dobrého důvodu!“ Odpovídala Amy a v hlase jí zazníval stejný podtón strachu, jako při jejím skuhrání. 

Rychlým krokem postupovaly, napříč hustou temnotou, která jim rozevřela svoji chladnou náruč a úplně je pohltila. Opravdu netušily, jestliže za dalším stromem, zatáčkou anebo křovím číhá vlkodlak, zlobr, divoký kanec anebo sám Voldemort. Netušily ani, jestliže to oni nejsou důvodem této absence všeho živého a místní fauna se lidí, kteří do Zapovězeného lesa takto hluboko nikdy nechodí, jednoduše bojí daleko více, než ony samy nepoznané temnoty. Nehodlaly však čekat, aby nakonec na rozluštění této mrazivé hádanky přišly na vlastní kůži a rychle spěchaly vstříc svému cíli. To proto se ani jedna neohlížela anebo nezpomalovala. Ne, slepě následovaly Kitiino vedení a její citlivý čumák, který by jistě blížící se nebezpečí včas odhalil, jen aby již byly namístě, splnily vše, co měly na seznamu a byly nazpět v bezpečí hradních zdí. Amy již drkotaly zuby stejně mocně jako Rosie a netušila, jestli je to způsobeno děsem anebo zimou, která se pomalu zažírala do jejího oblečení, masa a kostí. Nemělo to být jednoduché, tak jak říkala Kita na začátku? Rychle tam a zase nazpět? Podle jejího názoru však šlapaly již pěkně dlouho nato, jak moc to mělo být jednoduché. Od začátku byla k tomuto plánu skeptická a zima, děs a všudypřítomná mlha, která se plazila kolem spadlých větví, jejich vlastních nohou a všemožného dalšího bordelu, který se na vlhké lesní půdě nacházel, ji jen utvrzovala, že její přesvědčení je správné. Tohle ROZHODNĚ nebyl dobrý nápad. Pak se však zhluboka nadechla a spolkla tak další kňourání, které se jí dralo z hrdla, když si připomínala, že to ona byla ta, která Kitu donutila, aby je zasvětila do tohoto podivného tajemství. Mira měla pravdu, je jen srababa, který fňuká pro nic. Ona nebyla ta, která musela čelit samotnému Voldemortovi a odnesla tento střet jizvou, která se jí táhla přes polovinu tváře. Mira střet s ním přežila jen dílem náhody a Kitinou přítomností a i přes to, si zde kráčí vstříc dalšímu setkání, které je podle jejich výpočtů více než pravděpodobné. Rychle proto pohodila hlavou a zrychlila, aby Miru dohnala. Ach, jak by si nyní přála, aby sebou vzala svůj Chrabřínek, který nechala opuštěný na svém nočním stolku. 

„Počkat!“ Miřina ruka vystřelila tak prudce, až zasáhla Amy, která nyní stála těsně vedle ní, do tváře. Dívka zavrávorala a ukřivděně si dlaní mnula bolavé místo. To měla z toho, že se snažila hrát hrdinu a předstihnout bělovlásku.   
„Už jsme na místě!“ Vydechla samou úlevou Mira, když si uvědomila, že se les před nimi otevřel a houští ustoupilo. Drobná mýtina je přivítala s otevřenou náručí, zvukem zurčící vody a záplavou měsíčního světla, které je tak doslova vyrvalo z náručí tmy a děsu. Všem jakoby spadla neviditelná tíha z jejich ramen. Rosie samou úlevou vypověděla její rozklepaná kolena službu a ona se sesunula do vlhkého mechu.   
„Nemáme čas na zdržování!“ Kita stála opět po jejich boku ve své lidské podobě a Amy přemýšlela, jak je možné, že není nahá, ale má na sobě stejné oblečení, které měla, než se proměnila. Doufala, že jestliže se nakonec přeci jen stane zvěromágem, naučí se to také.   
Rychle zalovily ve svých hábitech a na světlo vytáhly drobné lahvičky plné prapodivného průzračného lektvaru. Amy se znovu skepticky zamračila. Nechápala proč je pro lektvar potřebný pouze jejich vlastní vlas. Lektvar jí jen připomínal obavy, které ji nedávaly spát. Proč vlas, Proč né kapku krve, která by byla daleko lepší varianta? Daleko jistější. Nechápala to a modlila se ke všem svatým, na které si byla schopna vzpomenout, když se bála, že je toto jen šeredný omyl. Co, když je to nějaký zastaralý postup a existuje nový, lepší? Jako tehdy na začátku roku jí nepřipadalo, že celá přeměna je náročná. Ano, časově rozhodně, ale co se týče schopností, to je již otázka druhá. Nepřipadalo jí, že je to tolik náročný postup, o kterém básnila profesorka McGonagallová. Koneckonců se i ony, které až na Miru z lektvarů propadají, dokázaly dostat, až k úplně poslednímu kroku na dlouhém seznamu. Její ruka se proto oprávněn třásla, když si opatrně vytrhávala jeden ze svých rudohnědých pramenů a soukala ho do lahvičky společně s čerstvou lesní rosou.  
„Kukla.“ Rosie k ní napřáhla dlaň, ve které měla drobounké hnědé zámotky. Jakmile se kukla spojila s obsahem lektvaru, došlo k reakci. Skrze sklo mohly jasně vidět, jak lektvar začal vřít a zběsile bublat, jako by rázem dosáhl bodu varu. Sklo však bylo stále ledově chladné. Všechny jako v odraze zrcadla zvedly ruku, ve které lektvar držely k obloze, aby se do něj po vzoru návodu, mohly zachytit těch pár paprsků měsíce, které si vybojovaly cestu skrze koruny stromů. Průhledná tekutina rázem došla bodu varu a utichla. Žádné syčení ani pobublávání, jen zpropadené ticho. 

„To je všechno?“ Rosie stáhla ruku opět k tělu a zkoumala obsah lahvičky, který chytl stříbřitý nádech. Jako by jím byly protkané drobnými nitkami stříbra, které se blyštily.  
„Asi ano.“ Krčila rameny i Mira, která naopak zkoumala ten svůj, nežli jej opatrně položila na měkkou mechovou podestýlku.   
„Co, když se sem dostane nějaké zvíře a sní to?“ Strachovala se Rosie „Co když to někdo najde?“   
„Tady?“ Vyprskla Mira dusivým smíchem „sem ani zvířata nechodí.“ Mínila.   
„Opravdu je to vše? Nepřijde mi to jako něco extrémně složitého, co když jsme to udělaly špatně?“ Amy konečně nechala propustit své obavy napovrch.   
„Mě to nepřijde jednoduché! Vždyť jsme se musely prodírat Zapovězeným lesem, měsíc mít v ústech hnusný list a projít školním trestem! To mi nepřijde, jako něco extrémně snadného!“ Oponovala však Rosie, která opět těkala pohledem mezi lahvičkami na zemi a temnotou, která mýtinu obklopovala.   
„Stejně mi to nepřijde dostatečně těžké. Představovala jsem si to jinak — Hůř!“ Amy si i přes její slova stála za svým a v hlase jí znělo jasné podráždění, když koutkem oka zahlédla jak se na Miřině obličeji tvoří pobavené uchechtnutí. Lemaire to připadá vtipné?! Jí ani omylem. Popravdě byla vyděšená k smrti, když se jí zima opět začala zažírat hluboko do jejich kostí, které se pocitem zaslouženého úspěchu, alespoň trochu zahřály. Až nyní jako by na ní dopadla tíha celé této bláznivé výpravy. Opravdu je takový blázen, že se vydala doprostřed Zapovězeného lesa při úplňku jen, aby v něm zanechala tohle? Jakoby jí celá nelogičnost jejich jednání dohonila až nyní, když bylo po všem a ony vykonaly jejich „poslání“. A bolest jejího kolene jí jen nepříjemně připomínala, že se v nejmenším neliší od toho zpropadeného Harryho, který se hodlá postavit samotnému pánu zla.   
***  
Žádná nebyla takový blázen anebo odvážlivec, aby se po skončení celého procesu a jeho zdařilém splnění, nadále zdržovaly na tomto Bohem zapomenutém místě. Moc se bály, že je konečně někdo vyčmuchá a nedejbože znovu bude chtít sežrat Voldemort, kdyby se zdržely o trochu déle. Každá minuta a v jejich případě i sekunda se počítá. Mlčky cupitaly po stejné stezce, kterou se na mýtinu dostaly a nad nimi se vznášelo opět mrtvolné tíživé ticho. Žádná nechtěla ztrácet čas prostým blábolením a dokonce ani Amy hlasitě neskuhrala, protože se bála, že Mira by další výlev již nevydržela a nejspíše by jí uštědřila další tvrdou ránu do tváře, tentokrát již naprosto záměrně. Tvář od té poslední, jí stále pulzovala horkou bolestí.   
Byly v polovině cesty, když se za nimi ozval praskavý zvuk, který byl tak jedinou připomínka toho, že ve zdejším lese nejsou přeci jen samy a její koleno se opět nemýlilo. Jejich bušící srdce, která tloukla nadsvětelnou rychlostí ve zběsilém záchvatu paniky, snad musela být slyšitelná, až za tlustými zdmi hradu v dáli. V ten moment jim bylo jedno, že zaječely vysokou fistulí, za kterou by se nemusela stydět kdejaká komiksová postavička, a se staženými ocasy se daly na potupný úprk směrem ke světlům hradu, jako by to byl maják v bouři. Stejně tak jako jim v ten moment bylo jedno, že je zpoza hustého křoví pozoruje naprosto zaražená srnka. 

Byly si naprosto jisté, že musely trhnout nějaký školní rekord v běhu na dlouhou trať, jak rychle přeběhly zbytek Zapovězeného lesa, dlouhé školní pozemky i schody vedoucí do Vstupní síně. A opravdu, kdyby nějaké takové sporty Bradavice skutečně měli, jistě by se zapsaly do historie! Jenže jediné, na co v ten moment dokázaly přes hustou mlhu a představy všeho možného a hlavně nemožné, co je tou tmou pronásleduje, myslet, byla jen neutuchající potřeba zachránit si svůj holý život. Amy byla přeci moc chytrá na to, aby v tento den zemřela takovouto potupnou smrti, Mira moc bohatá, chudák Rosie ještě nedokázala zakopat válečnou sekeru s madam Prýtovou a Kita zas vyhrabat tu se svojí rodinou — všechny jednoduše nehodlaly dopustit, aby je Voldemort sežral zrovna tohoto dne. Když vybíhaly poslední schody vedoucí do síně, jejich nohy jim pomalu, ale jistě začínaly vypovídat službu. Zběsilý tlukot jejich srdcí i adrenalin kolující jim v žilách pomalu, ale jistě začínal opadávat a jim se nedostávalo dechu. Když se konečně prosmýkly vstupní branou hradu, div se neplazily po všech čtyřech. Byly si naprosto jisté, že jejich sípání musí být slyšitelné, až do nejvyšších pater. I nyní se však muselo potvrdit ono kouzelné, že za vším dobrým musí následovat něco špatného a někdo tam nahoře je jednoduše nemůže nechat vychutnat si alespoň trochu toho úspěchu, kterého konečně dosáhly. Ne, to by přeci bylo moc krásné. A tak se i nyní ukázalo, že Amyino koleno nikdy nelže a je místo bezpečí a tepla hradu přivítal velmi popuzený káravý hlas: „Milé dámy, opravdu doufám, že toto je pouze ošklivý žert!“


	18. KAPITOLA17.: FILCH

„Vaše chování je již opravdu tristní!“ Kde to jen již slyšely? Byly to tolik známá slova, situace i stejná síťka, která se pohupovala na hlavě profesorky McGonagallové, přitom jak nad nimi nevěřícně kroutila hlavou. Tentokrát byly však v daleko horším průšvihu, jelikož je ve Vstupní síni nachytala ona sama a nemusel je k ní vláčet Filch. Musely tak sklesle sedět ve stejně pohodlných křeslech a dívat se do jejich stejně bouřlivých očí, jako tomu bylo i naposledy.   
„Jste žáčky prvního ročníku a již podruhé za tento školní rok jste byly načapány některým ze členů profesorského sboru za zdmi hradu po VEČERCE!“ Zvyšovala svůj hlas, jak na ní pomalu, ale jistě její rozhořčení začínalo převládat. Klouby na dlouhých kostnatých prstech, kterými svírala svoji hůlku, jí při tom bledly.   
„Paní profesorko, moc se omlouváme, my…“ Zafňukala Amy, které se nepodařilo dostatečně ovládnout svůj hlas, aby v něm nezazníval strach, který se jen marně snažila zamaskovat. I přes veškeré její snahy se jí nakonec zlomil a nepříjemně přeskočil, jako když chlapci v pubertě mutují. Profesorka McGonagallová k ní okamžitě střelila pohledem a stisk její hůlky polevil.   
„Ano, slečno Clarkeová, ráda si poslechnu další vaši výmluvu, proč jste musely být všechny přítomné za zdmi našeho hradu ve dvě hodiny ráno! Umíte si alespoň představit, jakému nebezpečí jste se mohly vystavit?“   
„My … My … My … Víte, my musely …“ Amy se nedostávalo potřebných slov, aby se dokázala obhájit. Její jazyk neuměl zpracovat veškeré zběsilé myšlenky, které jí vířily v hlavě. Jen marně se rozhlížela po svých kamarádkách, aby u nich nalezla alespoň nějakou podporu. Všechny tři jako by bojovaly se stejným problémem, který tížil i ji samotnou anebo jednoduše se svými slzami, které se draly z jejich již vlhkých očí. I ony si dobře uvědomovaly, do jakého problému se to dostaly. Dostanou další školní trest, strhne jim body anebo je dokonce vyhodí? TEĎ! Když jsou na samém konci jejich zdlouhavé cesty za zvěromágstvím?! Když se do této svízelné situace dostaly naposledy, byl s nimi alespoň úžasný Harry Potter. Nyní byly pouze sami napospas McGonagallové. Škola by nikdy nevyhodila někoho, jako byl Harry, to si uvědomovaly všechny velice dobře. Je to přeci chlapec, který přežil, národní hrdina, přemožitel Voldemorta a v konečné řadě, i naprostý idiot, ale škola by se ho nikdy dobrovolně nezbavila. Každý by se chtěl chlubit tím, že do jeho institutu chodí Harry Potter a tak by si nedovolili za stejný přečin, kterého se dopustil i on, vyhodit zbytek provinilců, když on sám by unikl trestu. Jenže nyní jsou sami. Na rozdíl od Harryho, ony jsou doslova nikdo. Pro Miru a Kitu by bylo jednoduché sehnat si místo v některé z kouzelnických škol mimo Británii. Mira by do Krásnohůlek jistě dokonale zapadla a Kita by byla nadšená v jakékoliv škole, která by její rodině byla ještě více vzdálená, nežli jsou Bradavice. Ale Amy s Rosie? Měly by vůbec peníze na nějakou jinou školu, která by se nenacházela v jejich zemi, a musely by platit školné? Dovolila by Amyina matka Amy vůbec odcestovat? Tyto tíživé otázky vsely ve vzduchu a páchly jako štiplavý kouř. Celý kabinet naplnila elektřina a hrozilo, že jedna strana velmi brzy vybuchne. Jen nebylo jistě, jestliže profesorka anebo ony. 

„Poslouchám, slečno Clarkeová,“ Vyzvala Amy McGonagallová znovu, když Amy umlkla a jen na ni bezduše zírala, jako by snad doufala, že předstíráním mentální poruchy si zajistí propuštění.   
„můžete být rády, že jsem na vás natrefila já a ne pan ředitel Brumbál!“ Ani jedna s ní nesouhlasila. Brumbál by na ně nikdy takto nekřičel. Ale McGonagallová přeci jen v něčem měla pravdu. Kdyby natrefily na ředitele, jistě by si již balily svá zavazadla a neseděly by zde v teple kabinetu.   
„Stejně tak můžete být rády, že je již konec školního roku a čekají vás zkoušky.“ Pokračovala se stejně nasupeným tónem, který však pomalu, ale jistě začínal ztrácet na intenzitě, stejně jako se vytrácelo její rozhořčení. Pak její oči bleskově střelily k sinalé tváři Miry, na které opět vystupovala čistě bílá jizva a pokračovala: „Opravdu doufám, že slečna Lemaire alespoň trochu přispěje k vylepšení ročníkového průměru a my tentokrát za Havraspárem neskončíme tak daleko, a když už jsem na toto téma narazila, tak na vás, slečno Clarkeová jsem od svých kolegů slyšela samou chválu. Koneckonců i v mých vlastních hodinách předvádíte úžasné výkony.“ Obrátila se na stále nešťastnou Amy. Ta se zmohla na pouhé přikývnutí a nadále zarytě mlčela, jelikož stále nedokázala vymyslet věrohodnou výmluvu. Dobře věděly, co tím chtěla profesorka sdělit. O Miru s Amy nehodlá přijít. To samé však neplatilo o Rosie s Kitou, které se tak na svých křesílkách klepaly jako ratlíci, když čekaly na profesorčina další slova. 

McGonagallová se ve svém dubovém křesle našponovala jako pravítko a přivřenýma očima přejela všechny provinilce, jako by bojovala sama se sebou a nemohla se rozhodnout, jaký trest by pro ně byl ten nejlepší. Nakonec se přeci jen zhluboka nadechla a odhodlala se promluvit: „Jak jsem již říkala předtím, máte opravdu štěstí, že je konec školního roku a čeká nás týden plný zkoušek a opravování. Pro vás to tedy znamená dvě věci. Ta první je jistě pozitivnější, i když jste již podruhé porušily školní řád, neznamená to, že budete vyloučeny. Alespoň ne tentokrát.“ Zasyčela tiše, když viděla, jak se jejich obličeje konečně rozzářily alespoň tou trochou naděje, která se jim znovu vlila do žil.   
„Ta druhá už tak pozitivní není,“ Zchladila jejich nadšení okamžitě „zkouškový týden sebou přináší i hromady práce pro nás učitele, navíc se škola musí připravit na přicházející prázdniny a bohužel pro nás je na letošní rok naplánovaný úklid Filchova kabinetu. Veškeré ty zabavené věci a pomůcky se jednoduše již nemají kam strčit. Z toho vyplývá, že se vyhnete zaslouženému vyhození, ale školní trest vás nemine, milé dámy.“ Její časem poznamenané rty se stáhly do pobaveného úsměvu. Užívala si jejich zděšení, které rázem nahradilo úlevu, po které již nebylo ani památky. Všem dobře došlo, co za trest si pro ně tentokrát vymyslela a uvědomovala si to i ona sama.  
„Musíte si uvědomit, že školní řád není jen cár papíru, ale je zde z dobrého důvodu! Myslím, že noc strávená úklidem Filchova kabinetu pod jeho pevnou taktovkou vám dokáže vysvětlit jeho význam daleko lépe, než předešlá návštěva Zapovězeného lesa. Co byste řekly příští středě?“ Ani v jedné by se v ten okamžik krve nedořezal.   
„Ve středu?“ Opakovala její slova Rosie tupě „Příští týden ve středu?“   
„Nevyjádřila jsem se snad jasně, slečno Bloomová?“ Její trpělivost byla opět našponovaná k prasknutí.   
„No ano, ale my ve středu nemůžeme.“ Rosie si ani neuvědomila, co to vlastně plácla, nežli její slova opustili ústa. V obličeji profesorky McGonagallové se nejdříve mihla špetka údivu, která však byla stejně rychle nahrazena oprávněnou podrážděností: „Vy si opravdu myslíte, že si v tento moment můžete vybírat?“   
„Ne, ne, ne, ne!“ Okamžitě vyjekla Kita a honem se snažila vymyslet nejlepší omluvu, která by nezněla moc zoufale ani vyděšeně. I v jejím případě však svůj boj s vlastním hlasem prohrála a zlomil se jí. I ona tak zněla jako mutující teenager a opravdu se za sebe styděla.   
„Opravdu mě nezajímá, co jste měly na středeční noc v plánu, ale i kdyby na tom stálo přežití našeho světa, nepustila bych vás! I vy si musíte uvědomit, že si nemůžete dovolit vše a tohle je vhodný způsob jak vás tomu naučit. To mě také přivádí k tomu, že váš prohřešek musím oznámit vaším rodinám. Předpokládám, že sova s oficiálním dopisem by mohla dorazit pozítří.“   
„Ach ne! Matka mě zabije!“ Vyjekla Rosie, které srdce opět tlouklo tak splašeně, jako by právě uběhla další kolečko ze Zapovězeného lesa. Již nyní slyšela matčina káravá slova, která by na ni křičela. Mohla by se vyslaná sova zastavit? V ten okamžik byla ochotná proto udělat vše, jen aby se domů ta zpropadená sova nedostala. Jistě by ji byla ochotna dokonce i sestřelit loveckou puškou, kdyby bylo potřeba. Otec jí kdysi vzal na lov. Určitě by si vzpomněla, jak se puška ovládá. Zoufalá na to byla dostatečně. To věděla již nyní.   
„Moji rodiče jsou přes léto v letním sídle na Long Island. Dám vám jejich adresu.“ Na rozdíl od Rosie, Kita byla představou dalšího prohřešku, který by se její upjatá rodina dozvěděla, přímo nadšená a světýlka, které jí při tom plála v očích, toho byla dostatečným důkazem. McGonagallová se na okamžik zatvářila zaraženě. Očekávala stejnou reakci jako u chudáka Rosie, která stále hypnotizovala kamennou zeď za profesorčiným ramenem, jako by ji právě opouštěl ten zbyteček života, který v ní zůstával. Nakonec však zakroutila hlavou, div jí její síťka nesjela z udusaných vlasů a nespadla. Bylo toho na ni za jeden večer dost. Jako by nestačilo, že se dnes musela hádat s Potterem. Na nic jiného již zkrátka neměla náladu ani energii a tak je rychle vypakovala do svých vlastních kolejních místností. Za pár hodin je koneckonců čeká jedna z prvních důležitých zápočtů a přípravných zkoušek a ona opravdu pochybovala, že se na ni dostatečně připravily. Ach jakou měla pravdu.   
***  
Opravdu netušily, jak byly schopné absolvovat veškeré zápočty a zdlouhavé zkoušky, když nad nimi jako Damoklův meč visel trest profesorky McGonagallové. Absolvovaly tohle vše jen proto, aby se nyní nikam vypravit nemohly, protože by večer, kdy má konečně přijít vytoužená bouře, měly strávit s Filchem a tříděním jeho kabinetu? Ze školního trestu, který si pro ně připravila profesorka McGonagallová ani jedna nadšená nebyla, ale koneckonců to bylo daleko lepší než další výprava do Zapovězeného lesa anebo věšení za zápěstí do školní kobky. Škola si zřejmě konečně uvědomila, že vystavovat žáky smrtelnému nebezpečí, není adekvátní řešení jak si u nich pojistit poslušnost. Otázkou však bylo, zdali nakonec nebude celá noc strávená ve společnosti Filche daleko devastující nežli Zapovězený les samotný. Ani jedna se na tuto činnost pranic netěšila, ale co jiného jim zbývalo? Měly by být vlastně profesorce McGonagallové nesmírně vděčné, že je na místě nevyrazila do temnoty noci. Místo toho jim sice zkazila zbytek školního roku, ale alespoň to znamenalo, že budou moci pokračovat do dalšího ročníku. Jen nechápaly, proč si tento trest musejí odpykat zrovna při středeční noci, když by měly mít na práci daleko důležitější věci, než úklid stoletého haraburdí. 

Jakmile však začal onen obávaný zkouškový týden, školní trest bylo to poslední, co je zajímalo. Jednoduše toho měly samy nad hlavu. Profesor Kratiknot si je po jednom volal do své učebny, aby mu předvedly, jestli dokážou, aby ananas stepoval po lavici. Profesorka McGonagallová zase sledovala, jak studenti mění myš v tabatěrku na šňupací tabák, a dávala jim body podle toho, jak se jim povedla, a naopak jim je odčítala, pokud tabatěrka měla vousky. Jedním slovem by se to dalo shrnout jako jedno velké ohromné šílenství, stejně tak jako byla jejich předchozí cesta do hloubi Zapovězeného lesa a zase zpět. Přešly pouze dva dny z celého dlouhého týdne plného zkoušek, čokolády, probdělých nocí a odříkávání Amato Animo Animato Animagus, každého západu a východu slunce. Jim to však připadalo jako by uběhla polovina roku. Představa, že je čekají další tři dny plus školní trest jim naháněl hrůzu, stejně tak jako páteční zkouška Lektvarů. Když přežily další nával úterních zkoušek z Dějin čar a kouzel, z kterých jistě Kita získala nejméně bodů za celou Bradavickou historii a Rosie byla v jejím těsném závěsu, přišel konečně onen obávaný večer, kdy se měly dostavit do Filchova kabinetu, který sloužil jako sklad. Alespoň to si všechny myslely. Ukázalo se však, že tomu tak není. Jeho kancelář se nacházela vedle skladu. Byla to tmavá díra bez oken s opadanou omítkou a pachem zatuchliny. Stěny jeho kabinetu lemovala dlouhá kartotéka se spoustou šuplíčků a spisů. Kitě se z toho, až točila hlava a když si přečetla, že tato kartotéka končí číslem 1200, opravdu se jí špatně udělalo. Filch po nich však nechtěl, aby musely třídit ty hromady a hromady krabic, spisů a zásuvek. Ne, vedle jeho kabinetu se nacházela daleko větší místnost. V ní byla největší spousta haraburdí, bordelu a zabavených věcí, které, kdy viděly na jednom místě. Byly to všechno předměty, které nebyly tolik významné anebo cenné a tak si nedokázaly vysloužit místo vedle dalších jeho pofidérních trofejí v jeho cenné kartotéce. Ne, byla to jen hromada bordelu a nic víc. Při pohledu na ty vysoké hromady, kterými se prožírala plíseň a bůhví co ještě, opravdu chápaly, proč je potřeba vyklidit. Věděl to dobře i Filch samotný, který si jejich trest patřičně užíval. Seděl za svým masivním stolem, za ním visely okovy, za které se zřejmě kdysi věšeli nebožáci, kteří něco provedli, jak jim stihl hned několikrát připomenout a bedlivě sledoval každý jejich pohyb. Musely se totiž prodírat tou spoustou bordelu a každý kus, bednu anebo složku mu nosit, aby svým cvičeným okem posoudil, zdali je to kus na vyhození anebo si přeci jen zaslouží místo mezi ostatními trofejemi. Samozřejmě nemohl zapomenout každý takovýto předmět okomentovat, kdy přesně jej zabavil, komu a jaký trest následoval. Byl to příšerný člověk, ale musely uznat, že jeho paměť byla pozoruhodná, a kdyby si takto pamatovaly ony látku pro zítřejší zkoušku, byly by nesmírní šťastlivci. 

Jak hodiny ubíhaly nad Mirou pomalu, ale jistě začínalo převládat její podráždění. Přidala se k téhle partičce chudáků jen proto, aby se mohla stát zvěromágem a nyní se tomu tak nestane? Budou snad muset čekat do příštího školního roku a doufat, že lahvičky v Zapovězeném lese přežijí? Vždyť se díky téhle zpropadené proměně musela opět vrátit na místo, kde málem zemřela a byla plně rozhodnuta navrátit se i dnešní noci a nyní nemůže!? Bylo to pro ni ještě více nefér, než to, že ji Clarkeová předhonila v bodovém hodnocení testu z Dějin čar a kouzel. Neslýchané! A nyní ještě musejí dělat šašky pro toho zpropadeného Filche, který si válel nohy na stole, a ony musely skákat, jak pískne? ONA musí dělat poskoka někomu jako je ON — MOTÁKOVI — NESLÝCHANÉ! Až se o tom dozví její rodiče, nechají tuto školu srovnat se zemí! Tentokrát jim to napráská, v tom byla plně rozhodnutá. Nebude se opakovat situace, kdy pro samé nadšení, že ji Moonová zasvětí do tajemství zvěromágství, zapomene poslat sovu domů. Odhrnula si další pavučinu, která se jí zapletla do dlouhých pramenů a popadla jednu z mnoha krabic, která se válela hned na vrchu jedné z menších hromad. Ona se na rozdíl od Moonové, se ona přeci nebude drápat, až na samý vrchol tohoto bordelu. Hromady byly obalené snad stoletým prachem a ona se štítila jen v této místnosti zhluboka dýchat. Vyřešila to tím, že se na chodbě vždy zhluboka nadechla, rychle vběhla do místnosti, popadla první věc, kterou uviděla a byla zase rychle venku. Vždyť je přeci moc bohatá na to, aby musela dělat takovouto podřadnou práci! Jak by si ráda zopakovala trest v Zapovězeném lese!

Když vyběhla na loučemi osvětlenou chodbu, mohla si konečně prohlédnout, co to vlastně ukořistila. Byla to velmi zaprášená krabice, na které bylo fixou načmárané Růženčiny pralinky. Stejnou fixou byly domalované i drobné nepovedené růžičky. Znechuceně nad tím protočila oči v sloup a vešla do Filchova kabinetu. Filch stále seděl za stolem a nohy měl hozené na jeho zašlé desce stolu. Paní Norrisová seděla na své vlastní židli hned po jeho boku, jako by snad nebyla pouhá chlupatá koule, ale člověk jemu rovný. Právě velmi spokojeným tónem vyprávěl Amy, která seděla na vratké židli před ním, komuže zabavil knihu Pravidel neslušného chování pro začátečníky aneb příručka pro každého správného antigentlemana.  
Amy rezignovaně seděla a snažila se myslet na cokoliv jiného, než na hrůzu tohoto okamžiku. Filch konečně dovyprávěl svůj monolog a nakázal, aby tuto knihu donesla na obrovitánskou hromadu „na vyhození“, která již zabírala polovinu chodby. 

Amy tedy zmizela ve dveřích a Mira se ocitla ve Filchově přítomnosti sama. Popošla k jeho stolu a opatrně na něj položila Růženčiny pralinky. Filchovy oči opět zaplály ohníčky poznání a ona sebou s hlasitým povzdechem plácla do křesla naproti němu. Dobře věděla, že i v tomto případě objekt poznal a čeká jí dlouhý monolog, který si bude muset vyslechnout. Nic z toho se však nestalo. Filch po krabici bleskově chňapl a přisunul si ji do náruče. Mozolnatými prsty setřel tenkou vrstvu prachu, která se na ni stihla utvořit a jeho pichlavá očka k ní opět vzhlédla. Vrásčitá ústa se mu při tom zkroutila do něčeho, co jistě musel být úsměv, ale Miru spíše vyděsil k smrti, když jí projela vlna děsu.   
„Toto jsem zabavil těm dvěma raubířům Weasleyovým minulý měsíc. Musel jsem na ni zapomenout, když jsem ji hodil do kumbálu.“ Vysvětloval a Mira opět hlasitě zavzdychala. A je to tady zase.   
„Chtěla byste ochutnat?“ Přišla však nabídka, kterou opravdu nečekala a ona na něj vytřeštila blankytné oči. Filchův úsměv se ještě více protáhl a ona se opravdu modlila, aby se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila jedna z dívek s dalším bordelem.   
„I kdybyste chtěla, tak bych se nerozdělil.“ Nežli ze sebe stihla dostat jakoukoliv odpověď, Filch otevřel krabici a na světle se tak zaleskl jeho obsah. Dříve to jistě musela být velmi lákavě vypadající čokoláda, která byla stejně nešikovně vytvarována do tvaru růžiček, stejných jako malůvky na víku krabice. Nyní však byla potažená prapodivnou našedlou krustou, která vypovídala, že tato krabice se tam musela válet řadu měsíců. Mira se znovu ošila, tentokrát jí však projela vlna odporu. Ona by se něčeho takového v životě nedotkla a jen pohled na tuhle odpornost jí nadzvedával žaludek, který byl zvyklý konzumovat daleko vybranější lahůdky, než byla stará a zřejmě i prošlá čokoláda. Filch si její nechuti zřejmě nevšiml anebo ji jednoduše ignoroval. Popadl jednu pralinek a labužnicky k ní přivoněl, jako by to bylo to nejlepší, co za svůj život okusil.   
„Jaká škoda, že vy si musíte odpracovat svůj školní trest.“ Opět se Miře vysmíval.   
„Jo, úplný konec světa.“ Zabrblala si pod vousy, aby ji neslyšel. Když se jeho oči však zúžily do úzkých štěrbin, rychle přikývla a pokusila se o stejně nemotorný úsměv, který hrál i na jeho protáhlé tváři. Filch se s tím zřejmě spokojil a konečně vhodil pralinku do úst. Následně ji začal dlouze přežvykovat a patřičně vychutnávat, aby dívce dokázal, o jakou nesmírnou dobrotu to přišla. Mira se znovu nedobrovolně otřásla nechutí. Proč to prostě nemohl sníst bez toho, aby ji provokoval a vydával u toho zvuky, jako ta nejlepší pornohvězda? Jenže pak mu jeho spokojený úsměv z tváře dočista zmizel, zakoulel očima, které se mu následně protočily nazpět do hlavy, která sebou řádně třískla o tvrdý povrch stolu. Mira zírala stejně vyjeveně, jako chudák paní Norrisová. Co se u Merlina právě stalo? Nic nechápala a měla pocit, že jí srdce snad prorazilo skrze hrudník díru a uteklo nazpět domů. Dostal infarkt, otravu, zemřel? 

„Co se stalo?“ Dveře se otevřely a do nich nakoukly hlavy ostatních třech dívek, které přilákala hlasitá rána.   
„On UMŘEL!“ Zanaříkala Mira, která byla přimražená ke svému místu. Nezmohla se na nic jiného, než hypnotizovat Filchovu vyhublou postavu a doufat, že ho tím přivede nazpět k životu. Tu samou strategii zaujala i Filchova kočka, která do něj právě zkoušela opatrně strčit svoji packou. Nic, Filch se ani nepohnul.   
„Cos mu udělala?“ Přiskočila k ní Kita.   
„Nic!“ Ohradila se nešťastně a v hlase jí začínal převládat podtón paniky „Snědl to cukroví a umřel! Přísahám, že jsem se ho ani nedotkla! Prostě umřel sám od sebe!“  
„Věk by na to už měl.“ Po jejím druhém boku se objevila i Amy, která na Filchovo ochablé tělo zírala s jasnou nedůvěrou. Miře se draly horké slzy z jejich očí. Proč si něco takového zasloužila? Proč musel umřít zrovna, když s ním byla ona … SAMA? Uvěřil by jí vůbec někdo z učitelů, až se toto bude vyšetřovat?  
„To jsou Růženčiny pralinky?“ Vydechla náhle Amy, při pohledu na obsah krabice, ve stejný moment, jako promluvila i Rosie: „Vždyť dýchá.“ Mira byla rázem na nohou, oběhla stůl a opět hypnotizovala Filchovu pokroucenou postavu. A opravdu jeho ramena se v pravidelném rytmu nepatrně zvedala. Nebyl mrtvý. Spal.   
„On snědl jednu z těch pralinek?“ Do úlevného ticha se znovu ozvala Amy. Mira, které nyní tekly po tvářích horké slzy úlevy, se nezmohla na nic jiného, než na přikývnutí. Úlevou, že nezemřel, ale pouze spí, nemohla ani mluvit. Dobře věděla, že z něčeho takového by ji jistě nevysekala ani její mocná rodina. Byla moc mladá, nadaná a prostě úžasná na to, aby skončila v Azkabanu.   
„Jenom usnul,“ Konstatovala Clarkeová „tyhle pralinky vytvořil Fred s Georgem. George mi je ukazoval na začátku roku v knihovně. Prý každého, kdo je sní, uspí. To proto se jmenují Růženčiny pralinky.“  
„Proč by něco takého dělali?“ Nechápala Rosie význam něčeho takového.   
„Oni v jednom kuse vytvářejí takovéhle blbosti. Žertovné předměty, cukroví co vás nafoukne a vy pak nemusíte na hodinu a tak dále. Jsou s tím přímo posedlí.“   
„Takže on jen usnul?“ Přerušila její vysvětlování Mira, která se chtěla ujistit, že vše pochopila správně a její vyděšený mozek si jen nepředstavuje jednu z možných záchran od temnoty Azkabanu.   
„Ano,“ Přitakala hnědovláska „doslova jen usnul.“   
„Víte co to znamená!“ Kita skoro zakřičela, když jí to konečně došlo „Usnul a McGonagallová předpokládá, že s ním budeme vyklízet kabinet do brzkého rána. Můžeme se vytratit z hradu a přeci jen dokončit proměnu, protože máme naprosto dokonalé alibi.“   
„Všichni budou předpokládat, že nás Filch zvládne levou zadní a nikdo nebude mít potřebu ho jít zkontrolovat. Budou raději řešit vlastní opravování esejů a udělování špatných známek.“ I Amy si dobře uvědomovala, jakou příležitost jim jeho malá nehoda naskýtá. Až tahle noc skončí, musí najít Freda s Georgem a poděkovat jim za jejich nevědomou záchranu, která přišla v nejvíce potřebnou chvíli! Díky těmto dvěma nenapravitelným raubířům se tak můžou konečně i přes veškeré nepřízně osudu vypravit, aby splnily úplně poslední krok jejich přeměny a staly se zvěromágy.


	19. KAPITOLA18.: TEMPESTAS (Bouře)

Když se plížily dlouhými školními chodbami, samou nervozitou nedýchaly. Bály se, že by je přeci jen někdo mohl jít zkontrolovat. Co když se o jejich trestu dozvěděl Snape a chtěl by si jejich utrpení přijít vychutnat osobně? Co když někdo přijde na to, že v kabinetu je Filch sám a ještě k tomu v kómatu, zavřený s nespokojeně vřeštící paní Norrisovou? Nyní by je jistě ani zkouškový týden, před vyhazovem neuchránil. Z Bradavic by je vykopli tak rychle, že by se nestačily divit ani pořádně sbalit. Plížily se proto dlouhými potemnělými chodbami přitisknuté ke kamenným stěnám nahlížejíce za každý roh, jako by se každým okamžikem měla skutečně zjevit profesorka McGonagallová anebo některý ze školních duchů. Bylo to o to horší, že knihovna v tento čas zůstávala stále otevřená, aby se ti nešťastníci, kteří to přes den nestihli, mohli doučit alespoň přes noc. Hrozilo tak, že i kdyby nenatrefily na někoho ze školního sboru, stejně by mohly potkat někoho ze svých spolužáků. I proto bylo velmi překvapující, že když se konečně doplížily do Vstupní síně, Amy náhle změnila směr.   
„Kam běžíš, ty koště?“ Křikla po ní Mira, která si jako první všimla toho, že Havraspárka neběží ke Vstupní bráně, ale k pohyblivému schodišti.   
„Musím se pro něco vrátit!“ Houkla k nim a byla ta tam. Všechny zůstaly naprosto zkoprnělé, když nechápaly co by nyní mohlo být tak důležité, že se dobrovolně vystavuje takovémuto riziku. Odpovědí jim však byla sama Amy, která se po nepříjemně dlouhé chvíli konečně vrátila. Nebyla však sama. V náručí držela Henryho, který za tu dobu co jej viděly naposledy, řádně vyrost a jen jeho květináč, na který Amy načmárala velké rudé srdíčko, byl pomalu větší než ona samotná. 

„Na co sebou táhneš to koště! Vždyť tě mohl někdo chytit! Zbláznila ses snad!“ Přivítala ji chladně Mira, která si byla dobře vědoma rizika, kterému se vystavila. Kterému všechny vystavila! Co, kdyby ji někdo chytl? Odhalily by tak všechny a jejich veškeré snahy by tak šly do háje! Opravdu silně pochybovala, že u Clarkeové Moudrý klobouk rozhodl správně. Koneckonců i u ní samotné udělal chybu, tak proč by to samé nemohl zopakovat u Havraspárky, která tímto dokázala, že si místo v koleji pro ty chytré opravdu nezasloužila.   
„To je ten Chrabřín, který jsi dostala od George?“ V Rosiině hlase zněl náznak závisti, když s nedůvěrou zhlížela na tu záplavu listí.   
„Ano.“ Přitakávala Amy, jejíž hlava nebyla za obrovitánskými listy, které trčely směrem ke stropu, vůbec vidět.   
„Na co ho proboha potřebuješ!“ I Kita byla značně popuzená, když konečně procházely hlavním vchodem a sbíhaly dlouhé schodiště, které vedlo do tmy.   
„Je to Chrabřín!“ Opakovala Amy jeho jméno jako by to mělo vysvětlit naprosto vše „Chrání před zlými duchy! Bouře přeci lákají zlo a my se chystáme doprostřed Zapovězeného lesa!“   
„Nesmíš věřit vše, co ti profesorka Prýtová navykládá.“ Protočila Kita nad jejím sdělením oči v sloup, nežli pokračovaly dále. 

Přesně tak jak tvrdila profesorka McGonagallová venku zuřilo boží dopuštění. Stromy se ohýbaly pod tíhou silného větru, který jimi smýkal do všech stran a ulamoval jejich větve. Noční obloha byla zahalena masou černočerných mraků, z kterých se jistojistě brzy zpustí silná záplava deště, jehož pach se vznášel v chladném nočním vzduchu, který je šlehal do tváří a pohrával si s jejich dlouhými prameny vlasů. Nyní Amy v duchu nadávala, že se rozhodla vzít sebou „dárek“ od George, jelikož měla co dělat, aby se udržela na svých vlastních vratkých nohách, když se do rozložitých listů opřel silný vítr a ona skoro odletěla několik metrů dozadu. Nahlas to však přiznat nemohla, jelikož na ni byly ostatní tři dívky stále ještě naštvané a jen by tak přilila olej do ohně, který byl již tak dost vysoký. Jenže ona měla přeci v plánu si jej vzít s sebou již naposledy. Jenže na něj zapomněla a tak jej vzala na malou procházku, alespoň dnešní noci. Koleno ji opět bolelo a ona si byla jistá, že se jistě bude hodit. 

Za těch pár měsíců byly v Zapovězeném lese již tolikrát, že znaly cestu pomálu zpaměti. Nebylo to žádné závratné číslo, ale jistě jej navštívily vícekrát než polovina osazenstva hradu za celou dobu jejich studia. Byly si vědomy toho, že vědomé porušování školního řádu, není něco, s čím by se měly takto chlubit, ale kdo jiný krom bratrů Weasleyových se něčím podobným doopravdy může pochlubit? Brzy minuly malou chajdu i začátek stezky, po které rychle postupovaly, aby byly co nejdříve u svého cíle. A díky dřívější návštěvě dokázaly tajuplnou mýtinu i v mžiku najít. Tentokrát k tomu nepotřebovaly ani Kitiin citlivý čumák, který by je neomylně vedl podle jejich předchozích pachových stop. Ne, krásně si vystačily samy a ukazatelem jim byli jejich vlastní stopy. V Zapovězeném lese doopravdy nežije nic, co by se odvážilo zavítat takto hluboko a tak byly jejich dřívější stopy, které vedly polámaným hustým podrostem lesa, jasně viditelné i v tom málu světla, které proniklo, až k nim. Cupitaly proto jedna za druhou po úzké stezce, kterou jen večer před tím samy vyšlapaly a modlily se, aby je alespoň této noci nikdo nesledoval. Voldemort by si přeci alespoň jedné noci mohl dát volno, no ne? Odměna za jejich nesmírnou odvahu, které na paty šlapala nesmírná hloupost a ztráta pudu sebezáchovy se dostavila po pár ušlých metrech. Hustota neproniknutelného lesu se znovu rozestoupila a je, stejně hřejivou náručí, jakou tomu bylo, i naposledy přivítala mýtina, uprostřed které ležely na stejném místě, jako je zanechaly, tři jasně krvavé lahvičky. 

Když Rosie všechnu tu temně karmínovou barvu uviděla, radostně vypískla a rozběhla se přímo k nim. Jak by jistě řekl profesor Snape, reakce proběhla úspěšně a výsledný produkt odpovídal předem stanoveným cílům. Jinými slovy jejich lektvary měly přesně takovou barvu, která stála v seznamu všech úkolů. Vyhrály a lektvar byl správný! Rosie nepřestávala vesele výskat, když k nim konečně doskákala a natáhla k nejbližší ampulce ruku. Jenže v ten moment se lahvička bleskově vznesla do vzduchu a dokola obkroužila její hlavu. Rosie si málem zlomila vlastní vaz, jak se celá polekaná snažila poletující lahvičku hlavou následovat.   
„Co to k čertu?“ Vypískla i Mira vysokým tónem, ve kterém zněl stejný strach, jaký se zračil i v obličejích ostatních dívek. I ostatní lahvičky totiž následovaly tu první a jako na povel se vznesly do nočního vzduchu. Jenže zde, uprostřed lesa ostrý vichr, který se proháněl napříč školními planinami, nepronikl. A i kdyby ano, nebylo zkrátka možné, aby měl takovou sílu a dokázal silné sklo vznést do vzduchu a ještě jím tvrdě udeřit Rosie do hlavy. Ta hlasitě zapištěla a vrhla se k mokré zemi, aby unikla dalšímu náletu. Překulila se stranou a nemotorně se snažila doplazit k ostatním dívkám, které stále nechápaly, co se to kolem nich, u Merlina, děje. Mira se právě snažila chňapnout po nejbližší poletující lahvičce, když temnou noční oblohu proťal první z mnoha blesků. Nebe se rázem rozsvítilo, jako by někdo rozžehl silná světla reflektorů a ony tak mohly jasně vidět, že lahvičky opravdu nepoletují samy.  
Ne, ve svých spárech je drželo cosi, co předtím díky absenci světla nebyly schopny vidět. Byla to odporná malá stvořeníčka, které měla všechny své čtyři dlouhé nohy i ruce porostlé temnými chlupy. Na zádech dvojici blankytných křídel a na jejich škodolibých obličejích děsivě zubatý úsměv. Rosie opět vypískla a pokusila se překulit, když se lahvička, která ji pronásledovala, bleskově vrhla směrem k ní. Stihla to jen tak tak a lahvička se tak neškodně zabořila do mechovitého podrostu. Stvořeníčko hlasitě zaklelo velmi pisklavým hláskem, když zjistilo, že lahvička zůstala v nacucaném podrostuuvězněna a znovu se již s prázdnýma rukama vzneslo do vzduchu.

„ANI SE NEHNI!“ Kitu, která se chtěla vrhnout k Rosie, aby se ji tak pokusila zachránit před dalším náletem, zastavilo až Amyino vyjeknutí.   
„Jsou to Běhnice!“   
„Bě — co?“ Opakovala po ni tupě černovláska, které se pranic nelíbilo, že musí nechat Rosie vystavenou takovému nebezpečí. Ta se opět jako had soukala směrem k nim a volnou rukou si chránila hlavu, do které neustále narážela další křišťálová lahvička s rudým obsahem.   
„Když tě pokoušou tak umřeš! Mají jedové zuby!“ Snažila se rychle Amy vysvětlit vše, co si pamatovala o tomto škůdci, který je často mylně považován za příbuzného víl.   
„Jedovatý!“ Opakovala její slova Rosie, která ještě více zrychlila tempo plazení, a její oči se komicky rozšířily hned, co zaslechla zmínku o jedu a rychle následující smrti.   
„Co na ně platí?“ Snažila se Mira vyprostit stvořeníčko, které ji tentokrát nemlátilo lahvičkou, ale zapletlo se jí do dlouhých pramenů vlasů.   
„Běhnicid.“ Vysvětlovala.   
„Cože?“   
„Běhnicid je přípravek, který se používá na jejich likvidaci. Je to něco jako repelent.“   
„Repelent?“ Opakovala po ni Kita, které větší smysl dával onen Běhnicid, nežli klasický mudlovský vynález.   
„To je jedno,“ Zakroutila rychle Amy hlavou a pokračovala „je to přípravek, který se podává ve spreji a slouží pro jejich likvidaci. Jsou totiž dosti klasickým typem domácích škůdců.“ Kita v duchu nadávala, že vždy nechala matku, aby si na úklid jejich ohromného panství najímala služebnictvo. Kdyby tomu tak nebylo, jistě by se s touto potvorou již někdy setkala a nemusela by tak nyní vypadat jako naprostý hlupák, kterému něco takto normálního musí vysvětlovat mudlorozené dítě.   
„Já ho po kapsách nenosím a neznám žádné omračující kouzlo, které by na ně šlo použít místo něj.“ Amy začínala panikařit stejně tak jako její hlas přecházet do vysoké fistule.   
„Vždyť to nevíme ani jedna!“ Rosie se konečně doplazila až k nim a vyhoupla se na vratké nohy „omračující kouzla nebudeme mít ještě nějaký ten rok na seznamu povinné látky.“   
„Sundej to! Sundej to!“ Kita hlasitě vřeštěla, když se jí jedna z Běhnic zahryzla do ruky. Naštěstí však její ostré zuby pevnou látku hábitu i dolních svršků neprokously. Zůstávala však stále pevně zahryznutá i přes to, že s rukou Kita zběsile máchala. Na pomoc ji přiskočila Mira, která se po Běhnici ohnala větví stromu. Ta se však stihla vznést do vzduchu ještě dříve, nežli udeřila. Miře se tak pouze podařilo Kitu tvrdě zasáhnout. Ta zaúpěla bolestí a ruku si okamžitě stáhla k tělu.   
„Za co?“ V očích měla slzy, když pobledlou Miru propalovala nenávistným pohledem. 

„PROČ NA TEBE NEÚTOČÍ!“ Jejich začínající hádku přerušil, až popuzený křik Rosie. Ta stála vedle Kity, která stále kňučela bolestí, která ji z ruky vystřelovala v pravidelných intervalech a ukazovala na opodál stojící Amy. A skutečně, dívka stále jen malý kousek od nich a přesto se k ní neodvažovala přiblížit ani jedna z hromady mrňavých hajzlisek, které na ně pořádaly nálety.   
„Mám Henryho,“ Amy vůbec nechápala, proč jejich chováním Mrzimorka tak moc znepokojená. Vždyť jim to ona sama několikrát vysvětlovala. Kdyby ji alespoň jednou jedinkrát skutečně poslouchaly, věděly by to dobře „odpuzuje zlé duchy.“ Opakovala svá předešlá slova. Na kratičký okamžik nastalo hrobové ticho, které se neodvážil přerušit ani hrom, který by jistě měl následovat blesk, který opět projel noční oblohou a osvětlil tak jejich zaražené obličeje. Nic z toho se však nestalo a dusivé ticho tak zůstalo dočista nerušeno, jako by jim poskytoval dostatek času, aby konečně pochopily. Pak se jejich oči bleskově rozšířily v poznání a ony se vrhly k hnědovlásce. Ta vyjekla a pokusila se udržet na vratkých nohách, když doslova skočily přímo na ni a na chudáka Henryho. Jedna z Běhnic je však se stejnou vervou následovala, ve snaze předhonit je. Bylo však moc pozdě. Všechny se již bezpečně dostaly z jejich dosahu a nyní se potupně krčily za ohromnou rostlinou i Amy samotnou.   
„Huš!“ Nebojácně si Amy v náručí nadhodila Chrabřínek, aby jej tak mohla lépe udržet a popošla k nim blíže. Ztichlou mýtinou se okamžitě ozvalo poplašené zapištění a zacinkání, jak byli lahvičky upuštěny a dopadly na promočenou půdu lesa. Jako by kolem nich byla neviditelná linie, kterou se ta odporná stvoření ve svém strachu bála překročit. Profesorka Prýtová měla jako vždy pravdu a tato magická rostlinka skutečně odpuzuje vše zlé. Amy znovu v duchu děkovala bratrům Weasleyovým, kteří je zřejmě tento rok nevědomky zachránili již po několikáté.

„Koukejte se klidit obtěžovat někoho jiného!“ Opakovala stejně výhružným tónem a znovu se odhodlala udělat další dlouhý krok směrem k nim. Všechny Běhnice, které je do té doby terorizovaly, se v reakci na Henryho semkly do malého hejna a nevraživě na ně shlížely. Muselo jich být asi dvacet. Dvacet odporně chlupatých stvoření, které na ně cenily své ostré zuby a ukazovaly vztyčené prostředníčky.   
„Jo někde tady běhá Voldemort! Běžte obtěžovat jeho!“ Ze změti Henryho listů vykoukla i Kitina podrážděná tvář. Vyplázla na ně jazyk, když stvořeníčka zrcadlila její pohyb a vturánu na ni bylo vyplazeno dvacet jasně modrých špičatých jazyků.   
„No nejsou kouzelné.“ Amy se přímo tetelila blahem, když jejich jednání pozorovala „jsou dočista jako malé děti.“ Oči jí jiskřily.   
„Ale malé děti nejsou jedovaté!“ Připomínala jí Mira, které vůbec nedávalo smysl, kde přesně na nich vidí onu roztomilost, zrovna v okamžiku, když jako jedna bytost všechny chlupaté Běhnice pozvedly obě jejich paže a roztomiloučkýma pěstička jim nejdříve řádně ve vzduchu pohrozily, nežli jim naposledy ukázaly vztyčený prostředníček a znovu kolem nich začaly zběsile kroužit, jako by se snažily nalézt drobnou mezeru mezi neviditelnou ochranou Chrabřínku.   
„Mdloby na tebe!“ Ticho okamžiku proťala Miřina slova a jasný červený záblesk, který vyrazil z konce natažené hůlky a zmizel v chlupaté hrudi nejbližší Běhnice. Ta s vyjeknutím odletěla několik metrů dozadu, nežli zůstala nehybně ležet na mechovitém podkladu. Celé hejno se v ten okamžik polekaně zastavilo a na chvíli tak vypadalo, že zvažuje jejich další kroky. Pak však s hlasitým Íííííkkkk zmizely. Doslova. Jako by se vmžiku jejich chlupatá tělíčka rozplynula do tmy, která je obklopovala a byly ta tam. 

„Co to u Merlina bylo?“ Hlasitě nadávala Rosemary, která se konečně odhodlala opustit ochranu listů Henryho a mžourala do temnoty, jako by se snad obávala, že Běhnice se stejně bleskově navrátí. Svá slova však nestihla ani pořádně dokončit, nežli projel oblohou další oslepující blesk, který byl následovaný ohlušující ránou hromu, která trhala ušní bubínky a ježila chlupy na rukách. Nebe se otevřelo a k zemi se spustil první příval studeného deště.   
„Omračující kouzlo.“ Pokrčila Mira rameny, když zírala na konec své hůlky jako by sama nemohla uvěřit tomu, že kouzlo doopravdy fungovalo.   
„A kde ses ho naučila?“   
„Já na rozdíl od vás nepropadám ani z jednoho předmětu! Místo toho, abych se drtila úplně jednoduché zkoušky, mám čas se učit věci, které mě skutečně zajímají!“ Odsekla popuzeně jako by snad Rosiina otázka byla naprosto směšná.  
„A proč jsi ho použila až teď!“  
„Nemohla jsem si na něj vzpomenout!“ Nakrčila znovu popuzeně nos. 

„Musíme si pospíšit!“ Vypískla Amy, na které konečně byla viditelná alespoň trocha paniky. Před silným deštěm byly alespoň částečně chráněny hustými neprostupnými korunami stromů, ale i těch pár desítek kapek, které si dokázaly probojovat cestu, až k nim stačily. Amy měla již dlouhé vlasy promočené a v dlouhých slepených provazcích se jí lepily k pobledlému obličeji. Hábity i vlasy ostatních dívek na tom byly velmi podobně.   
„Šup, kopněte to do sebe a já budu hlídat!“ Nakázala Kita, která se dokázala oklepat jako jedna z prvních „Musíte se nejdříve vysvléknout. První přeměna je náročná a vy přeci nechcete, abyste se musely na hrad vracet nahé! Mě samotné trvalo hodně dlouho, nežli jsem se naučila jak se přeměnit, abych si zachovala své oblečení!“ Nečekala na jejich odpovědi a v mžiku byla na všech čtyřech. Do vystrašených očí se jim tak díval velký černočerný vlk. Ten popuzeně zavrčel, když se ani jedna neměla k odpovědi a plácly sebou do mokrého podrostu. Až další popuzené zavrčení je konečně dokázalo vytrhnout z oparu jejich strachu a ony kvapně posbíraly veškeré lahvičky, které byly rozházeny kolem nich a neochotně se snažily co možná nejrychleji vyvléci ze svých školních hábitů. Ani jedna nebyla myšlenkou toho, že by se měla obnažit před ostatními dívkami sice nadšená, ale co jiného jim zbývalo. Kita měla pravdu a ony souhlasily, že je rozhodně lepší být chvilku nahé před lidmi, kterým věří, nežli doufat, že je při cestě na hrad nikdo neuvidí. 

„Asi budu zvracet!“ Zamumlala rozechvěle Rosie, která se znovu klinkala ze strany na stranu, a hrozilo, že i když Běhnice její lahvičku nerozbily ona sama jistě brzy ano. Poté, co Kitin citlivý čumák zkontroloval veškeré lahvičky, aby nedošlo k jejich záměně a jedna omylem nevypila lektvar s vlasy druhé, dívky se seskupily do semknutého kruhu a pokoušely se ignorovat nahotu ostatních dívek i svou vlastní. I přesto však měla Rosie opět uši rozpálené doruda a Amy se pokoušela zakrýt svými dlouhými vlasy.   
„Takže na tři.“ Začala odpočítávat Amy a i v jejím hlase zněly jasné obavy nad tím, co se v příštím okamžiku stane anebo nedejbože nestane!   
„AMATO!“  
„ANIMO!“  
„ANIMATO!“  
„ANIMAGUS!“ Recitovaly všechny rozechvělými hlasy, zatímco jejich hůlky měly pečlivě namířené přímo na svá zběsile tlukoucí srdce. Kita seděla opodál a ostrým zrakem kontrolovala okolí, aby se znovu nestalo, že by je vyrušil nezvaný host. Po očku však kontrolovala i všechny tři dívky. Nyní se opravdu modlila ke všem zakladatelům, svatému Mungovi, svatému Drábovi i Merlinovi samotnému, aby vše vyšlo tak, jak stálo v tom starém kusu papíru. U svatého Merlina prosím, vždyť tomu daly úplně vše! V duchu se modlila, když se jí začínala ježit srst, s kterou si pohrávala magie, kterou se začínala naplňovat celá malá mýtina. KONEČNĚ! Kouzlo, které sborově pronesly, začínalo působit a pomalu se jako had obtáčet kolem jejich nahých těl. Kita to viděla. Ty veškeré dlouhé různobarevné obrazce a lanka, která se pomalu jako stuhy začaly proplétat jedna přes druhou, zatímco se nořily do jejich rozechvělých těl. Bylo to zkrátka úžasné, magické a jedním slovem dokonalé. A ona nepřestávala žasnout nad tím, jak překvapivě byla zvířata citlivá na magii samotnou. Anebo to snad bylo způsobeno spojením lidského vědomí a smyslů zvířat? Bylo by možné, že kdyby zde stál „obyčejný“ vlk nic z toho by neviděl?   
Kita se polekaně ošila, když jedno z duhových vláken doletělo až k ní a zapletlo se jí do hustého kožichu. Vždyť ona již proměněná je, tak co blázní?! Jenže pak se vlákno náhle stejně bleskově jako se jí zapletlo do husté srsti, opět vzneslo do vzduchu a vystřelilo směrem ke kroužku. Jenže kroužek již netvořily tři studentky Bradavic, ale tři naprosto odlišná zvířata. Na místě kde ještě před okamžikem stála rozechvělá Mira, nyní dřepěla mohutná puma s ještě temnějším kožichem, než byl ten Kitiin. Jenže její kožich byla chlupatá změť zcuchané srsti, kdežto Miřin byl hladký jako samet a tak lesklý, že se od něj dokázalo odrážet i to málo světla, které dokázalo hustými korunami proniknout. Miřina podoba byla stejně krásná, majestátní a ladná, jako dívka samotná. Jedinou vadou na kráse anebo snad připomínkou, že je to skutečně Mira, byla dlouhá čistě bílá jizva, která začínala těsně pod jejím uchem a táhla se přes celý čumák, až k začátku její mordy. Vedle ní se krčilo drobné temně zrzavé zvířátko, které ještě před chvílí jistě byla Amy. Liška měla stejně zbarvený kožich jako dívka svékaštanové vlasy a celé osazenstvo si prohlížela zkoumavýma sytě zelenýma očima. Naproti ní se pak nacházela Rosie, která fascinovaně koulela svá velká karamelová očka. Mrzimorka jako jediná získala podobu drobného býložravého zvířátka a tak se zlatě zbarvený králíček s příčně se táhnoucím tmavým pruhem na zádech nervózně rozhlížel po všech šelmách, které ho pozorovaly. 

Kita konečně odlepila svůj zadek od země a rychle přihopsala mezi ně, aby tak králíka zastínila svým masivním tělem a oddělila jej tak od zbytku osazenstva. Dobře si pamatovala, jak byly její vlastní smysly zblázněné v okamžiku, kdy prvně získala svoji vlčí podobu. Jak byla její mysl zahlcená všemi těmi pachy, které ji obklopovaly a nedovolovaly normálně uvažovat. Stále si tak mohla jasně pamatovat tu opojnou vůni krve, která ji lákala, jako nic jiného, co kdy cítila. Čaroděj si po své přeměně zachovává vlastní vědomí, to se psalo v každé příručce, kde se zvěromágství vyskytovalo, ale Kita opravdu pochybovala, že tyto příručky psal, někdo kdo se zvěromágstvím měl alespoň nějakou zkušenost. To o čem se v nich mluvilo, byl výsledek, až dlouhých měsíců odříkání a píle. První zkušenosti jsou vždy děsivé a toto byla jistě ta nejhorší, kterou kdy kdo musel podstoupit. Ty všechny pachy, podněty a zvuky byly jednoduše děsivé a snadno se mohlo stát, že nad kouzelníkem jeho zvířecí stránka, která přesně v těchto chvílích měla navrch, vyhrála. Přinutila se prudce potřást hlavou, aby tyto myšlenky z hlavy konečně vyhnala a vzdorně pohlédla Miře do jejich jasně modrých očí. Ty byly i přes veškeré její snahy, stále zaměřené na nebohém králíkovi, který mezitím přihopsal blíže vlkovi a schovával se tak za jednou z jejích osvalených nohou.   
„Miro, opovaž se!“ Zavrčela proto výhružně, a aby svým slovům dodala na důrazu, udělala jeden dlouhý krok směrem k pumě, kterou naštěstí svoji mohutností dokázala zastínit. Slova, která zazněla v Miřině hlavě ji však dokázala spolehlivě vyděsit natolik, aby sama s jasným zmatkem poodstoupila několik kroků dozadu.   
„Slyšíš mě?“ Zkusila po chvíli znepokojivého ticha promluvit Amy. Liška se neustále točila v kruhu ve snaze, co možná nejvíce se nabažit všech těch omamných pachů a vjemů, které Zapovězený les poskytoval, a máchala kolem sebe dlouhým huňatým ocáskem.   
„Jak to funguje?“ Opakovala, když vlk přikývl.   
„Nemám sebemenší tušení,“ Kdyby Kita mohla, jistě by pokrčila rameny. S jinou fyziologií se to však dělalo jen obtížně a trvalo dlouhou dobu, nežli si sama zvykla, že některé pohyby, na které byla jednoduše navyklá, nemůže dělat. Proto pohodila hlavou a doufala, že její signál ostatní pochopí.   
„ale telepatie to jistě není.“ Mínila.  
„Ale já tě přeci slyším přímo v mé hlavě!“ Nesouhlasila ani Rosie, která konečně vyhopsala z jejího stínu a hrdě stanula přímo proti Miře, která se stále tvářila jako by se nemohla rozhodnout, zda stáhnout ocas a utéci anebo se po Rosie vrhnout. Králík jí však vzdorovitě pohlížel do jejich očí a s vypnutou hrudí se celý nafoukl.   
„Nezní to, jako by mluvila přímo v mé hlavě,“ Oponovala Amy „je to dál, jako by její hlas musel projít několika zdmi a pak stejně zněl zpoza mě a né přímo v mé hlavě. Nemyslíte?“ Obě zvířata v souhlasu přikývla.   
„Je to podivné. Krom Chloupka jsem si s nikým takhle nikdy nepovídala.“ I Kita samotná byla překvapena, jak pohodlně se s nimi dokáže dorozumět. U Chloupka to bylo daleko složitější a nebýt Hagridova vychloubání ani by nezjistila, jeho jméno. Byl tedy obrovský rozdíl mezi komunikací s pouhým zvířetem a zvěromágem. Přenos jejich slov byl daleko hladší. Stále zněl jako by musel projít několika velmi tlustými zdmi, přesně tak jak tvrdila Amy, ale na rozdíl od Chloupka dokonale rozuměla každému jednotlivému slovu a tak si nemusela domýšlet, co vlastně tímto chtěl básník říci, ani k sobě pracně skládat jednotlivé věty. Ne, dokonale rozuměla každému jednotlivému slovu.   
„Je to, jako bys byla pod vodou.“ Konečně se rozhodla promluvit i Mira, která konečně odtrhla zrak od Rosie a pokusila se usadit vedle Kity. Její zvířecí podoba sice vypadala ladně a vznešeně, ale její pohyby rozhodně ne. Sama ještě nechápala jak tu spoustu šlach a svalů ukočírovat a tak se svalila do mokrého mechu jak pytel brambor.   
„Slyším tě jen jako pouhou ozvěnu.“ Mínila dále.   
„Třebas má každé zvíře jiný druh vnímání … komunikace?“ Vydechla Amy, které se již tak obrovské oči rozšířily ještě více a mimoděk se podrbala zadní tlapou přímo za svým špičatým uchem. Pak však okamžitě ztuhla, když si uvědomila, co právě udělala.   
„To samo,“ Její zaraženou odpověď Mira skoro ani nepostřehla „je to divné a nevím, jak to mám ovládat, když jsem nikdy předtím čtyři nohy neměla.“ Mínila Amy dále a nepřestávala si zaraženě prohlížet jednu ze svých předních tlapek.  
„To je toho koukej na tohle,“ Mira ukazovala, jak si dokázala svým dlouhým ocasem pošimrat na svých fouskách.   
„Podívejte se, jak vysoko dokážu vyskočit!“ Rosie skákala vysoko do vzduchu, všude kolem nich, aby nezaostávala ani ona a mohla se také něčím pochlubit.   
„Fakt bezva.“ Protáčela nad jejím zběsilým chováním Mira zářivé oči, nežli si hlasitě odfrkla a jazykem si dokázala oblíznout polovinu tlamy. Rosie při tom pohledu okamžitě uskočila stranou, i přesto, že by se ve své lidské podobě nikdy Miry nebála. Přemýšlela proto, jestli zvěromágové nevědomky přejímají i pudové chování zvířat do kterých se dokáží proměnit a né jen, že jejich zvíře vychází z jejich vlastní povahy, jak se psalo ve většině příruček. V moment, kdy se kouzelník přemění, stává se se zvířetem jednou bytostí, a tak by bylo logické, aby stejně jako jeho povaha ovlivňuje výslednou přeměnu, pudové chování zvířat, nevědomky ovlivňovalo povahu kouzelníka. 

„Jste jako malé děti!“ Protočila Kita zářivě modré oči, když sledovala jejich handrkování o to, kdo umí s nějakou částí těla, kterou dříve neměl lepší kousky. Přerušila tak Rosiin další pokus o to, kdo vyskočí výše, i když bylo úplně jasné, že kdyby se Mira při své výšce snažila o trochu více, jistě by vyhrála ona a ne malá nazlátlá koule.   
„Ale my jsme malé děti!“ Připomínala ji Amy, která právě opodál ryla čumákem v hustém mechu ve snaze vypátrat, od čeho pochází omamně sladká vůně, která se v rychlých spirálách táhla podél celé mýtiny „Ty jsi zvěromág už roky. Nech nás, abychom si to mohly konečně užít i my!“ Očka jí znovu vesele plála, když konečně vynořila svůj špinavý čumák z mechu a dohopkala až k ní, zvesela ji obkroužila a, když se ji pokusila přeskočit, zadníma nohama zavadila o její bok a skončila tak na zemi v kotrmelcích. Až tento hlasitý pád dokázal ostatní vytrhnout z jejich dohadování a ony konečně pohlédly k nim.   
„Tak co podle tebe máme dělat?“ Kdyby před nimi stála Mira ve své lidské podobě, jistě by se nyní tvářila jako kakabus „nemůžeme si užít naše konečné vítězství? Trvalo to sakra dlouho, abychom se mohly dopracovat až sem!“   
„Nemůžu vás tady nechat pobíhat, když neumíte sebe ani zvíře ovládat!“ Kita ji odpovídala stejně podrážděným tónem a hlasitě si odfrkla „Přeměna je jen začátek velmi dlouhé cesty, která je před vámi! Je toho ještě hodně, co se musíte naučit.“   
„A já myslela, že tohle bude zábava,“ Zaskučela Rosie nešťastně „ne další předmět, ve kterém můžeme propadnout. Jako by nestačilo, že v pátek nás čeká závěrečná zkouška se Snapem!“   
„Nemluv o tom! Nemluv o tom!“ Amy se svalila do promočené půdy, a předními tlapkami se snažila zacpat si uši. Moc jí to však nešlo.   
„Až se budete ovládat natolik, že nebude hrozit, že sežerete jedna druhou, nechám vás klidně na pokoji.“ Protočila Kita opět oči v sloup. Všechny tři zvířecí hlavy se k ní celé popuzené otočily.  
„A do té doby co? Budeme tě muset poslouchat?“ Chtěla vědět Amy „jsi teď snad vůdce smečky?“   
„Jsem jediná, která dobře ví, co dělá!“ Připomínala Kita, které začínala docházet trpělivost „Jediný kdo by měl být skutečně vůdce smečky, jsem já.“  
„Takže vůdce,“ Opakovala Mira kousavým tónem a nezapomněla řádně zdůraznit slovo vůdce „co tedy máme dělat jako první?“


End file.
